A pesar de todo y de todos
by Jari Grandchester
Summary: Se fue sin mirar atrás. Y Él la miró como un niño pequeño que ve en el cielo el globo que ha perdido. *** cuarta parte del capítulo 21.
1. Chapter 1

primero lo primero, los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO I

diciembre de 2004, Lakewood.

Una joven miraba por la ventana, el jardín que en la primavera había estado en todo su esplendor ahora estaba triste, las rosas... sus preferidas.... estaban muriendo debido al frío del invierno, estaban tan tristes como ella ahora que debía marcharse, era un gran cambio: otra escuela, otra ciudad, otro país.... otro continente, lejos de sus amigos del hogar, de sus madres y de su mas fiel amigo...clin.. el coatí regalo de su hermana de la infancia: Annie.

– Srta. Candy ¿está lista?, el auto espera.

– si George vamos.

Camino al puerto....

– George?- dijo Candy levemente preocupada. Ella aún estaba triste por dejar a clin, quería pedirle a George que lo enviaran con ella.

– si Señorita?- contestó George con cortesía

– no, nada. – decía con una sonrisa – no Candy esa escuela es muy estricta ,además clin se sentirá solo, no podrás estar con el como en Lakewood, estará mejor con los chicos del hogar – pensaba, convenciéndose a sí misma que era lo mejor – pero es que clin siempre ha estado conmigo – se decía – vamos Candy no seas una cobarde, recuerda que allá están tus hermanos y tu hermana, ninguno te dejará sola – y con ese pensamiento Candy se sintió mejor, siguió callada pensando... en como sería su nueva escuela.

George observaba preocupado su silencio, ya que no era algo común en Candy ser tan callada, por el contrario siempre tenia tema de conversación y mas extraño le resultó que hubiera querido preguntarle algo y que después no se atreviera a hacerlo, eso sí que era extraño, pensaba George.

Llegaron al puerto y.... ahí estaba..... el majestuoso Queen Mary 2 el transatlántico mas grande y lujoso, si bien, para la mayoría de las personas era una pérdida de tiempo viajar en barco.…. existiendo los aviones, para Candy no lo era, ese barco no solo era su medio de transporte si no que, era el sueño de su padre convertido en realidad, quien quiso construir el sucesor del Queen Mary y por fin..... ahí estaba.... todo majestuoso e imponente, aunque su padre ya no pudiera verlo.

– Srta. Candy, este es su camarote.

– gracias George.

– pasaré por usted a las 7 para ir al comedor.

– ok George, estaré lista-dijo Candy con un sonrisa.

Candy entró a su camarote, era el mas grande con el que contaba el barco, tenía un recibidor que conectaba a una gran sala por el tamaño de esta podía hacer una reunión para unas 20 personas fácilmente, esta a su vez conectaba con un amplio comedor para 8 personas y a la amplia recamara que tenía un gran baño con tina de hidromasaje, además de la lujosa decoración, pero no era menos de lo que merecía la hija del dueño de la naviera, después de observar el camarote se dispuso a desempacar, entonces vio el cofre de sus tesoros como ella lo llamaba, se tiró sobre la cama y sin poder evitarlo vinieron a su mente sucesos que cambiaron su vida.

_Flash back_

_Candy lloraba desconsolada porque Annie, su amiga y hermana, quien había sido adoptada antes, le había escrito diciéndole que no lo haría más, se sentía sola sin Annie y ahora más que nunca quería tener un papá y una mamá, en eso estaba cuando escuchó una voz llamándola......_

_no llores por favor pequeña_

_he?_

_¿te puedo ayudar?_

_Oh! y tu quien eres?, pareces marciano o tal vez un fantasma._

_Pero que cosas raras se te ocurren, soy un niño como tu._

_Si eres un chico.... ¿¡porqué usas vestido y tienes un gran estomago?!_

_Esto no es un vestido, es un traje típico de escocia, y esta es una Gaita un instrumento musical._

_Ah!_

_Tocaré algo para ti.-dijo el joven y empezó a tocar una melodía._

_Suenan como caracoles arrastrándose!!!_

_que cosas raras dices jaja_

_jajaja_

_eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes_

_oh! soy Candy, como te llamas?... mi carta!!!!- la carta voló de sus manos y corrió por ella, cuando levantó la vista- se fue!!_

_Candy caminó hacia donde se había ido y vió algo en el suelo...era un broche de oro muy hermoso, Candy lo tomó mientras pensaba, quien podía ser ese chico, desde ese momento lo llamó su príncipe de la colina y guardó el broche en un cofre._

_fin de flash back_

Candy tomó la cinta de Annie, el crucifijo que le dio la hermana maría y el broche de su príncipe de la colina.

oh! Anthony – pensaba Candy – cuando te conocí creí que eras el príncipe de la colina, jajaja pero que tonta si solo tenía 4 años y él como 13 cuando lo conocí, era obvio que no eras tú ,puesto que tenías 8 años y yo estaba por cumplirlos. Como cambió mi vida desde el momento en que los conocí...... Stear, Archie y tú empezaron a cuidar de mi y nunca mas me sentí sola, hasta le pidieron al abuelo William que me adoptara. Y pensar que días antes de que me dijeran lo que habían hecho estuve a punto de morir ahogada en esa cascada...de no ser por Albert!!..... – Candy agitó la cabeza desechando ese mal pensamiento – no la estaría contando jajaja....... – suspiro – acababa de cumplir los 9 años, aun recuerdo la cara de Eliza y la Tía Abuela cuando George dijo que el abuelo William me había adoptado jajaja, al principio Eliza y la Tía Abuela no me aceptaban, aunque las más difícil resultó ser la Tía Abuela, aunque con Eliza por mas que me esforzaba por llevarme bien con ella....era casi imposible hasta que..

_flash back_

_mayo 2002_

_Habían pasado 4 años desde que Candy había sido adoptada por William Andley, era ya una señorita, acaba de cumplir 13 años, estos años había sido feliz, la Tía abuela después de un tiempo la había aceptado ya que se había ganado el cariño de la anciana tal como había hecho con sus nietos: Stear, Archie y Anthony, quienes la habían protegido y defendido de los constantes desprecios de Eliza y Neal Leegan, con quienes hasta ese momento no llevaba buena relación, pero gracias a una conversación la situación fué cambiando._

– _Eliza buenos días_

– _no veo que tienen de buenos!!-contestaba Eliza enojada_

– _estoy harta de que me trate así sin siquiera saber porqué – pensaba Candy – Eliza voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas la verdad- dijo Candy enérgica y seria._

– _Eliza se sorprendió de la actitud con que Candy le habló y solo asintió con la cabeza._

– _muy bien Eliza- empezó Candy- ¿porqué me tratas así? ¿Te he hecho algo acaso? Si es así dímelo y veré como remediarlo – aseveró Candy con sinceridad._

_Eliza se dió cuenta de eso así que pensó..que mas dá – ¿te parece poco quitarme a Anthony? – decía enojada – Te le has metido por los ojos!!! – gritaba – no tardará en pedirte que seas su novia!!!!-le gritó y empezó a llorar._

_Candy estaba sorprendida por lo que Eliza le había dicho..así que....se decidió y habló.. _

_Eliza – dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos – Anthony y yo somos AMIGOS – dijo mirándola a los ojos y refirmando la ultima palabra – él y yo nos tratamos como HERMANOS, el es mi HERMANO mayor – decía al tiempo que refirmaba la palabra hermano – jamás podría verlo de otra forma al igual que él tampoco podría verme de otra manera._

_Eliza estaba asombrada por lo que Candy le estaba diciendo – Candy yo.._

– _te propongo algo Eliza - -interrumpió Candy – convive con los chicos y conmigo a partir de ahora y te darás cuenta como nos tratamos Anthony y yo, verás que estás en un error, y sobre todo trata de ser tu misma, yo se que eres una chica buena detrás de ese duro carácter, dime ¿lo harás?_

– _está bien Candy – dijo Eliza un tanto consternada por las palabras de Candy – pero esto no quiere decir que somos amigas – contestó recuperada con su usual tono de superioridad – debo ir a ver a la tía abuela...adiós – dijo mientras se giraba para salir hacia el jardín._

– _Eliza!! – le llamó Candy_

– _Si?? – contestó girándose un poco_

– _la invitación también es para Neal._

_Eliza solo asintió y salió._

_Aun no somo amigas....... pero lo seremos – se dijo Candy, decidida y convencida de sus palabras._

_Fin de flash back_

Después de esa conversación no volví a tener problemas con Eliza, porque tal como quedamos empezamos a convivir y entonces pudo comprobar lo que le había dicho, jaja si cuando vivía en el hogar de poni me hubieran dicho que Eliza Leegan sería mi hermana y amiga jajaja jamás lo habría creído- pero que bien que es así – dijo Candy – ella ha sido la mejor hermana desde Annie – pensaba Candy – Annie – dijo Candy con nostalgia en su voz – no te he visto desde que fuiste adoptada, lo último que supe es que te habías ido a vivir con tus padres: los Britter a Canadá, cuando fui adoptada por los Andley pensé que volveríamos a vernos y ser las hermanas que siempre fuimos, pero tú ya te habías marchado de Chicago, espero volver a verte pronto.

Candy no tenía idea que su deseo pronto se convertiría en realidad, aunque no sería lo que ella esperaba.

Con esos pensamientos fué quedándose dormida hasta que unos chillidos la hicieron despertar.

– qué es ese ruido? – el ruido provenía de una de las maletas que no había abierto aún – se dirigió a la maleta y cuando la abrió – clin!!! – exclamó Candy sorprendida mientras su querido amigo saltaba a sus brazos – oh!! clin – decía Candy – estoy tan feliz de verte – decía mientras lo abrazaba, aunque después – clin!!!- decía Candy enojada – estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste – clin se encogía y lloraba triste por el regaño – clin – dijo Candy de manera suave – pudiste haber muerto en esa maleta – dijo Candy mientras se le erizaba la piel, la sola idea de perder a clin le causaba una gran tristeza, por eso había decidido dejarlo con los chicos del hogar, un lugar seguro y conocido para el, pero no contaba con la astucia de clin, quien no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin Candy y se había escabullido en la maleta mas grande de ella.

– bueno clin – dijo Candy mientras lo ponía en la cama – de cualquier modo estoy feliz de que estés conmigo – decía Candy mientras se dirigía al baño, debía darse prisa, se dió un baño y se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo, George no tardaría en pasar por ella para ir al comedor, además que se moría de hambre, hacía ya varias horas que estaban en alta mar camino a Londres, ya había descansado un poco y ahora solo pensaba en una cosa....comer.

George como siempre puntual llegó por ella para llevarla al comedor, Candy iba vestida de forma casual pero elegante, llevaba puesto un vestido de gabardina color camel de manga corta, cerrado por el frente con botones los cuales comenzaban de la cintura para arriba, dejando abierto el último botón, dándole un toque sexy del cual ella no era consiente , el vestido le daba hasta las rodillas y traía un pequeño cinturón.

George y Candy entraron al comedor y todas las miradas estaban sobre la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que acababa de hacer su aparición tomada del brazo del elegante hombre. Todos los curiosos se preguntaban quienes eran y el parentesco de estos, causando la molestia de un joven que hasta ese momento no se había tomado la molestia de voltear a ver, pero el cuchicheo de la gente despertó su curiosidad, dirigió la mirada hacia la pareja que iba entrando y entonces la vió.

* * *

espero les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo va a estar mejor, por ahora es solo la introduccion, pls dejen un review, acabo de inscribirme y es mi primer fic, espero sus consejos y jitomatsos jaja


	2. Chapter 2

primero lo primero, los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO II

Candy y George se encontraban en silencio en la cubierta del barco, estaba por anochecer, llevaban ya una semana de viaje y aún no habían decidido el futuro de clin.

– señorita Candy – rompió George el silencio – ha pensado ¿qué hará con clin?

a decir verdad – respondió Candy – esperaba poder conservarlo en el colegio – dijo Candy en forma de suplica

usted sabe que el colegio no admite mascotas – apuntó George

lo sé George pero.....tal vez podrían hacer una excepción – rebatió Candy

no lo creo señorita – decía George convencido

esperaré a llegar a Londres – dijo – estoy segura que Anthony me ayudará para que pueda quedarme con él – afirmó, y se quedó callada como meditando

¿pasa algo señorita? - preguntó George al verla callar

George, ¿crees que Anthony se encuentre bien?, no lo he visto en varios meses y cuando se fué aún no estaba recuperado del todo – dijo Candy con preocupación

el joven Anthony está bien, en Londres ha continuado el tratamiento que el médico señaló después del transplante – dijo George

Candy iba a decir otra cosa pero al escuchar la palabra transplante volvió a su mente aquel día.......

_flash back de Candy _

_enero de 2003_

_Eliza y Candy platicaban animadamente en el jardín de la casa de Chicago cuando vieron entrar a Archie con el rostro desencajado......._

_que pasa Archie ? – preguntó Candy preocupada al ver el rostro de su primo._

_¿Archie? – le urgió Eliza al notar la palidez de su primo_

_Anthony – dijo en un susurro_

_¿que pasa con él ? – preguntó Candy nerviosa._

_Stear me llamó – dijo Archie afligido – Anthony …se desmayó durante la práctica y......_

_¿y qué Archie? – dijo Eliza desesperada_

_cayó del caballo – dijo afligido_

_¿está bien? - preguntó Candy temerosa de la respuesta_

_está inconsciente – dijo Archie preocupado – la Tía abuela se fué al hospital con Neal_

_vamos para allá entonces - dijo Candy _

_en el hospital......_

_tía abuela! ¿cómo está? – preguntaron Eliza y Candy_

_sigue inconsciente por el golpe – respondió la tía preocupada por su nieto – le realizaron estudios para saber las causas del desmayo, él siempre ha sido muy sano, me preocupa ese desmayo repentino, por eso he pedido que hagan todo tipo de pruebas para descartar cualquier cosa – dijo la anciana – solo así podré estar tranquila – agregó._

_Todo estará bien tía – dijo Candy con su acostumbrado optimismo – recobrará el conocimiento y los exámenes saldrán bien – aseguró_

_eso espero Candy – dijo la tía – mientras sus otros nietos asentían._

_Al cabo de dos horas el doctor salió con los resultados de la prueba......_

_¿Anthony Brown? – dijo el doctor_

_yo soy su tía y tutora – habló la anciana_

_bien señora... tenemos los resultados – dijo el medico con expresión de preocupación – el joven Anthony Brown presenta Leucemia en su segunda fase – dijo el medico con calma – necesita un transplante de médula lo antes posible antes que el cáncer continúe a la siguiente fase ya que eso sería....... desastroso – dijo el medico luego de pensar un poco la palabra a usar en lugar de decir que sería una muerte segura._

_La tía Elroy se puso pálida, sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero, como todo una dama recuperó el aplomo mientras se escuchaban las exclamaciones de asombro de Neal, Stear y Archie y los sollozos de Candy y Eliza._

_necesitamos un donador lo antes posible – continúo el doctor – lo primero es buscar entre los familiares, si hacemos las pruebas ahora, tendremos los resultados para mañana en la tarde._

_Por supuesto – dijo Neal – nosotros somos sus primos – dijo Neal ante el asombro de Archie y Stear, ya que, aunque habían convivido con el esos meses no esperaban esa reacción de el._

_Vengan conmigo – dijo el doctor mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a los laboratorios._

_Los 5 hicieron lo que el doctor indicó y se perdieron de la vista de la Tía abuela en los pasillos del hospital. Al volver con ella después de haberse practicado las pruebas, George se encontraba platicando con la Tía abuela en cuanto llegaron se quedaron callados y la Tía abuela se dirigió a ellos...._

_vayan a comer algo – les dijo – yo me quedaré con George al pendiente de Anthony_

_pero Tía – objetó Candy enseguida_

_ningún pero – dijo la tía – necesitan estar en perfecto estado para la operación si alguno resulta compatible – aseguró la tía_

_la tía tiene razón – pensó Candy_

_está bien tía – dijeron todos_

_no tardaremos – dijo Candy mientras empezaban a caminar._

_El día siguiente fué el más importante en la vida de Candy desde la adopción, lo que supo ese día cambió por completo su vida, dando paso a una inmensa alegría porque al fin tenía lo que tanto había soñado.........una familia real y verdadera._

_Fin de flash back Candy _

Tan sumida estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dió cuenta que George hacía lo mismo.

_Flash back de George _

_William – dijo George con preocupación –_

_¿qué pasa George? ¿por qué esa cara? – preguntó William_

_el joven Anthony está en el hospital, al parecer se desmayó mientras entrenaba y se cayó del caballo – dijo George apesadumbrado_

_¿cómo está? – preguntó William sumamente preocupado_

_él... está inconsciente – dijo George – William – continúo George – en el hospital le hicieron varios exámenes y_

_¿y? – interrumpió William nervioso_

_le diagnosticaron Leucemia en fase 2 – apuntó George – la señora Elroy me llamó para informarme que tus sobrinos se están haciendo las pruebas de compatibilidad de médula – agregó George _

_vamos para allá – dijo William mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

_George lo siguió en silencio, tomaron el auto y pronto se encontraban en la puerta del hospital..._

_George dile a la tía abuela que haga que los chicos salgan del hospital para que yo pueda hacerme la prueba también – ordenó William_

_está bien William – decía mientras bajaba del auto._

_Los 5 sobrino-nieto de la señora Elroy salieron del hospital y enseguida entró el patriarca de la familia Andley, se dirigió junto con George y la señora Elroy al laboratorio, al cabo de un rato salían del laboratorio rumbo a la oficina del medico de Anthony, William y George entraron a ver al doctor mientras la señora Elroy se dirigía a la habitación de Anthony.._

_Oficina del medico._

_buenas tardes – saludó William al medico_

_buenas tardes – correspondió el saludo – ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – dijo el medico _

_soy William Andley – se presentó – tío y tutor legal de Anthony Brown – expresó_

_gusto en conocerlo señor Andley – le dijo al tiempo que lo invitaba a sentarse_

_dr. estoy al tanto de la situación de mi sobrino – vengo a pedirle que por favor haga el transplante en cuanto tenga los resultados sin importar lo que cueste – dijo William preocupado y seguro de sus palabras sin parecer arrogante_

_Sr. Andley tenga en cuenta que cabe la posibilidad que ninguno resulte compatible – contestó el medico._

_Lo sé – respondió – por eso quería pedirle también que hiciera lo posible por tener los resultados antes – dijo William – y que le informe a mi tía en cuanto los tenga listos – continúo – no quiero presionarlo, pero entiendame por favor._

_No se preocupe Sr. Andley haremos lo posible por tenerlos para mañana._

_William salió de la oficina del doctor, se despidió de su tía y dió instrucciones a George, en cuanto se fue los chicos volvieron y la tía los envió a descansar, ya que necesitaban estar descansados por si alguno resultara compatible, argumento que no pudieron rebatir. Durante la noche Anthony recobró la consciencia y fué informado de su situación por el medico, cosa que no le agradó a la tía pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo, se quedó al lado de Anthony velando su sueño ya que por los sedantes que le administraron para el dolor que tenía por la caída se había dormido nuevamente. El día llegó y con el los resultados de las pruebas de compatibilidad, ahí estaban los tres en la oficina del doctor esperando a que el doctor llegar con los resultados, nerviosos, inquietos, preocupados, ansiosos, así era como se sentían William, la señora Elroy y George, cuando por fin el médico apareció y después de saludar fué directo al punto._

_bien – dijo el doctor con una expresión indescifrable – debo decir que tengo buenas noticias – aseguró para alivio de los presentes – dos de los candidatos resultaron compatibles, solo que era extraño en uno de los donantes – dijo el doctor_

_¿extraño? – preguntó la tía _

_sí – respondió – verá uno de los compatibles es el señor William Andley aquí presente, lo cual no es raro debido a que es su sobrino directo por parte de su hermana – afirmó el doctor ante la mirada expectante de los tres – pero en el otro resulta casi imposible que tenga una compatibilidad igual a la del señor Andley y más cuando no es pariente consanguineo, no me vea así – dijo el doctor viendo a William – es obvio que la señorita Candy no es su hija y por lo que ella misma me comentó sé que es adoptada – aseveró el doctor._

_Quiere decir que el otro donante.... ¿es Candy? – preguntó William – ¿cómo es posible que tenga el mismo nivel de compatibilidad?_

_Como le dije es casi imposible cuándo no se es pariente consanguineo directo, por lo que..... pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento – dijo el doctor – le hice una prueba de ADN a la señorita Candy junto con usted y su sobrino, ya que, si no..... debíamos repetir todas las pruebas para confirmar que no existiera algún error y en estos momentos era mas sencillo practicar esta prueba – se excusó el medico_

_¿y? ¿cuáles son los resultados? – hablo William ansioso_

_señor Andley la prueba indica que la señorita Candy es su media hermana por vía paterna – soltó el medico para sorpresa y asombro de los presentes_

_la señora Elroy se encontraba en shock no podía creer lo que escuchaba... Candy era hija de su sobrino William Anthony Andley, padre de William y Pauna, esto era demasiado para ella y se desmayó, después de una rato la señora Elroy reaccionó, pero aún no entendía como era eso posible, tanto William como George se encontraban igual de sorprendidos, después de salir de la oficina del doctor estuvieron hablando, tratando de encontrar una explicación.....pero.. no la había o al menos ellos no la tenían, la única persona que podía aclararles sus dudas era su padre y éste había muerto hacía ya varios años, William encomendó a George la tarea de apoyar a su tía en la tarea de investigar como es que Candy había resultado ser hija de su padre así como de informar a Candy y los chicos de lo que se habían enterado esa tarde y el fiel George así lo hizo, todos estaban sorprendidos al enterarse de que Candy era nieta del abuelo William y hermana de la madre de Anthony que fue lo que les dijeron para proteger la identidad del abuelo William, pero la sorpresa dió paso a la alegría por parte de todos y más al enterarse que Candy era compatible y Anthony estaría bien._

_Fin de flash back George_

En otro lugar del barco........

Había pasado una semana desde que había salido de New York se encontraba en su cuarto meditando en lo que había pasado en esa ciudad, cuando de repente unos ojos verdes hacían acto de presencia en su mente y sin poder evitarlo sonrió al recordar, pero...

-maldición!! ¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? – decía enojado – pero es que... desde que la ví la primera noche entrando al comedor – suspiró – no he podido dejar de pensar en ella – dijo al tiempo que recordaba ese momento.

_Flash back_

_pero que rayos!!!, esta gente no se cansa de hablar de los demás!! – pensaba el malhumorado joven mientras escuchaba el cuchicheo de las personas de la mesa de a lado._

– _¡¡¡que hermosa!!! – decía un joven_

– _de verdad es ¡¡¡preciosa!!!, no había visto una joven mas hermosa – comentaba un hombre mayor_

– _exageran – decía una mujer joven – no le veo nada extraordinario, aunque debo reconocer que es bonita – dijo con indiferencia._

– _Mujeres!! envidiosas como siempre jaja – pensaba el joven de ojos azules._

– _¿Quien será ese hombre que viene con ella? - comentó una mujer mayor_

– _tal vez es su padre – contestó el joven_

– _no lo creo – dijo la mujer mayor – no se parecen, creo que mas bien es su esposo, su novio o su amante – dijo la mujer con malicia y muy segura de sus palabras._

– _pero que cosas dices mamá – contestó el joven – es mucho mayor que ella, en tal caso tal vez sea su tío._

– _Pero que tiene de extraordinario esa mujer que no paran de hablar de ella!! – pensaba exasperado el joven de a lado – bueno será mejor averiguarlo – pensó, giró un poco la cabeza y entonces..... la vió, ahí estaba ella.... la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto, con su cabello rizado dorado como el sol, su piel blanca como el marfil, ese cuerpo tan bien formado enfundado en ese discreto vestido que tenía esa ligera abertura a la altura de los senos que le hacía imaginarse lo que había detrás, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos....... verdes como los prados en primavera, sus hermosos ojos, sintió algo en el pecho, era su corazón que se había acelerado al verla, abrumado por lo que la rubia le había hecho sentir al verla salió del comedor rumbo a su camarote._

_Fin de flash back_

¿será verdad lo que decían esas personas? – se preguntó, pero la sola idea de que ella tuviera algo con el hombre que la acompañaba lo hacían ponerse furioso – no!! No!!! Maldición!!!! – decía furioso – ¿¡¡como puede andar con un hombre que bien puede ser su padre!!? – pensaba enojado – pero a ti que te importa si anda o no con el!! – se regañaba enojado frente al espejo. Y entonces recordó lo que había visto horas antes en cubierta.

_Flash back_

_Desde que la había visto por primera vez en el comedor, había estado observándola a lo lejos sin atreverse a acercarse, sintiéndose cada vez mas atraído por la rubia de ojos verdes....ahí estaba.. como todos los días viéndola desde lejos._

– _pero que hermosa es!! – pensaba mientras veía a la rubia de ojos verdes jugar con su mascota – pero entones la vio correr hacia la chimenea del barco – para que irá a la chimenea – pensó – al cabo de unos minutos la vió que venía con una gaviota herida en sus manos, la cargaba como a un valioso tesoro que pudiera romperse. _

_Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando apareció el acompañante de ella – maldición!! – pensaba furioso – y vió como se iba con el._

_Fin de flash back_

– maldito anciano!!! – dijo enojado – por que tenía que aparecer justo cuando iba a acercarme para ofrecerle mi ayuda – pensaba entre enojado y decepcionado. Giró su vista al reloj eran ya las 10 de la noche, había pasado toda la tarde pensando en ella – debe estar por empezar la fiesta de fin de año – pensó, nunca le habían gustado las fiestas, le aburrían, sobre todo las pláticas tan superficiales que entablaban, pero por encima de todo lo que mas le molestaba eran las constantes insinuaciones de las mujeres, era algo que le molestaba sobre manera.... aunque.. – no te molestaría que te coqueteara ella!! no es así? – decía una voz en su cabeza – jajaja – río ante la perspectiva – bueno... tal vez no me gusten las fiestas – pensó – pero haré una excepción – se dijo – así que se dirigió a tomar un baño y a prepararse para la dichosa fiesta, al cabo de un rato salio del baño – todo sea por verte – pensaba mientras se vestía – pero esta vez.... si me acercaré... no me importa que esté ese ¡¡maldito viejo!! contigo – dijo convencido – como que me llamo Terruce Grandchester – afirmó frente al espejo.

Salió directo al salón, comenzó a buscarla con la mirada entre la gente. Pero había demasiada y no lograba verla, así estuvo un rato hasta que – maldita sea!!son casi las 12 y aun no he podido encontrarla – decía mientras salía a cubierta, afuera había una espesa bruma, se dirigió al barandal y se recargó sobre el, – New York – pensó – así era la mañana que llegue con la esperanza de que ella me recibiera, pero que tonto, no sé ni para que fuí.....

_flash back_

_buenas noches, que se le ofrece._

_vengo a ver a mi ma.. a.. a la señora Eleanor Baker – dijo un tanto nervioso por que casi se le escapa la palabra, estúpido – pensaba._

_Lo siento la señora no recibe admiradores en su casa, ademas esta ocupada con unas visitas – decía la mujer mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta._

_pero – dijo el cuando escucho una voz dentro de la casa._

_¿quien es clara? – dijo la mujer mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta – oh!! Te...Terry que haces aquí? – dijo Eleanor asombrada de ver a su hijo parado en la puerta._

_años sin verme y me preguntas que ¿que hago aquí? – dijo Terry enojado_

_ – hijo entiende, por favor- dijo su madre con la voz quebrada – pensé que estabas en Londres._

_quería verte, hablar contigo – dijo Terry un poco mas calmado_

_Terry – decía Eleanor mientras le daba una foto autografiada – no puedo hablar contigo ahora, tengo visitas y.. – fue interrumpida por Terry_

_y ellos no saben que tienes un hijo cierto – decía Terry con furia en sus ojos – entiendo, son mas importantes tus visitas y lo que piensen que tu hijo al que no has visto en tantos años, mi padre tenía razón – dijo con furia y dolor en sus ojos, no debí venir pensaba – adiós Eleanor – le dijo con una mirada fría y se volvió por donde había llegado, alcanzó escuchar a su madre llamándolo pero no volvió a mirarla._

_Fin de flash back_

– no debí haber ido – pensaba con dolor mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, un ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– quien anda ahí?- dijo con voz fría

– oh, solo quería ver si necesitabas algo, pareces....triste – le dijo ella con sinceridad.

– ¿triste?, No, estoy muy triste jajaja – empezó a reír, mientras pensaba – me vio llorando.

– ¿qué es lo que te divierte? – juraría que estaba llorando hace un momento – pensaba.

– hay una fiesta adentro, ¿saliste a caminar? – le dijo para cambiar de tema.

– no me gustan las fiestas – le dijo molesta por su actitud.

– seguramente no conseguiste pareja pecosa – le dijo en tono burlón.

– no es cierto! Mocoso malcriado – le dijo enojada

– no te enojes hace que tus pecas se te noten mas – le dijo divertido – ah! son muchas- decía mientras le miraba de cerca el rostro.

– pues lo siento mucho si no te gustan, por que a mi me encantan – le dijo indignada por la manera de referirse a sus pecas.

– oh por eso las coleccionas – le dijo mientras reía.

– si!! hasta estoy pensando como conseguir mas!!! – dijo indignada y molesta.

– Y así como defiendas tus pecas, ¿defiendes tu nariz? – le preguntó de forma burlona.

– por supuesto!! - contestó levantando la nariz en señal de suficiencia e indignación.

– Srta. Candy – se escuchó una voz

– se llama Candy – pensó- feliz año nuevo pecas – le dijo mientras se alejaba.

– pecas!!! – repitió Candy ofendida.

continuará...............

* * *

bien aquí está el segundo cap. ojalá les haya gustado, si no ya saben dejenme un review. en el siguiente cap. va a haber un nuevo personaje. si me dejan reviews lo subiré mañana jaja, no es chantaje, jaja

elsbeth, tamborsita 333, aynat, lilibu y dianis gracias por dejar review, espero que les guste mi historia acepto sugerencias y regaños.

nos vemos pronto

bye


	3. Chapter 3

primero lo primero, los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO III

hola Tikvah – saludó Candy

¡Candy! – ¿como amaneciste? – preguntaba al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Muy bien, gracias – respondió Candy – ¿crees que mía pueda volar hoy? – preguntó Candy

¿mía? – preguntó

jajaja es que era incomodo llamarla gaviota todo el tiempo – dijo mientras reía

jajaja, tienes razón – confirmó Tikvah mientras tomaba la gaviota para revisarle el ala – mmm parece que aún le duele un poco – decía al notar como el ave se retorcía un poco al contacto – hoy no lo creo, pero mañana seguro vuela – concluyó

lástima ya quería verla volar – aseguró Candy – Tikvah y hablando de nombres ¿qué significa el tuyo? – preguntó con curiosidad Candy

mi nombre es hebreo y quiere decir esperanza – afirmó

yo decía que se me hacía extraño tu acento, eres de oriente medio!! – apuntó

jajaja sí Candy

¿de que pais? - preguntó la curiosa candy

de arabia saudita - respondió llanamente

pero..... hablas muy bien mi idioma y no mezclas tu lengua con la mía – dijo Candy interesada

eso es por que he practicado mucho – dijo Tikvah divertida de ver la curiosidad de su nueva amiga

¿practicado? – preguntó Candy con su característica curiosidad.

Tikvah sentía gran afinidad con Candy, aunque era mayor que ella, tenía más del doble de edad.....era extraño.....pero se sentía cómoda y en confianza con ella y empezó a contarle que desde niña había querido estudiar veterinaria y por eso cuando tenía 19 años decidió hacerlo, por lo que se trasladó a Londres con la firme intención de lograrlo a pesar de la oposición de su padre y de que este le había retirado todo el apoyo económico, por lo que tuvo que trabajar para poder sostenerse y gracias a sus calificaciones logró conseguir una beca que le ayudó a reducir sus gastos, Candy escuchaba atenta el relato de Tikvah y sentía gran admiración por la mujer que tenía enfrente. Tikvah continúo contándole que los años que vivió en Londres fueron los mas felices de su vida porque ahí había logrado cumplir su sueño de ser veterinaria y ejercer su profesión y porque ahí conoció el amor... tony dijo Tikvah con nostalgia y dolor, mientras su mirada parecía perderse en sus recuerdos, Candy se dió cuenta de la tristeza que la inundó, iba a decir algo pero Tikvah sonrió y continúo diciéndole que después de un tiempo su padre la había buscado y le había pedido volver, aunque al principio no estaba segura decidió volver y desde entonces ha vivido con su padre, ya que debido a la salud de él.. ella ha tenido que tomar las responsabilidades que antes pertenecían a su padre. Después de lo que Tikvah le había contado estaba muy contenta de ser su amiga, le parecía un buena persona y sobre todo una mujer valiente, independiente, segura de si misma y decidida, que supo lograr su meta a pesar de las adversidades. Esa es la clase de mujer que ella quería ser y desde ese momento Tikvah era su modelo a seguir. Después de de eso siguieron hablando sobre los gustos, deseos y algunas trivialidades, después de un rato Tikvah se fué pues tenía que realizar algunas llamadas, Candy decidió ir un rato a la popa del barco ya que por ser la parte trasera era también la menos concurrida.

Tikvah es muy agradable verdad clin- decía Candy a su fiel amigo – gracias a ella no me he sentido sola estos dos días, jaja perdón clin tu eres una excelente compañía – dijo Candy a su mascota al escucharlo gruñir en desacuerdo, entonces recordó como había conocido a Tikvah.

_Flash back_

_Candy estaba en la cubierta del barco disfrutando de la inmensidad del océano y el vuelo de las gaviotas....._

_mira clin las gaviotas- decía Candy mientras jugaba con el-oh!! – exclamó al ver a la gaviota chocar – vamos clin creo que se ha hecho daño – Candy corrió a la chimenea del barco y recogió a la gaviota que había chocado contra ella. _

– _ven clin, buscaremos con que curarla – decía mientras la llevaba._

– _srta. Candy – le llamó George al verla._

– _oh George!! está herida, vamos a buscar con que curarla – dijo Candy preocupada por la gaviota_

– _en el camarote hay un botiquín señorita – dijo George mientras caminaban – debo ir a ver algunos asuntos, la veo en un momento señorita – dijo George mientras entraba a un salón del barco._

_Candy caminaba con rapidez hacia su camarote, pero distraída como siempre chocó con alguien – perdón – dijo apenada mientras levantaba la vista._

– _pierde cuidado – dijo con una sonrisa una hermosa mujer elegantemente vestida de piel cobriza, cabello negro y ojos verdes._

– _oh!! discúlpeme, pero es que venía distraída – dijo apenada aun _

– _está bien no te preocupes – dijo la mujer con sinceridad – y ¿porque la prisa? – preguntó_

– _oh! Es que esta gaviota chocó contra la chimenea del barco e iba a buscar con que curarla, parece que se rompió un ala._

– _si quieres puedo revisarla – dijo la mujer, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Candy agregó – oh disculpa mi nombre es Tikvah y soy veterinaria._

– _veterinaria!!! que bien- dijo Candy con alegría – gusto en conocerte Tikvah mi nombre es Candy – dijo mientras estiraba la mano para saludarla._

– _el gusto es mío Candy – correspondiendo el saludo – vamos a mi camarote ahí tengo lo necesario._

_Caminaron juntas hacia el camarote de Tikvah, ya en el, Tikvah sacó lo necesario y empezó a curar a la gaviota......_

– _¿y bien? – dijo Candy – ¿cual es el diagnostico?_

– _jaja, se pondrá bien Candy, afortunadamente el ala no está rota, en 2 o 3 días podrá volar de nuevo – apunto la veterinaria._

– _me alegro estaba preocupada de que el ala estuviera rota – dijo con entusiasmo – muchas gracias eres una excelente veterinaria – dijo Candy con sinceridad._

– _jajaja – rió Tikvah – vamos Candy solo le limpié la herida y le puse pomada – dijo riéndose_

– _jajaja – rió Candy – es cierto jaja pero yo no habría sabido que el ala no estaba rota jajaja – continuaron riendo. _

– _debo irme – dijo Candy – gusto en conocerte Tikvah, espero seamos amigas... no conozco a nadie aquí aparte de George – dijo Candy con fingida suplica en la puerta del camarote_

– _jaja claro Candy, yo tampoco conozco a nadie – respondió Tikvah – ¿te parece si vamos juntas a la fiesta de esta noche?_

– _claro pasaremos por ti a las 10 – dijo mientras se alejaba._

_Fin de flash back_

Candy estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que un par de ojos azules la observaban.....

¡¡que linda es!! – pensaba – como quisiera estar en el lugar de la gaviota – se dijo al ver como Candy la tomaba y la acariciaba – aunque mejor me gustaría ser el coatí – dijo al ver como Candy le daba un beso a clin y este la lamía – jajaja – río de sus ocurrencias – al menos estaría con ella – pensó – pero que estupideces piensas Terry – se regañó – para que quieres estar con ella si la noche de la fiesta después de buscarla por tooodo el salón... te burlas de sus pecas cuando por fin la encuentras!! – se recriminaba – pero eso fué por que me tomó desprevenido – se defendía a si mismo – me había visto llorando y no quería que me tuviera lástima, además, cuando iba a disculparme apareció el desgraciado anciano ese que la acompaña – pensaba enojado – pero al menos supe que no es su pareja – se dijo – si lo fuera no le habría llamado señorita – dijo convencido – pero bueno ¡¡deja de mirarla y actúa!! – se decía el mismo – ¿y si me rechaza? – pensaba – ¡¡vamos Grandchester!! o es que ¡¡te has vuelto un cobarde que lo intimida una chica!! – se regañaba – ¡¡por supuesto que no!! – se dijo.

– ¡¡que hermoso es el mar!! ¿verdad clin? – decía Candy a su mascota mientras miraba el océano y recordó lo ocurrido hace dos días, para ser exactos el día de fin de año y unos ojos azul profundo, iguales al mar que estaba contemplando hicieron aparición en su mente....

– arrrggg!!!! pero que hago pensando en ese malcriado y maleducado – se regañaba en su mente – pero es tan guapo – pensaba – y esos ojos no puedo olvidar sus ojos, son tan azules tan profundos como el océano – deja de pensar en él Candice!!! – se regañó en voz alta

– ¿en quien no debes pensar? – escuchó a sus espaldas

– esa voz, es él, dios ahora que le digo – ¿perdón? – contestó como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta

– ah!! Aparte de hablar sola y pensar en no se quien – esto último lo dijo enojado – ¡¡estas sorda!! – le dijo levantando la voz al decir sorda – estúpido!!! ¿por que le dijiste eso? y ¿de ese modo? – pensó.

– ja! – dijo como burla – en primera no hablo sola... hablo con clin, en segunda: no estoy sorda!!!! – le gritó – y en tercera: ¡¿quien te crees para hablarme en ese tono?! y ¡¡¿que rayos te importa en quien estoy pensando?!! – le gritó enojada – dios que grosera como pude contestarle así. Pero es que me exaspera – pensó.

– me importa por que.... ¡¡¡me gustas!!!!

continuará..............

* * *

bien, lo prometido es deuda, les dejo el tercer capítulo, yo se que está corto, pero les prometo que el cuarto cap. valdrá la pena, espero subirlo el martes si puedo lo subo antes ya lo tengo casi listo, no se desesperen jaja

gracias por su apoyo me dá muchos animos para seguir

lilibu

alessita

dayanna

edstarblue

graciaaaas y a todas las que leen y no dejan review gracias por leer tambien


	4. Chapter 4

primero lo primero, los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO IV

– me importa por que.... ¡¡¡me gustas!!!! – quería gritarle, pero solo lo hizo en su mente – tienes razón – le dijo, disculpate o no volverá a hablarte se dijo – discúlpame no debí hablarte de ese modo – dijo mientras la miraba con intensidad.

– pero que voluble – pensaba Candy – está bien, no hay problema – contestó Candy con una sonrisa – dios si me sigue viendo así me voy a desmayar – pensaba.

– rayos!! si sigue sonriendo así.....ni lo pienses lo arruinarías – pensaba – ¿te parece si empezamos de nuevo? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

– de acuerdo – pero que bello, más cuando sonríe de ese modo. sus ojos...dios.. que ojos – pensaba Candy mientras lo veía embelesada.

– soy Terruce Greum Grandchester – dijo mientras estiraba nervioso la mano para saludarla – estúpido por que estas tan nervioso, ni que fuera la primera mujer a la que te presentas, con que despliegues tu encanto inglés será suficiente – se dijo.

– mucho gusto Terry – oh! Yo y mi bocota le dije Terry espero que no se moleste – soy Candice White Andley – dijo mientras correspondía el saludo con su mano – dios que va a hacer!! – pensaba asombrada.

– el gusto es mío Candy – decía mientras tomaba su mano, ¡¡me llamó Terry!! – pensaba – no permito que nadie me llame así, pero...no me molesta que ella lo haga. Espero no le moleste que le haya dicho Candy – se decía mientras se llevaba la mano de Candy a la boca para besarla..

Ahí estaban, tomados de la mano, perdidos en los ojos del otro, nerviosos sin poder explicarse que fue exactamente lo que sintieron en cuanto se saludaron.

Embelesados como estaban no se dieron cuenta que seguía tomados de la mano y que estaban viéndose fijamente, hasta que algo los trajo de vuelta a la tierra....

¿clin? ¿que pasa? – preguntó Candy al ver como este saltaba hacia ella y le gruñía a Terry.

Jajaja – río Terry – parece que le gusta ser el centro de tu atención – dijo Terry causando el sonrojo de Candy al darse cuenta que había estado viéndolo embelesada sin soltarle la mano.

Jajaja, no es eso – dijo Candy – lo que pasa es que clin es muy protector conmigo y no le gustó la forma en que nos mirábamos – dijo Candy, ¡¡dios que dije!! y se puso roja como un tomate.

Rayos!! – pensaba Terry – fui tan obvio que hasta el mapache se dio cuenta – se decía – mientras se ponía igual de rojo – pero.....un momento – pensó – ella dijo nos mirábamos – y ¿ cómo me mirabas? – preguntó deseoso de saber la respuesta.

Ahí lo tienes Candy – se dijo – a ver como sales de esta – se regañaba, iba a contestar cuando...

señorita Candy, por fin la encuentro – dijo George preocupado, pero como caído del cielo para Candy.

¡¡Maldito inoportuno!! – pensaba Terry.

Perdón George – dijo Candy con esa cara que ponía y que hacía que George le perdonara cualquier cosa – salí a ver si la gaviota ya podía volar pero aún no lo consigue – dijo Candy desilusionada.

Mmjeem – carraspeo Terry

oh perdón – dijo Candy – Terry el es George, George él es Terry.

Terruce Grandchester – dijo Terry mientras estiraba la mano – por fin sabre quien eres en la vida de mi pecosa – pensó.

George Johnson – dijo George correspondiendo el saludo.

George es mi tutor en ausencia de mi abuelo y mi tía – dijo Candy con naturalidad – ¿para que me buscabas George? – preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

Lo que pasa es que el joven Anthony estuvo llamándole a su móvil, pero como no le contestaba se preocupó y me llamó a mí – explicó George

¿Anthony?, ¿quien rayos es Anthony? – pensaba Terry

¡¡Anthony me llamó!! – dijo Candy emocionada – pero no escuché el móvil – dijo Candy confundida.

¡¡¡Maldito Anthony!!! – pensaba – pero mira como se emociona tan solo de saber que ese le había llamado.

No lo escuchó por que lo dejó en su camarote – dijo George – fuí a buscarla y lo encontré ahí – dijo George mientras se lo daba.

Pero que despistada – dijo Candy riendo – espero que vuelva a llamar – dijo Candy alegre.

Dijo que lo haría – contestó George – la veo en la cena señorita – dijo George despidiéndose – joven Grandchester – dijo en señal de despedida.

¿¿Que vuelva a llamar??, rayos!!!! ojalá y se le queme el teléfono al tal Anthony – pensaba – un gusto George – se despidió Terry, estaba por retomar la plática con Candy cuando...

eres.....lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres.....mi pensamiento mas profundo..... – sonaba el móvil de Candy

si? contestó Candy – mientras le hacía una seña a Terry para que le disculpara un momento y se alejaba unos pasos.

Debe ser el tal Anthony, ¿será ese tono solo para él? – pensó enojado, mientras se acercaba para escuchar lo que ella decía.

¡¡¡Anthony!!! - dijo Candy con emoción – ¿como estas?, oh yo estoy muy bien, jajaja, no te preocupes George me cuida bien.

¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!! ¡¡¿por que me enoja tanto la manera en que se emociona y habla con ese Anthony?!! – pensaba un furioso y exasperado Terry, sin perder detalle de la conversación.

Yo también te extraño mucho Anthony

¡¡¡¡lo extraña!!!! ¡¡¡¡rayos!!!!, ¿será su novio? – se debatía Terry

jajaja es cierto... pronto estaremos juntos como antes, también te quiero

¿juntos? ¡¡¡Como antes!!! ¿te quiero? ¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!! – pensaba un cada vez mas furioso Terry.

Saluda a Eliza y a los chicos, dile que también los extraño, dales un beso de mi parte......otro para ti... bye – colgó Candy y se dirigió hacia donde esperaba un furioso Terry.

Disculpa si me tarde – le dijo con una sonrisa – mientras él la veía furioso, Candy se sintió extraña al ver como la miraba, – ¿por que me vé como si le hubiera hecho algo? – pensaba mientras lo miraba confundida.

Cálmate Terry – se dijo – entonces vio la mirada confundida y con algo de.... ¿temor? que tenía ella, respiró profundamente y le dijo – no te preocupes – con otra expresión en su cara y le sonrió.

Candy estaba aún mas confundida por el cambio tan repentino y curiosa como era le dijo – ¿soy yo o estabas enojado conmigo hace un momento?

¡¡¡Rayos!!!, se dio cuenta ahora que le digo – pensaba – mmm ¿enojado? – dijo para ganar tiempo en lo que pensaba algo.

Si enojado – repitió Candy – aunque no imagino la razón.

Tienes razón – dijo – estaba enojado....pero......no contigo – ¿estaba? no! estoy enojado, que enojado.... ¡¡furioso!! es lo que estoy, pero con el tal Anthony, mira que decirte que te quiere – pensaba

ah! – dijo Candy con desilusión, ya que por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba celoso – tonta Candy, como va a estar celoso si apenas te ha visto dos veces, el hecho de que a ti te guste no quiere decir que tú a él también – pensaba enojada y triste al mismo tiempo – aunque es una posibilidad, voy a averiguarlo se dijo.

Se quedó callada, por un momento pensé que me iba a preguntar con quien estaba enojado – pensaba Terry, cuando......

¿con quien estabas enojado entonces? – preguntó Candy deseosa de conocer la respuesta.

Ahí lo tienes! Cantaste victoria demasiado pronto, no contaste con lo curiosa y entrometida que es – se decía – ¡¡vaya pecosa!! que curiosa eres – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Ya te dije que me llamo Candice White Andley!!! así que no me llames ¡¡¡pecosa!!! ¡¡¡¡malcriado insolente !!!! – dijo Candy visiblemente irritada.

Esta bien – dijo sonriendo – que te parece entonces: señorita pecas – dijo divertido de verla enojada.

Aarrrggg!!! eres imposible – le dijo enojada mientras tomaba la canasta donde tenía a la gaviota.

Jajaja – reía fascinado – entonces vió como tomaba la canasta – espera Candy no te enojes – le dijo preocupado de que se fuera enojada – lo siento – le dijo con sinceridad.

Está bien – dijo Candy – pero promete que de ahora en adelante me dirás Candy – le pidió.

Ok a partir de ahora te llamaré.... – se pasó la mano por la barbilla fingiendo pensar – listo!! lo tengo! – le dijo mientras esperaba la reacción de ella.

Candy estaba sumamente confundida – ¿qué? – pensaba – ¿no le quedó claro que quiero que me llame Candy? ¿Y no de otra forma? – se preguntaba.

Al ver su mirada perdida y que no hablaba le dijo – ¿pecas? ¿Estas ahí? -- mientras pasaba su mano frente a su cara

Ya te fije que no soy pecas!!!!! – gritó Candy furiosa.

Jajaja está bien Candy, discúlpame pero no puedo evitarlo – decía mientras reía.

Cuando dejó de reír Candy ya se había alejado – que bien la hiciste Terruce – se regañaba – ahora sí no volverá a hablarte – pensó.

Mientras una Candy furiosa iba a toda prisa a su camarote, mira que llamarme señorita pecas – pensaba enojada – pero quien se cree que es ese malcriado, insolente, maleducado – decía irritada – que piensa que solo porque tiene ese rostro de ensueño, perfil de dios griego, cuerpo atlético y marcado – mientras decía esto la molestia iba disminuyendo – uno ojos azules como zafiro y esa sonrisa que me provoca comerme su boca a besos..... pero que te pasa Candice deja de pensar esas cosas – se regañó – dios ¿que me pasa con ese malcriado? – se preguntaba confundida, estaba tan furiosa que no se dió cuenta en que momento había entrado a su camarote y se había tumbado en la cama, confundida como estaba se fué quedando dormida.

Mientras en otro lado del barco

eres un estúpido Grandchester – se regañaba – ibas tan bien – se dijo – pero no!!, tenías que cagarla!! como es tu costumbre!! – no paraba de recriminarse su actitud con Candy – pero es que me encanta verla enojada jaja, iba a disculparme pero se fué y no pude hacerlo – ¿que querías? ¿que se quedara escuchando como te burlabas de ella? – se regañaba – no me estaba burlando de ella, solo estaba disfrutando haciéndola rabiar un poco – se defendía de el mismo – pues sí, pero ahora, ella está furiosa!! pensando que te burlas de ella y de sus pecas.

Terry se quedó en su camarote arrepentido y pensando en la manera de disculparse con Candy.

Llegó la hora de la cena, Candy estaba lista esperando a George – no debe tardar pensaba – cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta – deber ser George – pensó mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió no podía creer lo que veía.

Continuará..........

* * *

cap. 4 terminado, lamento hacerlos cortos pero así no se aburriran y podré subirlos más seguidos. me propuse subirlos cada 3 dias maximo 4 asi que seran así, según lo amerite habrá algunos más largos. gracias por su comprensión

gracias a todas por leer


	5. Chapter 5

primero lo primero, los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO V

Candy estaba parada en la puerta del camarote, aún no salía de su asombro al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, un enorme arreglo de rosas, pero no cualquier rosa , eran dulce Candy, ¿qué hacía un arreglo de dulce Candy en la puerta de su camarote? – se preguntaba, en eso estaba cuando el mensajero de la florería del barco le habló.

¿es usted Candice Andley? – preguntó

si soy yo – contestó incrédula de lo que veía

este arreglo es para usted – dijo mientras entraba al camarote – dónde lo pongo – preguntó mientras observaba el interior de este

en la mesita de la sala – dijo Candy – mientras seguía al hombre

con permiso señorita – dijo el hombre al tiempo que Candy le daba una propina y salió del lugar.

Candy fué a ver el arreglo y encontró una tarjeta, la tomó y leyó el contenido.....

_**pecosa**_

_**¿podrías perdonar**_

_**a este idiota al que con tu sola presencia y sonrisa**_

_**le alegras hasta el más negro de los días?**_

_**T.G.G**_

no puedo creerlo – dijo Candy sentándose en un sillón – ¡¡son de Terry!! – pensó incrédula – dios mío estas rosas me las mandó Terry!! ahhh!!!! – gritó emocionada – le gusto, le gusto, le gusto – gritaba mientras saltaba de un lado a otro – tan emocionada estaba que no reparó que en la tarjeta la llamaba pecosa, unos toques en la puerta la hicieron detenerse, se acomodó el vestido y empezó a respirar profundo para contener la emoción mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, tomó la manija y descubrió parados en la puerta a un George y a una Tikvah desconcertados por los gritos que habían escuchado, luego de dejarlos pasar les explicó el porque de su emoción, Tikvah estaba igual de emocionada mientras George solo sonrió ante la alegría de Candy después de un rato Candy llevó la flores a la mesa del comedor ya que habían decidido cenar ahí, George estaba por llamar para que llevaran la cena, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, George fué a abrir y al hacerlo.....

joven Grandchester – saludó George

buenas noches George – respondió

pase, la señorita Candy está en la sala – dijo George al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar

gracias – contestó y se dirigió a la sala seguido de George.

Terry entró a la sala seguido de George, Candy casi se desmaya cuando lo vió, se puso nerviosa y Tikvah al verlo supuso que era el joven de las flores.

buenas noches – saludó Terry sonriendo de medio lado

hola Terry – dijo Candy tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – te presentó a mi amiga Tikvah – dijo señalando a Tikvah

Terruce Grandchester – dijo Terry extendiendo la mano

mucho gusto Terruce, soy Tikvah – dijo correspondiendo el saludo con la mano

el gusto es mío señora – contestó

por favor no me llames señora, solo dime Tikvah como lo hace Candy

ok Tikvah, entonces usted puede llamarme Terry – respondió Terry sonriendo al darse cuenta que le había dicho que lo llamara Terry, pero que me pasa – pensó – miró a Candy y notó lo callada que estaba.

Joven Grandchester estábamos por llamar para que nos trajeran la cena – dijo George viendo de reojo a Candy.

!!Vamos Candy!! ¡¡¡actúa!!! – se regañó mentalmente – ¿te quedas a cenar con nosotros Terry? – preguntó Candy deseosa de que dijera que si.

Claro pecosa – dijo con esa sonrisa que derretía a Candy.

George llamó pidiendo servicio para cuatro personas, al entrar al comedor Terry vió que Candy había colocado las flores en el comedor, no pudo más que sonreír al verlas, después de un rato de plática llevaron la cena, durante la cena estuvieron platicando amenamente, pero Tikvah al ver que ni Candy ni Terry habían mencionado el tema de las flores, decidió hacerlo ella.

oye Candy – dijo Tikvah con naturalidad

¿sí? – respondió Candy

¿quién te dió esas flores? – preguntó interesada ante la mirada fulminante que Candy le había dado mientras se sonrojaba y el atraganta-miento de Terry y la mirada expectante de George quien comprendió las intenciones de ella – ¡¡son hermosas!! y como en mi cuarto no hay.... supongo que no las ponen las camareras – dijo con fingida inocencia.

Candy miró a Terry y no sabía que responder cuando lo escuchó hablar

se las regalé yo Tikvah – dijo Terry con toda la naturalidad del mundo que pudo.

Oh!! ¿¡¡de verdad!!? – contestó fingiendo sorpresa – pues que buena elección hiciste, el otro día mientras estaba en la florería, – continúo – escuché a una de las trabajadoras decir que el creador de estas rosas las había hecho para su novia y les había puesto su nombre, solo que como llevaba prisa ya no me detuve a ver el nombre.

Ahora fué el turno de Candy de atragantarse, estaba por decir algo cuando George habló.....

se llaman dulce Candy – dijo George ante el asombró de Terry, Tikvah y la propia Candy quien no pensó que George fuera a decir eso.

¿Dulce Candy? – preguntó Terry desconcertado y curioso, al mismo tiempo que pensaba – calma Terry debe ser solo una coincidencia – se decía

Candy quería decir algo pero George le ganó nuevamente....

así es, estas rosas son cultivadas en Lakewood, Chicago y exportadas a varios países – continúo George, ante la cara de alivio de Candy, la cuál no duró mucho.

Por lo que veo sabe mucho de ellas – apuntó Tikvah – que coincidencia que llevan tu nombre Candy – agregó inocentemente Tikvah ante una sonrojada Candy

en realidad... no es... coincidencia – dijo Candy apenada por ser el centro de atención y preocupada de lo que Terry pensara.

¿¡¡qué!!? – dijeron Terry y Tikvah al mismo tiempo.

Estas rosas se llaman así por que son mi regalo de 15 años – contestó Candy sin deseo de hacerlo

¿¡cómo!? – preguntó Terry incrédulo

así es – dijo George – estas rosas son el regalo que el creador de ellas, el joven Anthony, le hizo a la señorita Candy el día que cumplió 15 años, que es el mismo día que empiezan a florecer.

¡¡Que hermoso regalo!! – dijo Tikvah emocionada

¡¡¡maldita sea!!! ¡¡¡que mala suerte la mía al darle precisamente las rosas que el jardinerito ese le regaló!!! – pensaba Terry furioso mientras empuñaba las manos debajo de la mesa.

Verdad Terry – continúo Tikvah

eh! si muy HERMOSO – dijo refirmando enojado la palabra hermoso lo cual pasó desapercibido para George y Tikvah pero no para Candy.

Si me disculpan debo retirarme – dijo Terry tratando de parecer calmado.

Terry estaba furioso y no quería otra cosa mas que salir de ahí para poder desahogar su furia, antes de salir lo último que escuchó fué a Tikvah:

– entonces Anthony es tu novio

al oír esto su rabia se encendió más y salió a toda prisa, caminó por la cubierta del barco y pronto llegó a la popa de este.

¡¡¡Estúpido!!! – se gritaba – ¡¡¡maldición!!! – gritaba exasperado ante el oscuro e inmenso mar – estuvo ahí... no supo cuanto tiempo... mirando hacia la nada... tratando de calmar el enojo y la furia que sentía por lo que había descubierto esa noche: Anthony es novio de Candy y no solo eso si no que le dió un regalo con el que jamás podré competir – pensaba – vaya que tengo mala suerte – meditaba en voz alta un poco mas calmado.

¿Mala suerte? – le habló una voz a sus espaldas

sí, mala suerte – repitió sin dar la vuelta

¿por qué? No pareces un chico con mala suerte, más bien todo lo contrario – respondió

las apariencias engañan – dijo mientras se giraba – debo irme, buenas noches – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Terry espera – lo detuvo

que pasa Tikvah estoy cansado – respondió Terry

solo quiero decirte que..... si te gusta no te des por vencido tan fácil – le dijo Tikvah

¿gustarme? – preguntó haciéndoce el desentendido – no se a que te refieres – completó

vamos no te hagas el tonto – le regañó – se que Candy te gusta, hasta podría decir que empiezas a enamorarte de ella, solo basta ver como la miras y lo furioso que saliste al escuchar que Anthony le había regalado esa rosa – lo sabía!! – pensó Tikvah al ver la cara de furia de Terry cuando mencionó a Anthony y su regalo.

¿enamorado? Estas equivocada – dijo Terry tratando de componer su expresión mientras pensaba – ¡¡Maldito Anthony!!

bueno tú decides – dijo Tikvah empezando a caminar – pero...... créeme cuando te dijo que tienes una oportunidad.... aprovéchala – dijo alejándose.

¿Oportunidad? – repitió mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta a su camarote.

Mientras en su camarote Candy se encontraba desconcertada por la actitud de Terry, le había mandado rosas, luego no le había mencionado nada hasta que Tikvah lo hizo, y después salió furioso después que George dijo que eran un regalo de Anthony.

¿Que te pasa Terry? – pensaba Candy – ¿por qué te enojas de ese modo?, tenías la misma mirada que cuando terminé de hablar con Anthony, igual que entonces todo estaba bien hasta que............ – y como una revelación Candy supo lo que pasaba – ¡¡¡está celoso!!! – gritó Candy – ¡¡está celoso de Anthony!! – decía mientras reía – eso quiere decir que le gusto tanto como el a mí – dijo Candy

después de su descubrimiento decidió checar su mail así que fué a cubierta y llegó hasta la popa del barco, le encantaba ese lugar ya que era el menos transitado y con menos luz por lo que podía sentarse a leer tranquilamente y luego contemplar las estrellas y la luna, abrió su lap y empezó a escribirle una mail a Eliza contándole sobre el chico que había conocido, lo de las dulce Candy y que Terry creía que Anthony su sobrino....el hijo de su hermana y al que ella veía como su hermano era su novio, después de enviar el mail, empezó a leer algunos, entre ellos uno que Neal le había escrito diciendo lo que pensaban hacer para ayudarla a quedarse con clin, en eso estaba y vió que alguien se conectaba y no pudo ocultar su alegría cuando la otra persona la invitó a hacer una videollamada.

hola pequeña!! – dijo con alegría en su voz

¡¡Albert que alegría hablar contigo!! – dijo Candy emocionada

jaja a mi también me da gusto hablar contigo, aunque me tenías abandonado, ni un solo mail desde que estas en ese barco – dijo con fingido reproche

jaja lo siento Albert pero es he estado ocupada – dijo Candy

¿ocupada? ¿en un barco? – preguntó con curiosidad

Jajaja si ocupada – dijo Candy divertida ante la expresión de Albert

oh! ¡eso quiere decir que conociste un chico! – dijo Albert con picardía – eso explica que te hayas olvidado de mi – completó mientras veía a Candy cambiar de color.

Si conocí un chico.... pero.... no es lo que tu crees – dijo Candy nerviosa

¿ah no? Y ¿porque te pones nerviosa? – dijo Albert provocandola

ay Albert no se te vá una – dijo Candy resignada

jajaja Candy olvidas que te conozco desde que eras una niña – dijo Albert con suficiencia – pero vamos cuéntame de ese chico – le urgió

pues la verdad es que me gusta y creo que yo a él también, pero.....

¿pero? – le urgió Albert

cree que Anthony es mi novio – dijo Candy apesadumbrada

¿queee? ¿tu le dijiste eso? – preguntó Albert irritado y sorprendido

claro que no!! fué un malentendido – dijo Candy

te escucho – dijo Albert

Candy empezó a relatar como lo había conocido, sus encuentros, lo furioso que estaba cuando había terminado de hablar con Anthony, las rosas y lo furioso que salió al saber que eran regalo de Anthony.

Pequeña – dijo Albert cuando Candy terminó – temo decirte que... no le gustas a ese chico – dijo Albert con seriedad mientras veía la cara de tristeza de Candy – ¡le encantas! – continúo – creo que se está enamorando de ti al igual que tu de él– completó

¿queee? – dijo Candy sobresaltada – no Albert yo no estoy enamorada de el apenas lo conozco, solo lo he visto 3 veces – decía Candy tratando de convencerse más a si misma que a Albert.

Tal vez no lo estés pero.... lo estarás – dijo Albert convencido

lamento contradecirte pero pasado mañana atracamos y no volveremos a vernos – dijo esto último con tristeza, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Albert

todo puede suceder pequeña, pero en cuanto lo veas debes aclararle quien es Anthony en tu vida – dijo Albert mientras sonreía, cuando vió algo junto a Candy que le llamó la atención – ¿clin? – dijo Albert – ¿qué hace clin contigo? Creí que lo habías dejado en el hogar de poni – apuntó Albert

pues si Albert – respondió Candy – tú mismo dijiste...¡lo había! Dejado.. pero clin! decidió venir de polizonte en mi maleta – dijo Candy mientras veía a clin

jajaja – río Albert – ¿y ahora que piensas hacer?, según me dijiste el colegio no admite mascotas – recordó Albert

sí, lo sé – dijo Candy apesadumbrada – pues espero que Anthony y los chicos puedan ayudarme a meterlo al colegio, según me dijo Neal en su mail el colegio tiene un gran bosque y dice que Stear está seguro que puede vivir ahí sin que lo noten

jajaja – reía Albert

¿qué es tan gracioso? – dijo Candy confundida

todavía no llegas al colegio y ya estas planeando como romper las reglas – decía Albert mientras reía

jajaja – río Candy también – ¡Albert! – pensaba Candy, desde que te conocí has sido mi amigo, mi hermano, a pesar de ser mas grande que yo, tu has estado conmigo en los momento más difíciles, me salvaste en la cascada, me diste ánimo cuando fuí adoptada, me confortaste cuando pasó lo de la enfermedad de Anthony y me ayudaste a asimilar que era una Andley de verdad... ¡¡de sangre!!, de no ser por ti y tus consejos no se que habría sido de mi, me sentía muy confundida y siempre que me siento triste como ahora..... apareces para darme ánimo y hacerme olvidar mis preocupaciones.

Espero que clin se porte bien y no cause problemas – decía Albert recobrando la seriedad.

Claro que si Albert, se ha portado bien durante el viaje – dijo orgullosa de clin

jaja que bien, oye Candy – decía Albert con curiosidad – 10 días de viaje¡¡ y ¿solo conociste al chico del que me hablaste?, vaya es increíble que la parlanchina Candy no haya conocido a nadie mas, ¡¡debes haber quedado muy impresionada con él!! – dijo Albert antes de estallar en carcajadas.

¿Te diviertes? – dijo Candy con molestia

jajaja la verdad es que si – dijo Albert riendo

pues para tú información! sí conocí a alguien más, se llama Tikvah – dijo Candy indignada

así y ¿porque no la habías mencionado? – preguntó Albert

iba a a hacerlo – dijo Candy

pero en cuanto recordaste al chico que te gusta se te nubló la mente – dijo Albert volviendo a reír al ver la cara roja de Candy

Albert!!!!! – dijo Candy irritada

jaja lo siento Candy – decía entre risas – no pude evitarlo – terminando de reír – y bien cuéntame ¿quien es Tikvah? – preguntó

Candy empezó a contarle cómo la había conocido y se habían hecho amigas, lo mucho que la admiraba y que quería ser como ella.

Vaya veo que te ha impresionado tu amiga – dijo Albert

sí, es muy buena persona y sabes siento como si la conociera de antes – señaló

me dá gusto que la hayas conocido – dijo con sinceridad – creo que será una buena influencia para ti – concluyó

sí, también lo creo – dijo Candy

bueno pequeña....es tarde – dijo Albert mientras veía su reloj – es hora de dormir – completó

¡vamos Albert!....todavía es temprano – rogaba Candy

pequeña – dijo Albert condescendiente – tal vez tu puedas dormir hasta medio día – dijo mientras reprimía la risa – como es tu costumbre...

Albert!! – interrumpió Candy

pero yo debo levantarme temprano para ir al trabajo – completó

está bien Albert – dijo resignada – me dió gusto verte y hablar contigo – dijo sonriendo

a mi también pequeña – respondió sonriendo – cuídate mucho pequeña

tú también Albert – respondió

y suerte con tu novio – dijo Albert y se desconectó antes de que Candy pudiera contestar

¡¡no es mi novio!! – gritó pero Albert ya no la escuchó

¿ no lo es? – escuchó a sus espaldas, quedándose de una pieza

continuará...............

* * *

les dejo el cap 5 espero les guste

dejen reviews para saber como voy

gracias a todas por leer


	6. Chapter 6

primero lo primero, los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO VI

¡¡¡no es mi novio!!! – gritó pero Albert ya no la escuchó

¿ no lo es? – escuchó a sus espaldas, quedándose de una pieza – dios mío – pensaba – es él, ¿que tanto habrá escuchado? – se preguntaba

¡¡vaya!! – exclamó – ¿que diría el jardinerito debilucho si escuchara como acabas de negarlo? – decía con burla mientras pensaba: si lo niega de ese modo quiere decir que no lo ama ó que...... realmente no es su novio – pensó

¡¡No le digas así!! – dijo Candy enojada – no escuchó nada... sigue pensando que Anthony es mi novio – pensaba – Anthony no es ningún debilucho – dijo Candy mientras tomaba la lap – no pienso discutir contigo – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo.

Espera – dijo Terry con súplica en su voz mientras le tomaba el brazo – no te vayas – continúo – por favor – suplicó

¿para que quieres que me quede? – dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre – ¿para seguir hablando mal de Anthony? – decía Candy mientras pensaba – si lo que dice Albert es verdad es hora de comprobarlo – ¿y bien? ¿para que quieres que me quede? – dijo mientras Terry la miraba furioso

¡¡rayos!! porqué lo defiende tanto – pensaba exasperado y furioso – tienes razón – dijo ante la mirada confundida de Candy – no tengo por que hablar mal de él – dijo con voz fría – quería que te quedaras porque tú habías llegado primero – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible – ¡¡estúpido!! – pensaba – esa no es la verdadera razón – se decía – así que me voy yo – dijo mientras empuñaba las manos para no decir lo que tenía atorado en la garganta – buenas noches Candice – dijo mientras se giraba

Candice – repitió en un susurro – me llamó Candice – pensaba mientras lo veía alejarse, Candy se dió la vuelta, caminó hacia el barandal y recargada en él dejó fluir su tristeza.

Recargada sobre el barandal miraba con la vista nublada de lagrimas el oscuro paisaje, no me quiere – pensaba – Albert está equivocado, ¡que tonta eres Candy! ¿como iba a fijarse en ti?, debe tener muchas chicas hermosas detrás de él – pensaba – eso le dolía aún más, pensar que tal vez él la considerara poca cosa, aumentando esto el flujo de su llanto, podía sentir temblar su cuerpo a causa de el....cuando sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura mientras una voz le decía.....

por favor........ pecosa... no llores – dijo Terry con ternura en su voz muy cerca de su oído

es Terry!! – pensaba Candy con emoción y un poco de confusión, mientras sentía su aliento en su cuello erizandole la piel mientras una corriente recorría su cuerpo y sentía miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago – Te...Terry – dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre para poder recuperarse ya que con él abrazandola de ese modo.... – ¿qué...qué haces aquí? – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y con esperanza en su voz

yo... este – titubeaba – maldición que me pasa, se decía – pensé que te habías ido – dijo – ¡imbécil! – pensó – no iba a molestarte pero.... te ví.... llorando

ah! – dijo Candy con desilusión – dios que no me pregunte por que lloraba – pensaba

y.... ¿porque........ llorabas? – ¿se habrá peleado con su novio? – pensaba

dios ahora que le digo – pensó – lamento que me hayas visto - dijo apenada - gracias por tratar de consolarme – dijo mientras tomaba la lap – buenas noches Terruce – dijo empezando a caminar.

¡Terruce! – repitió – ¡¡me llamó Terruce!! – pensó mientras empezaba a caminar– ¿ahora soy Terruce ? – dijo al alcanzarla – ¿ya no me llamas Terry? – preguntó mientras caminaba a la par que ella.

tú me llamaste Candice..... - dijo acelerando el paso - así que.... lo correcto es que te llame Terruce – respondió Candy con toda la calma que pudo y aceleró su paso hasta el punto de casi correr

porque camina tan rápido, ¿acaso le molesta tanto mi presencia? – se preguntaba – tienes razón Candice – deteniéndose al ver que ella lo hacía, ¿en que momento habían llegado al camarote de ella?

adiós Terruce – dijo con toda la frialdad y decision que pudo al tiempo que abría la puerta y sin darle tiempo a responder cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿adiós? – repitió Terry mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al repetirla y sin pensarlo.....

toc toc escuchó unos golpes en la puerta – ¿quién podrá ser? ¿será Terry? – pensó mientras se volvía a abrir – ¿quién es? – preguntó antes de abrir, pero nadie respondió, temerosa se decidió y abrió la puerta, confundida, vió para todos lados, no había nadie en la puerta, salió un poco y no vió a nadie, se introdujo de vuelta en su camarote, iba a cerrar cuando un pie le impidió hacerlo.

Can..dy – dijo agitado por la carrera que había pegado, había tocado la puerta pero al escucharla preguntar quien era se había arrepentido y se había escondido detrás de un pilar, pero al verla entrar de nuevo se dió cuenta de que era ahora o nunca y corrió para evitar que cerrara la puerta

te.. Terry..¿que............ pasa? – preguntó Candy nerviosa e ilusionada al verlo ahí

perdoname – dijo Terry recuperando el aliento.

¿Por que? – dijo Candy desconcertada, entonces sintió como la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él.

Por esto – dijo él

Terry acercó su boca a la suya y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, Candy estaba desconcertada, no sabía que hacer, solo podía sentir su corazón acelerado queriendo salir de su pecho, millones de mariposas, el santuario completo de la mariposa monarca de michoacan revoloteando en su estómago, sin saber cómo abrió su boca y empezó a corresponder el beso, ya no pensaba solo......... sentía, Terry al sentir que ella abría la boca, profundizó mas el beso explorando con su lengua la boca de ella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la apretaba contra el, Candy sintió la lengua de él invadir su boca, se desconcertó un momento pero solo un momento y después se entregó a las caricias que este le daba acariciando con su lengua la boca de el y enredándose la una con la otra mientras ponía los brazos en el cuello de el y con las manos acariciaba su cabello, terry gimió al sentir las manos de ella acaricinadole el cabello, el aire empezó a cobrarles la factura y Terry se separó de ella lentamente, respiraban agitados, sin darle tiempo a decir nada Terry volvió a besarla y Candy volvió a corresponderle, después de un momento fué terminando el beso con otros mas cortos y tiernos hasta que finalmente se separaron.

Candy estaba confundida su corazón aún latía desbocado, ¿porque la había besado? pensaba y ¿que es todo esto que sentí cuando me besó? se preguntaba. Terry estaba igual de confundido ¿que es todo esto que sentí? pensaba, correspondió a mi beso pensó, mientras una inmensa alegría inundaba su pecho, aún podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo? Se preguntaba. Estuvieron parados viéndose sin decir nada, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaban sintiendo ninguno de los do supo cuanto tiempo llevaban así hasta que clin apareció saltando a los brazos de Candy, al regresar a la tierra y darse cuenta lo que acaba de pasar, Candy sintió el rubor invadir sus mejillas....

bue.. buenas no..ches – dijo mientras entraba a su camarote nerviosa aún por lo ocurrido

que... que... des..canses – contestó el igual de perturbado mientras veía como Candy cerraba la puerta.

Terry caminó a prisa hacia su camarote, ya en el, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho hace un momento, ¡¡la besé!! – pensaba – y ¡¡no me rechazó!! – dijo y empezó a revivir el momento en que besaba a Candy y como ella le había correspondido.........

Vaya!, después de todo..... no tengo tan mala suerte – pensó mientras sonreía – nunca me había sentido así con ninguna chica, ¿qué es esto que siento cuando la veo? – se cuestionaba – ¿qué es lo que sentí cuando la bese? ¿será acaso amor?, no!, claro que no, no puedo haberme enamorado de una chica con solo verla, eso del amor a primera vista no existe, son patrañas que solo pasan en las películas y en las telenovelas – decía convencido – pero cuando la besé....wow me sentí tan bien....tan.....feliz, ¿feliz?, eso es lo que siento cuando la veo y estoy cerca de ella...felicidad....una felicidad que invade mi pecho y todo mi ser, pero........lo que sentí cuando empezó a corresponder el beso vá mucho más allá.....no se que sea, pero...........me encanta esta sensación.

Mientras en el camarote de Candy

Después de cerrar la puerta, Candy se fué a paso lento hasta el comedor, tomó una dulce Candy, la olió y la abrazó a su pecho – mientras caminaba a su habitación – todavía no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar: ¡¡Terry la había besado!! y no solo eso ¡¡ella le había correspondido!!, no sabía como se sentía, ¿confundida?, ¿emocionada? ¿feliz?, sí esa era la palabra!!, estaba ¡¡feliz!!, ese era el sentimiento que experimentaba en ese momento, tan solo de recordar el beso y lo que había sentido..........

¡¡dios mío!! ¡¡Terry me beso!! – gritó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama – pero un momento..... no solo él me besó – pensó – también lo besé!! – dijo emocionada – ¡¡dios mio!! ¿qué pensará de mi? – se preguntó preocupada – ¡¡vamos Candy no estamos en los 20`s!! – se dijo – pero el cree que tengo novio – pensó preocupada – mañana le aclararé que Anthony no es mi novio – dijo convencida y alegre – de cualquier modo estoy feliz de haberle correspondido, por un momento pensé apartarlo y darle una tremenda bofetada pero...........después de un instante dejé de pensar y me dediqué a sentir y a dejarme llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, ¿habrá pensado que soy torpe?....él....no lo sabe... pero....es mi primer beso y.........¡¡ha sido maravilloso!! – dijo mientras suspiraba.

Esa noche Terry y Candy apenas y pudieron dormir, después de pasar casi toda la noche pensando el uno en el otro, finalmente lograron conciliar el sueño, un sueño diferente al que habían experimentado antes, un sueño lleno de esperanza por el nuevo día y la oportunidad que les ofrecía.

La luna se ocultó y con ella se llevó todo lo ocurrido el día y la noche anterior, dando paso a un nuevo día, el cual era enmarcado por la salida del astro rey, que con sus rayos sigilosos se colaba por la ventana del camarote hasta la habitación donde dormía Terry, al que le vió una expresión al dormir que..... nunca le había visto en los 16 años que llevaba iluminando sus mañanas, para luego seguir su camino y llegar a la ventana del camarote donde dormía Candy colándose a la habitación de esta para descubrirla durmiendo con una enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, evidencia de la felicidad que la embargaba y que se extendía en sus sueños.

Eran ya las 10 de la mañana cuando Candy despertó, se levantó y decidió meterse a la tina, luego de un rato de haberse relajado y bañado, salió y empezó a buscar que ponerse, era extraño, ella nunca se había preocupado por lo que llevara puesto, pero extrañamente... ese día.. nada parecía gustarle, después de un rato se resignó y se puso un un vestido verde parecido al que había usado el primer día en el barco, sólo que este era más corto, le daba a medio muslo, unas zapatillas del mismo color, se recogió el cabello en un cola, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios, mascara en las pestañas y después de 2 horas salió...........

en el camarote de Terry

Terry hacía rato se había levantado, traía puesto unos jeans y una camisa azul marino de manga corta, con los dos botones de arriba abiertos que dejaban ver su bien marcado pecho y sus fuertes brazos, estaba en su habitación aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer y no quería salir hasta no estar seguro de lo que haría.

Bueno Terry, ¿que estas esperando? – se preguntó – que tal que..... – ¡que tal que ¡nada!, anoche no me abofeteó como pensé que lo haría – se decía – y si me dice que está arrepentida..........que todo fué un error..............que ama a su novio – pensaba, sintiendo miedo de que eso ocurriera – ánimo Grandchester, sólo dile lo que sientes – se dijo – pero cómo le voy a decir que siento si....... ni yo mismo lo sé ¿y si ella no piensa en mi como yo en ella?– pensó – pues aquí sentado viendo al espejo ¡no lo vas a saber!

Terry salió a caminar por el barco esperando verla, era más de medio día, luego de caminar un rato la vió de espaldas hablando con Tikvah, no sabía que hacer, después de pensarlo se decidió.......

cuando Candy salió a cubierta se encontró con Tikvah y las dos se fueron a la proa y se sentaron a platicar, después de un rato Candy empezó a contarle lo de la noche anterior....

¡¡te besó!! – dijo Tikvah emocionada

si!! – contestó con la misma emoción Candy

me alegra que se haya decidido a actuar – decía Tikvah mientras sonreía misteriosamente

¿por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Candy – le dijiste algo – afirmó al ver la cara de satisfacción de Tikvah

solo le dije que si le gustabas........hiciera algo......... que yo creía que tenía una oportunidad – reveló Tikvah

vaya!, nunca lo habría imaginado, pero..........gracias por el pequeño empujón – dijo Candy mientras sonreía, provocando la risa de Tikvah con su comentario

supongo que ya hablaron de Anthony – dijo Tikvah

aún no, pero en cuánto lo vea aclararé con él lo de anoche – dijo Candy

en ese momento Terry iba acercándose, alcanzando a escuchar el último comentario de Tikvah, se detuvo en seco y escuchó lo que Candy respondía, se dió la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente con una avalancha de pensamientos y sentimientos.

¿le dirás que la rosa te la regaló Anthony por que es tú sobrino? – dijo Tikvah mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

Sí, espero que entienda que no se lo haya dicho antes, pero no he tenido oportunidad

continuará.......................

* * *

me extrañaron espero que sí, bueno un día de retraso no es mucho jaja, no me olviden.......

espero sus reviews de este cap

bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO VII

Candy y George estaban parados en la cubierta del barco con sus maletas al lado esperando a que la gente que estaba delante de ellos tapándoles el paso avanzara para poder bajar del barco, George había insistido en bajar antes pero Candy aún no quería bajar, miraba insistentemente entre la multitud de personas en busca de algo o de alguien.

No lo veo por ningún lado – pensaba Candy – ¿porqué no aparece si según George ayer fue a buscarme? – meditaba

_flash back_

_Candy y Tikvah después de hablar en cubierta habían decidido ir a comer algo eran casi las de las tres de la tarde, Candy por los nervios de ver a Terry no tenía hambre, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Terry en el restaurante, al cabo de unos minutos George se les unió luego de saludarlas preguntó.............._

_¿el joven Grandchester no vá a comer con nosotros?_

_¿Terry? – dijo sorprendida Candy _

_la verdad es que no sabemos George, no lo hemos visto en todo el día – respondió Tikvah._

_Que raro, el fué a buscarlas_

_¿fué? – dijo Candy con alegría y esperanza en su voz_

_George empezó a relatar mientras recordaba_

_flash back George_

_George se encontraba en una banca cerca de la proa, leyendo unos documentos cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba._

_buenas tardes George – saludó Terry_

_buenas tardes joven Grandchester – correspondió el saludo_

_¿sabes donde se encuentra Candy? – preguntó nervioso y sin rodeo_

_la señorita Candy está con la señora Tikvah descansando en la proa, de hecho desde aquí pueden verse – dijo al tiempo que señalaba el lugar donde estaban_

_si ya las veo – dijo mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse tan solo al verla a lo lejos – ¿vienes George? – preguntó_

_los veré a la hora de la comida debo terminar de revisar estos papeles – aseguró_

_ok George nos vemos entonces – se despedía y empezaba a caminar_

_al cabo de unos minutos George levantó la vista a donde estaban Tikvah y Candy, vió como Terry estaba parado detrás de ellas, y luego se daba la vuelta para irse por el otro extremo._

_Fin de flash back George_

_pensé que habían quedado de acuerdo para comer – aseguró George_

_no – dijo Candy mientras pensaba – fué a buscarme pero................¿porque no se acercó? – pensaba contrariada_

_que raro que no nos haya hablado – habló Tikvah_

_tal vez recordó que tenía que hacer algo – dijo George_

_tal vez – habló Candy en tono triste_

_fin de flash back_

en el camarote de Terry

Terry no quería salir todavía, no deseaba encontrarse con ella, estaba sentado frente al espejo librando una lucha consigo mismo cómo hacía siempre.................

¿ya habrá bajado? – pensaba – no pienses en ella que no vale la pena! – dijo molesto – todas son iguales! – se dijo – ¿iguales? Pero si ella no me hizo nada – se decía mentalmente – ¿nada? – se preguntaba indignado – sí, nada! – se contestaba – fuí yo el que se ilusionó, ella nunca me dijo nada – pensó convencido – ¿te parece poco la forma en que me miraba?, ¿lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando la miraba o me acercaba? – dijo molesto – eso bien pudo ser mi imaginación, tal vez mal interpreté su forma de actuar – pensaba con dolor y amargura – ¿y el beso? ¿También imaginé que me correspondió? – dijo con ira mezclada con dolor y amargura – no! No lo imaginé! – pensó convencido – ¡¡y entonces porque rayos se arrepintió!! y quería aclarar las cosas – dijo furioso – porque está enamorada de otro – dijo con dolor mientras recordaba

_flash back_

_después de pasar toda la tarde encerrado en su camarote, Terry salió a caminar por el extremo contrario que siempre lo hacía, sabía que podía encontrarse con ella y no quería enfrentar su rechazo, prefería alejarse a ser rechazado por alguien más, su corta vida había estado marcada por el rechazo: su padre, su madrastra, sus compañeros del colegio, maestros, incluso su madre lo había rechazado cuando había ido a buscarla, todos esos rechazos le dolían pero aún así los había enfrentado pero....ahora....era diferente no quería sentir el rechazo de ella y antes prefería alejarse o rechazarla él antes de que ella lo hiciera, estuvo así caminando y meditando hasta que llegó a la popa y escuchó una voz, una voz que lo hacía sonreír de solo escucharla......................................._

_lenta y sigilosamente se acercó, ella hablaba por teléfono con alguien, sintió la sangre hervir al imaginar quien era la persona con la que hablaba.............................................._

_¡¡está hablando con el jardinero de quinta!! – pensó furioso, iba alejarse pero escuchó..........._

_no Eliza – dijo Candy_

_¿Eliza? – se dijo – no habla con el, a menos que.... el jardinero se haya convertido en jardinera – pensó mientras sonreía divertido y escuchaba con atención_

_la verdad no lo sé Eliza – el tono de Candy era de indecisión_

_¿de que estarán hablando? – pensaba intrigado_

_la verdad es que él no me había dado motivos pero......después de lo de anoche......no sé que pensar – decía Candy apesadumbrada._

_¿Estará hablando de mi? – se sentía cada vez más intrigado_

_la verdad es que me siento confundida, si es como tu crees, tal vez yo tenga la culpa – dijo con tristeza_

_¿confundida? ¿Culpa de qué? – se preguntaba Terry_

_claro que es mi culpa Eliza, ¡¡debí aclararlo desde el principio!! – gritó Candy irritada_

_¿aclarar? Definitivamente hablan de mi – se dijo convencido_

_lo sé Eliza, pero debí buscarlo, si le hubiera aclarado lo que hay entre Anthony y yo, no habríamos llegado a este punto._

_Está arrepentida – pensó con dolor_

_siento que....... lo quiero – contestó Candy con un nudo_

_Terry se quedó de una pieza, confundido – ¿a quien quiere?, ¿seguirá hablando de mi o hablará del jardinero?, Rayos!! por que no puede ser mas específica!! – pensaba irritado_

_no sé si haya sido amor a primera vista pero..............desde que lo ví esa noche entre la bruma no pude dejar de pensar en él – dijo Candy ahogando el llanto que empezaba a querer salir_

_fin de flash back_

luego de recordar, algo en su cabeza hizo click, le cayeron las fichas, el 20 (hasta un yunke marca acme a ver si con eso reacciona, jaja perdón) de lo último que había escuchado, como si una venda de sus ojos cayera, vió el reloj eran las 10:30 a.m. a esa hora la mayoría de la gente ya había abandonado el trasatlántico se levantó como resorte y empezó a caminar como león enjaulado..........................................

– ¡¡eres un idiota Grandchester!! – decía furioso consigo mismo – ¡¡como no me dí cuenta en ese momento!! – dijo enojado y con congoja – ¡¡pero como me iba a dar cuenta si estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo al !!!jardinero!!!, y por orgulloso y por.......cobarde.... me fuí en lugar de enfrentarla y quitarme la duda – pensó molesto – pero la lucidez me llegó tarde a estas alturas ya debe estar en tierra y no.............. volveré a verla, ni siquiera tengo su mail mucho menos su móvil, ¿por qué no se lo pedí? – decía triste y arrepentido – por idiota – se contestó desganado

tomó su maleta y salió del camarote, cabizbajo y con la mirada triste caminaba por la cubierta hacia la zona de descenso del Queen Mary asimilando que por su orgullo había perdido la única oportunidad de conseguir la felicidad que se le había presentado en lo que llevaba de vida, iba con la mirada perdida hacia el frente cuando de repente sintió como su corazón se aceleraba como cuando estaba cerca de ella, como un acto reflejo enfocó su mirada y la vió caminando hacia la rampa junto a George, claramente sintió como la tristeza que sentía hace un momento iba desvaneciéndose para dar paso al sentimiento contrario.......... la alegría una inmensa alegría se apoderó de él y le dió el valor que necesitaba, aceleró su paso abriéndose camino entre la gente que caminaba delante de él y entonces........................................

de vuelta con Candy momentos antes

Candy continuaba esperando a que el chico que le robaba los pensamientos apareciera, recordaba las palabras de Tikvah: _el siente algo por ti, estoy segura que te buscará y podrás arreglar el malentendido,_ pero no lo hizo, no la buscó y eso la hacía sentir extremadamente triste y culpable, porque era su culpa, sí su culpa, por no haberle aclarado que Anthony es su hermano, más bien su sobrino, pero a fin de cuentas su familiar y el más cercano que tiene, no lo hizo como Tikvah y el mismo Albert le aconsejó que lo hiciera y ahora.................... dios mío si no me hubiera besado – pensaba con melancolía – tal vez no me habría dado cuenta de lo que empiezo a sentir y no me sentiría tan triste – meditaba – tal vez Eliza tiene razón en su teoría: _estoy segura que escuchó tu conversación con Tikvah o más bien parte de ella, por eso no ha aparecido, debe pensar que amas a Anthony y que estás arrepentida de haberle correspondido, tal vez.............prefiere alejarse a sufrir tu rechazo. _Si Eliza tiene razón entonces.........................

no vendrá – dijo Candy con tristeza

dijo algo señorita Candy – habló George

si, que ya hay poca gente, creo que ya podemos bajar – dijo tratando se sonar natural

ok señorita – al tiempo que tomaba su maleta y le indicaba al joven que cargaba las maletas de Candy que las tomara y avanzara.

Candy empezó a caminar con la mirada perdida hacia la calle y entonces vió algo que le llamó la atención, una gran limusina blanca se encontraba estacionada al otro lado de la calle, era muy bonita pensó, pero entonces la observó con mas detalle la limusina tenía un escudo en la puerta, este a lo lejos se le hacía familiar, se detuvo un momento para observarlo mejor....................

es el escudo de los Andley – dijo con alegría

así es señorita han venido por nosotros – informó George

¿venido? ¿quienes? – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar sin perder de vista la limo

es una sorpresa – dijo George

Candy iba a replicar cuando vió a un joven alto, de cuerpo atlético, hermosos ojos y hermosas facciones que bajaba de la limo, el joven miraba hacia la gente que descendía como buscando a alguien y en ese momento.................................................

¡¡¡Anthony!!! – gritó Candy con todo su aliento – ¡¡Anthony!! – gritaba con emoción mientras empezaba una carrera por la rampa – ¡¡Anthony!! – continuaba gritando – Anthony – gritaba esquivando a la gente a su paso, estaba por llegar a la calle cuando vió como el chico rubio enfocaba su mirada en ella y corría a su encuentro.........................

Candy!!!! – gritó Anthony mientras corría a su encuentro – Candy!! – volvió a gritar

al llegar junto a él................Candy se aventó sobre él, dándole un gran abrazo, Anthony correspondió el abrazo y le dió un beso en la mejilla, entonces la levantó un poco del suelo mientras la abrazaba y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella mientras le decía....................

Candy!! ¡¡hermanita te he extrañado tanto!! – le decía con emoción y tristeza al recordar el tiempo que estuvieron separados

¡yo también te extrañé mucho! – decía Candy con melancolía – me has hecho mucha falta – le dijo mientras se aferraba a él.

Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos – dijo mientras la ponía en el suelo, tan contentos de verse estaban que no recordaban a George hasta que...

joven Anthony gusto en volver a verlo – dijo George con sinceridad

perdona George por no saludarte pero es que me emocioné mucho al ver a mi hermana consentida y George ya te he dicho que solo me digas Anthony – habló el rubio

lo siento joven pero no es correcto – dijo George con una sonrisa

yo ya me dí por vencida con él – dijo Candy con un suspiro

será mejor que subamos – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba de la mano a Candy y caminaba hacia la limo

¿y los demás? – preguntó Candy ansiosa

ya los verás – le dijo mientras abría la puerta de la limo

Candy subió a la limo seguida de Anthony y George, la limo arrancó y emprendió su marcha, llevándose la paz y la felicidad de un joven que había observado la escena desde lejos en la cubierta del barco, comenzó a bajar sin prisa por la rampa metido en sus pensamientos...................................

cuando parecía que todo tomaba un rumbo diferente, la vida..... le enseñaba.....otra vez que para él: la felicidad no existe, ese era su pensamiento después de haber presenciado el reencuentro de la chica que le gustaba, por no decir que amaba, ya que el nunca aceptaría amarla, con el maldito jardinero que empezaba a ser objeto no solo de su desprecio si no también de su odio, un odio que también intentaría sentir por la única mujer que le había interesado y que empezaba a despreciar, a la cuál esperaba no volver a ver en su vida, porque de hacerlo le demostraría todo el desprecio que empieza a sentir por ella, por haberlo ilusionado al corresponder ese beso, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho.......no me sentiría de este modo – pensaba – pero que mas dá, no volveré a verla, esta será la última vez que piense en ella y la última vez que vea su imagen en mi cabeza y si algún día la vuelvo a ver recordaré la manera en que se abrazó y besó con ese (desde el ángulo que Terry los vió el beso fué en la boca y no en la mejilla) para poder demostrarle todo mi desprecio y hacerla padecer como yo lo estoy haciendo por ella – pensó decidido – ¿¡¡a quien quieres engañar!!? – se dijo – ¡¡en cuanto la vea querré abrazarla y besarla como lo hice esa noche!! – pensó con ira – pero no lo haré – pensó decidido – de todos modos no volveré a verla – pensó con melancolía – ¡¡imbécil!! – se dijo en voz alta al darse cuenta que le dolía no volver a verla

estoy de acuerdo – dijo a sus espaldas una voz conocida

continuará..........................

espero les guste nos vemos en unos dias prometo no tardar

besos xoxoxoxoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO VIII

Candy estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado con Anthony, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, en el beso que habían compartido, miraba por la ventana si mirar realmente solo un nombre estaba presente en su cabeza...Terry......

Candy – le llamó Anthony

dime Anthony – dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza

¿te pasa algo?, estas muy callada – dijo con preocupación

no Anthony, solo pensaba en los chicos tengo tantas ganas de verlos – dijo Candy sonriendo

podrá verlos en el colegio señorita no falta mucho para llegar – respondió George

de hecho George no vamos al colegio – dijo Anthony un poco apenado

¿cómo? – dijeron Candy y George

verán le dije a la rectora que Candy llegaba en la tarde así que no la esperan hasta la noche – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – así que daremos un paseo – completó

gracias Anthony! – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

además de noche será más fácil colar a clin – le susurró en el oído

la limo se detuvo, el chofer descendió y abrió la puerta para que los ocupantes pudieran bajar, bajaron George y Anthony y este último ayudó a Candy a bajar, ya abajo Candy pudo ver el lugar donde se encontraban................

¿el hotel continental?, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó confundida

no te lo había dicho pero los chicos y yo vivimos aquí – dijo Anthony

¿viven aquí?, creí que vivían en el colegio – respondió confundida

jaja sí Candy, pero cada quinto fin de semana que salimos del colegio nos quedamos aquí, el abuelo William decidió que era mejor que nos quedáramos en uno de los hoteles de la familia en lugar de la casa, tu sabes para mantenernos vigilados – dijo sonriendo y mirando a George de reojo

así es señorita Candy pero eso cambiará en cuanto la señora Elroy se instale en Londres – corroboró George mientras le hacía un ademán para que caminara

que divertido vivir en hotel – exclamó Candy sonriendo mientras se dirigían a la entrada

Candy! – exclamaron 4 jóvenes felices de verla mientras se encaminaban a su encuentro

chicos! – dijo al tiempo que extendía los brazos para abrazarlos – los extrañé tanto! – les dijo intentando no llorar de la emoción

nosotros a ti gatita – dijo Archie mientras la abrazaba

Archie que alegría verte – le respondió correspondiendo el abrazo

Archie no la acapares que también queremos saludarla – habló Stear

vamos Stear no te pongas celoso – dijo Archie mientras reía

Stear! – decía mientras lo abrazaba

Candy te extrañé tanto – respondió

no le creas cone – habló Neal – lo que extrañó fue a su conejillo de indias para sus inventos por que ninguno de los aquí presente quiso fungir tu papel – completó provocando la risa de todos

no le creas Candy – dijo Stear riendo

¿Eliza, Neal ustedes no me piensan dar un abrazo? – dijo con fingido reproche

claro solo estábamos esperando a que los Cornwell te dejaran respirar – respondió Eliza con su natural altanería al tiempo que avanzaba para darle un abrazo, aunque sentía gran cariño por Candy y sus primos y había cambiado la forma de comportarse con ellos, ella en esencia seguía siendo la misma y ellos lo sabían pero la aceptaban como era ya que también habían aprendido a quererla, sobre todo desde que dejó de mostrarse hostil con Candy.

Vamos Eliza no te pongas celosa sabes que te quiero – le dijo Candy con un puchero y se acercaba a abrazarla

lo sé Candy – respondió – y por eso sé que me vas a contar todo con lujo de detalles – le susurró en el oído con una sonrisa picara

jaja ya veremos – le respondió mientras soltaban el abrazo y se dirigía a Neal

y tú Neal? Vamos no te hagas el duro y dame un abrazo – le dijo riendo

no me hago el duro cone – le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba – la verdad es que extrañé mucho

yo también te extrañé mucho – correspondió al abrazo

bueno bueno ya que se saludaron – habló Anthony por primera vez desde que entraron – ¿por que no le mostramos un poco la ciudad a Candy?

Claro es una estupenda idea porque una vez que regresemos a la cárcel no podremos hacerlo hasta dentro de 5 semanas – aseguró Archie

cárcel? – preguntó Candy

es la manera cariñosa en que le llamamos al colegio – dijo Stear con una sonrisa

vaya! – exclamó Candy – entonces es en serio lo de no salir – completó contrariada

así es Candy – respondió Eliza – pero ven vamos a mi habitación para que dejes tus cosas – completó

pero Eliza podemos pedir que alguien las lleve – dijo Neal

¿si pero tal vez Candy quiera cambiarse no es así Candy? – respondió

mm si la verdad es que quisiera ponerme algo más cómodo – expresó Candy

vamos entonces – dijo Eliza mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba al elevador seguidas por el bell boy del hotel con las maletas de Candy y por George quien acaba de registrarse y por supuesto clin.

después de un rato los primos se encontraban bastante desesperados por la tardanza de Eliza y Candy, lo que ellos no sabían es que Eliza estaba bombardeando a Candy con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido durante el viaje, quería que le contara todo, por lo que el tiempo se les fué, mientras en el lobby los chicos se desesperaban por la tardanza, Anthony se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al elevador para ir por ellas, el elevador se abrió dando paso a Eliza y Candy.....................

por fin! – exclamaron al unisono Archie, Stear y Neal al tiempo que se levantaban de sus asientos para alcanzarlas

¿tardamos mucho? – preguntó inocentemente Candy

como respuesta Archie la tomó de la mano mientras Neal hacia lo mismo con Eliza y las encaminaban con ellos a la salida seguidos por Anthony quien tomó a clin en brazos y Stear que iba riendo de ver como Eliza y Candy eran prácticamente arrastradas al lobby motor del hotel.....

Neal suéltame – dijo Eliza entre divertida y molesta por la forma en que Neal la llevaba

¿y arriesgarme a que te regreses porque se te olvidó el espejo o el lápiz labial? – preguntó Neal con cara de sufrimiento y levantando una ceja provocando la risa de todos.

Por fin llegaron a la limo y después de asegurarse que Candy y Eliza entraran, abordaron la limo siendo el último Anthony, el cuál volteó a ver un ferrari descapotable rojo que acababa de estacionarse alcanzando a ver a un joven alto de cabello castaño, de porte elegante y arrogante que descendía del auto, el cual dirigió su mirada a la limo blanca y vió como el rubio entraba a esta, llamando su atención un bulto blanco, peludo y con ojeras que llevaba en brazos..................

clin? – dijo – debe ser clin, no todos tienen un coatí como mascota – pensó – ¡Anthony! – dijo – ese debe ser Anthony el barco no había alcanzado a verlo bien, pero....... lo he visto antes.....estoy seguro........ – pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del hotel – Candy debe ir con él! – pensó de súbito llenando su ser con una furia que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Llegó a la recepción con su cara de pocos amigos y la recepcionista sonriente como tal lo saludó y le dió la habitación de siempre, una suite en el último piso a la cual solo hay acceso por un elevador privado, esta suite es para uso exclusivo de políticos, celebridades tales como actores, actrices, cantantes, deportistas, socialites y por supuesto la nobleza, Terry acostumbra usarla cada vez que sale oficialmente del colegio por lo que cada quinto fin de semana está reservada para él y ese era el quinto fin de semana, ermitaño por naturaleza no acepta que nadie lo acompañe a su habitación así que tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la derecha de la recepción y tomó un pasillo por el cual se llega al elevador que lo lleva a su suite, apretó el botón del último piso, en poco tiempo las puertas del elevador se abrieron entró a su habitación suspiró con melancolía y se tiró en la cama no quería pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar al hotel lo cual incluía a Candy y a su padre, cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir pero la imagen de unos ojos verdes lo asaltó..................

rayos! ¿porque no puedo quitármela de la cabeza? – pensaba con enojo y tristeza mezclados.

se levantó, buscó entre su ropa y se fué directo a darse lo que necesitaba... un buen baño que lo ayudara a despejar su mente y relajarse, después del baño decidió que ahí encerrado no iba a dejar de pensar en los ojos verdes que lo atormentaban constantemente desde que los conoció, así que tomó su chamarra y salió de la habitación dispuesto a divertirse y olvidarse de todos, tomó el ascensor y se dirigió a la planta baja, al salir debía salir por la puerta principal porque había dejado estacionado el auto enfrente y no en el estacionamiento subterráneo al que se podía llegar por elevador privado de la suite, al llegar al lobby se encontró de frente con un conocido.....................

joven Grandchester – saludó George al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano

hola George – contestó con cordialidad mientras correspondía el saludo con la mano, después de todo George no le había hecho nada y se había portado amable con él.

¿Se hospeda en este hotel? – preguntó George

así es George y.......¿usted está aquí también? – en realidad quería preguntar si Candy se quedaba en el hotel y donde estaba aunque ya tenía una idea, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Así es joven – respondió George dando se cuenta de que lo que en realidad quería saber era donde estaba Candy – es una lástima que no haya bajado antes, la señorita Candy salió con sus primos y el joven Anthony a dar un paseo por la ciudad, estoy seguro que le habría encantado que los acompañara – completó George

sí.....es una lastima, bueno George espero verlo de nuevo – a quien quiero ver es a Candy – se decía – voy a dar una vuelta por la cuidad – completó mientras se despedía con un apretón de manos.

Que disfrute su paseo – respondió George mientras estrechaba su mano

Terry salió del hotel y se dirigió a su ferrari, quitó la alarma y salió pisando a fondo, necesitaba sentir el aire en su cara, no había nada que disfrutara más que la sensación de libertad que le daba el aire en su cara al correr el ferrari o montar su yegua, tomó la avenida principal y después de dar varias horas decidió ir al puente, le encantaba la vista que tenía el río desde ahí al atardecer, caminó un poco y decidió subir al mirador, al llegar al mirador........................

después que salieron del hotel daban vueltas sin rumbo fijo en la limo ya que no se decidían a donde irían primero hasta que Anthony pidió al conductor se detuviera un momento..............................

ahora sí – dijo Anthony con su usual serenidad – decidamos a donde iremos primero – completó

¡al museo de ciencia! – dijo Stear con emoción

¡que queee! – dijeron Archie y Neal

mejor vamos a los harrod's – apuntó Eliza

claro los harrod's – secundó Archie

¿y pasar el día entre tiendas con dos compradores compulsivos como ustedes? – dijo Neal con cara de pánico

dios mío así no nos vamos a ir nunca! – exclamó Candy

yo quiero ir al partido del Chelsea vs Arsenal es a las 2:00 p.m. y son las 12:30 p.m. así que por mi podemos ir a donde quieran ahora – dijo Neal

muy bien también quiero ir asi que entonces a las tres vamos al partido – dijo Anthony – y cómo no no se ponen de acuerdo y Candy es la recién llegada que ella decida el itinerario – dijo Anthony

de acuerdo – dijeron los demás derrotados

muy bien – dijo Candy – primero iremos al museo de ciencia y luego al de historia natural, después al partido de soccer

fútbol – interrumpió Neal – aquí y en el resto del mundo excluida nuestra nación se llama fútbol – le corrigió

ok al partido de fútbol – continúo recalcando la última palabra – después a harrod's, luego a Hyde park y al final el mirador.

Después de decidir el itinerario, que a decir verdad era un poco extenso para el tiempo con que disponían, pero aún así decidieron dar por lo menos una visita rápida a todos los lugares, la ida al partido fué todo un éxito, el único problema fué mantener tranquilo a clin, a Candy le encantó el juego y a Eliza.......los jugadores, a los chicos ya les gustaba aunque los más aficionados son Neal y Anthony, pero después de este partido Archie se declaró seguidor del Arsenal F.C. Equipo del que también son aficionados Neal y Anthony, en cuanto a Stear bueno a el le dá lo mismo quien gane el solo disfruta de las jugadas. Luego del juego fueron a los almacenes harrod´s como habían quedado, Eliza y Archie prácticamente arrasaban con las tiendas, después de entrar y salir de los probadores, se dirigieron a la limo cargados de paquetes, Candy sólo compró algunas cosas al igual que Neal y Anthony, Stear aprovechó y compró algunas cosas para sus inventos, cuando salieron se dieron cuanta que el sol estaba descendiendo dando paso al atardecer..............

¡cielos que tarde es! – exclamó Anthony

solo queda tiempo para visitar un lugar – dijo Stear

bueno gatita quedan hyde park y el mirador – habló Archie – ¿a donde quieres ir? – completó

quiero ver el atardecer desde un lugar alto – dijo Candy con nostalgia al recordar sus tardes en la segunda colina de poni lugar al que iba cada fin de semana, así como los arboles de Lakewood y la mansión de Chicago en los cuales trepaba para mirar el atardecer.

Entonces vamos – dijo Anthony quien llevaba en brazos a clin

después de un rato bajaban de la limo frente a una gran construcción de forma circular era impresionante el tamaño y la forma de esta, se encaminaron a la entrada y tomaron el elevador, Candy estaba encantada con la vista, el támesis reflejando el sol al atardecer era una visión maravillosa, estuvo parada viendo hacia la nada disfrutando de la paz que irradiaba el atardecer después de unos momentos decidieron que era tarde y que debían volver al hotel por sus cosas ya que se acercaba la hora de ir al colegio, Candy pidió quedarse unos minutos más, sus primos asintieron y decidieron esperarla en la limo..........

ahí estaba la chica que asaltaba sus pensamientos, estaba de espaldas pero estaba seguro que era ella.....................

Candy – dijo para sí cuando la vió, una oleada de emociones se hicieron presente en él, quería abrazarla, besarla como lo había hecho antes, pero luego recordaba su reencuentro con el jardinero y entonces quería ignorarla hacer como si no la conociera, eso iba a hacer ignorarla, en ese momento ella se giró para irse y................

Terry – dijo Candy casi como un susurro pero con emoción en su voz– dios mío es....Terry, mi corazón siento que... se me saldrá del pecho, quiso moverse, caminar pero sus piernas no le respondían, quiso hablar pero no podía, que me pasa cuando lo tengo cerca – pensaba

Candy – habló el con el tono más impersonal que pudo y un leve movimiento de cabeza a forma de saludo– por que es tan difícil alejarme de ella! – pensó exasperado

Candy no atinaba a decir a nada, solo lo veía

¿que te pasa pecosa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? o ¿fué tu novio? – le dijo con burla aunque estaba nervioso no se lo demostraría

Candy salió de su trance al darse cuenta que se burlaba de ella y recuperándose le dijo – hola, disculpa pero al principio no te reconocí – le dijo fingiendo inocencia y arrepentimiento, estaba dolida porque no la había buscado, así que no midió lo que decía, pudo ver como la expresión de él pasó de la burla al enojo y luego a la indiferencia

¿no me reconoció?, ¿tampoco signifiqué para ella?, pensó con furia, no eso no es posible y entonces vio en los ojos de ella ¿dolor? ¿reproche?, la miró indiferente y le dijo – entonces te ayudaré a recordarme y sin darle tiempo a nada se acercó, la tomó de la cintura con una mano pegándola a el mientra con la otra tomaba su rostro al tiempo que acercaba el suyo fijando la vista en su objetivo, Candy estaba conmocionada todo fué tan rápido pero al verlo acercar su rostro sintió que las piernas apenas y la sostenían, entonces él sin darle tiempo a recuperarse apresó sus labios con los suyos con ternura y pasión, delineaba su boca con la lengua, ella al sentir que la besaba sin pensar levanto los brazos cercando el cuello de Terry con ellos, empezó a acariciar el cabello de Terry con sus manos al tiempo que abría su boca invitándolo a profundizar el beso, ahí estaban disfrutando el uno del otro hasta que el aire empezó a escasear y Terry fué terminando el beso de apoco, lentamente la vió a los ojos y pudo verse en ellos, nuevamente la besó y ella volvió a corresponderle, lentamente se separaron..... Candy – le susurró su nombre en el oído mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, Terry – dijo al mismo tiempo mientras correspondía el abrazo con fuerza, se separaron lentamente Terry iba a decir algo.........

Candy! Candy!– escuchó que la llamaban – es tarde debemos irnos – le apuraban

ya..ya.. voy Eliza – respondió Candy turbada mientras empezaba a moverse

e..espera – dijo Terry con súplica en su voz al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo

Candy se detuvo y volteó a verlo

quiero..... verte.....de nuevo – dijo por fin – dame tu número móvil – dijo mientras sacaba el suyo para registrarlo en el, por favor no me digas que no – pensaba

Candy tomó el móvil de él y registró su número – esperaré tu llamada – le dijo ella con la sonrisa que lo derretía y se dió la vuelta.

continuara..........................

AQUI DE NUEVO

espero les guste no me decidía si poner o no este encuentro jeje

nos vemos pronto

gracias dayanna por tu comentario


	9. Chapter 9

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO IX

Era domingo en la tarde, salió a buscar a clin, ya que desde el día que llegó y lograron colarlo en el colegio internándolo en el bosque, no había podido encontrarlo, después de un rato vagando y buscando por el bosque del colegio llegó a una colina con un gran árbol, desde ahí se podía ver la ciudad era una maravillosa vista, le recordaba la colina de poni, pronto apareció clin el había tomado el árbol de la colina como su casa, clin comenzó a subir al árbol invitando a Candy a hacerlo también, al llegar arriba pudo ver que clin tenía comida en su nido al parecer alguien le había dado dulces, galletas y cereal, – ¿quién podrá ser? – pensó – sentada en la rama de ese árbol con clin en brazos se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando lo vivido en la semana que llevaba en el colegio...

_flash back_

_luego de presentarse con la rectora fué llevada a su habitación, por la hermana Cristine, en el camino iba comentándole las reglas del colegio, no podía ir al edificio de los dormitorios de los varones, debía estar a las 7 en punto en su primera clase, y ser puntual en cada una de ellas, a las 9 había un receso de una hora para que desayunaran, los lunes a las 10 debía ir a la misa que se celebra en la capilla del colegio, tienen Internet inalámbrico todo el día para que puedan hacer sus tareas en cualquier momento, las luces de los dormitorios se apagan a las 10, pero pueden dejar encendida una lampara pequeña si están estudiando... Candy se había perdido en las primeras indicaciones, llegó a su dormitorio era bastante amplio, grande fué su sorpresa al ver que estaba decorado como su habitación en Chicago, paredes blancas y un mural de la colina de poni al atardecer en la pared frente a su cama, contaba con un servibar repleto de lo que suele comer, incluidos los pastelillos de chocolate, un escritorio con una lampara al lado derecho de la ventana, un pequeño librero con títulos renombrados, y un armario a la izquierda de la ventana. Después de unos minutos la hermana salió dejando a Candy ensimismada recorriendo la habitación. Se acercó en la cama y se recostó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el beso que le diera Terry apenas dos horas antes, unos toquidos en la puerta la alertaron..._

_pase – respondió_

_hola Candy que tal tu cuarto – dijo Eliza_

_oh muy bien! me encantó el mural de la colina – dijo Candy con alegría_

_si es precioso, estoy seguro que el abuelo William debe haber pagado mucho para que permitieran pintarlo – dijo Eliza sin malicia (que raro en ella, jeje perdón)_

_¿porque lo dices? – preguntó confundida_

_porque en el colegio todas las habitaciones son iguales, ay Candy no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que por fin estés aquí! – le dijo con alegría mientras la tomaba de la mano – me sentía tan sola! – dijo con pesar_

_pero ¿por que si tu hermano y los demás están aquí? – preguntó un poco desconcertada_

_es cierto pero solo hablo con ellos en las comidas, y pues tu conoces mi carácter, durante las clases no convivo con nadie, solo con la chica con la que me toca en las tareas y pues es bastante callada así que solo nos dedicamos a la tarea._

_Bueno no te preocupes, que verás como nos vamos a divertir, con o sin monjas jaja – reían las dos olvidándose de lo estricto del colegio_

_fin de flash back_

Candy estaba bastante desconcertada por lo ocurrido el día siguiente de su llegada al colegio, su primer día de clases, ese día había vuelto a ver a Annie, al principio se alegro de verla y pensó que podían retomar su amistad pero... luego vió la forma fría en que ésta la había saludado, lo cual le dolió ya que ella le guardaba cariño, luego conoció a alguien que la dejó impresionada, había tenido una sensación extraña al verle, tenía deseos de ser su amiga, lo mismo le había ocurrido cuando conoció a Tikvah y se dijo que haría lo posible por lograrlo sobre todo porque había algo que la intrigaba, pero lo que coronó ese día de sorpresas fué un joven inglés de verdiazules ojos, el dueño de sus pensamientos, él mismo que había prometido llamarla y que hasta el momento no lo había hecho, irrumpió en plena misa llamando la atención de todos los presentes, le extraño mucho la actitud rebelde que demostró, ella sabía que tenía un carácter digamos no muy amable, solo fue un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron había sorpresa en los ojos de ambos, sintieron acelerar sus corazones, en ese momento Terry salió de la iglesia tal y como había entrado...

Desde el día de la misa no he vuelto a ver a Terry, ni siquiera me ha llamado, ¿porque se comporta así?, es tan extraño! un momento se porta dulce conmigo y al siguiente se burla o me trata de manera fría como ese día después de misa...

_flash back_

_después de la misa Candy y Eliza se reunieron un momento con sus primos, hablaban de verse en el descanso de la tarde, todos estaban animados menos Candy que se encontraba un poco distraída, Anthony lo notó y la apartó un poco del grupo..._

_Candy... ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó con preocupación_

_no nada, ¿porqué lo dices? – respondió sonriendo_

_no sé estas... un poco... rara – dijo Anthony _

_no es nada no te preocupes – le dijo mientra le tomaba el brazo_

_Candy sabes que eres mi hermana – dijo mientras le levantaba la tomaba de la barbilla – y que cualquier cosa que te pase puedes contármela, yo siempre estaré para tí – le habló Anthony con ternura mientras le daba un abrazo._

_Lo sé – respondió mientras correspondía el abrazo – pero no te preocupes estoy bien – dijo mientras se separaban, en ese momento vió al causante de su estado de ánimo pasar cerca de ellos, intentó hablarle pero al ver la mirada fría y cargada de resentimiento que el le dió prefirió no hacerlo, solo lo vió alejarse con paso decidido ignorándola completamente._

_Debemos irnos a clases – dijo Stear dirigiéndose a Anthony_

_nosotras también Candy – afirmó Eliza_

_sí, nos vemos en la tarde – dijo Candy _

_hasta la tarde – respondieron al unisono_

_fin de flash back_

un olor a humo la puso en alerta sacándola de sus recuerdos...

en una habitación del colegio una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, escribía en su diario los acontecimientos mas importantes de la semana...

no podía creerlo, era ella! la nieta de William Andley era ella!, la chica de la que todos hablaban, la heredera del hombre más rico y poderoso de USA , con inversiones en un sin numero de empresas de diferentes giros, dueño de navieras, hoteles, ranchos ganaderos, refinerías y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, era: Candy!, la misma Candy con la que había crecido en el hogar de poni, la misma a la que le pidió no aceptar a los que ahora son sus padres, la misma que se quedó con ella y a quien luego abandonó para perseguir el sueño que tenía desde que tom había sido adoptado por un ganadero: tener unos padres ricos que la convirtieran en una princesa.

_Flash back_

_¿como será la chica nueva? – preguntaba una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes_

_no lo sé Aisha, pero siendo la heredera Andley ten por seguro que se unirá a nuestro selecto grupo – comentó una rubia de ojos miel – no lo crees Annie?_

_Claro – dijo con un dejo de arrogancia mientras veía entrar a Eliza Leagan seguida por la hermana Margaret._

_buenos días señoritas – saludó la religiosa con tono amable_

_buen día – contestaron al unísono todas las alumnas al tiempo que se levantaban del lugar en señal de respeto._

_Pueden sentarse – dijo – el día de hoy se integra a este grupo una nueva alumna – decía mientras hacía una seña con la mano a alguien para que pasara, la puerta se abrió y una cabellera rubia sostenida por un broche en una media cola se dejó ver – ella es la señorita Andley – dijo mientras con un movimiento de su mano le indicaba que era el momento de presentarse_

_hola, soy Candice White Andley, acabo de llegar de USA, espero acoplarme pronto – finalizó Candy su presentación_

_no puede ser! es...Candy!, dios mío! ella fué adoptada por los Andley! – Annie no podía salir de la sorpresa que le causó ver a Candy, estaba en shock jamás pensó que Candy perteneciera a la familia más importante de USA, pero...¿como? – se preguntaba, de repente sintió unos terribles celos, Candy había sido adoptada por una familia mucho más rica, reconocida y de mejor posición que la de ella, – sólo espero que no le diga a nadie que crecimos juntas en un orfanato – pensó con temor_

_señorita Andley tome asiento junto a la señorita O´Brien – dijo amablemente la hermana Margaret mientras le señalaba el lugar, Candy asintió y se dirigió al que sería su lugar por el resto del año escolar._

_Fin de flash back_

pronto dió la hora del desayuno y como siempre Regina, Aisha y yo nos dirigimos juntas al comedor pero al llegar...

flash back

_miren chicas ahí está Candice, vengan vamos a saludarla – dijo Regina mientras se encaminaba a donde estaba Candy, siendo seguida por Aisha y Annie la cual iba sumamente nerviosa, ya que no sabía si Candy la había reconocido, y le preocupaba lo que esta pudiera decir respecto a su origen._

_Hola Candice – dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludarla – soy Regina Fritsenvalden y ellas son mis amigas Aisha Ibrahim_

_hola – saludó tímidamente Aisha_

_y Annie Britter_

_hola – dijo Annie con seguridad pero nerviosa por dentro_

_hola, gusto en conocerlas – dijo Candy con su natural sonrisa_

_¿estas sola?, ven a desayunar con nostras – le invitó Regina_

_no, dios mío! – pensó aterrada Annie_

_gracias por el ofrecimiento pero estoy..._

_Candy no había terminado de hablar aún cuando se acercaron Eliza, Neal, Anthony, Stear y Archie_

_acá estas! regresé a buscarte al aula – le dijo Eliza un poco molesta_

_perdona Eliza – le dijo Candy con su sonrisa de disculpa_

_no te preocupes gatita – dijo Archie mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano_

_perdón, ¿los conoces? – inquirió Regina, aunque los chicos eran bastante populares en el colegio sobre todo entre las mujeres, nadie sabía su segundo apellido, además que no hacían amistad con nadie más, por lo que las tres amigas estaban intrigadas y desconcertadas por la familiaridad con que el más joven de los Cornwell la trató._

_Oh disculpen que no los he presentado – dijo Candy apenada – chicos ellas son Regina, Aisha y Annie, chicas les presento a mi familia él es mi hermano Anthony y ellos son mis primos Archie, Neal, Stear y Eliza, bueno a ella ya la conocen – finalizó Candy las presentaciones_

_¿tu familia? – preguntó Annie incrédula y con algo de sarcasmo_

_así es SU FAMILIA– dijo Eliza, quien conocía la historia de Candy y Annie por lo que le respondió mirándola a los ojos poniendo énfasis en las últimas dos palaras_

_no sabía que ustedes también fueran unos Andley – dijo Regina desconcertada_

_así es, los 6 somos nietos de William Andley. solo que... no nos gusta pregonarlo, tu sabes, para alejar a los ambiciosos e hipócritas que solo les interesa nuestro apellido – respondió Neal mientras la miraba de manera significativa_

_tengo hambre – dijo Stear con cara de sufrimiento, tratando de poner fin a ese tema, ya que también le incomodaba._

_Stear! – dijo Archie recriminándole sus modales_

_debemos irnos, un gusto conocerlas – comentó Anthony_

_un gusto – dijeron los demás mientras empezaban a caminar_

_nos vemos luego – dijo Candy mientras se dirigía a la mesa con sus primos_

_ya en su mesa las chicas comentaban..._

_como es posible que no hayamos sabido antes que ellos también son nietos de William Andley – comentaba contrariada Regina – de haberlo sabido, le habría insistido a Eliza para que se uniera a nuestro grupo y ahora seguramente ya sería novia de alguno de los chicos Andley – completaba_

_¿porque le das tanta importancia al apellido? – preguntó Aisha un tanto ofendida por la actitud de su amiga_

_¿y tú me lo preguntas? – dijo Regina con malicia – vamos Aisha si no fuera porque eres la nieta del Sultán de Ágrava, sabes bien que no estarías con nosotras y seguirías siendo la misma huérfana insignificante que eras antes de que lo supiéramos , ¿no es verdad Annie?_

_Así es, Aisha no se te olvide que gracias a nosotras eres conocida en el colegio, somos el grupo de más poder, tú la nieta de un Sultán, Regina la hija del embajador de Alemania y yo Annie Britter, la hija del embajador de USA – dijo con gran orgullo tratando de borrar de su memoria los recuerdos de su verdadero origen._

_Aisha solo escuchó en silencio lo que sus "amigas" decían_

_fin de flash back_

no voy a permitir que Candy arruine la imagen que he conseguido – pensó decidida Annie Britter, una niña rica y mimada por sus padres a quien cumplían cada capricho que tuviera, convirtiéndola en una joven prepotente y egoísta, olvidándose por completo de sus orígenes y no es que no lo recordara sino que ahora tenía una nueva vida y desde que había roto el contacto con la única persona que la ligaba a ese pasado decidió no mirar atrás de nuevo y ser Annie Britter, la hija legítima de los Britter y nadie nunca debía enterarse que era adoptada, no iba a pasar de nuevo por el rechazo como el que sufrió al principio por la familia de sus padres.

Aisha Rashieka Ibrahim Abdal´Diab Ahashmy una chica hermosa de piel blanca, cabello negro rizado, ojos verdes y nariz respingada, amiga de Regina Fritsenvalden y Annie Britter, de carácter amable, pero insegura de si misma, a pesar de ser la nieta del Sultán de Ágrava era una chica sencilla, había vivido alejada de su familia desde los 3 años cuando su padre el hijo del sultán y su madre habían muerto en un accidente en el desierto, su abuelo nunca había ido a verla, ella empezó a escribirle apenas aprendió a hacerlo, pasaba el tiempo y nunca recibía respuesta, pero de un año a la fecha él empezó a responderle y ahora hablaban seguido por teléfono, la última vez que hablaron él le contó que tenía dos hijas que eran hermanas de su padre y que ellas no sabían de su existencia, pero que pronto las conocería le había prometido, fué entonces que le autorizó a decir en el colegio quien era su familia.

recostada en su cama leía un libro, pero no podía concentrarse el conocer a la nueva alumna la había desconcertado...

_flash back_

_habían pasado varios días desde que había visto a Candy y había hablado con ella por primera vez, ese día apenas y la había saludado, se sentía extraña sobre todo porque pudo ver el gran parecido que tenían, la única diferencia era el color del cabello, pero ese día mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca..._

_hola Aisha – la saludó Candy_

_hola Candice – le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa mientras se detenía, vaya que nos parecemos – pensaba mientras notaba que Candy estaba también observándola detenidamente_

_Candy – le corrigió_

_¿cómo? – preguntó desconcertada_

_que me llames Candy – dijo con una sonrisa bastante parecida_

_esta bien Candy entonces tu puedes decirme Rashi – dijo amablemente_

_¿Rashi? – preguntó un poco confundida_

_mi segundo nombre es Rashieka, Rashi es como me llamaban mis padres y como lo hace mi abuelo – dijo con una sombra de tristeza, porque se lo dije nadie mas me llama así, pero me inspira confianza me hace sentir..._

_Ok Rashi, – habló Candy sacándola de sus pensamientos – Sabes...quiero... preguntarte... algo – dijo Candy nerviosa y titubeante_

_di...dime – respondió nerviosa, que querrá saber?, habrá notado el parecido entre nosotras?, será que supo que soy huérfana? – pensaba nerviosa_

_¿notaste que somos muy parecidas? – soltó Candy de golpe_

_sí me dí cuenta, la verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando te ví – respondió aliviada de que fuera eso_

_yo también me sorprendí mucho fué por eso que me comporté un poco extraña generalmente soy muy parlanchina – dijo hablando un poco rápido_

_si ya me dí cuenta – respondió Aisha, provocando la risa de ambas_

_sabes me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, conocernos mejor – pidió Candy_

_claro también me gustaría – respondió sonriendo – bueno debo irme, pronto cerraran la biblioteca – completó_

_ok nos vemos luego – se despidió Candy _

_bye – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar_

_fin de flash back_

desde ese día no hemos podido hablar tranquilamente – pensaba – bueno no del tema que estoy segura a ella también le interesa...nuestro parecido físico, ahora sí creo eso que dicen: todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar del mundo y Candy es el mío ó ¿yo el de ella?, da igual estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas – concluyó mientras trataba de retomar la lectura de su libro.

Sentado en la yerba, bajo la sombra de un árbol, descansaba un joven de cabellos castaños, tenía la mirada triste y distante, no podía creer que...Candy la única chica que había llamado su atención, la única que le interesaba, estaba en el mismo colegio, y había visto la parte rebelde de él...

_flash back_

_cuando salió de la iglesia estaba arrepentido de haber entrado no habría querido que ella lo viera, estaba seguro que después de haber visto su forma de hablarle a la hermana Grey y al sacerdote ella lo despreciaría, estaba arrepentido de que los celos que sintió el día anterior cuando vió que un joven de elegante apariencia la recibía en la limo y la ayudaba a entrar, le impidieran llamarle a su móvil como habían acordado, de haberlo hecho se habría enterado que ella estaba ahora en el colegio Real San Pablo y sabiendo que estaría en misa como todos los alumnos no hubiera entrado a hacer rabiar a la hermana Grey, porque aah como disfrutaba haciendo esos escándalos en los que sacaba de sus casillas a la madre superiora, pero no lo sabía!, fue entonces que decidió esperar fuera de la iglesia a una distancia prudente para hablar con ella, después de un rato vió como empezaban a salir, venía acompañada de una joven pelirroja de ojos marrón, iba a acercarse pero vió salir a algunas monjas, estaba seguro que lo harían ir en ese momento a la oficina de la hermana Grey y lo que menos quería en ese momento era escuchar un sermón, además quería hablar con Candy por lo que se escondió detrás de un árbol a esperar que se fueran, se asomó de nuevo y pudo verla cerca de ahí hablando con un grupo de chicos y la otra joven, entre los que se encontraba el elegante que había visto antes, el odioso jardinero y el chico de anteojos con el que tomaba clases, empezó a caminar sin perderlos de vista y entonces vió que el jardinero apartaba a Candy del grupo..._

_maldición! – pensó enojado, deteniéndose en seco – ¿porque Candy?, ¿porque me correspondes cuando te beso si sigues con ese maldito jardinero de cuarta? – pensaba enojado y triste – y luego la forma en que me mira, ayer en el mirador...en sus ojos ví que también siente algo por mí, por eso le pedí su móvil, porque pensé que Tikvah tenía razón en lo que me dijo: **en ocasiones las cosas no son lo que parecen** había dicho cuando nos encontramos en el muelle después de que ví a Candy reencontrarse e irse con el jardinero, pero...ahora...no estoy tan seguro – concluyó_

_vió como ella lo tomaba del brazo y él la tomaba de la barbilla para luego abrazarla, sintió una puñalada en el corazón al ver como ella le sonreía y correspondía el abrazo, una furia inmensa se apoderó de él, quería ir y hacerla sentir mal,hacerla sentir tal y como él se estaba sintiendo, quería decirle al jardinero como lo había engañado al corresponder cada beso que el le había dado, con paso firme se dirigía a encararla pero al estar cerca y verla se dió cuenta de que no podía, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada que lo desarmaba, se limitó a verla y a dirigirle una mirada fría y cargada de resentimiento y desprecio._

_Fin de flash back_

recordar lo había puesto de muy mal humor, y sobre todo tenía una gran necesidad de verla para...despreciarla y hacerle pagar por haberlo ilusionado, desde ese día se había limitado a verla de lejos, siempre estaba acompañada de la chica pelirroja y otra de lentes, enojado sacó unos cigarros y empezó a fumar mientras trataba de calmarse, cerró los ojos para relajarse pero escuchó a la causante de su tormento...

¡Terruce Grandchester! – escuchó a sus espaldas

continuará...

nota:

espero les guste este capítulo, mil perdones por la tardanza pero andaba bien ocupada.

Gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios

dayanna gracias por leer

lilibu perdón espero y sigas cuerda jaja

alessita disculpa por tardarme jeje prometo no hacerlo de nuevo

Rianne black gracias por tomarte el tiempo de conocer la historia ojalá te guste este cap.

gracias a todas las que leen ojalá se animen a dejarme un review para que me hagan ver mis errores, regañenme cuando algo no les parezca solo no sean muy duras jeje

les dejo el significado de los nombres

Aisha: vida, viva

Rashieka: descendiente de la realeza

Tikvah: esperanza


	10. Chapter 10

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO X

Terruce Grandchester! – dijo Candy con autoridad e indignada

Terry no contestaba, estaba sorprendido justo la persona en la que estaba pensando se aparecía detrás de él, no quería voltear, sabía que si la veía todo el resentimiento que decía tenerle se iría al caño.

Candy al no recibir respuesta caminó para quedar frente a él...

Terry ¿que haces fumando en mi segunda colina de poni? – preguntó con visible indignación

Terry tenía los ojos cerrados, los cerró en cuanto la escuchó caminar, – ¿tú colina? Hasta donde sé es propiedad del colegio, no sabía que te la hubieran vendido pecosa – respondió mientras pensaba – no abriré los ojos no puedo verla porque me olvidaré de todo

no pienso discutir contigo! Solo te pido que no fumes aquí – le dijo – es más no deberías fumar ¿no ves que te hace daño? – le dijo con preocupación

¿a tí que puede importarte lo que me pase? – le dijo molesto sin abrir los ojos

claro que me importa Terry – contestó en tono dulce y preocupado

si me imagino, la hermana pecosa de la caridad se preocupa por mis pulmones pero se olvida de mi corazón – dijo con reproche – rayos! ¿que fué lo que dije?, ahora se dará cuenta que me afectó el verla con el jardinero.

Candy supo a lo que se refería Terry – Terry mírame! – ordenó al ver que seguía sin abrir los ojos

estoy descansando Candy, además me lastiman los rayos del sol – dijo – que estupidez! ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa? – pensó molesto

muy bien, si no quieres mirarme no lo hagas – respondió Candy con calma – pero sí me vas a escuchar – le dijo decidida mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Terry se sorprendió un poco, pensó levantarse e irse, a él nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer, pero...que más daba era mejor dejar las cosas claras, así por lo menos dejaría de atormentarse, – habla – le dijo con voz áspera

sé que estas molesto conmigo – comenzó

¿molesto? – preguntó con sarcasmo interrumpiéndola

ok molesto, enojado, furioso, resentido – continúo tratando de guardar la calma, tranquila Candy – pensaba – pero no tienes razón para estarlo o al menos...

¿cómo que no tengo razón? ¿No es suficiente corresponderme como lo haces para luego irte con el jardinero de cuarta? – le dijo indignado y enojado

Candy al escuchar como insultaba a Anthony.. – ya te dije que no lo llames así – arremetió ya perdiendo la paciencia – y no me interrumpas – le dijo al ver que quería hablar

maldita sea!, sigue defendiéndolo! – pensó furioso

no tienes razón – dijo recobrando la calma – porque... punto 1: no eres mi novio

Terry sintió que el mundo entero le caía encima al escucharla pero no había marcha atrás, – sabía que esto podía pasar, como iba ella a fijarse en mí – pensó sintiendo que su corazón se rompía, no habló no porque no quisiera sino porque nada salía de su garganta

punto 2 – continuaba Candy, que tonta eres Candy esa no era la forma de decirlo – pensó al ver la cara descompuesta de él – Anthony tampoco es mi novio – dijo volteando a verlo, se quedó callada estudiando su rostro, pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto en su rostro aún con los ojos cerrados.

esas palabras lo aliviaron un poco, – si no es su novio ¿porqué le dijo que lo extrañaba? ¿que lo quería? ¿porque lo defiende tanto? – pensaba desconcertado

si eso era lo que querías decirme... – decía Terry al notar que se quedó callada

aún no termino – le interrumpió

no tengo todo el día pecosa – dijo usando su tono arrogante

Candy estaba por perder la paciencia, vete! estuvo tentada a decirle, – no Candy no pierdas la paciencia, es ahora o nunca – pensó

¿y bien? – dijo con impaciencia

y punto 3 y más importante, no tienes por que enojarte y sentir celos de...

celos, ¿quién te dijo que estoy celoso? – la interrumpió sonriendo de medio lado tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos

no debes sentir celos de mi hermano – continúo sin hacerle caso

¿tu hermano? ¿Y que tiene que ver él? – preguntó desconcertado, pero entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó a ver a Candy viéndola directo a los ojos

el corazón de Candy saltó de alegría cuando Terry la miró, alentada por ello continúo – Terry...Anthony es mi hermano

su hermano! – pensó aún sorprendido – es su hermano! – se repetía con alegría

Candy pudo ver que estaba sorprendido, así que aprovechó para explicarle – en realidad es hijo de mi hermana – completó

¿cómo? – le dijo incrédulo – entonces no es tú hermano – le afirmó él

es mi sobrino, pero como somos de la misma edad – explicaba – él es mayor solo por unos meses, por eso nuestra relación ha sido de hermanos y no tía-sobrino, aparte de que los dos estamos solos, mi hermana murió cuando él era un niño todavía y su padre viaja todo el tiempo,y ps yo...he sido huérfana desde que era una bebé, así que cuando nos conocimos, nos sentimos identificados y empezamos a cuidar uno del otro – concluyó

vaya! – alcanzó a decir Terry, no sabía que decir, entonces recordó las palabras de Tikvah:_**siempre cree en lo que dice tu corazón y no solo en lo que ven tus ojos, en ocasiones lo que uno vé no es lo que parece**_ le había dicho ella,esas palabras estaban haciendo eco en su mente, ella tenía razón – pensó – si le hubiera hecho caso me habría ahorrado muchos días y noches de sufrimiento y tormento, que idiota!.

¿Qué piensas? – preguntó al verlo con la mirada perdida en la nada

en lo estúpido que he sido – dijo con pesadumbre soltando el aire

la estúpida he sido yo por no habértelo dicho antes

¿porqué no lo hiciste? – preguntó Terry

el último día de viaje estuve esperándote en cubierta con Tikvah para aclarártelo pero nunca apareciste y al día siguiente antes de bajar también espere un rato pero tampoco apareciste, Anthony llegó por mí y tuve que irme sin hablar contigo.

Candy yo... – decía Terry

no pasa nada Terry, no tienes que decir nada – dijo Candy tratando de sonreír

_**cuando se aclare todo...deja que hable tu corazón y actúa, recuerda lo que dicen por ahí: nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy **_– recordaba el consejo de Tikvah – tienes razón – dijo

ahora fué el turno de Candy de sentir que el mundo, que digo el mundo, la vía láctea con todos sus planetas y estrellas incluido el sol se le venía encima, no habló nada, pero la expresión de su rostro y la mirada de tristeza dijeron más que las palabras que se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Idiota! – se regañó mentalmente al ver la mirada de tristeza de Candy – tienes razón en que no TENGO que decir nada pero yo sí QUIERO decir algo – dijo para alivió de Candy

que... – decía Candy

ahora es tu turno de escuchar – le interrumpió, ella solo asintió permitiendo que continuara – tenías razón tenía unos celos enormes que me carcomían cada vez que Anthony salía a relucir, el último día si te busqué pero cuando llegue a donde estabas con Tikvah escuché cuando le decías que me aclararías lo ocurrido la noche anterior, yo...nunca me había fijado en ninguna mujer y cuando oí eso pensé que te referías al beso, ahora sé que no era así, por eso me encerré en mi camarote no quería encontrarme contigo no habría soportado tu rechazo, ya sé.. soy un orgulloso y cobarde

Eliza tenía razón – pensó al escucharlo – no eres ningún cobarde, orgulloso sí pero cobarde no – le interrumpió

jajaja – río ante la sinceridad de Candy – si lo soy, de no serlo te habría encarado – ella iba a hablar pero el la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano – en la noche salí a despejarme a la cubierta llegué hasta la popa y ahí te ví hablando por teléfono, logré escuchar lo que hablabas, pero mi orgullo no me permitió ver lo que tus palabras encerraban así que me fuí, pero al otro día estando en mi camarote pensaba en ti y fué que me dí cuenta, salí a buscarte y justo cuando me iba a acercar te ví como corrías y gritabas al encuentro del jar... de Anthony – dijo por primera vez el nombre – en ese momento quería despreciarte y estaba resuelto a que...si te volvía a ver... lo haría.

Me buscó! – se alegró Candy – pero...me besaste – dijo sonrojándose un poco

sí – respondió – pero tú me correspondiste pecas– dijo triunfante y sonriendo – y de que manera! – le completó con picardía

Terry! – reclamó

el punto es que hice caso al consejo de una amiga, por eso te besé y te pedí tu móvil – afirmó sin hacer caso a su reclamo

¿a..miga? – preguntó con recelo

Tikvah, después que te fuiste nos encontramos en el muelle, ella me hizo ver lo que yo no ví y me dijo varias cosas que estoy poniendo en práctica ahora – le dijo sonriendo

¿así? ¿como que? – preguntó con curiosidad

Terry tomó el rostro de Candy con ambas manos mientras acercaba el suyo con la vista fija en su objetivo, Candy sabía lo que venía, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios en señal de rendición, Terry al verla se sintió confiado y sin más la besó, era un beso diferente a los otros, ya no había dudas, era un beso en el que se decían lo que con palabras no se atrevían, Candy sentía que la galaxia entera que había caído sobre ella minutos antes, se elevaba al cielo llevándola con ella a las nubes, porque ahí era donde se sentía...en las nubes, podía sentir como Terry le acariciaba con su lengua el interior de su boca y se descubrió haciendo lo mismo con la de él, para Terry era una sensación magnífica que sólo con ella había conocido, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, la boca de Candy lo tenía hipnotizado...besarla era algo que en verdad disfrutaba, la apretaba contra él y recorría sus brazos y espalda con sus manos, el aire escaseó y a regañadientes se separó de ella con toda la lentitud que pudo, pudieron ver en sus ojos lo que su corazón guardaba, Terry volvió a besarla pero esta vez fueron besos breves y tiernos, luego besó sus mejillas y mentón, la abrazó, Candy correspondió al abrazo y recargó la cabeza en el pecho de él, después de recuperarse Terry habló...

nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy – dijo sonriendo

¿cómo? – preguntó Candy desconcertada levantando la cara para verlo

ese fué uno de los consejos de Tikvah que acabo de poner en práctica – le respondió con la sonrisa que era solo para ella

me alegra que sigas sus consejos – le dijo sonrojándose un poco al tiempo que acercaba su rostro para besarlo

Terry al ver las intenciones de ella acortó la distancia rápidamente, apresaron sus labios esta vez con más pasión y entrega, después de un momento que no supieron cuanto duró se separaron y esta vez fué Candy la que habló...

¿porqué no me llamaste? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

por que... – Terry titubeaba – porque soy un imbécil que se ciega de celos al verte con otro – pensó furioso al recordar al elegante abrazar a Candy y ayudarla a subir – te ví cuando el elegante te abrazó y te ayudó a subir a la limo – dijo finalmente separándose un poco

oh ya veo – dijo Candy meditando, – está celoso de Archie! – pensó con un poco de alegría

¿eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? – preguntó empezando a enojarse

no, voy a decirte que tampoco debes sentir celos de... – decía Candy

ya te dije que no estoy celoso – dijo enojado

¿ah no? – le preguntó levantando una ceja

está bien ¡me muero de los celos! – respondió con rabia

y yo te repito que no debes sentir celos de Archie – dijo Candy

así que el elegante se llama Archie – dijo con burla

sí y es mi primo – le gritó perdiendo la paciencia

oh ya veo – respondió apenado

¿eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? – le devolvió la pregunta

no – respondió – tienes que presentarme a todos los hombres de tu familia – dijo sonriendo

Terry... no te pongas celoso yo... – titubeo Candy

¿tu que? – le preguntó

no, nada – dijo Candy – dios mira el atardecer que hermoso se vé – dijo cambiando la conversación

sí, muy hermoso – respondió – ay pecosa sé lo que querías decirme, yo también quiero decírtelo pero...

debo irme – interrumpió Candy los pensamientos de Terry – pronto oscurecerá y los dormitorios están alejados – dijo Candy

lo sé, vamos te acompaño – le dijo levantándose y dándole la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo

caminaron juntos de vuelta al colegio tomados de la mano, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se miraban de vez en cuando y sonreían, pronto estuvieron cerca de la entrada, había pocos alumnos alrededor la mayoría estaba ya en sus habitaciones, ocultándose detrás de un pilar Terry detuvo el andar y se puso frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la besó, Candy le correspondió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, al separarse le besó las mejillas y el mentón, luego la abrazó...

te quiero – le susurró al oído – dios mío lo dije! – pensó sorprendido – pero ¿como?, no importa es lo que siento

Candy sintió el corazón estallar, ¿había escuchando bien?, dijo que ¡me quiere! – pensó con alegría mientras su corazón también hablaba – también te quiero – confesó

Terry estaba sorprendido y feliz, nunca nadie le había dicho que lo quería, la separo un poco para verla a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos la verdad de sus palabras, volvió a abrazarla esta vez con más fuerza...

mi pecosa, que feliz me haces – le dijo apretándola con fuerza contra él

escucharon unos pasos acercarse, rompieron el abrazo y se dieron un último beso de despedida...

¿te veré mañana? – le preguntó Candy

claro – respondió

que tal a la hora del desayuno – dijo Candy

nunca voy al comedor pero nos vemos ahí – convino Terry

ve y te presento a los hombres de mi familia – le dijo con picardía al tiempo que empezaba a caminar

muy graciosa – dijo fingiendo enojo viéndola alejarse

Candy volteó y le guiñó un ojo, se quedó parado hasta que la vió entrar, se dió la vuelta hacia el edificio de los varones, caminó hasta su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas gracias a que había tomado la decisión correcta...quedarse a escucharla, con esos pensamientos y con la perspectiva de verla al día siguiente se relajó en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Candy llegó a su habitación, encendió la luz y una sonrisa en su rostro fué lo primero que vió la persona que la esperaba...

Candy, ¿donde estabas? – preguntó Eliza sacándola de su ensoñación – desapareciste toda la tarde, me tenías preocupada estuve apunto de llamar a Anthony y a los demás para que me acompañaran a buscarte – decía con preocupación desde el sillón donde se encontraba

lo siento Eliza, salí a buscar a clin, encontré en un lugar precioso en el bosque, me quedé ahí con él – dijo sonriendo soñadoramente

por la sonrisa que traes supongo que no hablas de clin – dijo Eliza riendo

Eliza! – dijo sonrojándose – la verdad es que tienes razón – dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba en la cama – ven te contaré todo – dijo Candy invitándola a sentarse junto a ella en la cama

soy toda oídos – respondió Eliza mientras se sentaba

veras estaba en la colina cuando un olor a...

Candy contó a Eliza todo lo sucedido esa tarde, como habían arreglado los malos entendidos pero al llegar a la última parte...

aaaaaa! – gritó Eliza – te dijo que te quiere! – repetía emocionada – dios mío es tan emocionante

siguieron platicando pronto dió la hora de apagar las luces Eliza se fué a su habitación, dejando a Candy recordando las emociones del día y preparándose para las del día siguiente.

En el comedor del colegio estaban todos los alumnos, en una mesa estaban Annie, Regina y Aisha, a dos mesas de ahí estaba Candy con sus primos...

¿que te pasa Candy? – dijo Anthony al verla distraída – casi no has comido – le señaló el plato

y eso sí que es raro – afirmó Stear

Stear! – reclamó Candy – no me pasa nada Anthony – contestó Candy mirando hacia la puerta, en eso sus ojos se iluminaron, el causante de su estado de ánimo acababa de entrar, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, era sumamente extraño verlo ahí, el nunca iba a esa hora, para todos era sabido que el podía ir a la hora que quisiera, era uno de sus muchos privilegios y verlo entrar...fué algo que causó mucho revuelo...

a dos mesas de ahí...

ya viste?, es Terruce! – dijo Annie – es tan guapo, estoy segura que en cuanto me vea... – pensaba Annie (pobre ilusa jeje perdón)

sí, que raro que esté aquí – respondió Regina sacándola de sus pensamientos

oh por dios! viene hacia acá – dijo Annie – seguramente me vió – pensaba Annie

tal vez quiere saludarte – dijo Aisha – según nos dijiste es tú amigo desde que lo conociste en una fiesta de la embajada hace tiempo – completó

es verdad – dijo Regina - tal vez puedas presentárnoslo

sí claro – respondió nerviosa – si supieran que apenas y me respondió el saludo, pero... tal vez cambió de opinión

Terry pasó de largo hasta la mesa de la dueña de su corazón y se detuvo al lado de Candy ella al verlo ahí se levantó y aprovechando la distracción de las monjas lo tomó de la mano...

chicos – dijo llamando la atención de todos – les presento a Terruce Grandchester – dijo un poco nerviosa pero con un brillo en los ojos que no pasó inadvertido para sus primos.

Hola – dijo Terry sonriendo

yo soy Stear primo de Candy – dijo levantándose para darle la mano mientras le sonreía

un gusto Stear – respondió amablemente, los demás imitaron a Stear y se levantaron para saludarlo

él es mi primo Neal – dijo Candy

un gusto – dijeron estrechando sus manos

ella es Eliza su hermana y mi mejor amiga – puntualizó Candy

así que tu eres el Terry de Candy – dijo Eliza causando el sonrojo de él

si así es – dijo recuperándose – mucho gusto – le dijo él mientras besaba su mejilla

ellos son Archie y Anthony – los presentó Candy al verlos un poco indecisos – Archie es hermano de Stear y Anthony es mi hermano – dijo Candy recalcando los parentescos

el elegante y el jardinero – dijo sonriendo

¿cómo? – dijeron desconcertados

siéntate Terry – dijo Stear al tiempo que el lo hacía desviando el tema

los demás lo imitaron, Terry se sentó junto a Candy quedando frente a Archie y Neal quienes no dejaban de inspeccionarlo, siguieron tomando el desayuno hablando de cosas light, mientras a dos mesas de ahí...

vaya Annie, que raro que no te saludara – dijo Aisha – actúo como si no te conociera

es verdad Annie – afirmó Regina – que extraño! – afirmó con malicia

tal vez no me vió – respondió nerviosa

parece que Candy lo conoce, porque llegó directo a su mesa y por lo que pude ver fué ella quien lo presentó con su familia – remarcó Aisha

es cierto!, incluso se tomaron de la mano! – dijo asombrada – si Candice piensa que se va a quedar con el mejor partido de la escuela está muy equivocada – pensaba Regina

tal vez – dijo Annie – porque siempre es así! - pensaba enojada y celosa - a Candy le toca siempre lo mejor y ahora me quiere quitar a Terruce – pensó con la única neurona que le sobrevivía

Aisha estaba contenta por Candy desde que habían acordado ser amigas llevaban una relación cordial aunque no podían platicar libremente pero en verdad le había tomado aprecio y cada vez se sentía menos a gusto con Annie y Regina, ya que no desaprovechaban ninguna oprtunidad de hacerla sentir insignificante, por lo que al ver la mentira de Annie no dudó es darle una cucharadita de su propia medicina.

En la mesa de Candy después de un rato de hablar de todo y de nada...

y bien – dijo Archie dirigiéndose a Terry – ¿cuál es tu relación con mi gatita? ¿qué intenciones tienes con ella? – le soltó como si fuera el padre celoso

todos los presentes casi se atragantan por la pregunta, menos Anthony qué apoyó a Archie – ¿y bien? – le apuró

chicos creo que... – habló Stear tratando de ayudar un poco a Candy y Terry

Stear, Eliza dijo ¡el Terry de Candy! – habló Neal refirmando la última frase y apoyando el interrogatorio

Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, hasta ese momento aunque se habían besado y confesado sus sentimientos, aún no tenían una relación con título, Terry estaba igual de nervioso no por la pregunta sino porque no sabía que responder sin ofender a Candy, pero la iluminación llegó...

Candy y yo somos amigos y mis intenciones son...que ella me acepte como algo más – dijo mirándola con devoción

Candy abrió los ojos de la impresión, no creyó que Terry dijera eso delante de todos, pero sobre todo estaba feliz de que Terry lo hubiera dicho, notó que Anthony iba a replicar por lo que habló ella – chicos creo que esta plática debe ser primero entre Terry y yo – les dijo con firmeza

Candy tiene razón – le apoyó Eliza, se escuchó la campana para ir a misa como todos los lunes

vamos es hora de la aburrida misa – dijo Stear con pesadez provocando la risa de Terry

bueno que les aproveche – los despidió Terry mientras detenía un poco a Candy – nos vemos donde mismo al rato? – fué más súplica que pregunta

ahí estaré – le respondió mientras se ponía de puntillas para besarlo rápidamente, aprovechando que ya todos iban saliendo, no se dieron cuenta que Regina, Annie y Aisha los habían visto y oído.

Continuará...

...

Nota: espero les guste, como recompensa por tardarme con el anterior les dejo el X

Rianne Black: no comas ansias todo a su tiempo jaja

Dayanna: aquí está lo que me pediste por fin dejé de hacer sufrir a terry espero te guste

ladybug: para que no esperaras aquí está la continuación

marcelw: gracias por leer y espero siga gustandote

gracias a todos los que leen no olviden dejar los review y pedir ya ven dayanna pidió que no hiciera sufrir más a terry con eso y... concedido, porque la verdad yo pensaba dejarlo sufrir otro poquito por orgulloso jaja, bien nos vemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XI

al término de la misa Candy salía con sus primos y estos aprovecharon para interrogarla...

¿desde cuándo lo conoces? – preguntó Anthony

¿a quien? ¿A Terry? – respondió fingiendo inocencia pues ya sabía lo que le venía

no! al sacerdote que dió la misa! – respondió Archie impaciente

vamos dejen en paz a Candy – interrumpió Stear

grac... – decía Candy

ya en el descanso de la tarde nos explicará TOODO – completó enfatizando la última palabra mirándola con seriedad

entonces vámonos o no nos dejarán entrar – dijo Neal – hablamos en el descanso – le dijo con seriedad

esta bien – dijo resignada mientras ellos empezaban a alejarse

si que te la van a poner difícil – dijo Eliza

espero que no – respondió Candy al tiempo que veía a una chica de lentes pasar cerca de ahí

paty! – le habló Candy agitando la mano

hola Candy, Eliza – saludó tímidamente

hola – le respondió Eliza el saludo

paty prometiste que a partir de hoy te sentarías con nosotros en el comedor – le reclamó Candy

lo siento Candy pero es que... – decía paty mientras miraba de reojo a Eliza

vamos paty, se que Eliza es intimidante pero... – decía Candy

no te preocupes por mi paty – interrumpió Eliza sonriendo – los amigos de Candy son mis amigos y de los chicos también

lo ves paty? – le dijo Candy

está bien – aceptó con una sonrisa

bueno será mejor que nos apuremos o nos retaran – dijo Eliza mientras caminaba al salón de clases seguida por Candy y paty

llegaron al salón de clases justo cuando la hermana Margaret lo hacía, rápidamente se acomodaron en sus lugares, todas las chicas de la clase veían a Candy entrar, era la única chica con la que había visto al rebelde del colegio, Annie, Regina y Aisha la observaban con especial atención por distintas razones...

_no lo puedo creer! – pensaba Regina – lleva a penas un semana aquí y ya sale con el hijo del noble más importante de Inglaterra sólo después del rey y su hijo – pensó con envidia_

_¿por qué dios? – pensaba Annie – ¿porque siempre todo lo bueno es para Candy?, pero esta vez no!, la conozco y sé lo que debo hacer. – pensó con una sonrisa_

_solo espero que Regina y Annie no vayan a hacer una de las que acostumbran para perjudicar a Candy y a Terruce – pensaba Aisha – desde que los vimos besarse se quedaron pensativas y esa no es buena señal – pensó – tengo que ver que traman no permitiré que hagan nada en contra de Candy – pensó decidida_

la monja comenzó con la clase haciendo que dejarán de lado sus pensamientos

en las aulas de los chicos momentos antes...

los primos Andley caminaban a sus respectivos salones de clases, antes de llegar vieron una figura conocida...

es Grandchester – dijo Archie dirigiéndose a sus primos

vamos a hablar con él – dijo decidido Anthony

vamos – respondieron Archie y Neal apresurando el paso

chicos tranquilos – decía Stear pero nadie le prestó atención

Grandchester – fué el saludo de parte de ellos

hola, ¿que tal la misa? – dijo en tono burlón

no venimos a hablar de la misa – dijo Archie molesto

¿ah no? ¿Y entonces? – dijo en el mismo tono – ah ya sé! vienen a ivitarme a tomar el té! - dijo fingiendo sorpresa mientras sonreía burlon

Terruce por favor – dijo Stear mientras le decía solo moviendo los labios – piensa en Candy

Terry entendió el mensaje – muy bien – dijo con seriedad – ¿que quieren decirme?

solo una cosa – dijo Anthony

Candy no está sola! – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo como lo hacían con cada pretendiente de Candy, aunque ahora era distinto por que al parecer a Candy le agradaba el inglés.

si ella te acepta, nosotros también – dijo Neal – pero si la lastimas... – decía Neal en tono amenazador

la haces llorar o entristecer – continúo Archie en el mismo tono

no te alcanzará tú vida para pagarlo! – completó Anthony viéndolo a los ojos

hazla feliz Grandchester, no quiero arruinar tu rostro – dijo Stear sonriendo y dándole una palmada en el brazo, mientras los demás le sonreían sorprendiendo a Terry

no se preocupen – dijo Terry – jamás haría algo que hiciera sufrir a Candy

eso esperamos – dijo Stear – bueno vamos, ahí viene el profesor – le dijo a Neal con quien tomaba clases

nos vemos al rato – dijeron Anthony y Archie a Stear y Neal – Grandchester – le dijeron en señal de despedida mientras caminaban a su salón de clases.

Terry se quedó parado unos segundos y luego se dirigió al mismo salón que Stear y Neal.

Era ya la hora del descanso y ni Eliza ni Candy aparecían aún, los primos Andley estaban ya impacientes cuando vieron llegar a Eliza con alguien que no era Candy...

Eliza! ¿donde está Candy? – preguntó Archie extrañado

primero saluda! – le recriminó mientras le señalaba con los ojos a su acompañante

disculpa los modales de mi hermano – intervino Stear – soy Allistear Cornwell – le dijo mientras extendía la mano

hola mucho gusto, soy Patricia O´Brien – respondió sonriendo tímidamente

el gusto es mío paty – le dijo sonriéndole de manera especial mientras besaba su mano, todos estaban sorprendidos ante la actitud de galán que tomó Stear, nunca lo habían visto comportarse así con ninguna chica, Eliza siguió con las presentaciones y al termino de estas...

¿ahora sí nos vas a decir donde está Candy? – preguntó Anthony

en su habitación no se sentía muy bien – dijo Eliza

¿y la dejaste sola? – le reclamó Neal

me dijo que solo quería descansar, al parecer solo era un dolor de cabeza – respondió Eliza

muy bien, ¿que quieres hacer paty? – habló Stear caminando con ella hacia una banca y dando por terminado el tema de Candy, una vez más todos se miraron extrañados y sonrieron, caminaron para unirse a Stear y paty.

Al otro lado del colegio un joven recostado en la yerba se terminaba un cigarro...

Terruce Grandchester! – escuchó a sus espaldas y se irguió de inmediato girándose un poco

que susto me has dado!, creí que era la hermana Grey – dijo serio, mientras Candy estallaba en carcajadas.

Debiste ver tu cara! – le dijo riendo

¿te diviertes? – dijo Terry ya enojándose mientras sacaba otro cigarro

la verdad es que si – respondió mientras se calmaba

me alegro – dijo empezando a fumar – oye! – gritó al ver que Candy le arrebataba el cigarro de la mano – si querías uno me lo hubieras pedido – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona la cual se le borró cuando Candy apago el cigarro con su zapato.

Terry – dijo Candy con seriedad – ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes – le reclamó

mira Candy – le dijo ya molesto – el hecho de que nos hayamos dado unos cuantos besos no te dá derecho a decirme que hacer – le dijo enojado

Candy sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies, sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, ¿eso era ella para él? ¿Solo unos cuantos besos?, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por las duras palabras de Terry, éste se dió cuenta lo que había dicho y cómo lo había dicho, la vió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...

idiota!, mira lo que hiciste! – pensó furioso consigo mismo – ¿y tu eres el que dijo que nunca harías nada que la hiciera sufrir? – se regañó

tienes razón – le dijo Candy con la voz quebrada sacándolo de sus pensamientos– no tengo derecho – completó mientras se daba la vuelta para irse pero...sintió que Terry la abrazaba por la espalda

pecosa perdoname – le dijo cerca del oído con súplica en su voz – no era mi intención herirte de esta forma pero... – decía Terry

lo sé, ya lo dijiste, unos cuantos besos no me dan derecho a decirte que hacer – le dijo Candy tratando de sonar calmada y con la voz más fría que pudo

no Candy – le dijo mientras la giraba – tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo solo por el hecho de que... eres la mujer que quiero – le dijo mirándola con los ojos llenos de amor – es solo que... nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mi y... – decía Terry mirándola a los ojos con la tristeza y el arrepentimiento reflejados

Terry! – le dijo Candy conmovida al darse cuenta de las inseguridades de Terry

¿me perdonas pecas? – le dijo con súplica en su voz y en su mirada

te perdono Terry – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

gracias pecosa – dijo abrazándola con fuerza

se separó un poco y la besó, se sintió alegre y tranquilo por que ella le correspondía como siempre, luego de separarse la tomó de la mano. se sentó recargado del árbol y Candy delante de él recargada en su pecho, Terry rodeaba la cintura de Candy con los brazos y ella descansando los suyos en los de él.

Candy – rompió Terry el silencio – tus primos hablaron conmigo – dijo Terry con seriedad

tenía que pasar – exclamó Candy con pesadez – te dijeron que no estoy sola y te amenazaron ¿verdad? – dijo Candy con naturalidad

sí, pero ¿como lo sabes? – preguntó con curiosidad

porque han hecho lo mismo con cada pretendiente que he tenido – dijo Candy resignada

vaya, sí que te han cuidado – dijo Terry sonriendo

pues si aunque siempre terminaban por espantarlos – decía Candy

jaja pues me alegro que lo hicieran, aunque conmigo no podrán – le dijo al tiempo que le giraba la cabeza para poder besarla.

¿Porque estas tan seguro? – preguntó Candy luego de separarse

porque yo tengo una ventaja que los otros no – dijo con una sonrisa recordando las palabras de Neal _si ella te acepta nosotros también_ y volvió a besarla.

En otra parte del colegio...

chicas no creo que sea buena idea – decía Aisha temerosa

¡claro que sí! – respondió Regina

¡el problema es que llevamos rato buscándolos y nada! – dijo Annie molesta

¿y que haremos cuando los encontremos? – preguntó Aisha tratando de obtener información

¿como que qué? – preguntó Regina como si la respuesta fuera la mas obvia

ir por alguna hermana para que los vean por supuesto – dijo Annie indignada por la falta de inteligencia de Aisha

vaya! eso sí que es un problema – pensó Aisha – y si... en lugar de ir por la monja, les tomamos una foto con tu celu y luego chantajeamos a Candy y a Terruce? – sugirió mientras pensaba, – una foto la puedo borrar pero a una monja imposible – se dijo

wow Aisha – dijo Regina – ahora si me impresionaste!

la verdad es que tienes razón – dijo Annie – es una estupenda idea – decía sonriendo con malicia

pero al parecer será otro día, ya está por anochecer y el bosque es peligroso a esta hora – dijo Aisha tratando de terminar la búsqueda.

Aisha tiene razón – le apoyó Annie – ya es tarde será mejor que volvamos – completó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el edificio, seguida por Regina y Aisha.

Al llegar al edificio de los dormitorios vieron a Terry entrar al edificio de los varones.

En la segunda colina de poni un rato antes...

Terry – le llamó Candy un poco indecisa

¿qué pasa? – le preguntó al notar su indecisión mientras enredaba su dedo indice en uno de los rizos de Candy

tengo algo para tí pero... – decía Candy

¿pero que? – le urgió al ver que se callaba – vamos Candy porque callas – pensaba

después de lo de hace rato no sé si lo quieras – soltó Candy susurrando

pecosa – le dijo con dulzura – ya ves lo que provocas por tus arranques – se recriminó – solo por dármelo tú no importa lo que sea, lo voy a aceptar – le dijo estrechándola más

bien – dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a él– pero haremos un intercambio – le informó

¿un intercambió? – preguntó con desconfianza – que se traerá entre manos – pensó

sí un intercambio, dame tu cajetilla de cigarros – le dijo extendiendo una mano mientras metía la otra a su bota

está bien – dijo resignado – lo siento pero...la prefiero a ella – pensó al darle la cajetilla

toma – le dijo extendiendo la mano que sacaba de la bota

¿una armónica? – preguntó extrañado – porque me dará pecas una armónica – pensó

sí, es mi instrumento favorito – le dijo – y de ahora en adelante en lugar de fumar...tocarás – le dijo con la sonrisa que hacía que se Terry se olvidará de todo.

Vaya pecas! – le dijo asombrado – pecosa entrometida – pensaba – si querías que te besara no tenías que regalarme nada – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura, acercó su rostro y tomó su boca como solo el sabía, provocando un sin fin de sensaciones en Candy, quien cada vez sentía algo más fuerte por Terry, este por su parte se sentía el ser más feliz de la tierra, ahora sabía lo que era ser querido por alguien no solo de palabras, también en acciones, y también sabía lo que es querer a alguien, como disfrutaba besar a Candy.

Debemos irnos – dijo Candy un poco agitada – que hermoso se vé el atardecer desde aquí – le dijo recargándose en su hombro

sí, se vé hermoso – respondió – sobre todo porque estás conmigo – le dijo con arrogancia

uuyy, Terry! – reclamó Candy dándole un manotazo

me dolió pecas – le dijo mientras se pasaba la mano – vámonos antes de que me dejes invalido – dijo levantándose y dándole la mano para que ella lo hiciera también.

Empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano con dirección al dormitorio de Candy, antes de llegar se detuvieron detrás del mismo pilar que el día anterior...

Terry.. – le llamó Candy

¿si? – dijo Terry distraído mientras le daba pequeños besos por el rostro

dios si me sigue torturando así... – pensaba Candy – ¿usarás la armónica? – preguntó esperanzada

Terry se quedó pensando – es en serio lo de no fumar – se dijo

vamos Terry – le decía Candy dándole pequeños besos en el rostro tal y como él lo había hecho – dime... que...sí – dijo mientras empezaba a besarlo en la boca – ¿sí?...¿usaras... la...armónica... y... dejarás...de...fumar? – le preguntaba entre besos

pecosa tramposa – pensaba Terry mientras correspondía los besos de Candy – ¿pero como puedo negarme cuando me lo pide de ese modo? – pensó derrotado – está bien Candy, de ahora en adelante tocaré en lugar de fumar – le dijo separándose un poco

Candy volvió a besarlo pero esta vez fué un beso apasionado, por primera vez ella tomó la iniciativa y abrió la boca introduciendo su lengua y empezando a acariciar la boca de él, Terry al notarlo la abrazó con más fuerza pegándola más a él, sintió como Candy le acariciaba el cabello con sus manos, esa sensación que ella le provocaba cuando lo hacía lo volvía loco, poco a poco fueron terminando el beso con otros más cortos, Terry le besó las mejillas y el mentón para luego abrazarla...

te quiero – le dijo mientras la mantenía abrazaba

te quiero – le respondió Candy

te veo mañana en el comedor – dijo Terry separándose

te estaré esperando – le respondió

bye – dijo Candy al tiempo que le daba un último beso

bye – le respondió viéndola caminar

Terry espero a verla entrar, iba a irse pero decidió esperar a que encendiera la luz de su habitación, quería saber cual era, al cabo de unos minutos vió la luz encenderse y a ella asomarse por la ventana, se sorprendió al ver que era la que estaba justo frente a la suya, empezó a caminar a su edificio, desde la ventana Candy lo vió alejarse el volteo y vió que ella le decía adiós con la mano, el le sonrió y siguió su camino, al acercarse al edificio vió a tres chicas que lo veían con curiosidad, no les dió importancia, y entró con la certeza de que mañana vería a su pecosa.

Continuará...

...

nota:

bien aquí estoy con el cap 11, gracias a todos los que leen

Carygrandchester me elegra que te guste y bueno de annie nunca me ha caído bien jejeje pero ya tengo definido cuál va a ser su rol jaja

Yeli gracias por leer y concuerdo con tu opinión de annie jaja

Dayanna gracias por dejarme siempre un comentario la verdad es que me animas y no te preocupes por annie ya tengo quien la vigile jaja

Ivette71 gracias me alegra que te guste y esa annie tienes razón es una envidiosa por eso le tengo preparada una sorpresa jaja

Lilibu cuanto me alegro no tener que ir a visitarte al psiquiatrico no te preocupes trataré de no hacer sufrir mucho a terry

Alessita que bueno que te siga gustando pensé que me habías abandonado jaja no te preocupes trataré de retomar lo de cada dos días, por lo pronto aquí estoy


	12. Chapter 12

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XII

Eran ya tres semanas desde la llegada de Candy al colegio, Annie estaba furiosa porque en ese tiempo Candy se había vuelto muy popular, todos la admiraban y respetaban, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fué el hecho que desde que había aparecido ese lunes en el comedor, Terry se sentaba con ella y "su familia" siendo el centro de atención, ¡no era posible! ahora que ella! era el centro de atención junto con Regina, Candy llegaba y acaparaba todo, incluso era la favorita de la hermana Margaret y los demás profesores...

pero yo me voy a encargar de que eso cambie – pensó mientras anotaba las indicaciones del profesor de historia.

Las clases terminaron y como todos los días Candy iba a su dormitorio, dejaba sus cosas, se daba un buen baño y hacía algunas tareas, ese día estaba preocupada pues debía entregar una tarea en dos semanas, para ser exactos, el lunes regresando del descanso del quinto domingo, no es que la tarea estuviera difícil de hacer, mas bien era lo que implicaba, salió de su dormitorio iba a tomar el pasillo principal pero al ver a Regina decidió ir por el otro lado, se apresuró a salir del edificio, caminó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la colina, al irse acercando disminuyó un poco su paso, la expresión de su rostro demostraba la preocupación que sentía, se sentó en el pasto recargada del gran árbol, todo lo hizo sin darse cuenta que Terry la observaba sentado desde la rama de arriba …...

_¿que le pasará a Candy?_ – pensó – _algo debe haberle pasado para que traiga esa cara_ – se decía mientras bajaba de la rama

¡pero que seriedad pecas! – le dijo poniéndose frente a ella sacándola de sus meditaciones mientras pensaba – _no me gusta verla triste_

hola – le dijo sonriendo –_ le digo o no le digo_ – pensó

ya suéltalo – dijo ansioso al ver la indecisión en sus ojos – _que no sea lo que estoy pensando _– se dijo

Candy soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo – debemos dejar de vernos – soltó de golpe

¿¡qué! – dijo desconcertado – _rayos! ¿porque me hace esto?_ – pensaba con dolor y comenzando a enojarse

Candy notó los sentimientos que empezaban a formarse en Terry y antes que todo se saliera de control le dijo – han estado espiándonos

¿espiándonos?, ¿quienes? – contestó confundido

unas chicas del colegio – contestó tratando de no dar nombres

si pero ¿¡quienes son!, ¿¡como te enteraste! – decía enojado con las "chicas" que empezaba odiar por ser las causantes de que Candy quisiera dejar de verlo

eso no tiene importancia, lo importante aquí es que debemos dejar de vernos – le dijo conteniendo las lagrimas – _no quiero dejar de verlo pero si nos toman esa foto_...

¡claro que la tiene! – gritó enojado interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Candy – dime todo lo que sepas – le pidió cambiando el tono de voz al notar la expresión llorosa de ella – juntos hallaremos una solución – dijo con seguridad tomándola de la mano

está bien – dijo Candy soltando un suspiro – ayer después de verte fuí a la biblioteca para...

_flash back_

_Candy y Aisha se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo en pareja por encargo de la profesora de taller de lectura, debían hacer un ensayo sobre el tema que ellas quisieran, Candy propuso fuera sobre la honestidad en las relaciones personales, les costó trabajo encontrar como plantearlo pero pudieron sacarlo, casi al terminar Aisha se animó a hablar..._

_Candy – le llamó un poco cohibida_

_dime, ¿que pasa? – le animó Candy al notarla indecisa_

_bueno verás – comenzó – desde el primer día que Terruce entró al comedor y se sentó contigo y tu familia... nosotras... vimos el beso que le diste y bueno... – titubeaba – si se dan cuenta que le advertí... – pensaba_

_¿si? – decía Candy temerosa – dios mío se dieron cuenta! – pensó_

_escuchamos que quedaron de verse en otro lugar mas tarde y pues... – no me puedo detener ahora – pensaba – los buscamos tratando de sorprenderlos – dijo por fin – que bien se siente hacer lo correcto – pensó_

_¿nos buscaron? – dijo incrédula – pero ¿porqué? – dijo levantando un poco la voz_

_Annie y Regina siempre han estado interesadas en Terruce y..._

_Annie interesada en...en Terry! – pensó alarmada Candy_

_decidieron sorprenderlos y luego llamar a una hermana... – dijo Aisha_

_cielos! a una monja! – dijo sobresaltada – ¿nos expulsarían? – preguntó con temor_

_no lo sé, pero existe la posibilidad – respondió – por eso les sugerí que en lugar de llamar una monja les tomáramos una foto..._

_una foto! nos tomaron una foto? – interrumpió_

_No!, no hemos podido sorprenderlos – dijo enseguida_

_pero si estas de acuerdo con ellas ¿por que me lo dices? – preguntó dudosa_

_No Candy, no estoy de acuerdo en lo que hacen – respondió – sugerí lo de la foto por que es más fácil eliminar una foto que a una monja – dijo sonriendo_

_¿por qué quieres ayudarme? – insistió – después de todo ellas son tus amigas – le dijo_

_mis amigas – dijo con burla – no Candy ellas no son mis amigas y ahora lo he comprendido, casi no te conozco Candy, no sé nada sobre ti pero, siento esta necesidad de ayudarte, de ser leal contigo – dijo confundida – como se es con una amiga verdadera, con un familiar, es por eso que decidí que no solo debía tratar de ayudarte, debía decírtelo para que tuvieras mas cuidado – completó_

_Rashi...gracias – dijo conmovida de la sinceridad de su nueva amiga_

_no es nada Candy, solo promete que vas a cuidarte – dijo sonriendo_

_claro que lo haré – respondió sonriéndole – y quiero que sepas que en mi tienes a una verdadera amiga y que cualquier cosa que te ocurra puedes decírmelo y que cuando me necesites estaré para ayudarte – dijo tomándole la mano_

_gracias Candy – dijo conmovida_

_de ahora en adelante seremos hermanas – dijo Candy alegre_

_hermanas gemelas! – rectificó Aisha sonriendo_

_hermanas gemelas! – repitió Candy _

_fin de flash back _

así que Regina y Annie – dijo Terry serio – la verdad ni siquiera sé quienes son – dijo con indiferencia

¿cómo? ¿No las conoces? – dijo incrédula

No, pero desde ahora las tendré vigilada – dijo molesto – _no me separaran de Candy – pensó_ – ¿estás segura que Rashi es de confianza?

Sí – dijo segura – Terry...

no Candy – interrumpió – no quiero dejar de verte, podemos ser cuidadosos...

pero que tal que logran descubrirnos, si nos expulsan... – decía temerosa – no puedo darle esa decepción al abuelo William – completó

Candy ¿confiás en Rashi? – preguntó nuevamente

con los ojos cerrados – respondió segura

entonces no debemos preocuparnos, estoy seguro que ella nos ayudará – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla

Terry, te quiero tanto – le dijo acariciando su frente con ternura

también yo Candy – le dijo acercando su rostro para besarla

por eso – dijo luego de separarse – hay algo que...he querido...decirte – titubeaba –_ rayos! – pensaba exasperado_

¿que es? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos – _dios! ¿será lo que creo?_

Que...quiero...bueno...yo – _idiota habla bien ¿que es lo que te pasa?, nunca has titubeado frente a una mujer! _– pensaba

si – le animaba Candy –_ vamos Terry dilo de una vez – pensaba inquieta_

Candy – dijo tomando aire – _tu puedes no es tan difícil – se dijo – ¿_me permites ser tu novio? – dijo por fin

_dios mío! me pidió ser su novia no creí que un rebelde como él..._

_vamos Candy no te quedes callada di que me aceptas – pesaba_

_reacciona Candice habla y dile que si – se regañaba_

Candy ¿me aceptas como tu novio? – dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pecosa al ver que no contestaba

yo...yo...yo... – _¡que pasa contigo Candice! – se regañó_

que pasa ¿olvidaste el idioma? O te comió la lengua el ratón – le dijo para ocultar su miedo – _no me rechaces por favor, no lo soportaría – pensaba_

Candy iba a refutarle pero pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo y la incertidumbre que sentía – si Terry – dijo al fin

_dijo que sí!, dijo que sí! – pensaba mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro_

te acepto como mi novio si tu me aceptas como tu novia – le dijo sonriendo

pero claro pecosa – le dijo mientras la abrazaba levantándola un poco del piso – _un momento – pensó – _pecosa ¿me estas pidiendo ser tu novio? – le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y separándose un poco para verla

sí, conociéndote... en unos de tus arranques eres capaz de decir que tu eres mi novio pero que yo no soy tu novia y que por lo tanto tu tienes derechos sobre mi y yo sobre ti no – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

jajaja , vaya que me conoces bien! – respondió para luego besarla – _no permitiré que esas intrigosas me separen de Candy – pensó_

te quiero Terry – dijo luego de separarse

también yo... – decía

lo sé – le interrumpió

decía que también me quiero – le dijo con arrogancia y sonriendo de medio lado

¡pues espero que con eso te alcance! – le dijo enojada empujándolo y girándose para irse

jajaja – reía Terry al ver el enojo de Candy – _me encanta cuando se enoja – pensaba_

ven pecas! solo estoy jugando contigo – decía conteniendo la risa al verla dispuesta a irse – tu sabes que te quiero – le dijo con voz suave al tiempo que se ponía delante de ella y le tomaba el rostro con las manos – eres lo mejor que tengo – decía con los ojos llenos de amor – lo más importante, sin ti mi vida quedaría vacía otra vez – la acercó a él y la besó, – _que me pasa! cada vez dependo mas de ella!_ – pensaba – _dios mío cada vez me es mas difícil estar lejos de él_ – pensaba Candy

ay Terry, ¿que haremos ahora? – decía con preocupación al terminar el beso

por lo pronto prometeme que no dejaras de venir a verme – dijo con la voz suave que usaba solo con ella

te lo prometo – dijo con la sonrisa que era solo para él – pero debemos cuidarnos – dijo con preocupación

y lo haremos – le dijo dándole seguridad – Candy quiero que me prometas...

si Terry ya te prometí... – le interrumpía

si Candy pero quiero que me prometas otra cosa – le dijo seriamente

ok...dime – dijo dudando un poco

prometeme que nunca dejaras que los demás se interpongan entre tu y yo – Candy iba a hablar pero con la mano le dijo que lo dejara terminar – y que siempre resolveremos los problemas juntos, que no tomarás ninguna decisión sola ni me dejarás tomar ninguna solo, lo hablaremos y lo resolveremos como ahora JUNTOS.

Candy escuchó con atención cada palabra y se dió cuenta que tenía razón – te lo prometo – dijo y le dio un pequeño beso – y tu prometeme que...siempre me dirás la vedad, no importa lo que sea me lo contarás, y que nunca dejarás que me entere por otras personas – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

te lo prometo – con un largo beso sellaron las promesas hechas, promesas que les servirían de mucho en el largo camino a la felicidad.

Hotel Continental

Dentro de una lujosa suite se encontraba el hombre más rico y poderoso de todo los Estados Unidos, esperaba con impaciencia a su amigo y hombre de confianza, hacía tiempo que estaban tras la pista de algo importante y hasta el momento no habían tenido buenos resultados, por fin escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, dió el "pase", ansioso vió entrar a su amigo, le invitó a sentarse y después de saludarlo se centró en el tema que le interesaba...

y bien George, ¿hay algún avance? – preguntó

si William lo hay – dijo sonriendo

esas son buenas noticias, dime que averiguaste – decía ansioso William Andley

mira por ti mismo – respondió dándole un paquete

abrió rápidamente el sobre y comenzó a examinar el contenido, no podía creer lo que veía, jamás se habría imaginado lo que estaba viendo, ahora entendía por que no supieron nada hasta hace poco, pero estaba realmente confundido por lo que acababan de descubrir...

¿estas seguro de todo esto? – preguntó aún incrédulo

si William – respondió – yo mismo corroboré todo – concluyó

vaya! La tía se llevará una gran sorpresa en cuanto lo sepa – dijo sonriendo

¿que hará ahora? – preguntó con preocupación

no lo sé, pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para acercarlos a la familia – dijo con determinación

¿necesitas que haga algo? – preguntó George

sí averigua todo lo que puedas sobre ese club, y avisa en el zoológico que regresaré a trabajar – dijo sonriendo

eso no le gustara nada a su tía – respondió

lo sé pero, no podrá hacer nada – dijo riendo

George salió de la suite dejando al joven millonario asimilando la información que le había dejado, aún no podía creerlo! eran tres!, le emocionaba mucho pero debía ser cuidadoso, por lo pronto debía esperar a que la tía llegara para informarle, mientras... George podría conseguirle la información que necesitaba.

Colegio San Pablo

Eliza y Paty regresaban de la biblioteca habían ido ha terminar el ensayo para el taller de lectura...

hola Eliza – saludó Regina al toparse con ellas en la entrada del edificio e ignorando a Paty

hola – respondió escuetamente el saludo

¿y tu prima? – preguntó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos

¿la necesitas para algo? – pregunto con fingida cortesía

no, pero como no la veo contigo – dijo insinuante

gracias por preocuparte por ella – dijo con palpable hipocresía – pero no lo necesita, para eso tiene un hermano y unos primos que la cuidan y la protegen de todo y de todos – dijo dándole una mirada significativa a ella y Annie que recién aparecía – así que con permiso llevo prisa – decía mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar.

Maldita Eliza! – dijo con rabia – _ya me las pagarás – pensó_

_maldita Candy la quieren y protegen como si fuera realmente una de ellos, incluso Eliza que es una ¡pedante y engreída egocéntrica!, si no me hubieran adoptado los Britter ahora yo sería una Andley _– pensaba una Annie furiosa y celosa de Candy

otra semana había pasado, el quinto fin de semana estaba por llegar, Candy y Terry habían seguido viéndose y ahora que eran novios oficiales estaban mas que felices, decidieron no decir nada a sus primos por petición de Candy, no quería que Regina y Annie lo supieran aún, desde el día que hablaron Terry las vigilaba sin que ellas lo notaran, Candy le comentó a sus primos el interés que ellas tenían en Terry y ella, por lo que ellos también las vigilaban, Candy había pedido a Aisha que se integrara con ellos pero ella insistió en que era de más ayuda quedándose con Annie y Regina por lo que para no levantar sospechas se comunicaban solo por messenger.

Era miércoles y Candy aún no tenía la tarea lista, no quería pasar el fin de semana haciéndola en lugar de disfrutar de la compañía de Terry, sentada con los ojos cerrados recargada del árbol en la segunda colina de poni, meditaba como resolver su problema, tan entrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Terry llegó, este observaba su rostro preocupado, al principio creyó que era por Regina y Annie pero ahora no estaba tan seguro...

inclinándose un poco, le acarició la mejilla con ternura – que te preocupa pecas, no me gusta ver tu carita triste – le decía con preocupación y ternura en su voz

Candy no aguantó más y se echó sobre él abrazándolo mientras empezaba a llorar desconsolada – Terry – decía entre sollozos

aquí estoy pecosa, estoy contigo – decía suavemente, apretándola contra él y acariciándole el cabello con la otra mano – _me duele tanto verla llorar de este modo – pensaba – ¿que le habrá pasado para que esté así?_

Poco a poco se fué calmando – perdoname Terry – dijo apenada bajando la cabeza

no tengo nada que perdonarte – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara – Candy ¿que te pasó?, ¿porque estabas así? – preguntaba ansioso

Terry yo...

confía en mí Candy – le decía viéndola con amor – ¿alguien te hizo algo?, dime ¿alguien se atrevió a hacerte daño? – decía tratando de ocultar el enojo que sentía por el ser que pudiera poner a Candy en ese estado – _si esas malditas intrigosas le hicieron algo sabrán quien es Terruce Grandchester _– pensó furioso

no Terry, nadie me hizo nada – le dijo mas tranquila y sentándose de nuevo

entonces ¿por que estas así? – decía mas que preocupado

es por una tarea que debo entregar – dijo mirando al horizonte

¿una tarea? – dijo incrédulo – que pasa con eso – dijo ansioso

Candy soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar – la hermana Margaret quiere que para este lunes haga mi árbol genealógico y lo presente a toda la clase – dijo con pesar

vaya! – dijo comenzando a comprender – _está así por su mamá_ – pensó – y ¿porque un árbol genealógico? – preguntó curioso

hace una semana durante la clase de la hermana Margaret...

_flash back_

_todas las alumnas prestaban atención a la clase de ética y valores, la monja explicaba la importancia de la familia en la formación de un individuo..._

_hermana ya que estamos hablando de la familia – comentó Annie – porque no hacemos nuestro árbol genealógico – sugirió – quiero ver el tuyo Candy – pensó maleficamente mientras la veía_

_es una muy buena idea señorita Britter – respondió la hermana_

_¡un árbol genealógico! – pensó Candy preocupada_

_puede escoger algunos para que sean presentados ante toda la clase – sugirió una alumna_

_si como el de Candice Andley – dijo Annie – sería muy interesante conocer más de ella puesto que es nueva – dijo con fingida inocencia_

_muy bien! el lunes regresando del quinto fin de semana los recogeré – habló la monja – señorita Andley, Leagan, Ibrahim y Britter preparence para presentarse ante la clase – sentenció la hermana Margaret – los demás solo los entregarán – finalizó_

_fin de flash back_

así que Annie Britter – dijo con enojo contenido – ¡_como la detesto!_ – pensó furioso

sí, ella fué la que armó todo – dijo con pesar – no entiendo porque me odia, si de niñas fuimos las mejores amigas en el hogar – dijo Candy mientras escurrían lagrimas por sus mejillas

no llores Candy – dijo con ternura – esa hiena no merece tu llanto – habló masticando las palabras – por lo que me habías contado ella no sabe que si eres una Andley, así que se va a llevar una gran sorpresa – dijo sonriendo con malicia

ay Terry – dijo sonriendo – en eso tienes razón pero en cuanto vea que no pongo el nombre de mi madre no dudará en hacerlo notar y...

no te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo – le dijo para animarla

¡¿me ayudarás a hacerlo? – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¡claro pecas! – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – recuerda que prometimos resolver nuestros problemas juntos – decía sonriendo – además para eso soy tu novio y con mi inteligencia...– decía con arrogancia

por eso te quiero mocoso engreído – le dijo para luego besarlo con todo el amor que le tenía.

Con las debidas precauciones se fueron de regreso al colegio, no querían ser sorprendidos por la esqueletor de Regina, no es mas que un saco de huesos! había dicho Terry a Candy en una ocasión que ella le preguntó si le parecía bonita, y la hiena de Annie, una oportunista que quiere lo que Candy tiene, como acertadamente expresó Terry a los primos de ella.

El tan esperado viernes por la tarde llegó, una enorme cantidad de autos esperaba en las afueras del colegio, y el auto de los Andley no era la excepción pronto los chicos Andley salieron del colegio y se dirigían a la limo que los esperaba, cerca de esta se encontraba el auto de los Britter, poco antes de llegar Candy fue interceptada por la razón de sus últimas preocupaciones...

hola Candy – dijo Annie con hipocresía

Annie – respondió a forma de saludo

como vas con la tarea, espero ya lo tengas listo – dijo con malicia

muy bien, espero que hayas logrado encontrar los nombres de los ascendientes de los señores Britter – dijo Candy amablemente

claro gracias por...

Annie hija – dijo un elegante hombre – ¡pero que tenemos aquí! – exclamó el hombre – Candy eres tú! – dijo con alegría – pero que grande estás! – decía mientras se aproximaba a darle un abrazo

señor Britter! – dijo igual de contenta correspondiendo el abrazo – que gusto verlo de nuevo – dijo Candy luego de separarse

_¡papá la prefirió desde el principio! – pensaba Annie – de no ser porque hizo lo imposible por desagradarle a mamá_...

Annie porque no me habías dicho que Candy estaba en el San Pablo también – dijo el señor Britter confundido sacándola de sus meditaciones.

lo siento papá pero...– decía Annie con su acostumbrada cara de arrepentimiento sufrido

buenas tardes – saludó un joven

buenas tardes contestaron los Britter – _dios mío es él_ – pensó Annie – _es mi oportunidad_ – se dijo

Annie estaba a punto de hablar pero Candy lo hizo primero – señor Britter le presento a Terruce Grandchester – dijo sonriendo

mucho gusto – dijo Terry extendiendo la mano al señor Britter

un gusto Terruce – respondió el señor Britter

Terruce es el hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester – dijo Annie tratando de quedar bien con Terry

¡así que eres el futuro duque! – exclamó el señor Britter

y novio de Candy – respondió Terry sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Candy – _es hora que sepa que Candy no está sola_ – pensó

_¡no puede ser! ¡son novios! ¡pero creí que ya no se veían!_ – pensaba Annie

vaya! Me dá gusto Candy – dijo el señor Britter sonriendo a Candy – y joven Grandchester espero no haga sufrir a Candy, siempre la he considerado como a una hija y creame que estoy dispuesto a dar la cara por ella siempre que sea necesario – concluyó con seriedad

_¿porque papá?, tu también!_ – se decía Annie

¡wow pecas! ¡ahora si estoy preocupado! – dijo serio – no solo tengo que cuidarme de tu hermano, primos y abuelo, ¡también del señor Britter! – concluyó sonriendo

Terry! – dijo Candy apenada

el señor Britter y Terry reían de buena gana – debemos irnos – se dirigía Terry al señor Britter – le dije a tus primos que yo te llevaría – se dirigió a Candy

me dió mucho gusto verte Candy, espero poder verte de nuevo – dijo el señor Britter mientras la abrazaba

a mi también me dio gusto verlo y por mi no hay inconveniente – le sonrió Candy

joven Terruce – decía a modo de despedida

un gusto señor Britter – respondió Terry

adiós Candy – dijo Annie hipócritamente

adiós – respondió Candy

Terruce – se dirigió a él coquetamente

vamos pecas – dijo a Candy con la voz que usaba solo para ella e ignorando a Annie, dejándola enfadada por la forma en que la ignoro para dirigirse a Candy de manera tan enamorada.

Candy y Terry se fueron en el ferrari de él, darían una vuelta antes de llevarla con sus primos, no sabía que una gran sorpresa la esperaba.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XIII

Luego de despedirse de los Britter decidieron ir al mirador donde se habían vuelto a ver, estando ahí Candy recibió una llamada de Anthony, la tía abuela había llegado a Londres el día anterior, por lo que debía dirigirse a la mansión Andley en lugar del hotel.

Mansión Andley

luego de saludar a la tía, los jóvenes Andley fueron a instalarse, a excepción de Eliza quien pidió hablar con ella, juntas fueron a la biblioteca para tener privacidad.

bien Eliza ¿que quieres decirme? – dijo la tía extrañada

se trata de Candy tía abuela – comenzó – _si alguien puede ayudarnos es la tía_

¿está bien? ¿le pasó algo? ¿por eso no llegó con ustedes? – preguntaba preocupada

no tía pero...está por pasarle – dijo Eliza

¿como? explicate – exigió la anciana

tía ¿recuerda usted a Annie Britter? – preguntó Eliza

¿Annie Britter? – dijo la tía meditando – mmm el nombre me suena familiar – dijo

bueno, Annie Britter es la niña que Candy siempre decía había sido como su hermana en el hogar de poni – comenzó a explicar Eliza

oh si! ya recuerdo – expresó la tía – pero ¿que hay con ella? – inquirió

que es la hija adoptiva del embajador de USA aquí en Inglaterra y estudia en el San Pablo de hecho estamos en la misma clase – dijo Eliza

maravilloso! seguro Candy se puso muy contenta al verla de nuevo! – dijo contenta – pero no entiendo ¿porque esta por pasarle algo malo a Candy? – preguntó confundida

porque Annie envidia a Candy por haber sido adoptada por los Andley y se ha dedicado a hacerla sentir mal – dijo Eliza

pero Candy es una Andley! – dijo la anciana indignada

si tía pero eso ella no lo sabe y por eso se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que presentáramos el árbol genealógico de la familia – dijo Eliza enojada

¡magnífico!, esa es la oportunidad de Candy de demostrar que es una Andley – dijo la anciana sonriendo

pero tía! En cuanto vea que Candy no pone el nombre de su madre …... – decía Eliza

no te preocupes por eso Eliza – dijo la tía sonriendo – en cuanto Candy llegue hablaré con ella para contarle todo sobre nuestros antepasados – expresó la tía

muy bien tía – dijo confundida por la reacción de la tía – iré a instalarme – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

dile a tu hermano y primos que los veo en la cena, tengo algo que comunicarles – dijo sonriendo.

Está bien tía – asintió y salió de la biblioteca

_no permitiré que esa muchachita menosprecie a Candy, mañana todos en esta ciudad sabrán quien es Candy_ – pensó la tía abuela Elroy con una extraña sonrisa.

Era ya la hora de la cena, Candy había llegado hace rato, los seis jóvenes Andley estaban ansiosos, no sabían que era lo que la tía abuela iba a decirles, la cena transcurrió sin novedades, al término de esta la tía les pidió la siguieran a la biblioteca, ya en ella...

les pedí que vinieran porque hay algo que debo informarles – dijo con seriedad

de que se trata – preguntó Archie ansioso – _que se traerá entre manos_ – pensó

como bien saben desde que descubrimos que Candy era nieta del abuelo William, él le pidió a George investigara – decía la tía

¿hay alguna noticia tía? – preguntó Candy esperanzada

asi es – dijo sonriendo – ayer me reuní con el abuelo William y me informó de los avances de la investigación...

¿y? – le apuró Candy – _dios habrán encontrado a mi madre!_

tu padres se casaron aquí en Inglaterra 1 año antes de que nacieras sin decirle a nadie, poco antes del parto viajaron a Chicago con la intención de informar a toda la familia, al parecer el día que llegaron tuvo el accidente y murió, es por eso que nunca supimos nada – explicó la tía

¿y...mi...madre? – preguntó con la voz quebrada, Anthony lo notó y la abrazó en señal de apoyo

según lo que George investigó – dijo la anciana con seriedad – ella...murió al dar a luz – dijo con tristeza

Candy sintió que iba a desmayarse, su madre ¡muerta!, la tía se acercó a ella y la abrazó dándole apoyo y consuelo, – tranquila mi niña – le decía con ternura – se que te duele pero aún hay buenas noticias – dijo animándola

¿buenas noticias? – preguntó incrédula – _pero que noticia puede ser buena en estos momentos – pensó con amargura_

así es – los jóvenes Andley que habían permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo la miraron como si hubiera perdido el juicio – _está loca_ – pensó Neal –_ que puede ser bueno para Candy en este momento_ – se dijo Stear

de que se trata tía – dijo Anthony impaciente

Candy... tu madre ….. tuvo tres hijos – dijo finalmente

¿¡como! – exclamaron todos

sí, ella tuvo trillisos por eso no soportó al parto – explicó

eso quiere decir que... – decía Candy

¡que tienes dos hermanos! – dijo Eliza sorprendida

¿pero quienes son, donde están? – preguntó Stear emocionado

al parecer...al morir tu madre...un pariente los reclamó, solo sabemos que a ti y al varón los dejaron en el hogar de poni – dijo la tía contrariada

¿y el otro? – preguntó Neal

en realidad es otra, es una niña, – dijo sonriendo – al parecer ella fué criada por la familia de tu madre, es solo que aún no hemos podido dar con ella, según nos dijo George la han mantenido estudiando en internados – dijo la tía

tengo 2 hermanos – dijo Candy aún sin creerlo

_tres hermanos_ – pensó la tía

quiero conocerlos! – dijo Candy levantándose – ¿les agradaré? ¿como serán? – decía caminando de un lado a otro

seguramente se parecerán a tí – dijo Archie sonriendo al verla caminar desesperada

es cierto – dijo sonriendo

así que no te preocupes Candy – dijo Stear – que en cuanto los conozcas y veas el gran parecido físico, sobre todo en la chica te darás cuenta que es tu hermana gemela – dijo Stear riendo

¡hermana gemela! – dijo Candy parándose en seco – _desde ahora seremos hermanas, hermanas gemelas_ – resonaba en su cabeza

¿que pasa Candy? – preguntó la tía al verla que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente

Rashi – dijo con la voz entrecortada – _¡es ella! ¡es Rashi!_ – pensaba mientras lloraba abrazada a Anthony

¿Rashi? – dijo la tía extrañada

¡dios mío! – exclamó Eliza al darse cuenta a lo que se refería Candy

cielos – dijo Stear contrariado

¡es Rashi! – dijeron Archie y Neal

¿¡quién es Rashi! – preguntó la tía con impaciencia

¡es mi hermana! – dijo Candy riendo incrédula

¿¡como! – ahora fué el turno de la tía de sorprenderse – ¿de qué hablas?

Rashi es una alumna del San Pablo compañera de Candy y Eliza – explicó Anthony

y es increíblemente parecida a Candy – dijo Archie

todos nos sorprendimos mucho cuando la conocimos, son como dos gotas de agua – explicó Neal

es cierto – dijo Eliza – la única diferencia es que ella tiene el cabello negro – completó

vaya – dijo la tía meditando – _es posible_ – pensó – díganme ¿de casualidad esa chica es de ascendencia árabe? – preguntó la tía

sí – respondió Candy un poco mas calmada

entonces puede que lo sea, tu madre era de Ágrava y el pariente que se llevó a tu hermana vivía ahí – concluyó la tía

_Ágrava, el sultán _– pensó Candy – no, no lo es – dijo Candy con tristeza

¿porque no? – dijo Anthony – tu misma has visto que es idéntica a ti...

pero ella es nieta del sultán de Ágrava – dijo Candy – ¡no es ella! – dijo llorando de nuevo

¡claro que lo es! – dijo la tía con toda la seguridad del mundo

pero... – decía Candy

lo es, porque el sultán de Ágrava es tú abuelo también – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – tu madre era su hija mayor, el mismo sultán se lo confirmó a George cuando se entrevistó con él, solo que no quiso darle ningún dato sobre tu hermana – concluyó.

¡Candy eres una princesa por partida doble! – dijo Eliza sorprendida

¡Rashi es mi hermana! – decía feliz – ahora entiendo porque me ayudaba aún sin saberlo – _siento esta necesidad de ayudarte, de ser leal contigo, como se es con una amiga verdadera, con un familiar – recordaba las palabras de Aisha_

una prima mas a la que cuidar – dijo Neal riendo

ahora solo falta encontrar al otro – comentó Stear

así es, y George está muy cerca de hacerlo – dijo la tía sonriendo – hay otra cosa que debo comunicarles – continúo

¿¡más! – dijo Archie levantando la voz contrariado

Archie por favor – le reprendió la tía

lo siento tía – se excusó

mañana en la noche hay una fiesta en honor nuestro...

¡una fiesta! ¡que bien! – exclamaron Eliza y Archie interrumpiendo a la tía

lo siento – dijeron al ver la mirada de advertencia que esta les dió

serán presentados como lo que son – explicó la tía

oh no! – exclamaron Stear, Neal y Anthony

no acepto replicas, mañana todos en Londres conocerán a los herederos Andley con todo lo que ello implica – les advirtió con un tono que no admitía replica

tía pero Candy aún no sabe... – decía Stear

¿que debo saber? – preguntó Candy

mañana después del desayuno hablaremos, ahora vayan a dormir, ya fueron suficientes emociones para un día – dijo la tía mientras caminaba a la puerta

está bien tía – respondieron al tiempo que salían detrás de ella.

Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de enterarse, tumbada en la cama, meditaba en todo lo que la tía abuela le había dicho, estaba feliz por saber que Rashi era su hermana y porque tenía otro hermano al que conocería pronto, pero el saber que su madre había muerto la tenía muy triste y no podía evitar llorar, un ruido en su lap la sacó de sus pensamientos...

hola pequeña – la saludó un joven rubio desde la pantalla de su lap

Albert! – dijo con emoción mientras las lagrimas salían de nuevo

pero que te pasa pequeña, ¿porque estás así? – dijo con preocupación – _tía si le dijo algo..._ – pensaba

es.. ay Albert...mi...madre – dijo entre sollozos

pequeña calmate para que pueda entenderte – le dijo con ternura – _definitivamente voy a matar a la tía_ – se dijo

¡mi madre está muerta! – dijo Candy llorando

¿¡queeeeee! – dijo con sorpresa – _¿pero que pasa aquí?, ¡la voy a matar! no! primero hablo con ella y luego...¡la ahorco! _– pensaba furioso

la tía abuela me dijo lo que George averiguó – dijo tratándose de calmarse

cuéntame lo que te dijo – le pidió con seriedad y enojo contenido

Candy empezó a contar a Albert todo lo hablado en la biblioteca, como se había enterado que su madre había muerto al dar a luz y había descubierto que Rashi era su hermana.

vaya pequeña, es un gran enredo – dijo Albert - _quisiera poder decirte quien soy y apoyarte en este momento _- pensó con tristeza

lo es – dijo Candy con pesar

Candy debes ver lo bueno, tienes dos hermanos, estoy seguro que en cuanto ellos sepan que eres su hermana te querrán mucho, y tendrás dos hermanos con los que podrás contar – _tres hermanos y uno de los cuales daría su vida por no verte llorar _– se dijo

tienes razón, estoy segura que cuando se lo diga a Rashi...

Candy sobre eso, creo que debes esperar a saber lo que ella sabe sobre su pasado, antes de decirle asegúrate de tener las pruebas que lo demuestren – le dijo con seriedad

mmm creo que tienes razón, es solo que quisiera que lo supiera cuanto antes y conviviera conmigo, los chicos y la tía, quiero que conozca a nuestro hermano mayor – le dijo sonriendo

vaya, ahora tendré dos hermanas pequeñas a las que cuidar – dijo con cara de sufrimiento

Albert! – le reclamó

no te enojes – decía riendo – debo irme pequeña, espero verte pronto – le dijo sonriendo

¿tan pronto? – preguntó con desilusión

si, recuerda que debo trabajar – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – _y arreglar un asunto_ – dijo para sí

está bien, cuidate Albert – le dijo sonriendo

tu también pequeña – _te quiero hermanita_ – pensó antes de desconectarse

estaba por cerrar la lap cuando recibió otra invitación...

hola Candy – saludó una mujer

Tikvah! que alegría verte – le dijo Candy emocionada

a mi también me dá gusto verte – respondió igualmente emocionada

¿como has estado? – preguntó Candy

mm no también como tú – dijo riendo

y eso que no te he contado lo último – dijo Candy riendo

y que es – preguntó

Terry y yo somos novios! – dijo con emoción

vaya! por fin! se decidió a pedírtelo – dijo con un gesto exasperación

¿como que por fin? – dijo Candy

jajaja lo que pasa es que desde el día que arreglaron sus diferencias en el colegio, quería pedírtelo pero no se atrevió y hace una semana que coincidimos aquí le dije que no esperara más, porque no faltaría quien lo hiciera antes que él – dijo riendo

pues mil gracias – dijo Candy riendo – de no ser por ti seguiría pensándolo – rió Candy

en eso tienes razón – dijo Tikvah – pero lo bueno es que se decidió, pero dime ¿por que lloraste? – le preguntó preocupada

ay Tikvah es que hoy me enteré de algo que cambió todo sobre mí – dijo Candy

si quieres puedes contarme, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y que en lo que pueda ayudarte...

lo sé, gracias Tikvah, pero la verdad no quisiera ponerme triste otra vez...

entiendo Candy, solo recuerda que en mí tienes a una amiga y cuando necesites algún consejo siempre estaré para tí – le dijo Tikvah con sinceridad

mil gracias Tikvah – le dijo sonriendo

sabes mañana en la noche iré a una fiesta ahí en Londres – dijo para cambiar de tema

¿de verdad? ¿vienes a Londres? – dijo Candy contenta – también yo iré a una fiesta mañana, tal vez es la misma – decía rápidamente

jajaja sí de hecho voy en el avión – respondió – y si tal vez sea la misma – dijo riendo misteriosamente

es tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano, a la tía abuela no le gusta que me retrase para el desayuno – dijo con una mueca

bien, entonces nos vemos pronto – dijo despidiéndose

hasta pronto – se despidió

cerró la lap y se preparo para dormir, necesitaba descansar el cuerpo y la mente, aún quedaba una interrogante, que iba a decirle la tía abuela, con esos pensamientos y con una sonrisa por saber que vería a Terry se fué quedando dormida.

Continuara...

mil disculpas! pero aki sigo, chicas gracias por sus reviews, de hecho desactive la restriccion con el fin de k me escriban, muchas veces me pasó k no pude dejar review por lo mismo jeje nos vemos pronto

bye


	14. Chapter 14

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XIV

¡estaba maravillada!, veía con total asombro el lugar, no podía creer que existiera un rosal tan hermoso! Casi como el de Lakewood!, tan entretenida estaba admirando el lugar que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba...

hola – escuchó una voz que la saludaba a sus espaldas, se giró y vió que quien la saludaba era una mujer vestida con una túnica verde y un velo del mismo color que le cubría la cabeza y el rostro, dejando libre unos ojos verde esmeralda

mamá! estas aquí! no puedo creerlo! – dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción

¡mi niña! ¡cuanto he esperado este momento! – respondió la mujer igual de emocionada

te quiero mamá!, no vuelvas a dejarme – decía abrazándola

nunca mi niña! – decía la mujer al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo.

la mujer empezó a desvanecerse como si de neblina se tratara, por más que apretaba el abrazo no podía evitar que desapareciera, desesperada e impotente se quedó abrazada a si misma, se dejó caer al suelo con un nudo formándose en su garganta, al bajar la vista vió que estaba al pie de una tumba, al darse cuenta no pudo contener el llanto que comenzó a brotar...lloraba desconsolada.

¿Porque?...¿porqué moriste? – lloraba e intentaba limpiar la tumba para leer la inscripción

pecosa ¿que te pasa? – escuchó que la llamaban tiernamente

_Terry!_ – pensó esperanzada y calmándose un poco al saber que estaba con ella, levanto la vista para verlo y una gran tristeza mayor a la que ya sentía la invadió, Él... no estaba ahí

¿porque lloras así? – escuchó de nuevo a Terry llamándola de manera dulce y a la vez preocupada

te... – trataba de responderle pero nada salía de su garganta, – terr... – intentó de nuevo pero nada, desesperada comenzó a llorar más amargamente.

¡Candy! – escuchaba la desesperación en la voz de Terry, sintió que el la tomaba de la mano pero no podía verlo aún

Te... Terry – logró decir con una voz apenas audible

¡aquí estoy! – le respondió desesperado – ¡mírame Candy!, ¡estoy aquí! – decía con urgencia, Candy sintió como le apretaba la mano – estoy contigo – le dijo con ternura

Candy sintió los labios de Terry posarse en los de ella, empezó a corresponder el beso, sintió como el dolor que tenía hace un momento iba disipándose al igual que sus lagrimas, lentamente sintió como Terry se separaba terminando el beso...

con lentitud abrió los ojos, aturdida vió que estaba en el mismo lugar que antes de acostarse, había sido un sueño, hermoso al principio pero cruel después y finalmente Terry la había rescatado de esa pesadilla, _un momento ¿Terry? ¡el beso! fué tan real!, no es imposible_ – se dijo tocándose los labios, dando un suspiro...

pecosa – escuchó que la llamaban, _no fué un sueño!_ – pensó antes de girar el rostro, enfocó los ojos y en la oscuridad arrodillado junto a su cama estaba Él...

con Terry momentos antes

Era ya de madrugada, en una lujosa suite un joven daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, se sentía intranquilo no sabía porque, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió de la habitación, tomó el elevador y en pocos minutos estaba en el estacionamiento, subió a su auto y salió a prisa, pocos minutos después se encontraba frente a una enorme mansión, bajó del auto y caminó al portón...

¡cerrado! – dijo con molestia – _pero que esperabas idiota son las tres de la mañana_ – se regañó – _será mejor que me vaya_ – dijo para sí – _espero que estés bien_ – pensó, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando vió una luz tenue en una de las ventanas y luego una figura conocida asomarse al balcón, caminó hacia un árbol cercano a la barda, trepó en él y dando un salto cayó del otro lado en cuclillas, con toda la experiencia que le daban sus escapadas del colegio, al levantar la mirada ya no había nadie en el balcón y la luz ya no estaba encendida – _espero no tengan perros_ – pensó un poco preocupado, caminó hasta él balcón pero al llegar.. – _rayos! ahora como subo!_ – miró a su alrededor, no había nada que le ayudase a subir, dió una vuelta por el jardín tratando de encontrar otro lugar por donde subir, luego de unos minutos vió lo que parecía ser una pequeña escalera recargada de un árbol – _vaya! tal parece que quien la dejó ahí sabía que la necesitaría_ (claro mi Terry, me debes una, jeje perdón) – pensó sonriendo – e_spero que con esto pueda alcanzar el balcón! – _tomó la escalera y la llevó hasta el balcón de Candy, se aseguró de colocarlo correctamente – _ahora Terry ¡con cuidado!, no querrás caerte y despertar a toda la mansión_ – pensó sonriendo, ayudado por la escalera llegó hasta el balcón, la ventana estaba abierta, entró con sigilo, se acercó hasta la cama y cuando llegó lo que vió le estrujó el corazón, se arrodilló junto a la cama y con la voz llena de preocupación y ternura habló...

pecosa ¿que te pasa? – le decía con ternura, pero ella no respondía tenía los ojos cerrados, _rayos! que le pasa!_ – pensó desesperado – ¿porqué lloras así? – preguntó con dulzura en la voz y preocupado a la vez –_ ¡porque no abre los ojos!, _pensaba preocupado_, ¡sigue dormida! tiene una pesadilla _se dijo – Candy! – le llamó con desesperación al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano

te... Terry – susurró Candy sin abrir los ojos

¡aquí estoy! – dijo desesperado al escucharla susurrar su nombre – ¡mirame Candy!, ¡estoy aquí! – decía con urgencia apretando la mano que le sostenía – ¡estoy contigo! – le dijo con ternura, se inclinó un poco y la besó con toda el amor y la ternura que ella le inspiraba, sintió que ella le correspondía, se separó de ella con lentitud, se hizo hacia atrás para observar su reacción, vió que abría los ojos lentamente y como miraba desconcertada la habitación sin notar su presencia, sonrió al verla tocar los labios que momentos antes había saboreado, sintió que el corazón le salía del pecho al escucharla suspirar y saberse el dueño de ese suspiro...

pecosa – le llamó tiernamente, vió el desconcierto en los ojos de ella al lograr verlo en medio de la oscuridad – me encanta como suspiras por mí – le dijo sonriendo

sin pensarlo Candy se echó a sus brazos – Terry! – le dijo empezando a llorar nuevamente

Candy, mi niña ¿que tienes? – dijo con notable preocupación recibiéndola en sus brazos y acunándola contra su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Esas palabras movieron todo el ser de Candy haciéndola llorar con más sentimiento – _mi niña! Esas fueron sus palabras pero...solo fué un sueño_ – pensaba Candy con dolor

Terry sintió como Candy temblaba por el llanto – tranquila mi amor aquí estoy – le dijo con ternura y acariciándole el cabello – _quien quiera que sea el causante de esto..._– pensaba furioso al ver el estado de Candy

Candy se aferró más a Terry, _mi amor_ repitió en su mente al escucharlo, era la primera vez que él la llamaba así, sabía que no estaba sola y así lo sentía – Te...Terry – lo llamó con voz entrecortada

aquí estoy pecas – le dijo con voz dulce y le dió un beso en la coronilla – aquí estoy contigo – le dijo apretándola contra él – y siempre lo estaré– le dijo cerca del oído

estas palabras iban aliviando poco a poco el dolor de Candy, si bien no lo borraban le ayudaba a sobrellevarlo – gra...gracias Terry – le dijo ya más calmada y levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, al hacerlo vió el amor con que la miraba pero también había algo más en la mirada de él...preocupación, dolor, desconcierto...

no hay nada que agradecer pecosa – le dijo sonriendo de forma dulce y tierna, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla limpiando con el pulgar el rastro de lagrimas – ¿te sientes mejor? – dijo con patente preocupación, con la mano apoyada en la mejilla y acariciándola con el pulgar – _¡ay Candy te quiero tanto! y...verte de esta forma...me duele hasta lo más profundo de mi ser_ – pensó con dolor y preocupación

si – le dijo tratando de sonreír, saliendo solo una mueca, _está preocupado por mí, pensó con culpa_ – gracias a tí – agregó al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla – gracias por...por estar conmigo...ahora que...que más..te necesito – le dijo con la voz quebrada y aferrándose a él.

Terry notó la tristeza en los ojos y en la voz de Candy, se sentía terrible al verla así y no poder hacer nada, máxime cuando no sabía siquiera que era lo que la tenía así, quería saberlo para poder ayudarla, estaba por preguntar pero... _no mejor espero hasta más tarde, no quiero que vuelva a ponerse en el estado que la encontré_, pensó decidido – shsh aquí estoy mi amor, estoy contigo – dijo acariciándole el rostro al tiempo que se acercaba y la besaba, la besaba con amor, dulzura y ternura, tratando de aliviar y de sanar el dolor en el corazón de Candy, ella sintió el beso de Terry, notaba la ternura y el amor con que la besaba, sentía que el dolor tan grande que había en su corazón se eclipsaba gracias al amor que sentía por Terry y que este le correspondía, _mi Terry que haría sin tí_ ; _mi pecosa que haría sin tí, _eran los pensamientos de ambos, por falta de aire el beso fué terminando con otros más cortos, al separarse le beso las mejillas y el mentón

¿ya te vas? – preguntó triste aunque fué más afirmación que pregunta

desconcertado le respondió – no, aún no – ¿ya quieres que me vaya? – le dijo un poco desilusionado y dolido –_ tranquilo Terry, ¡no tengas uno de tus arranques!, ¡no ahora que te necesita más que nunca!_ – se regañaba mentalmente

no – se apresuró a contestar al notar el cambio de voz de Terry – es solo que...

que.. – le animaba a continuar

bueno es que...siempre que nos despedimos...me besas la mejilla y el mentón – dijo como niña regañada bajando la vista

Terry comprendió la deducción de Candy y hasta ese momento se dió cuenta de ello, pero es que no lo hacía por costumbre, lo hacía porque le nacía hacerlo, tal y como en ese momento – es cierto pero...no lo hago como señal de despedida – le dijo a una Candy desconcertada por sus palabras, al tiempo que la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara – lo hago porque me nace hacerlo, porque es mi forma de decirte sin palabras que...TE QUIERO, que eres lo más importante y lo más valioso que tengo – dijo viéndola con todo el amor que posee – que cualquier cosa que te pase me ocurre a mi también – le dijo con voz quebrada al recordar el dolor que sintió cuando llegó al verla llorar de ese modo – que cualquiera que te haga algo me lo hace a mí también, quien quiera que se meta contigo se mete conmigo – le dijo apretando los dientes – _¡y ese alguien me las pagará!_ – pensó con enojo hacia el todavía inexistente infractor y causante de los sufrimientos de Candy – y que todas tus alegrías y sufrimientos son los míos – le dijo con ternura, mientras le tomaba la mano para besársela

Las palabras de Terry fueron registrándose en la mente de Candy, es cierto que en otras ocasiones le había dicho que la quería y que era importante para él pero, ahora era la primera vez que él le abría el corazón de esa forma y se sentía feliz de saber que ella era tan importante para Terry como él lo es para ella, una vez que asimiló todo, se incorporó de la cama para literalmente aventarse sobre él, rodeandole el cuello con los brazos haciéndolo perder el equilibrio por la incomoda posición en que se encontraba al estar hincado al lado de su cama, Terry cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra del cuarto de Candy con ella sobre él...

auch pecas – se quejó Terry al sentir el suelo duro iba a replicar pero Candy no le dió tiempo

te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – le decía Candy mientras le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro – Terry te quiero tanto – le dijo deteniéndose para mirarlo – _no se que haría sin ti_

y yo a ti pecas – dijo mientras levantaba la mano para quitar los rizos que caían sobre el rostro de Candy y acomodarlos detrás de la oreja – _ay Candy que haría yo sin tí _– pensó con un suspiro

me encanta como suspiras por mí – le dijo una sonrisa traviesa – _se vé tan guapo cuando esta pensativo_ – se decía Candy cuando sintió como Terry la tomaba de la cintura y le daba vuelta haciéndola quedar a ella debajo de él, Candy reía al sentir a Terry haciéndole cosquillas

_me encanta cuando ríe, no quiero verla llorar nunca más_ – pensaba al tiempo que detenía la tortura por las súplicas de Candy

Terry! alguien puede oírnos – le regaño dándole un manotazo – _la tía abuela!_ – pensó horrorizada

tomó la mano con que lo había golpeado y la besó – bueno señorita pecas creo que...debemos ser...menos...ruidosos – le dijo de una forma que la hizo sonrojarse, se acercó y la besó, ella empezó a responder el beso, Terry bajaba su mano por el talle de Candy, las caricias y el beso fueron subiendo de tono, ella sentía choques eléctricos con cada contacto – Terry – susurró, al oírla una alarma se encendió en la mente de Terry, poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de las caricias y del beso, al término le besó las mejillas y el mentón, se incorporó un poco y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ven debes descansar – le dijo al tiempo que ella se levantaba ayudada por él

no te vayas – le suplicó

pero Candy...

no quiero quedarme sola – decía con la voz cargada de tristeza

Terry notó el cambio en su voz – de acuerdo solo hasta que te duermas – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a meterse a la cama y la arropaba

promete que te quedaras hasta el amanecer – le dijo con ojos suplicantes – _contigo aquí no tendré la pesadilla_ – pensó con la seguridad que le daba Terry

de acuerdo hasta el amanecer – dijo rendido ante esos ojos verdes que tanto quería – ahora duerme, yo velaré tu sueño – le dijo con ternura y acariciándole la frente

si, pero ven, aquí cabes – dijo haciendo espacio en la cama

_rayos!, como me pides eso Candy_ – pensó exasperado pero vió la inocencia en los ojos de ella, estaba a punto de negarse...

por favor Terry – suplicó de nuevo

vencido se acostó al lado de ella, enseguida Candy se pegó a él recargando la cabeza en el pecho de él y abrazándolo, Terry pasó el brazo por encima de Candy abrazándola también – buenas noches pecas – dijo dándole un beso en la frente

buenas noches mi amor – le respondió Candy levantando un poco la cabeza para darle un pequeño beso, Terry se quedó mudo...era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así, feliz como se sentía se fué relajando y poco a poco se quedó dormido abrazado a ella.

El tiempo transcurrió y las actividades en la mansión empezaron, un joven rubio se levantó temprano, quería trabajar en el jardín con el fresco de la mañana, pasaba cerca de la biblioteca cuando unas voces llamaron su atención...

¡pero William! como me pides eso! – decía la tía abuela sorprendida – sabes que es necesario que Candy sea presentada además esa muchachita debe saber que Candy en una Andley legítima y que mejor oportunidad que la fiesta de esta noche – dijo tratando de convencerlo

eso lo sé tía – respondió en tono calmado

_¿tía? _– pensó Anthony desconcertado

entonces no veo cual es el problema – dijo la tía irritada

_quien será ese que esta con la tía abuela_ – pensaba intrigado

el problema es tía: que usted le dijo a Candy lo que George había descubierto cuando le dije que no lo hiciera hasta tener las pruebas completas – dijo con reproche – y en este momento lo que menos necesita Candy es a una jauría de reporteros detrás de ella vigilando cada movimiento que hace, sin contar la carga que representaría para ella, usted sabe que le gustan estos compromisos tanto como a mí – concluyó con sarcasmo

_pero que rayos..._ – se decía Anthony

es que... bueno...se lo dije porque...Candy estaba muy triste por culpa de la dichosa Annie y su genial idea del árbol genealógico y no tener que poner en el nombre de su madre – dijo enojada con Annie – pensé que al enterarse que tenía hermanos se alegraría un poco – dijo contrariada

_¿la tía titubeando y dando explicaciones?_ – pensaba cada vez más confundido

pues sí pero también le dijo lo de su madre, bueno eso es cosa que luego aclararemos – dijo con autoridad – por lo pronto haga lo que le pido y espero que esta vez me haga caso – dijo con firmeza

pero William! no estoy de acuerdo, además le dije que le contaría sobre nuestra historia – replicaba

tía con el respeto que me merece, ante la ley soy el padre de Candy por lo tanto lo que concierne a ella lo decido yo – dijo con autoridad y firmeza – sin mencionar que soy el jefe de esta familia y que lo que yo ordeno debe acatarse – concluyó de la misma forma

_¿queee? ¿El padre de Candy? ¿jefe de la familia?_ – repetía Anthony

de acuerdo William haré como me pides – dijo la tía derrotada – esta noche sólo me presentaré yo, tal y como quieres, supongo que a los chicos no les importará no ser presentados, lo detestan tanto como tú, espero que Eliza comprenda – dijo no muy convencida

gracias tía, dígale que es orden mía, que no quiero que estén presionados por la prensa, y en cuanto a la historia de la familia y nuestro linaje puede decirle a Candy, tal vez le ayude a distraerse – dijo preocupado

está bien – respondió la tía

me voy tía cualquier cosa contacte a George – dijo despidiéndose

_¡ya se vá!, muévete Anthony antes de que te pesquen escuchando_ – pensó mientras empezaba a caminar

adiós hijo, cuida que ninguno de los chicos te vea – le pidió

adiós tía – dijo saliendo de la biblioteca

detrás de una cortina se encontraba Anthony, cuando salió trató de alcanzarlo para ver de quien se trataba, pero al salir al jardín solo vió su espalda mientras se subía a un viejo auto, _esto está muuy raro_ – pensó confundido mientras se dirigía a los rosales...

eran casi las 10 de la mañana, en su habitación Candy recién despertaba, se estiró como gato, escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta se sobresaltó al recordar a Terry pero notó la cama vacía y ni rastro de él, dio el pase, una mucama entró con el desayuno dándole los buenos días, lo puso en la mesita junto a la cama al hacerlo encontró un papel doblado encima de él...

señorita – dijo a Candy tímidamente

¿si? – respondió aún adormilada

¿donde pongo esto? – le preguntó mostrando el papel

¿que es? – preguntó un poco desconcertada

es una nota, dice: para mi pecosa en la parte de afuera – dijo la mucama

oh dámela – dijo sonriendo al saber que era de Terry

si necesita algo más solo pulse ese botón – le dijo señalando un botón en la mesita

de acuerdo, gracias – le respondió sonriendo amablemente

con permiso – dijo mientras salía de la habitación

una vez que salió, Candy desdobló la hoja – ¡_que dirá!_ – pensó emocionada

**mi pecosa**

**Quería despedirme pero te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que no quise despertarte, a las 10:30 vengo por ti (espero estés lista dormilona), así que conociéndote como te conozco será mejor que te apures o no estarás lista cuando llegue, **_¡uuyy Terryyy! – dijo Candy irritada – _**no te enojes pecosa, sabes que te quiero, apresurate que te espero.**

**Te quiere Terry**

Candy checó el reloj y como un bolido salió de la cama al ver que eran las 10:05 apenas y tenía tiempo, se metió rápidamente al baño, era el baño más rápido de su vida a las 10:20 estaba ya buscando que iba a ponerse y como la moda y el salir combinada no es lo suyo trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo, no sabía a donde irían a si que decidió usar unos tenis, jeans ajustados a la cadera, una camiseta azul y una torera negra, y deteniendo el cabello con una diadema, eran justo las 10:30 cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a Eliza...

vaya! ¡ahora si puedo decir que lo he visto todo! – dijo con fingida sorpresa – Candice Andley lista a tiempo – dijo riendo y remarcando la última palabra

jaja los milagros existen querida prima – respondió sonriendo mientras se fijaba por última vez al espejo – y como sabes que... – decía

porque cierto noble inglés acaba de llegar y te está esperando – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – pero tienes un problema – le informó – la tía abuela quiere hablar contigo, de hecho venía a buscarte cuando me encontré a Terry en la entrada – concluyó

rayos! – dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos – ya está! dile a Terry que me espere en la calle en cinco minutos estoy ahí – dijo empujándola a la puerta

pero Candy! ¿que vas a hacer?, en cuanto pases por la sala la tía abuela te verá...

no, no me verá – le interrumpió – porque saldré por el balcón – dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo

queeee! ¡pero Candy está muy alto como vas a hacer, ni siquiera hay un árbol como en Lakewood o Chicago! – decía horrorizada Eliza por la idea de Candy

no te preocupes si, ahora apresurate y asegurate que la tía abuela no te escuche – dijo terminado de sacarla de la habitación.

Las cosas que hay que hacer por amor – se dijo suspirando

se dirigió al fondo del armario, ahí estaba una maleta en la que traía un ancla al puro estilo Batman, la había comprado el primer día que llegó a Londres, le pareció cool dejar de lado el leño atado a una cuerda que la había acompañado en sus escapadas desde que era una niña para modernizarse con esa ancla, que desde que la vió se dijo que era tan indispensable para ella como el espejo para Eliza, tomó el ancla y la lanzó a una rama que estaba a unos 6 metros del balcón, la aseguró y se subió al borde del balcón, miró hacia los lados y se columpió, con gran agilidad aterrizó al lado del árbol, trepó hasta la rama la desenganchó y la escondió en un hueco que había en el árbol, con la misma agilidad bajó, estaba por irse cuando una voz habló a sus espaldas...

Candice White Andley – dijo con autoridad

_¡tía abuela!_ – pensó con terror mientras se daba vuelta

jajajaja – estallaron Neal y Archie en carcajadas al ver el rostro de Candy

uuyy chicos que susto me han dado – dijo dándoles un manotazo a cada uno

lo sabemos – respondió Archie

¿y a donde vas cone? – le preguntó Neal ya calmado

voy a salir con Terry – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

¿y porque te estas escapando en lugar de que entre por tí? – dijo Archie molesto

lo hizo pero la tía quería hablar conmigo y ustedes saben como son las pláticas con ella, por lo que decidí escaparme y hablar con ella cuando regrese, ¿conformes? – les preguntó irónica

mas o menos – dijo Neal – solo cuidate – le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con ella para acompañarla a la reja

lo haré, no se preocupen – les aseguró sonriendo – ahora me voy, ahí está Terry – se despidió para luego correr al encuentro de su novio, Archie y Neal regresaron a la casa, les iba tocar escuchar los gritos de la tía cuando descubriera que Candy se había escapado.

Terry esperaba ansioso a Candy, la paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes, pensó en embromarla por su impuntualidad pero al verla tan hermosa y con los efectos de haber llorado tanto la noche anterior, decidió dejarlo para después, pero luego de ver lo que acababa de ver no podía esperar más, cuando por fin llegó ...

¡buen día! – dijo al tiempo que recibía el efusivo abrazo de Candy

buen día – respondió Candy dándole un pequeño beso

debo decir que...es la primera vez que veo una bella tarzan con pecas – dijo conteniendo la risa al tiempo que la observaba detenidamente

¡¿quee? ¡Tarzan con pecas! – respondió entre sorprendida e irritada

si, una chica que se columpia desde el balcón ayudada de un ancla al puro estilo de tarzan, aunque debo decir que el ancla es mucho mas moderna y segura que la liana – continuaba divertido de ver la cara de enojo de Candy

eres...eres...eres un... – decía enojada e irritada

pero no sé – dijo frotándose la barbilla fingiendo pensar – creo que suena mejor tarzan pecoso – concluyó explotando en carcajadas

¡mocoso insolente! – le dijo enojada y dando una patada al piso – pero quien me manda a venir – dijo dando media vuelta para irse

_rayos!_ – pensó al ver que se iba – _creo que me pase, pero es que..._ – Candy espera – dijo mientras la detenía del brazo

¿para que quieres que me quede? – le respondió enojada y sin voltear a verlo – ¿para seguir burlándote de mi? – le preguntó mas en tono triste que enojado

Terry notó el cambio en su voz, – perdoname Candy – le dijo poniéndose delante de ella – no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo estaba jugando, jamás haría algo con la intención de lastimarte – le dijo con sinceridad tomándola de las manos

_si piensa que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente _– pensaba Candy

¿me perdonas? – le preguntó en tono meloso frotando su nariz en la cara de ella – anda mi amor dí que me perdonas – continuaba del mismo modo

_uuyy me choca cuando hace eso!, no puedo seguir enojada mucho tiempo_ – pensó irritada consigo misma por su debilidad

sabes que te quiero – le decía dándole pequeños besos

lo sé – contestó Candy suspirando derrotada – _¿como seguir enojada cuando se disculpa de este modo? _– pensó Candy resignada y satisfecha por las muestras de afecto de Terry – te perdono terkina – dijo Candy sonriendo con malicia ante la cara de desconcierto de Terry

¿terkina? – preguntó confundido

la gorila amiga de tarzan – dijo conteniendo la risa – de hecho tienes su mismo carácter gruñón y arrogante – concluyó riendo

oh – dijo con seriedad – _¡un gorila! ¡compararme a mi con un gorila!_ – pensó exasperado y ofendido

¿te enojaste? – preguntó Candy con fingida inocencia – _claro que se enojo, para que aprenda_ – pensó satisfecha con su venganza

no, claro que no – dijo sonriendo – _y todavía pregunta si me enoje ,¡claro que me enoje! _– pensó irritado – será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo cambiando el tema para que según él Candy no notara su enojo

claro vamos – respondió Candy,

Terry la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el lado del copiloto, le abrió la puerta para luego dirigirse al lado del conductor, arrancó su veloz ferrari, había conducido durante algunos minutos...

¿y a donde quieres ir? – le preguntó finalmente luego de varios minutos de silencio

mmm pues no lo sé, me gustaría ir a un lugar donde pudiera gritar – dijo Candy – _necesito sacar toda esto que siento de algún modo_ – pensó

donde puedas gritar eh? – dijo pensativo – _necesita desahogarse de algún modo_ – pensó

¡lo tengo! – dijo Candy sacándolo de sus pensamientos – vamos a un partido de soccer – continúo ante un desconertado Terry – el día que llegué a Londres fui con los chicos al juego del Chelsea vs Arsenal – explicaba – anda vamos a un juego del Chelsea – rogaba

oh te refieres al fútbol – dijo comprendiendo – claro pecosa – le dijo sonriendo – de hecho hoy juegan contra el Manchester United, me encantará verlos perder – concluyó

bah, eso lo veremos – dijo Candy desafiante

me refería al Manchester – dijo Terry divertido

el juego era a las 12 del día, llegaron al estadio, compraron boletos para la zona de palcos detrás de la banca del Chelsea, se acomodaron faltaba todavía media hora, con las prisas Candy no había desayunado, por lo que Terry fue a comprarle algo, había una enorme fila por lo que cuando regresó el juego estaba por iniciar, los equipos ingresaban a la cancha, estaban haciendo el acostumbrado volado, cuando uno de los jugadores suplentes que llegaba hasta la banca le llamó la atención...

¡_no puede ser!_ – pensó Candy al verlo – pero si es Tom – dijo con alegría

¿decías algo? – preguntó Terry

¡es Tom! – respondió saltando de su asiento emocionada

_¿quien rayos es Tom?_ – pensó un tanto irritado por la emoción de Candy – y ¿quien es Tom? – preguntó con cautela tratando de sonar casual

él – dijo señalándolo – vaya! finalmente lo logró! – dijo saltando con emoción

_no le bastó compararme con un gorila, ahora salta como si ese fuera...su novio_ – pensó sumamente enojado – ja! apuesto a que ni siquiera entra – dijo burlón ocultando su molestia – _quien será ese Tom que se alegró tanto_ – pensaba aún mas molesto

claro que entrará es más estoy segura que anotará un gol – dijo Candy indignada y desafiante – _está celoso_ – pensó Candy al ver que tomaba la misma actitud que con Anthony

muy bien entonces apostemos – le propuso sonriendo –_ ya veremos que puede hacer el tal Tom_

apostemos – aceptó el reto

genial, quedemos claros – decía sonriendo – apuesto a que ¡ni siquiera entra! – dijo con burla planteando su postura de nuevo

apuesto a que entra y anota – dijo Candy segura

bien aclarado esto, ¿que es lo que apuestas? – preguntó Terry

mmm – decía Candy meditando – _que apostaré_ – pensaba

si gano, que es lo más seguro – decía Terry – serás mi esclava durante un mes – concluyó ante la mirada desconcertada de Candy

¿tu...esclava? – dijo no muy convencida – mm pero... – _rayos! y si no anota, claro que..._

si no quieres te entiendo – le interrumpía – yo tampoco le apostaría a un... – decía Terry

claro que acepto, Tom es un gran jugador y como yo soy quien va a ganar...

en tus sueños – interrumpió molesto al escucharla defenderlo – _serenate Terruce recuerda a Anthony _– pensaba al recordar los infundados celos que sentía de él – pero...dime ¿que quieres en el remoto caso que ganaras? – dijo sonriendo con burla

lo de la esclavitud me gusta, así que serás mi esclavo por un mes – le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba el rostro para besarlo cortamente – _estaba empezando a enojarse_ – pensó al notar su rostro relajado después del beso

_no necesitamos apostar para que lo sea_ – pensó derrotado y rendido – muy bien trato hecho – dijo tomándola de la mano en señal de ello

se dispusieron a observar el juego, este ya llevaba algunos minutos de haber iniciado, estaba muy parejo con llegadas en ambas porterías, Candy gritaba como loca en cada llegada del Chelsea animándolos, insultaba al arbitro cuando no marcaba alguna falta a favor y cuando las marcaba en contra, Terry la observaba divertido, nunca creyó que encontraría una mujer que cubriera todas sus expectativas, incluso el gusto por el fútbol, el juego fue avanzando y el Chelsea no lograba concretar sus llegadas, y en el minuto 40 del primer tiempo el Manchester anotó el primer gol del partido, un gran "noo" salió de la boca de Candy y Terry, se fueron al descanso perdiendo y de Tom ni sus luces, durante el medio tiempo Terry aprovechó para preguntarle a Candy...

Candy – le llamó indeciso

dime – respondió sonriendo

¿de donde conoces a Tom? – preguntó finalmente – _que no sea lo que estoy pensando _– se dijo

crecimos juntos en el hogar, hasta que el fué adoptado por el señor Stevenson y yo por los Andley – respondió Candy sonriendo al recordar su niñez en el hogar

ah! – dijo_ crecieron juntos_ pensó con alivio – ¿desde entonces no lo habías visto? – preguntó más relajado

no, la última vez fué hace dos años, yo estaba por cumplir los 14 y él los 15, fué cuando me contó su sueño de ser futbolista profesional – comentó con melancolía bajando la mirada

Terry advirtió el tono – ¿pasó algo más? – preguntó tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara

no...bueno si...no tiene caso hablar de ello – decía atropelladamente – _será mejor que no le diga_ – pensó segura

_definitivamente es lo que pensé_ – se dijo – está bien – dijo serio – supongo que...todavía te duele... – continúo tratando de ocultar sus celos

si – contestó sin pensar – aún me duele que...

no necesito saber los detalles de su rompimiento – le interrumpió con sarcasmo – y si tanto te duele, porque no aprovechas y vas a hablar con él – dijo de una forma que Candy no entendió

no creo que él quiera recibirme – respondió con tristeza sin darse cuenta de la mirada fría que Terry le daba

¿que fué lo que le hiciste? – dijo con frialdad en la voz – seguramente...

_dios está pensando que..._ – Eliza le hizo creer que yo había saboteado su entrada a las fuerzas básicas del Chicago Fire de la MLS – dijo mirándolo a los ojos e interumpiédolo antes de que la situación se saliera de control

quee? – dijo mas que sorprendido – porque pero si Eliza es tu prima y...

en ese entonces Eliza y yo no eramos las amigas que somos ahora – le interrumpió – podría jurar que hasta me odiaba, así que...aprovechó un día que Tom fué a verme para decirle que yo le había pedido al abuelo que no lo aceptaran – dijo con tristeza – cuando bajé me insultó, me dijo cosas horribles, de no ser por Anthony que llegaba en ese momento... – decía Candy con la vista nublada

se atrevió a... – decía furioso

noo, no, es solo que yo me acerqué a él y en un mal movimiento me tiró al suelo – explicó – Anthony se puso furioso y se le fué encima a golpes – dijo con la mirada perdida

menos mal que le dió su merecido – dijo agradecido con su cuñado

desde entonces no había sabido nada de él, se fué de la ciudad sin saber que lo habían aceptado, y que todo había sido una mentira de Eliza – concluyó

¿pero porque le creyó? – preguntó desconcertado

Eliza es muy persuasiva y aunado a que no había recibido noticias del club y que mi abuelo es el dueño del equipo... – le explicó mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

no llore pecas – dijo con ternura y culpa a la vez – _idiota! por tus tontos celos la hiciste recordar cosas tristes_ – pensó enojado consigo mismo – no soporto verte llorar y menos sabiendo que es mi culpa – le dijo limpiando la lagrima

¿tu culpa? – preguntó desconcertada

si, por mis estúpidos celos! – dijo irritado – te hice decir algo de lo que no querías hablar – dijo con culpa

por lo menos reconoces que estabas celoso – dijo sonriendo

si y mucho – dijo sonriéndole de medio lado – no soporto que pienses en otro que no sea yo, que puedas enamorarte de alguien más – le dijo abrazándola

Terry – dijo Candy reprendiéndolo suavemente – jamás pensaría en nadie más como pienso en tí, sabes que te quiero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo tomando su rostro para que la mirara, tratando de hacerlo olvidar sus inseguridades

lo sé – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia

ay nunca cambiaras – dijo soltándolo

no, pero...así me quieres – le dijo al tiempo que le daba un largo beso, los gritos de la gente los hicieron separarse el juego estaba por reanudarse

¿porqué no querías decirme? – preguntó Terry luego de un rato

no quería que te formaras una mala imagen de Tom ni de Eliza por algo que pasó hace mucho – dijo Candy sonriéndole

ay pecas siempre pensando en los demás – dijo resignado – nunca cambiarás – le dijo

no, pero así me quieres – dijo devolviendo las mismas palabras con una sonrisa triunfal

y mucho – dijo acercándose a besarla, beso que fué correspondido con la misma intensidad

Una hora y media más tarde llegaban a un sencillo restaurante, iban discutiendo, fueron conducidos a una mesa al fondo del restaurante tal y como habían pedido, el mesero tomó su orden y mientras esperaban siguieron discutiendo...

eres un tramposo y un gallina – decía Candy enojada

claro que no – contestó medio enojado

claro que sí – rebatió Candy – gané y no quieres cumplir – dijo indignada

no es que no quiera cumplir, es que simplemente no ganaste – dijo exasperado

discutiendo!, ¿por que no me sorprende? – dijo una voz a espaldas de Terry

Tikvah! – saltó Candy de su asiento para saludarla

Candy!, mi niña ¿como estas? – dijo Tikvah mientras le daba un abrazo

Candy sintió un estremecimiento al abrazarla y escuchar esas palabras – bien..muy bien – dijo desconcertada

y tu Terry ¿no piensas saludarme? – le reclamó al verlo serio

claro que sí – dijo levantándose, Terry había notado la turbación de Candy al escuchar las mismas palabras que el le había dicho y que la habían hecho llorar aún más – solo estaba esperando a que Candy te soltara – dijo riendo

siéntate con nosotros – ofreció Candy

solo un momento, quedé de verme con alguien – dijo mientras se sentaba de espaldas a la entrada – y ¿porque discutían ahora? – preguntó con curiosidad

lo que pasa es que Terry no quiere pagar la apuesta que hicimos – dijo Candy mirándolo acusadoramente

no es que no quiera pagar, pero Candy no entiende que no ganó – dijo Terry exasperado

haber cuéntenme y yo daré la sentencia – dijo sonriendo – prometo ser imparcial – afirmó ante la mirada incrédula de Terry

de acuerdo – dijeron los dos

Candy explicó en que consistía la apuesta – y yo gané – concluyó

bien – dijo Tikvah – Terry explicame ¿porque según tú no ganó? – le animó

sencillo, yo aposté que no entraba y perdí por que lo hizo al minuto 25 del segundo tiempo...

ok – dijo Tikvah asimilando la información

y Candy apostó que también anotaría.. – decía Terry

lo cual hizo al minuto 42 – interrumpió Candy

él hizo un gol pero no anotó porque estaba en fuera de lugar – dijo Terry explicando a Tikvah – Candy apostó que "anotaba" lo cuál no hizo porque el gol no contó, si ella hubiera dicho "hace un gol" yo cumpliría – concluyó Terry

bien – dijo Tikvah meditando – luego de escuchar a las dos partes – decía con la seriedad de un juez ante la mirada divertida de Candy – llego a la conclusión que ambos perdieron – dijo en tono firme

¡¿quee? – dijo Candy sorprendida

lamento decirte Candy que Terry tiene razón – le informó sonriendo

pe..pe...pero... – decía Candy

lo sabía – dijo Terry con arrogancia

por lo que la sentencia es: 15 días de esclavitud a cada uno – dijo para sorpresa de Terry y de Candy

¡¿queeee? – dijeron los dos

así es,Terry: serás esclavo de Candy 15 días, y tu Candy serás esclava de Terry 15 días – dijo conteniendo la risa al ver la expresión de ambos

pero... – decía Terry

apostaron un mes – interrumpió – y como los dos perdieron serán 15 días para cada quien, siendo el primero en cumplir Terry como buen caballero inglés que es – dijo sonriendo

está bien – dijo Terry entre dientes

Candy? – preguntó Tikvah

de acuerdo – dijo derrotada

bien, me alegra haber resuelto este conflicto – afirmó riendo ante la mirada de enojo de Terry

el mesero llegó con la comida de Candy y Terry, les sirvió y preguntó a Tikvah si quería algo, ella pidió una limonada, el mesero se retiró y siguieron platicando, enseguida llegó la limonada, hablaban de cosas sin importancia mientras Candy devoraba la comida ante la mirada divertida de Terry y Tikvah

señora – dijo un mesero acercándose a Tikvah

¿sí? – respondió Tikvah

hay una joven que pregunta por usted – dijo el mesero

oh! sería tan amable de conducirla hasta aquí por favor – pidió amablemente

claro que sí, con permiso – dijo retirándose

¿llegó quien esperabas? – preguntó Terry

sí, sabes es mi sobrina pero es la primera vez que voy a verla, recien me enteré de su existencia y decidí venir a verla – le explicó

oh vaya – dijo Candy

tal vez la conozcan, estudia en el San Pablo – le informó

tal vez – concordó Terry

Rashi! – exclamó Candy emocionada saltando de su asiento al verla acercarse

Candy – la saludó con un abrazo

_Rashi mi hermana, que feliz estoy de verte_ – pensaba Candy

parece que si la conocen – dijo Tikvah a Terry mientras se levantaba para darse vuelta y ver a su sobrina

si – dijo Terry en automático observando la reacción de Candy al ver a Aisha – _se emocionó como si... no, es imposible...aunque el parecido físico es asombroso_ – pensaba

Aisha – la llamó Tikvah

¿tía? – dijo saliendo de detrás de Candy

Tikvah se quedó de una pieza al verla, era increíble, no podía ser! – _son idénticas_ – pensó al verlas juntas – _¿pero cómo?, Candy es hija de Él_ – se decía – _y Aisha! ella es hija de mi hermano ¿como es posible que sean idénticas?_ – pensaba confundida – _a menos que..._

veo que te pasó lo mismo que a todos al verlas – dijo Terry parándose junto a ella y sacándola de sus pensamientos

¿como dices? – preguntó Tikvah aún turbada

que tu también has notado el parecido físico de Candy y Aisha, es como si fueran hermanas gemelas – dijo Terry mirando a Candy – _ahora si estoy seguro que algo pasa_ – pensó al verla abrir los ojos como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura

hermanas gemelas – repitió sorprendida – _¿será posible?_ – pensaba – si muy parecidas – dijo tratando de recuperarse de la impresión

que alegría conocerte por fin tía, cuando el abuelo me dijo que vendrías a verme no podía creerlo – dijo Aisha dándole un abrazo

tía! – repitió Candy sorprendida – _eso quiere decir que..._ – pensó

Terry observaba las reacciones de Candy y de Tikvah definitivamente algo pasaba ahí, _esto tiene que ver con el estado en que encontré a Candy anoche_ – pensó

también me alegra conocerte Rashi – dijo Tikvah emocionada – aunque papá me echó a perder la sorpresa – completó

_también es mi tía!, es hermana de mi madre! tal vez ella pueda hablarme sobre mi madre – pensó esperanzada_

veo que conoces a Candy y a Terruce – dijo con curiosidad

nos conocimos en el trayecto de América a Londres – dijo Terry invitándolas a sentarse – nos hicimos muy buenos amigos esos días – concluyó

¿días? – preguntó desconcertada mientras se sentaba

viajamos en barco – respondió sonriendo Candy – un trasatlántico idea de nues...de mi padre y que mi abuelo se encargó de llevar a cabo en su memoria – dijo orgullosa y nerviosa por su desliz – _tonta espero no se hayan dado cuenta_ – pensó mientras tomaba un poco de agua

_iba a decir nuestro padre_ – pensó Terry – _es tal y como imaginaba, vaya! soy un estupendo observador, solo falta que Candy me lo confirme_ – pensó orgulloso y arrogante

_nuestro_ – pensó Tikvah – _nuestro padre! eso iba a decir, seguramente tiene que ver con lo que anoche me dijo, ¿de que se habrá enterado?, debo buscar la manera de que me cuente_ – pensó decidida

que bien!, nunca he viajado en barco – dijo Aisha con tristeza – desde los tres años he vivido en internados – dijo con melancolía

oh Rashi! De habernos enterado antes... – decía Candy deteniéndose abruptamente y metiéndose un bocado de pasta a la boca

no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ahora tengo a mi hermana conmigo – dijo Aisha guiñándole el ojo del mismo modo que Candy lo hacía

¿hermana? – preguntó Tikvah sobresaltada

sí, Candy y yo decidimos autonombrarnos hermanas gemelas – explicó – aunque todo este tiempo me he preguntado como es que somos tan parecidas sin tener ningún parentesco

pero sí lo tenemos – dijo Candy sobresaltada y callándose nuevamente con otro bocado de pasta al darse cuenta, vió a Terry y puso cara de ayúdame! la regué – _dios será mejor que me cosa la boca o terminaré diciendo todo_ – se dijo

claro – dijo Terry al ver la indiscreción de Candy – _ay pecas tu y tu bocota_ – pensó – todos descendemos de Adán y Eva, es más, todos descendemos de Noé y su familia – dijo salvando a Candy de la metida de pata – _me debes una pecas_ – pensó mirándola y sonriéndole con complicidad

gracias – le dijo sin hablar – _uuff de no ser por Terry...será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que termine diciendo algo más_ – pensó – dios! que tarde es! – dijo viendo el reloj – la tía abuela me vá matar si no llego a tiempo para la fiesta – dijo levantándose

bueno pues...creo que nos vamos – dijo Terry viendo a las dos – fue un gusto verte de nuevo Tikvah, tal vez podamos vernos después – se despedía

claro Terry – dijo sonriendo – _necesito hablar con Candy_ – pensó

_parece que si son buenos amigos, solo a Candy había escuchado llamarle Terry_ – pensó Aisha

un gusto Aisha – dijo Terry, aunque ya se habían visto en el colegio era la primera vez que interactuaban – _realmente es idéntica a Candy pero ni cien Aisha´s con peluca rubia me harían titubear, yo reconocería a mi pecosa_ – pensó con seguridad

igualmente Terruce – respondió cordialmente

nos vemos – se despidió Candy rápidamente sin decir más, no quería meter la pata otra vez

salieron del restaurante, esperaron el auto de Terry en cuanto este llegó subieron y salieron en dirección a la mansión, en el camino Candy iba callada pensando en su encuentro con Aisha y que Tikvah resultara la hermana de su madre, Terry notó lo pensativa de Candy, luego de unos minutos decidió que iba a comprobar su teoría...

¿cuando te enteraste que Aisha y tu son hermanas? – le preguntó con seguridad

anoche – contestó sin pensar – _dios! _– pensó y se volteó a verlo asustada – ¿co...cómo lo supiste? – preguntó sobresaltada

te conozco pecas, además del gran parecido y las pistas que me diste hace rato... – le dijo sonriendo –_ lo sabía!, pero debe haber algo más para que llorara de ese modo _– pensaba

vaya! tal parece que nunca podré ocultarte nada – dijo sorprendida y resignada – _me conoce mejor de lo que creí _– pensó

jaja así es tarzan pecoso, te conozco muy bien – le dijo sonriendo con arrogancia

tarzan pecoso! no me digas así – le dijo irritada y molesta – _si me vuelve a decir así..._

¿porqué? A mi me gusta como suena – le dijo fingiendo inocencia – _se ve tan linda enojada_

porque no soy ningún tarzan y no me gusta! – le respondió enojada – ¿_pero que se cree este? que solo porque me sonríe de ese modo que me hace olvidar hasta el nombre, me vé con esos ojos de borrego enamorado..._ – pensaba medio molesta

Candy! – le llamó con la voz más dulce y tierna – _ay pecosa te quiero tanto_

_dice mi nombre de forma tierna..._

no te enojes – continuaba con el mismo tono de voz al tiempo que se estacionaba frente a la mansión Andley

_santo cielo_! _¿que tiene este hombre que en un minuto me hace olvidar todo el malestar?_ – pensaba

si te digo tarzan pecoso no es para insultarte si no una forma cariñosa de llamarte – le dijo tomándola de la mano – _y porque me encanta ver como te enojas_ – pensó

_!queee! ¿una forma cariñosa de llamarme?_ – pensó – y porque no me dices corazón, cariño ó mi amor! como lo haces a veces – dijo con un puchero

_auch esa me tomó desprevenido_ – pensó – tienes razón, pero es que cuando te lo digo es natural espontaneo no quiero se vuelva una costumbre, por eso te llamo de diferente manera – le dijo acercándose para darle un beso

está bien – dijo suspirando luego de separarse – pero que te quede claro una cosa – dijo mirándolo desafiante

que – le respondió divertido

cada vez que me llames tarzan con pecas, pecoso o cualquier variación te llamaré terkina – dijo sonriendo triunfal al ver rostro de disgusto de él

pe..pero... – decía Terry

es mi forma cariñosa de llamarte – dijo fingiendo inocencia y con voz dulce y tierna –_ ja! Encontraste la horma de tu zapato_ – pensó

de acuerdo – dijo derrotado – _ahora sí encontré la horma de mi zapato_ – pensó resignado

bueno me voy – dijo saliendo del carro – te veo mañana, hoy debo ir a una fiesta que según la tía es en honor nuestro – dijo desganada mientras empezaba a caminar

de acuerdo – dijo bajándose para alcanzarla – te quiero – dijo mientras la abrazaba

también te quiero – respondió y se separó para darle un beso, al separarse el le besó las mejillas y el mentón – adiós – dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar

adiós – respondió observándola irse

adentro de la mansión la tía abuela echaba chispas, eran ya las 3:30 de la tarde y Candy no se había dignado en regresar, ni siquiera había avisado a donde iba, solo que saldría con un amigo, y era la hora que no regresaba, los chicos Andley habían intentado calmarla, pero lo cierto es que estaba preocupada de que algo le hubiera pasado por lo que en cuanto la vió entrar...

mi niña! – dijo aliviada – Me tenías muy preocupada – continúo en el mismo tono

lo siento tía – respondió con culpa – _fiuu creí que iba a regañarme_ – pensó

¿donde te habías metido? – dijo la tía molesta cambiando abruptamente de semblante

_cielos! aquí viene_ – pensó – perdón tía no me dí cuenta de la hora – dijo arrepentida

saliste desde la mañana! – rebatía la tía

disculpe mi lady, fué mi culpa – se escuchó una tercera voz

Terry! – dijo Candy sorprendida – _pero que hace aquí?_ – pensaba Candy

¿y usted quien es? – preguntó la tía extrañada

soy Terruce Grandchester – dijo inclinándose un poco y sonriendo como solo el sabía – novio de Candy – completó la presentación

¿quee? – dijeron todos los presentes incluida Candy que no se esperaba la revelación

_dios! ahora si me va a matar la tía! _– pensó Candy resignada

como que su novio, pero si no lo conocemos, quien es, su familia... – decía la tía consternada por la noticia y por la elegancia, caballerosidad, galanura y frescura con que el joven había dado la noticia

eso es lo que estoy remediando ahora mi lady – dijo sonriendo al ver el desconcierto de la dama

bien lo escucho – dijo la tía al tiempo que se sentaba y lo invitaba a hacerlo

como le decía soy Terruce Grandchester – empezó – soy el hijo mayor de Sir Richard Duque de Grandchester – continuaba – y primo directo de los príncipes, mi padre es el tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono y por ende yo soy el cuarto, tengo mi propio patrimonio heredado de mi abuelo el anterior duque de Grandchester y el titulo de Conde de Windsor heredado de mi abuela – concluyó

Candy estaba en shock, como era posible que ella no supiera nada de eso – _porque nunca me lo había dicho_ – pensaba – _no confía en mi_ – pensó dolida

muy bien joven, por la cara de Candy supongo que ella no sabía nada de eso – dijo la observadora tía

no, ella solo sabía que mi padre es el duque de Grandchester – dijo viendo de reojo a Candy – _espero no se enoje por haberle ocultado esto_ – pensó preocupado al ver la cara de sorpresa y ¿decepción?

muy bien tendré que hablar con William el abuelo de Candy sobre esto – dijo la tía – pero ya que él esta mañana me dió autorización para informare a Candy sobre nuestro linaje y siendo usted su novio supongo que ella de todos modos se lo contará – decía en tono ceremonioso la tía – aprovecho para aclararle que el tercero en la linea de sucesión al trono no es su padre – decía la tía

¿cómo dice? – preguntó confundido

la tercera en la línea de sucesión es Candy – dijo la tía

¿¡queeeeee! – exclamaron todos los presentes menos Anthony

continuara...

bien chicas espero ss comentarios! gracias a todas por leer!

Ahanis, Mile Grandchester, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, dayanna, wendy, mahela, arly, anahis espero les guste, y no coman ansias poco a poco se irá viendo todo, por lo pronto quiero redimirme con este cap más largo que todos los demás jeje, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente.

un beso

bye

nota:

MLS: Major League Soccer (liga de fútbol de estados unidos)

Chicago Fire: club de futbol de Chicago perteneciente a la MLS

Chelsea: club de la liga premiere de Inglaterra

Arsenal: club de la liga premiere de Inglaterra

Manchester United: club de la liga premiere de Inglaterra


	15. Chapter 15

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XV

En la habitación de un hotel luego de una extenuante día de trabajo un joven descansaba recostado en un sillón, este día había estado muy tenso, primero la plática con la tía lo había dejado un poco angustiado por la situación emocional de Candy por otro lado estaba feliz de haber encontrado a la hermana que le faltaba y que Candy la conociera

_ahora solo faltaba acercarla a la familia y que aprenda a convivir con nosotros_ – pensó sonriendo – bueno mas bien con ellos porque yo aún no puedo reunirme con ellos como lo que soy – dijo con tristeza – pero como Albert si! – se dijo volviendo a sonreír – _me acercaré a ella como Albert tal como lo he hecho con Candy_ – pensó feliz de encontrar una solución a su problema

lo que me preocupa ahora es mi otro hermano hemos estado cerca pero cuando por fin parece que lo hemos encontrado desaparece nuevamente, solo espero que esta vez haya mejor suerte y logremos algo – pensaba esperanzado, sumido en sus pensamientos se fué quedando dormido cuando de repente en sus sueños apareció una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro y lacio y con los ojos mas azules que hubiera visto antes, sin duda era hermosa.

en otro lugar de la ciudad...

Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando!, emocionada y feliz empezaba su arreglo con la ayuda de su estilista, había comprado un hermoso valentino rojo, ella sería la sensación de la noche, nada ni nadie podría opacarla, las horas pasaron y ya estaba lista para salir, su padre la recibió en las escaleras, se reunieron con su madre y salieron a su destino, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada de un enorme castillo, el vallet parking tomó el auto mientras ellos se dirigían a la entrada, entregaron la invitación y enseguida el heraldo anunció su entrada...

el señor Armand Britter embajador de USA y su familia – anunció el hombre

_bien! todos voltearon a vernos pero...no lo veo_ – pensaba Annie

Armand – decía un hombre de gran porte y elegancia a modo de saludo extendiendo la mano – bienvenidos! – decía

Richard – respondió el saludo estrechando su mano – un placer verte – dijo el señor Britter

el placer es mío – respondió al tiempo que se dirigía a la Sra. Britter – Clarisse tan hermosa como siempre – dijo el hombre

gracias Richard – respondió sonriendo

ella es Annie, nuestra hija – dijo el sr. Britter para el desconcierto de su anfitrión, _pensé que su hija había muerto_ – pensó, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno

es un placer señorita Britter – dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano para saludarla

el gusto es mío mi lord – respondió con una sonrisa

pero pasen, no los entretengo mas – dijo el hombre indicándoles con la mano el salón lleno de invitados, los Britter asintieron y se alejaron, enseguida encontraron rostros conocidos con los cuales platicar, Annie estaba distraída buscando algo con la mirada.

Mientras en otro extremo del salón una mujer malhumorada hablaba con su esposo...

espero que ese rebelde que tienes por hijo se digne a venir – dijo en tono de reproche

lo hará – dijo el hombre seguro y fastidiado al mismo tiempo – _pero que mujer dios, hasta cuando... _– pensaba cuando fué interrumpido

eso espero no quiero pasar la noche dando excusando su ausencia – dijo la mujer irritada

ya te dije que vendrá – dijo en un tono en que la mujer entendió que era mejor no replicar – estoy seguro – dijo para si mismo, recordando el momento en que le informo de la fiesta...

_flash back_

_Eran casi las 4 de la tarde, llevaba casi una hora esperando, estaba mmm como decirlo inquieto, desesperado, irritado, enojado, por la desaparición de su hijo, no podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado, bueno en realidad si podía creerlo por eso estaba ahí, para recordarle sus obligaciones, había intentado llamarle varias veces pero no contestaba solo timbraba hasta escucharse el buzón, el tiempo siguió su curso pasaban ya de las 4 de la tarde, decidió que era mejor irse o no estaría a tiempo para su compromiso, justo iba a levantarse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, ahí estaba el causante de sus dolores de cabeza, su rebelde y grosero hijo como lo llamaba su esposa y su talón de aquiles no tenía caso negarlo era su punto débil, su hijo favorito y consentido al que le soportaba cada una de sus "travesuras" por llamarlas de algún modo..._

_¿que haces aquí? – le preguntó secamente_

_al parecer olvidaste el compromiso de esta noche – dijo el con voz severa_

_¿compromiso? – preguntó levantando la ceja_

_Terruce – dijo el hombre con tono de advertencia_

_duque – respondió haciendo una reverencia burlona_

_no tiene caso discutir – pensó el duque – debes estar a las 8:30 en punto en el castillo – dijo en un tono que no aceptaba replica pero..._

_es una lástima – dijo chasqueando los dedos como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo – pero no puedo asistir – dijo con fingido lamento_

_no te pregunte si podías – dijo el duque con tono severo – la fiesta es en honor de una familia de nobles muy importante – continúo el duque – de la que depende tu futuro – se dijo_

_me importa un reverendo cacahuate la familia noble y la fiesta ¡no voy a ir! – dijo de modo desafiante_

_irás – dijo el duque, Terry estaba por replicar pero el duque continúo – no me harás quedar mal frente a los Andley_

_se estaba preparando para rebatir lo que su hijo dijera pero el rostro de Terry cambió para desconcierto del duque, pero más lo desconcertó la respuesta y actitud de este – 8:30 en punto estaré ahí – dijo con una sonrisa que el duque jamás había visto, desconcertado como estaba solo atinó a asentir y salir de la suite dejando a Terry solo con sus pensamientos._

_fin de flash back_

_nunca lo había visto sonreír de ese modo_ – pensó para sus adentros, consultó el reloj eran las 8:30 miró hacia la entrada esperando el anuncio del heraldo...

buenas noches duque – dijo una voz a su costado

Terruce – fue el escueto saludo – _puntual como buen caballero inglés_ – pensó orgulloso

espero sepas comportarte – dijo la esposa del duque con reproche – y te mantengas alejado – sentenció mirándolo con desprecio

descuide querida madrastra – dijo con ironía y palpable hipocresía – le aseguro que lo menos deseo es pasar la noche viendo su cara de cerdo – dijo sonriendo de medio lado y con arrogancia

Richard! – dijo la mujer visiblemente ofendida

el duque se limitó a ver como Terry se daba la vuelta – _jajaja cara de cerdo_, – reía interiormente mientras lo veía alejarse.

Annie estaba visiblemente aburrida, por mas que buscaba no lograba encontrar a su objetivo, en eso vió un rostro conocido pero lo que le llamó realmente la atención fue la persona que la acompañaba, se disculpó con sus padres alegando que iba a saludar a alguien estos asintieron y la vieron caminar hacia una joven que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, antes de llegar Annie pudo escuchar parte de la conversación...

el castillo del duque es precioso – dijo Aisha

si es precioso y la fiesta está muy bien aunque te confieso estoy empezando a aburrirme – dijo su acompañante

jaja pero bueno no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – en cuanto lleguen... – decía cuando fué interrumpida

Aisha, querida – dijo Annie con cortesía y melosidad – _quien será esta mujer_ – pensaba mientras la veía de reojo

hola Annie – dijo Aisha cortesmente y sin emoción alguna – _cielos!, ahora como hago para zafar lo que menos quiero es pasar la velada escuchándola criticar a los demás_ – pensaba cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

Aisha, buenas noches – saludó el recién llegado

hola Terruce – saludó sonriéndole – _me salvó la campana_ – pensó

_es Terruce! _– pensó emocionada Annie – _pero ¿porque le hablo a Aisha con tanta __familiaridad?_ – pensó desconcertada

wow pero que tenemos aquí – dijo Terry sonriendo

_lo sabía, sabía que no tardaría en... _– pensaba Annie mientras una sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en su rostro pero...

por poco y no te reconozco – dijo divertido de ver el rostro confundido de Annie al verlo dirigirse a la acompañante de Aisha – _pobre ilusa_ – pensó

jajaja de eso se trata Terry – dijo Tikvah que llevaba un velo que le cubría el rostro dejando libre solo sus ojos.

Jajaja pero al parecer falló porque yo si logré reconocerte – dijo sonriendo –_ wow sus ojos son tan verdes me recuerdan tanto a..._ – pensaba

_pe..pe..pero como es posible! Terry y esa mujer se conocen y se hablan como si fueran los mejores amigos! _– pensaba Annie Britter

lo que pasa es que nadie le conoce el rostro a la reina de Ágrava – dijo Aisha llamando la atención de Annie y Terry

¿cómo? – dijo Annie sorprendida

oh disculpa Annie que no te haya presentado – dijo Aisha con fingido arrepentimiento – tía ella es Annie Britter una compañera del colegio, Annie ella es mi tía Aasiyah reina de Ágrava – las presentó estudiando el rostro de Annie

gusto en conocerla señorita Britter – saludó Tikvah

el gusto es mío su majestad – respondió haciendo una reverencia – _santo cielo esta mujer es la reina! _– pensaba aún sorprendida – _y estoy siendo presentada con ella no cabe duda que nací para formar parte de la realeza_ – pensaba viendo de reojo a Terry

su alteza – dijo Terry inclinándose aun desconcertado – _esta Tikvah me las va pagar! _– pensaba

oh vamos Terry! – dijo Tikvah divertida de ver la cara descompuesta de Terry al saber su identidad – sigo siendo yo – le dijo Tikvah en un tono que le hizo saber que no cambiaba en nada la amistad que tenían

lo sé, lo sé es solo que... – decía Terry

no te preocupes... – respondió Tikvah iba a decir algo más pero el anuncio del heraldo llamó su atención

el Conde y la Condesa Leagan – anunció el hombre al tiempo que Eliza tomada del brazo de Neal hacían su entrada bajo la mirada de los presentes, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

_Rayos! si ellos están aquí... _– pensaba Annie torciendo un poco la boca

_parece que el humor de alguien está por cambiar_ – pensó Aisha con una sonrisa viendo de reojo a Annie

ya era hora – dijo Terry con alivio – _si no fuera por mi tarzan pecosa no habría venido..._ – pensaba

Lady Elroy Andley Marquesa de Hannover y sus sobrinos Allistear Cornwell Marques de Glasgow y Archibald Cornwell Conde de Glasgow – anunciaba el heraldo ante la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes, Elroy Andley era muy conocida y distinguida por toda la sociedad londinense no así sus sobrinos de ahí el afán de presentarlos.

En la entrada...

Creí que el tío abuelo había dicho que la presentación sería sin los títulos! – dijo Archie emocionado al ser centro de atención

así es pero ignoraba que habría un heraldo – dijo la tía mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el salón – _en realidad si lo sabía pero William comprenderá_ – pensó la tía convencida

Archie tu como siempre, feliz de ser el centro de atención – dijo con resignación – _Paty me habría encantado que vinieras conmigo _– pensó con un suspiro

al llegar abajo el duque de Grandchester los estaba esperando para darles la bienvenida tal como lo había hecho con los invitados importantes, incluidos Eliza y Neal...

Lady Elroy bienvenida – dijo el duque haciendo una pequeña reverencia al tiempo que la invitaba a continuar

gracias – respondió con cortesía

_¿quien de ellos será el heredero de..._ – pensaba cuando fué interrumpido por la voz del heraldo

la Princesa de Escocia y Duquesa de Hannover Lady Candice Andley – todo el mundo enmudeció ante el anuncio, de pronto los murmullos comenzaron, princesa de escocia habían dicho? Duquesa de Hannover? – y Lord Anthony Brown Andley Principe de escocia y Duque de Highlands – concluyó el heraldo ante la mirada curiosa de algunos e incrédula de otros.

_Rayos estos es tan incómodo_ – pensaba Candy

tranquila todo va a salir bien – dijo Anthony dándole un apretón en la mano para infundirle valor – _eso espero _– penso para sí

gracias – respondió sonriendo – _que estos escalones no se acabaran nunca_ – pensó acongojada – siguieron bajando mientras sentían como eran observados – _es por eso que no me gustas este tipo de fiestas_ – se dijo – _genial el último escalón_ – pensó

Duque de Highlands, me permite – dijo un joven al tiempo que estiraba la mano a Candy ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes

claro – respondió con una sonrisa Anthony mientras le daba la mano de Candy

_cielos! siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento_ – pensaba Candy cuando sintió la mano del joven darle un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo, ella levantó la mirada y vió esa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba – Terry! – le dijo con emoción y alivio al tiempo que se sonrojaba

wow pecas estas hermosa! – le dijo mientras caminaban seguidos de Anthony hacia donde se encontraba la tía, el resto de sus primos y el Duque

gracias, tu...tu también te ves muy bien – dijo Candy sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba

lo sé – le dijo arrogantemente – es por eso que eres la envidia de la fiesta – dijo sonriendo de medio lado –_ jaja me encanta cuando se enoja_

uuyy Terry! – dijo irritada – _pero la verdad es cierto todas las chicas me miran con envidia, aunque no me gusta para nada esas miraditas que le dan _– pensó sintiéndose orgullosa y celosa al mismo tiempo – y yo que pensé que todos esos caballeros me veían a mi – dijo fingiendo contrariedad mientras observaba como el rostro de Terry cambiaba

¿¡que! – dijo visiblemente irritado y molesto al tiempo que observaba el salón – _pero que rayos! pero si están todos como idiotas viendo a mi pecosa! que se creen para __verla así_ – pensaba furioso lo cual se delataba en la mirada fría que la lanzó a un joven que iba acercándose con la intención de saludarla pero al ver la mirada de este se siguió de largo

¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Candy con inocencia fingida al verlo apretar los dientes – _esta celoso_ – pensó Candy satisfecha

¡nada! ¿que habría de pasarme? – dijo molesto – ¡estoy feliz de que esos idiotas te vean como si quisieran comerte! – dijo mas que enojado

tranquilo mi amor solo ignoralos– dijo con esa sonrisa que hacía olvidarle hasta su nombre

r_ayos! Candy! que poder tan grande ejerces sobre mi con solo sonreírme y ni que decir cuando me dices mi amor, rayos! estoy perdido_ – pensó mientras le asentía con la cabeza, habían llegado a su destino – buenas noches – saludó educadamente seguido de Candy y Anthony

buenas noches – dijeron los aludidos

Lady Andley un placer verla nuevamente – dijo mientras besaba la mano de la matriarca

_no cabe duda que cuando quiere sabe como comportarse_ – pensó el duque observando la actitud de su hijo al saludar a cada uno de los Andley pero lo que mas llamó la atención es que en todo ese tiempo estuvo tomado de la mano de la heredera Andley

veo que ya conocen a mi hijo – dijo el duque

así es, pero permítame presentarle a mi nieta – dijo la tía abuela al tiempo que tomaba a Candy de la mano

_cielos es el padre de Terry_ – pensaba una Candy muy nerviosa y es que aunque ya lo había visto al llegar, ahora iba a ser presentada a su suegro lo cual la llenó de terror quería causar una buena impresión

Terry al ver la cara de terror de ella se sitúo a su lado para tomarle nuevamente la mano ya que la había soltado para que avanzara con la tía

Duque de Grandchester – comenzó la tía – mi nieta Candice Andley Princesa de Escocia, Candice - Richard Duque de Grandchester – concluyó la presentación

un placer mi lady – dijo el duque saludando cortesmente con esa sonrisa que conocía muy bien – _es realmente muy hermosa_ – pensó al observarla detenidamente

el placer es mío duque – dijo Candy un tanto nerviosa sonriéndole amigablemente – _ahora veo de donde salió esa sonrisa que me hace temblar_ – pensó nerviosa

Terruce – saludó el duque a su hijo al tiempo que observaba la manera como se plantaba a lado de ella como si quisiera evitar que alguien mas se acercara

padre – dijo Terry de manera fría lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Candy

mientras en el otro extremo del salón...

wow! Candy está preciosa – dijo Aisha – _y Annie está que se muere de la envidia_ – pensó al verla apretar el bolso

tienes razón se vé preciosa – dijo Tikvah – _tengo que aprovechar y hablar con ella_ – pensó

Annie aún no salía del estado de shock en el que había entrado al escuchar la presentación de Candy, _princesa!_ – repetía una y otra vez en su mente – _Candy es una princesa escocesa! _– se decía – _¿pero como? ¿Porque?, Ella ahora tiene lo que siempre quise, no solo fué adoptada por una familia rica si no que ademas es de la nobleza! una princesa! _– pensaba dolida, enojada y celosa muy celosa de la suerte de Candy

el vestido está precioso! – dijo Aisha observando como iba vestida Candy, era un hermoso vestido de un verde aceituna en tela satinada, de tirantes con escote en "v" ajustado de la parte de arriba, con un bordado al frente, la blusa estaba pegada a la falda solo por una parte en el frente dejando al descubierto parte de su cintura, la falda ajustada en la cintura y caderas tenía una suave caída siendo la parte trasera más larga que el frente dando la apariencia de una abertura en la parte frontal de la falda a la altura de la pantorrilla

es cierto está hermoso! y con el cabello suelto echado ligeramente a un lado se vé preciosa! – dijo Tikvah emocionada

Annie saliendo de su shock escuchaba los halagos que hacían a Candy lo cual no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y la hacía enojar – _¿porque todos la admiran?_ – pensaba con envidia

¿no lo crees Annie? – dijo Tikvah

eh sí sí – dijo Annie sin saber realmente a que se refería lo único que quería era ser el centro de atención y casi casi lo logró pero ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba...la presencia de Candy.

_Así que Candy es una una princesa escocesa_ – pensaba Aisha

_y yo que pensé que tenía secretos_ – pensó Tikvah sonriendo

si me disculpan debo volver con mis padres – dijo Annie aún no recuperada del todo

claro Annie, no te preocupes – dijo Aisha sonriendo – _uff por fin! creí que no se iba nunca! _– pensó

una placer su majestad – se despidió Annie

un placer Annie – confirmó Tikvah

en el otro extremo del salón...

me permiten un momento – dijo el duque – debo saludar a otras personas – informó el duque

si claro no se preocupe – dijo la tía con su acostumbrado tono ceremonioso

Terruce – dijo el duque invitándolo a ir con él

_demonios! ahora tengo que ir a saludar a todos esos estirados! – pensó irritado – no! _– se dijo

_Terruce no hagas una de las tuyas!_ – pensaba el duque al observar el rostro irritado que conocía tan bien

_yo vine para estar con Candy no ha escuchar estupideces y a soportar las coqueterías de esas cabezas huecas_ – pensó decidido – padre yo... – empezaba a excusarse

Candy observó el rostro irritado y molesto de Terry –_ seguramente quiere quedarse conmigo, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con su padre_ – adelante Terry – dijo sonriéndole indicándole que había problema, mientras lo miraba con amor y comprensión

Terry se desarmó, entendió lo que Candy le dijo con sus ojos y con su sonrisa – con su permiso – dijo Terry al resto de los Andley y dándole una mirada llena de amor a Candy

el duque estaba desconcertado, sorprendido, impresionado, con solo una sonrisa esa chiquilla había logrado lo que él había intentado durante tanto tiempo, que Terruce le obedeciera sin chistar – _jamás lo hubiera imaginado_ – pensó mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de su hijo.

La matriarca de los Andley se sentía orgullosa de sus nietos, sobre todo de Candy que se estaba comportando a la altura de lo que esperaba de ella, solo faltaba hablar con el duque sobre la relación de Candy y Terry, ya que por lo que pudo ver el duque aún no sabe nada, pero por lo pronto su objetivo había sido logrado, y al localizar, gracias a Eliza, a Annie Britter solo faltaba dejarle en claro (por si le quedaba alguna duda) quien es Candy y que nadie menosprecia a un Andley.

Continuara...

Nota:

rayos! chicas mil disculpas ahira si me colgué, pero no fue sin querer queriendo, diría el chavo, mi compu se descompuso, luego la reparé pero entonces tuve problemas con el internet y luego la inspiración la verdad estaba un poco atorada con lo de la fiesta espero que les guste.

Perdon si no les agradezco individualmente pero ando corta de tiempo, prometo actualizar antes de cumplir la semana, ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de este cap. Les dejo un adelanto...

**ADELANTO**

candy se encontraba esperando a Terry en una banca, en el jardin del castillo, cuando escuchó unos pasos dirigirse a donde ella estaba, con una enorme sonrisa se levantó y volteó para recibir al dueño de sus pensamientos...

- hola candy – dijo Annie Britter con una humildad que candy no había visto desde que estaban en el hogar de poni

- hola annie – respondió recelosa

- candy – dijo llorando – por favor perdoname – seguía llorando – pero por favor no me quites a terry – lloraba como una magdalena apelando al lado bondadoso de candy que conocía muy bien

- annie yo – respondía candy ante la mirada suplicante de annie y de un joven que se encontraba oculto esperando el momento de entrar en accion.

Bien que les pareció? Solo quiero pedirles un favorsote

**¿QUE QUIEREN QUE OCURRA?**

OPCION 1: candy acepta lo que annie le pide

OPCION 2: candy trata de hacer entender a annie que ella no tiene oportunidad con terry

OPCION 3: candy le dice sus verdades

OPCIÓN 4: candy le dice sus verdades y terry la pone en su lugar

voten! pls!


	16. Capitulo 15 segunda parte

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XV segunda parte

La fiesta transcurría con total normalidad, los jóvenes por un lado y los adultos por otro como en toda fiesta, la tía abuela había traído a sus sobrinos dando vueltas por todo el salón presentándolos a cuanta gente se encontraba, ¡Eliza y Archie estaban encantados! no así el resto de los chicos Andley que estaban hartos por no decir fastidiados de decir las mismas palabras: _mucho gusto, es un placer,_ ¿cuantas veces las habían dicho esa noche? Sin duda mas que en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando llegaron por primera vez al San Pablo tuvieron tantas presentaciones!, luego de haber saludado hasta la última persona de importancia los chicos Andley descansaban en uno de los salones del castillo...

¡santo cielo! – exclamó Candy agobiada – creí que nunca terminaríamos – dijo a sus primos

¡igual yo! – respondió Stear – me duele la mano de tantos apretones que recibí – dijo con una mueca graciosa y sobando su mano

jajaja – estallaron en carcajadas

vamos hermano – hablo Archie – no es tan malo, además la hija del embajador de España no te quitaba la vista de encima – le dijo emocionado

eeeheeeh – empezaron a molestar Neal, Eliza y Anthony – a un sonrojado Stear

dejen de molestar a Stear... – decía Candy

grac... – interrumpía Stear

no ven que el solo tiene ojos para Paty – concluyó Candy provocando las risas de todos y que Stear se pusiera mas rojo que una granada

jaja no lo...ayudes...tanto...Candy – dijo Eliza aún riendo

como ella solo tiene ojos para Terry por eso comprende a Stear – dijo Neal con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo ahora a Candy el objetivo de sus risas, provocando un sonrojo furioso en Candy

y hablando de Terry – dijo Anthony saliendo en auxilio de su hermana – ¿donde estará? – preguntó

pues desde que se fué con su padre no lo volvimos a ver – dijo Archie

pobre ya me lo imagino al lado de su padre– dijo Stear – un placer, bienvenidos – decía imitando la voz del duque y estirando el brazo e inclinando levemente la cabeza

jajaja – estallaban en risas todos

¿¡se divierten! – dijo Terry a espaldas de Stear

te..te...Terry – respondió Stear nervioso de que Terry lo escuchara mientras los demás se quedaban callados por la sorpresa, Candy incluida quien lo veía apenada

yo que llevo haciéndolo tantos años – dijo en tono dramático – y no me sale tan bien como a ti – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Candy soltó un suspiro al ver que no se había enojado como temía, conociéndolo era capaz de darle un buen golpe por burlarse, mientras los demás reían al ver rostro pálido de Stear, Terry incluido.

Su tía está como loca buscándolos – dijo Terry luego que dejaron de reír

¡quee! – dijeron Anthony, Stear y Neal con terror

jaja no se preocupen – dijo Terry riendo del rostro de sus ahora primos políticos – no va a presentarlos con nadie es solo que la dejaron sola hace rato y creo que se preocupo – aclaró Terry

pero si no hace ni 10 minutos que estamos aquí – replicó Candy como niño pequeño – _ni siquiera he podido darle un beso _– pensó viendo a Terry

vamos entonces – dijo Eliza

si, antes de que le dé por ponernos una correa – apoyó Neal

uno a uno los chicos Andley empezaron a salir del salón en que se encontraban para dirigirse al salón principal, todos excepto...

me tienes muy abandonado – dijo Terry a Candy jalando suavemente para evitar que saliera con los demás

¿yoo? – dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos

sí, tú – respondió Terry abrazándola – yo que solo vine porque tu estarías aquí – le dijo soltando un cansado suspiro

lo siento pero la tía no me ha dejado en paz ni un minuto – respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa y una mirada suplicante

el tenerte así ahora – dijo Terry cerca de su oído – hace que valga la pena cualquier sacrificio – concluyó muy cerca de su boca

Candy sentía que se derretía, no soportó más ese preámbulo, acortó la distancia y lo besó como había querido hacerlo desde que le había tomado la mano al descender las escaleras, Terry estaba mas que complacido con la acción de Candy ya que el también había deseado abrazarla y besarla como ahora desde que la vió aparecer en lo alto de la entrada y ni que decir del tiempo que estuvo saludando gente al lado de su padre, había sentido unas ganas enormes de ir por ella y plantarle un gran beso delante de todos los presentes, sobre todo cuando veía la forma en que muchos de los hombres la seguían con la mirada y le sonreían coquetamente...

mi pecosa – dijo Terry casi sin aliento – _te quiero tanto_ – pensó

Terry – respondió Candy en el mismo tono

_que haría yo sin ti_ – pensó estrechándola fuertemente – nunca me dejes Candy – suplicó muy cerca de su oído, dejando escapar sus miedos

Candy percibió la inseguridad en la voz de Terry y deshaciendo el abrazo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos le dijo – NUNCA Terry, nunca voy a dejarte, a menos que...

a menos que ¿que? – preguntó ansioso

a menos que tu lo quieras – dijo en un susurro bajando la vista

eso jamás ocurrirá – respondió tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara – no te dejaré ni por nada ni por nadie – le dijo muy seguro – si algún..día..sucediera... – decía costándole decir cada palabra – será porque así lo quieras tú...

eso nunca – dijo Candy abrazándolo con fuerza nuevamente

entonces no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Terry sonriendo al ver que Candy compartía su sentir

no, no lo hay – sonrió Candy aunque algo en su interior le hacía sentir inquieta

vamos al salón antes de que a tu tía abuela le dé un ataque – dijo Terry sonriendo – _si por mi fuera no regresábamos a esa mugre fiesta_ – pensó con un suspiro

¿y ese suspiró? – preguntó Candy curiosa mientras lo tomaba de la mano para volver al salón – _mas le vale que sea por mi_ – pensó

¿cuál? – respondió fingiendo inocencia – ¿este? – preguntó y luego suspiró más profundo

ese y el anterior – dijo una Candy medio irritada

ah, no son nada – habló Terry – _que hermosa se vé enojada_ – pensó al ver como fruncía los labios, entornaba los ojos y levantaba el mentón

_ah, no son nada_ – lo imitó mentalmente – allá está la tía – dijo visiblemente molesta – gracias por acompañarme, con permiso – dijo empezando a caminar – _¿¡pero que se cree!, ¿que puede andar por ahí suspirando por cualquiera?_ – pensaba Candy mientras caminaba a donde estaban todos los Andley

_está enojada_ – pensó Terry al verla alejarse – _no está enojada, está celosa, jaja seguramente cree que ese suspiro fué por alguien más, jaja pero como se le ocurre tal cosa, pero me encanta cuando se pone celosa_ – se dijo sonriendo

empezó a caminar para dirigirse a donde estaba Candy cuando alguien lo interceptó...

hola Terruce – saludó la recién llegada

señorita – dijo Terry con desdén a modo de saludo para luego continuar su camino

¿desde cuando conoces a Candy? – preguntó al ver que empezaba a caminar

creo que eso no te importa – contestó secamente

yo la conozco hace tiempo – dijo caminando a su lado – de hecho desde que eramos unas niñas – le dijo con "melancolía"

…...

fuimos buenas amigas, solo que... – se detuvo en un intento para que el preguntara pero al ver que no lo hacía continúo

siempre me tuvo envidia, queriendo todo lo que yo tenía – dijo ante la mirada fría de Terry, ya que este al escuchar esto último se detuvo, al ver que por fín tenía su atención continúo – yo hice mucho por ella pe...

y supongo – interrumpió Terry con voz gélida – que eso incluye suplicarle no aceptar a los señores Britter para luego tu ser adoptada por ellos sin una pizca de remordimiento – dijo ante la mirada atónita de Annie

_dios mío! el lo sabe, sabe que somos adoptadas_ – pensó aterrorizada

además de escribirle una carta diciéndole que ya no serían amigas porque tu no puedes tener una amiga huérfana – le dijo masticando las palabras y con mucho odio

a lo lejos Candy y los chicos Andley observaban la escena, estaban bastante intrigados de lo que esos dos estuvieran hablando...

¿de qué podrá hablar Terry con Annie? – decía Archie en un tono que dejó a los demás confusos

no lo sé – dijo Candy pensativa – Candy conocía a Terry y por la forma en que hablaban sabía que era algo que los demás no podían escuchar, sintió unos celos enormes al recordar el suspiro de Terry, quería ir y llevárselo a rastras si era preciso de ahí, con cada segundo su ira y celos aumentaba.

de vuelta con Annie y Terry

eso sin mencionar que dejaste que la acusaran de robarte una cinta, cuando tú se la habías regalado – dijo a modo de reclamo – aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que esa fué tu intención desde el comienzo – concluyó más que molesto, sintió una mirada sobre él y giró la cabeza, pudo ver a todos los Andley observándolos cautelosamente menos Candy que lo veía fúrica – _será mejor que vaya con ella, antes de que me mate_ – pensó al tiempo que sonreía a Candy

eso no es... – decía Annie

¿cierto? – interrumpió – claro que lo es – le afirmo con tranquilidad – ahora si me disculpas voy a ver a MI NOVIA – concluyó remarcando la última palabra y sin decir más se encaminó a donde estaba Candy

Aisha y Tikvah platicaban amenamente con el Duque de Grandchester cuando vieron pasar a Terry con el ceño fruncido...

Terruce – lo llamó el duque

_genial, ahora que querrá_ – pensó exasperado

su alteza – dijo el duque cuando Terry llegó a su lado – el es mi hijo Terruce – dijo con orgullo

su majestad – se inclinó Terry mas por costumbre que por deseo

Terry – respondió Tikvah

el duque se desconcertó al ver que lo llamaba Terry pero más cuando escuchó

Terry y yo somo buenos amigos duque – dijo Tikvah – nos conocimos gracias a Candy, además de que mi sobrina estudia también en el San Pablo – le informó Tikvah

así es padre la reina y yo somos buenos amigos – por cierto ¿ya saludaron a Candy? – preguntó, _si llego con ellas me dará tiempo a que se le pase el enojo, y aún más llevándole a su hermana, estoy seguro que ni siquiera las ha visto, Terry... ¡eres un genio! – _pensó con satisfacción

aún no – respondió Aisha con cierta tristeza

vamos entonces, yo me dirigía a verla, sirve que conoces a sus primos – respondió Terry alegre – padre si nos disculpas – dijo con una cortesía que el duque no le conocía

cla..claro...adelante – dijo turbado por ver a un Terry que el no conocía

caminaron un poco entre la gente y enseguida llegaron a donde estaban los Andley...

_ahí esta!, venía para acá y luego lo perdí de vista_ – pensó Candy al verlo acercarse sin reparar en las mujeres que venían con él

Candy – le llamó – cuando volteó a verlo pudo ver en sus ojos la ira y los celos que la consumían – mira a quien me encontré – dijo antes de que Candy dijera cualquier cosa

hola Candy – saludó Tikvah

Candy que hasta ese momento no había reparado en ellas se quedó muda de la impresión –_ no es posible!, esto no es, sus ojos! son los mismos! la ropa, dios! _– mamá – fué lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada en brazos de Terry que reaccionó a tiempo, afortunadamente se encontraban cerca de una puerta y Terry la sacó cargando para llevarla a otro salón que estaba vació...

Candy! Candy! – la llamaba con preocupación, cerca suyo estaban Aisha y Tikvah enseguida entraron los Andley que al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido los siguieron inmediatamente

¿que le pasa? – preguntó con aprehensión Anthony al ver que no reaccionaba

no lo sé! – dijo Terry desesperado – por favor pide a una mucama que traiga un poco de alcohol – dijo Terry a Stear que se encontraba a un lado, este asintió y salió en busca de alguna mucama

¿¡que ha pasado! – preguntó la tía abuela que iba llegando junto con Eliza, quien había ido a buscarla en cuanto Candy se desmayó

no lo sé – dijo Terry con preocupación – estaba bien, pero cuando vió a Tikvah se desmayó – dijo Terry contrariado – _que te pasó mi amor! _– pensaba Terry

cuando Terry hizo alusión a Tikvah fue hasta ese momento que la tía reparó en la presencia tanto de Tikvah como de Aisha, observó con detenimiento a Tikvah que aún llevaba puesto el velo verde que le cubría la cabeza y el rostro, _¡dios santo!, pero si son los mismos ojos_, – pensó con asombro observando a Tikvah, entonces pasó su vista a Aisha y cuando lo hizo su corazón salto al reconocerla, – _¡son idénticas! salvo el color del cabello, pero ¡son idénticas!, ¡dios mío! ¡mi sobrina!, la hija de mi querido William, hermana de mi William y Candy _– pensó conmovida – _debo hablar con..._ – pensaba cuando fué interrumpida por la llegada de Stear

aquí está...el...alcohol – dijo Stear agitado por la carrera que había pegado, afortunadamente saliendo encontró a una mucama y rápido fueron al botiquín de la cocina por el alcohol, Terry lo tomó, destapó y lo acercó a Candy, pasándolo cerca de la nariz, poco a poco empezó a reaccionar...

ma...má...ma..má – decía mientras despertaba

Candy – dijo Terry tomándola de la mano – Candy mi amor, despierta – le dijo con ternura

te...Terry – dijo abriendo los ojos

aquí estoy pecosa – dijo acariciándole el rostro – _gracias dios_ – pensó con alivio al verla reaccionar

hija – habló la tía acercándose – mi niña nos diste un gran susto, mi chiquita – dijo abrazándola

estoy bien tía – dijo tratando de sonreír y apenada con Terry, ya que al parecer la tía se había olvidado de la presencia de los demás

iremos al hospital para que te hagan unos estudios – dijo la tía con firmeza

no es necesario tía, ya me siento bien... – decía Candy

no está a discusión – dijo la tía con tono imperativo, lo cierto es que desde que Anthony resultó con leucemia se había vuelto sobre protectora en cuestiones de la salud con sus nietos, y ahora con el desmayo de Candy no iba a estar tranquila hasta estar segura que no hubiera nada anormal.

Está bien tía, aunque creo que solo es por las emociones que he tenido últimamente – dijo Candy segura

_y como no! _– pensó Neal – _anoche lo de su madre y hermana y hoy..._

_flash back_

_la tercera en la línea de sucesión es Candy – repitió la tía abuela_

_es verdad – dijo Anthony – Candy como princesa de escocia es la tercera al trono de Inglaterra – informó ante la mirada atónita de los demás_

_a ver – dijo Stear – todos los aquí presentes sabemos que Candy es la princesa de Escocia pero..._

_perdón, pero yo no lo sabía – dijo Candy exaltada_

_ni yo – dijo Terry visiblemente perturbado_

_de eso quería hablar contigo cuando te escapaste en la mañana – la reprendió la tía_

_oh – fué todo lo que alcanzó a decir_

_ok – dijo Eliza – Candy es princesa de Escocia porque es nieta directa del abuelo William y legalmente es su padre y por la tanto su heredera por encima de Anthony que es su bisnieto_

_¿estás diciendo que William Andley el abuelo de Candy es William XI de la casa de Hannover?_

_Efectivamente – dijo Archie con gran orgullo – el abuelo William es el IV Andley que ha sido rey de Escocia desde que se firmó el Acta de Unión en 1707 – explicó orgulloso de sus raíces_

_vaya! – dijo sin salir de su asombro – tarzan pecoso una princesa – pensó_

_pero aún no entiendo porque soy la tercera al trono de Inglaterra – preguntó azorada_

_eso es – comenzó Anthony – por una clausula en el acta de Unión firmada por nuestros antepasados en el principio de unificación de las coronas en el que..._

_yo explicaré lo demás Anthony – interrumpió la tía_

_Anthony solo asintió, los demás volvieron la vista a la tía en espera de la explicación_

_esa clausula consiste en que si el trono de Inglaterra se viera amenazado por terceros o el rey y su heredero perdieran la vida sin dejar un heredero directo, siendo el rey de Escocia de la casa de Hannover este tomará el trono de Inglaterra por el bien de los dos reinos – concluyó la tía_

_wow – dijeron Candy y Terry al unisono_

_¿pero...porque llevan el apellido Andley y no Hannover? además ustedes son escoceses no alemanes ¿cierto? – preguntó Terry extrañado, llamando la atención de Candy_

_esto es debido a una Carta de Derechos firmada en 1689 en la que se estableció que los futuros monarcas debían ser protestantes, y que por detrás de cualquier hijo de los presentes monarcas,Guillermo III y María II, Ana la hermana de María II heredaría la Corona – dijo la tía_

_y María II murió sin haber dado a luz en 1694, dejando a Guillermo III como único monarca – interrumpió Stear empezando a comprender_

_así es por lo que en 1700 hubo una crisis política, debido a que todos los hijos de la princesa Ana habían fallecido, dejándola sola en la línea de sucesión – dijo Anthony_

_por eso El Parlamento, temiendo que Jacobo II o sus familiares católicos pretendieran reclamar el trono, firmó un Acta de Establecimiento en 1701, en la que se hacía constar que la prima lejana protestante de __Guillermo__ III, Sofía de Hannover, seguiría en la línea de sucesión – continúo Stear quien conocía a la perfección la historia_

_El rey murió poco después de la expedición del Acta, dejando la corona a su cuñada Ana – explicaba la tía – el parlamento escocés apoyó a Ana debido a que el parlamento inglés no les consultó lo de Sofía de Hannover, mediante un acta de seguridad que amenazaba la unión personal entre Inglaterra y Escocia, por lo que Jorge I hijo de Sofía tomó el trono a la muerte de Ana, con la condición de que su hija Rose Mary Hannover se casara con el escocés William Andley II primo segundo de la reina Ana – concluyó la tía_

_por ello cuando se firmó el acta de unión quedó estipulado que si el trono de Inglaterra se viera amenazado por terceros o el rey y su heredero perdieran la vida sin dejar un heredero directo... el rey de escocia tomaría el trono siempre y cuando este perteneciera a la casa de Hannover – repitió Anthony_

_lugar que ha sido ocupado por los Andley Hannover desde la muerte de la reina Victoria, solo de nombre ya que no ha sido efectivo, periodo en el cual también dejamos de usar el apellido Hannover por protección tras el ascenso de Eduardo VII en 1901, ya que este no pertenecía a la casa de Hannover sumado al peligro que corríamos por nuestra ascendencia alemana durante la primera guerra mundial – comentó Stear recordando esa parte de la historia de la familia más para si mismo que para los demás – ¡es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta antes! – se dijo apesadumbrado_

_es increíble! – dijo Terry – eso quiere decir que cuando Jorge V sustituyó a Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha por Windsor , ustedes ocultaron su apellido por la mismas razones – dijo asimilando la información obtenida esa tarde_

_exacto! – dijo Neal en un tono que demostraba que también estaba asimilando la información_

_cielos – exclamó Candy – de huérfana del hogar de poni sin pasado a princesa de Escocia con un árbol genealógico antiquísimo – dijo Candy sonriendo_

_jajaja – rieron todos por la ocurrencia de Candy_

_hija tu sabes que eres una Andley y ahora sabes que eres también una Hannover, eres la Princesa de Escocia y Duquesa de Hannover, no dejes nunca que nadie te menosprecie – le dijo con seriedad y a la vez con cariño_

_si tía – respondió sonriendo y contenta de ver el cariño y la preocupación de la tía_

_es tarde y debemos prepararnos para la fiesta – dijo la tía levantándose seguida de sus sobrinos_

_en seguida voy tía – dijo Candy quedándose con Terry, mientras la tía salía seguida de los chicos Andley_

_fin de flash back_

será mejor que dejemos descansar a Candy – comentó Tikvah quien se había quitado el velo, sacando a Neal de sus recuerdos

si es lo mejor – apoyó Aisha – nos vemos mas tarde – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que Candy respondió con gusto

con permiso, adios – se despidieron de los demás

creo que nosotros también demos irnos, hemos estado mucho rato fuera del salón – dijo Archie

vaya tranquilos yo me quedaré con Candy – dijo Eliza

_de eso nada_ – pensó Terry

entonces vamos – dijo la tía levantándose – joven Grandchester – le llamó al ver que no se levantaba

Terry iba a protestar pero sintió la mano de Candy dándole un ligero apretón – _diablos!, vieja metiche_ – pensó irritado y resentido – se levantó, se acercó a Candy y le dió un beso en la mejilla – no tardo – le dijo quedamente

Candy le sonrió y asintió a lo que él respondió dándole un último beso pero en la frente, salió junto con la tía y Stear que los había esperado.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Terry ya estaba de regreso en el salón donde estaba Candy...

rayos pecas! – dijo agitado – perder a tu tía fué más difícil que escaparme del colegio – afirmó

jaja – rieron Candy y Eliza – pero si no has tardado ni 5 minutos en volver – dijo Eliza

jaja cierto, pero para mí fueron como 3 horas – dijo viendo a Candy con ternura la cual lo vió del mismo modo

ejem – carraspeo Eliza – bien como dicen por ahí... tres son multitud, los veo en la fiesta – dijo levantándose – ah y no se queden mucho tiempo aquí porque la tía no tardará en venir por Candy – aconsejó y salió

cada vez me cae mejor mi prima Eliza – dijo Terry sonriendo

jaja – río Candy – convenenciero, interesado – le acusó Candy en tono juguetón

yo también te quiero pecas – respondió en el mismo tono mientras la tomaba de la mano para que se levantara

no más que yo – respondió Candy abrazándolo y pegando su cabeza en el pecho de él

eso no está a discusión – replicó él correspondiendo al abrazo – vamos – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo

¿a donde? – preguntó Candy

al jardín, necesitas tomar aire – dijo aún preocupado

estoy bien Terry – dijo sonriendo

no, no lo estás – dijo Terry que la conocía bien, – además no quiero estar aquí cuando llegue tu tía – así que sin hacer caso la tomó de la mano

salieron del salón y caminaron por un pasillo, cruzaron otra puerta la cual daba a otro salón salieron de este por la puerta contraria, giraron a la derecha caminaron por otro pasillo, llegaron a otra puerta la cuál abrió Terry, era la biblioteca, fueron al extremo derecho de esta, ahí había una puerta de cristal de dos hojas Terry las abrió y salieron a una pequeña terraza, luego bajaron unos pequeños escalones que los condujeron al jardín, desde que salieron del primer salón Candy estaba perdida, solo sed dejaba guiar por Terry, ya en el jardín Terry tomó a la derecha Candy pudo ver un gran roble que le recordó al padre árbol del hogar de poni, bajo este había una especie de columpio hecho con una banca de madera pintada de blanco con el espacio suficiente para que dos personas se sentaran cómodamente, de las cadenas que las sostenían colgaban pequeñas estrellas, lunas, soles y flores de plata...

es precioso – dijo Candy como si fuera una niña de 5 años

ven vamos a sentarnos – dijo Terry

¿y esto? – dijo Candy en cuanto vio de cerca la banca

el columpio es de mis hermanas tienen 6 y 8 – dijo Terry a modo de explicación al gran numero de calcomanías de princesas que tenía la banca así como una línea divisoria justo en la mitad de la banca con los nombres Betty y Magui de cada lado.

Entiendo – dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba

Terry no se sentó, caminó y se puso detrás del columpio, con suavidad empezó a empujarlo para columpiar a Candy, sin decir nada, lo único que quería es que su pecosa se sintiera mejor. Candy cerró los ojos disfrutando del ir y venir del columpio, recordó el hogar de poni como jugaba con Annie en un pequeño columpio que tenían, sonrío por un momento al recordar esos momentos felices, pero luego recordó también las veces que deseo estar en su casa y no en el hogar y que fuera su madre y no Annie quien la columpiara, ese pensamiento la hizo recordar la noche anterior y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos, los cerró en un intento de retenerlas pero fué imposible, sin querer un sollozo salió de su garganta, haciendo que Terry detuviera el columpio, de dos zancadas se colocó frente a ella, Candy al darse cuenta bajó la cabeza...

Candy, mi amor – la llamó acuclillándose frente a ella – ¿que te pasa? – dijo con preocupación mientras con una mano le tomaba el mentón para que lo mirara y con la otra limpiaba sus mejillas de las lagrimas

Terry yo... – fué lo único que pudo decir por que se le ahogaban las palabras con el llanto

Terry se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, la atrajo a él y la abrazó, Candy pasó un brazo por la espalda de Terry y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, ahí en la seguridad que Terry le inspiraba dió rienda suelta a su dolor.

Llora mi amor, llora – decía Terry acariciándole el cabello – desahogate, aquí estoy contigo – la consolaba – siempre voy a estar por ti y para ti – le dijo besando la coronilla de ella, poco a poco el llanto de Candy fué cesando, Terry al ver que se tranquilizaba se incorporó un poco – ¿me vas a contar que tienes? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, al ver que Candy no respondía le dijo – no tienes que cargar ese peso tu sola, compártelo conmigo amor, me mata verte así y no saber que tienes, que hacer para ayudarte – dijo con la preocupación,el dolor y la desesperación patente en su voz

Candy se dió cuenta que Terry tenía razón, así que se decidió y habló...

¿recuerdas lo de anoche? – preguntó ella

si – dijo él, _que si lo recuerdo!_ – pensó

estaba así por un sueño que tuve, del que me despertaste – dijo Candy

que pasa con ese sueño – le preguntó él mientras jugaba con uno de los rizos de Candy

soñé con mi madre – dijo finalmente

si – dijo animándola a continuar

Candy le contó todo el sueño y también lo que la tía abuela le había dicho antes

lo siento tanto mi amor – le dijo apretando el abrazo – _tanto sufrimiento cargándolo tu sola _– pensó – ¿porque te desmayaste? – le preguntó

porque Tikvah estaba vestida exactamente como mi ma.. como la mujer de mi sueño – dijo Candy con la voz quebrada

debió ser muy duro para tí – dijo Terry inclinándose un poco para besarle la frente – _como quisiera poder hacer más_ – se dijo

si lo fué, sobre todo por que...

por que...

porque Tikvah tiene los mismos ojos que la mujer de mi sueño – dijo Candy escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Terry

eso debe ser porque es hermana de tu madre y seguramente, tenía los mismos ojos al igual que tú y Aisha – dijo Terry tratando de darle una explicación lógica que la tranquilizara

tienes razón – dijo Candy – _debe ser por eso que me sentí tan unida a ella desde el principio_ – pensó

Candy – la llamó para que lo mirara

¿si? – respondió levantando un poco el rostro

sabes que te quiero, verdad? – dijo Terry a lo que Candy asintió – mi amor, no estás sola, no tienes porque cargar todo este sufrimiento tu sola – le dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura sus cejas – comparte conmigo tus problemas, sufrimientos, emociones y alegrías Candy, no quiero que nunca vuelvas a guardarte algo como esto, de acuerdo? – suplicó

de acuerdo – respondió – _ay Terry te quiero tanto!_ – pensó

luego de unos minutos Candy estaba más calmada aunque estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente, Terry se incorporó un poco...

ahora vuelvo – le dijo

¿a donde vas? – preguntó extrañada

voy a buscarte un té – dijo con naturalidad

un té?, pero si ya me siento bien – dijo tratando de sonreír

no importa, te hace falta un té y voy a por alguien para que lo prepare – dijo Terry con firmeza y ternura a la vez

pero Terry...

ningún pero – dijo agitando las manos y dándose la vuelta para ir al balcón por donde llegaron

cerca de ahí Annie Britter doblaba la esquina del castillo, tenia rato buscándolos sin éxito y los vió justo en el momento que Terry agitaba las manos y se daba la vuelta...

_es mi oportunidad_ – pensó – seguramente pelearon – dijo con satisfacción

con paso veloz y sigiloso avanzó por el jardín hasta llegar al columpio donde estaba Candy...

hola Candy – dijo en tono amable y humilde

perturbada Candy levantó la mirada – ho..hola – respondió dudosa de las intenciones Annie

Annie observó los ojos rojos de Candy y pudo ver las huellas del llanto – _tal como creí, pelearon_ – pensó con seguridad – Candy yo...quería – decía con timidez

por un momento Candy vió a la Annie del hogar de poni a esa niña que fue su amiga y hermana – sí? Que pasa? – dijo sonriendo a esa niña

oh Candy! perdoname – dijo llorando

pero Annie que te pasa, porque lloras? – preguntó preocupada

por favor no me quites a Terry – lloraba como una magdalena apelando al lado bondadoso de Candy que conocía muy bien

Candy se quedo boquiabierta jamás creyó que Annie fuera a pedirle tal cosa – Annie yo...

Candy yo lo amo – dijo con voz entrecortada – yo sé que el me quiere...

un momento – pensó Candy – Annie...Terry...es mi novio – dijo tratando de no herirla – él y yo nos queremos y...

¿de verdad crees que él te quiere? – preguntó con una expresión de maldad

claro que me quiere...

por favor Candy el es de la nobleza! y tu por muy princesa que te creas ahora, no eres mas que una recogida, jamás estarás a su altura – dijo con su venenosa voz

Terry regresó enseguida ya que al salir de la biblioteca vió una mucama y pidió el té para que lo llevaran al jardín, iba a intervenir en cuanto vio a Annie pero al escuchar la petición de esta decidió no hacerlo _es algo que Candy debe resolver_ – pensó – pero oír como Annie la humillaba hizo que le hirviera la sangre decidido iba a salir de detrás del árbol pero escuchó a Candy...

al igual que tú Annie – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa

Annie no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Candy – pero que...

solo que hay una gran diferencia – dijo Candy pensativa al recordar las palabras de la tía _hija tu sabes que eres una Andley y ahora sabes que eres también una Hannover, Princesa de Escocia y Duquesa de Hannover, no dejes nunca que nadie te menosprecie_

no lo voy a permitir Candy – dijo Annie furiosa sacándola de su recuerdo

¿cómo dices? – dijo Candy incrédula

no voy a dejar que lo hagas otra vez, no dejaré que me lo quites...

Annie no te voy a quitar a Terry – dijo Candy serena y segura

¿que? – dijo Annie asombrada

_¿que?, pero que rayos!_ – pensó Terry con un torbellino de emociones recorriéndole el cuerpo

porque simplemente no puedo quitarte algo que nunca ha sido tuyo, Terry no es uno de tus vestidos Annie y no puedes venir a pelearlo como si fuera una de tus muñecas – dijo Candy con seguridad

porque siempre me quitas lo que quiero! – gritó desesperada

_esto es el colmo_ – pensó Candy levantándose del columpio – ¿¡y me lo dices a mi que rechazó a los Britter porque tu me lo pediste!, para que no te dejará!, ¿¡para luego clavarme un puñal por la espalda y aceptarlos como tus padres! – dijo Candy con enojo – ¿recuerdas que me dijiste?, porque yo sí!, lo siento Candy pero quiero tener un papá y una mamá – dijo imitando su tono de voz – ¿¡y sabes que! – le gritó – ¡yo también quería un papá y una mamá! y los sacrifiqué por tí! para que tu fueras feliz – dijo llorando – y ¿que recibí a cambio? Una carta! una simple carta que destruyó mi pequeño corazón, porque la princesa Annie Britter no podía ser amiga de una huérfana – dijo con ironía – y no te bastó! dejaste que me acusarán de ladrona! – le reclamó – ¿¡y aún así tienes el descaro de decir que te yo te quito lo que quieres! – finalizó viéndola a los ojos

Annie estaba conmocionada su plan de apelar al lado bondadoso de Candy para que se apartara de Terry había salido mal y no solo eso, por primera vez vió a una Candy diferente – _dios mío_ – pensó –_ ¿que nos pasó?, ¿que me pasó?_ – pensaba confundida – la sufrida y bondadosa Candy – dijo con ironía y recuperándose – tu no eres nadie Candy, no eres más que una huérfana jugando a la princesa y Terry pronto se va a cansar de la niña buena y aburrida y va a ser mío

plaf! – Candy la abofeteo, era más de lo que podía soportar

¿cómo te atreves? – dijo Annie tocándose la mejilla y levantando la mano para devolvérsela

nunca en tu vida vuelvas a intentar algo parecido – dijo Terry agarrándole la mano evitando que golpeara a Candy

Annie estaba contrariada ¿de donde había salido? – suéltame – dijo tratando de zafarse

que te quede claro – dijo Terry mirándola con una mirada tan fría como un iceberg – que aunque Candy me dejara, jamás, jamás me fijaría en una maldita hiena oportunista con careta de tímida como tú – dijo masticando las palabras con furia – primero como tierra que tener algo que ver contigo – dijo soltando su mano con desprecio como si fuera a contagiarlo

me las van a pagar – dijo furiosa al ver como Terry se acercaba y abrazaba a Candy

ah y que no se te olvide – dijo Terry sonriendo – princesa o huérfana quiero a Candy sin importar que sea – concluyó dándole un beso a Candy

furiosa Annie Britter se fué por donde había llegado, a los pocos minutos llegó la mucama con una bandeja con el té, lo colocó en una pequeña mesita que estaba a unos metros del columpio, Terry lo tomó y se lo extendió a Candy

Terry...

sin peros, si antes te hacía falta ahora lo necesitas – dijo sonriendo tratando de tranquilizarla

Candy tomó la taza y se sentó seguida de Terry, con lentitud tomó el té bajo la mirada escrutadora de Terry, volteó a verlo y pudo ver en su mirada todo el amor, ternura y preocupación que Terry experimentaba en ese momento – gracias – dijo luego que se terminó el té y lo besó con todo el amor que él le inspiraba, lo besaba con ternura, devoción y gratitud.

Wow pecas – dijo luego que se separaron – te serviré otra taza de té – dijo sonriendo con picardía

no es por el té – dijo Candy con la primer sonrisa verdadera que él le había visto desde que se despidieran la tarde anterior poco antes que supiera lo de su madre – es por estar para mí en cada momento que te he necesitado – dijo tomándole el rostro y besándolo nuevamente.

Terruce! – gritó una enfadada voz a espaldas de Terry

continuará...

Nota:

chicas! gracias por su apoyo, como vieron ganó por mayoría la opción 4 aunque traté de dar gusto a anahís que quería la 2 pero bueno annie es una...

**Dayanna** amix gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me alegran

**angeles de grandchester** espero te haya gustado

**Arly** la verdad me ví tentada con la opción 1 pero luego recuperé la cordura jaja

**Lupita Isaís** ps bien lo de la formalización ya viene jeje

**themis78** gracias por votar

**mary456** gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario

**Nelly** mil perdones pero trataré de no tardar tanto

**Vero** espero te guste lo que hice con candy , espero tu siguiente review

**Aida** me encanta que te encante jaja gracias por votar y dejar tu review

**Blank Grandchester** hola! gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario y votar, espero te haya gustado

**Laurencita12 **tal como pediste la opcion 4 jaja espero tu comentario

**Montse Grandchester **amix gracias por leer

**Ruci19** jajaja enredado? Creo k si, pero bueno espero que le agarres la onda, gracias por votar!

**Lilibu** deseo cumplido todo va viento en popa con terry y candy, annie out

**Mery Grandchester** me alegra que te guste la historia

**Lita0411** tus deseos son ordenes espero tu comentario

**sin nombre** hola amiga no me dejaste tu nombre pero quiero agradecerte tu comentario me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por votar

**Mariela** gracias por votar espero te haya gustado este cap

**Cami Love** bien cami espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y votar

**anahis** gracias por votar y ya está aqui el cap perdon por hacerlas esperar tanto

**Aime **espero sea de tu agrado gracias por votar

**Wendy** de acuerdo contigo annie es una envidiosa gracias por votar

**Mile Grandchester** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu review ojala te guste este también

**Gema **que suerte tienes jaja hoy leiste la primera parte y ya esta la segunda espero te haya gustado

Nos vemos en el siguiente! trataré de subirlo pronto

un beso a todas, cuidense y por fa **dejen sus review son mi combustible**


	17. Capitulo 15 tercera parte

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XV parte 3

Era casi medio día y en la enorme cama, Candy se encontraba todavía en los brazos de morfeo, unos pasos por el pasillo y luego un golpeteo en la puerta rompieron el silencio...

Candy! – le llamaron

toc toc – golpearon

Candy!

toc toc toc – siguieron golpeando

Candy!

Al no obtener respuesta la puerta se abrió dejando ver la oscuridad del cuarto, con paso firme se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas haciendo que al instante entrara los furiosos rayos del sol que estaba por alcanzar su cenid, volcó su vista a la cama y vió a la ocupante de la habitación dormida plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a la cama y con voz fuerte le llamó...

Candy despierta – al no ver respuesta alguna se inclinó un poco y la movió un poco volviéndola a llamar – Candy! Candy! despierta – Candy se removió un poco – vamos despierta es casi medio día – dijo moviéndola mas

mmm no – dijo con los ojos cerrados – otro ratito – rogaba mientras se giraba de lado

de acuerdo – respondió Eliza – pero si cuando llegue Terry...

Terry! – se levantó sobresaltada – ¿que..que hora es? – preguntó

exactamente las 11:45 – respondió sonriendo

es tardísimo – dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y corría al baño

llevo rato llamándote pero al parecer nada te hacía despertarte – dijo riendo burlona

me hubieras arrojado un poco de agua – gritó desde el baño

jajaja – río Eliza – ¿ya no recuerdas la última vez que lo hice? – dijo Eliza con reclamo

oh si! siento haberte dado ese derechazo pero me sobresalté – respondió apenada

todavía me duele – se quejó – aunque ahora que tengo tu autorización no dudaré en hacerlo – dijo sonriendo con malicia

ah noo! – respingó Candy – te dije que lo hubieras hecho no que podía hacerlo las veces que quisieras – se defendió

está bien – dijo Eliza con fingida resignación – entonces le diré a Terry que se resigne a tu impuntualidad y se prepare a despertarte él mismo – concluyó sonriendo satisfecha al ver la cara de pánico de Candy que salía del baño

oh Dios! no! – dijo aterrada

jajajaja – reía Eliza

no te atreverías – dijo Candy mientras iba al armario y buscaba que ponerse

pruébame – dijo con sonriendo con malicia

aarrrgg está bien – conociendo a Eliza era muy capaz de cumplir – pero sólo cuando se trate de Terry – condicionó Candy

de acuerdo – sonrió con triunfo – _conociendo a Candy...esto será muy divertido_ – pensó imaginando las veces que tendría que despertar a Candy con una jarra de agua

_está muy equivocada si cree que me arrojará esa jarra de agua_ – pensó con seguridad

terminó de arreglarse y bajó junto con Eliza a la sala donde se encontraba el resto de la familia Andley...

despertó la Bella durmiente! – exclamó Archie provocando las burlas de los demás

lo único malo es que despertó antes de que el príncipe llegara – secundó Neal

jaja lástima se perdió el beso de amor – dijo Stear estirando los labios graciosamente

son unos...

chicos por favor no hablen incoherencias – interrumpió Anthony

grac...

es Duque no príncipe jaja – prosiguió con las burlas

aunque si se casa con Candy sería príncipe – dijo riendo Eliza haciendo que los primos Andley pararan de reír

¿¡CASARSE! – dijeron incrédulos al unísono

pues es lo normal ¿no? – dijo con naturalidad Eliza

¿¡estas loca! – dijo Neal

¿¡cómo se te ocurre! – secundó Archie

¿y a ustedes que les pasa? – dijo Eliza indignada

pasa que Candy no vá a casarse con Grandchester – dijo Archie con seguridad con un tono mas alto de lo normal

¿y porqué no? – habló Candy por primera vez con indignación al ver la forma que hablaban de ella sin tomarla en cuenta

pues porque... – decía Neal

porque aún eres muy joven para pensar en eso – intervino Stear

así es – apoyó Anthony – no es el momento – dijo serio

¿de qué no es el momento? – preguntó la tía que iba entrando a la sala

de jugar play station – improvisó Eliza al ver la cara de pánico de Candy

estos niños siempre con ese aparato – dijo la tía resignada

¿vá a salir tía? – preguntó Stear

eh sí – respondió con seriedad – así que pórtense bien – les ordenó

si tía – respondieron los aludidos

no tardo – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

_¿ a dónde irá la tía?_ – pensó Anthony, que desde que oyera la plática de la tía con el "desconocido" la veía con ojos de sospecha

Anthony...Anthony – le llamó Candy

¿eh que pasa? – dijo desconcertado

¿vienes? – preguntó señalando a los demás que iban al cuarto de televisión

eh si claro vamos – respondió sonriendo – _debo averiguar que oculta la tía_ – pensó decidido

**Hotel Continental 1 hora antes**

Albert desayunaba tranquilamente en el comedor de su suite, tenía el turno de la tarde en el zoológico así que aprovechó para levantarse un poco tarde y a penas estaba haciendo algo por su estómago, mientras desayunaba leía el periódico, estaba en la sección de finanzas cuando George llegó...

buenos días William – saludó el recién llegado

George buenos días – respondió sonriendo – ¿ya desayunaste?, ven siéntate – le invitó

gracias William pero desayuné antes de salir – contestó mientras se sentaba

oh bueno, quieres café – preguntó mientras servía la taza para George

si, gracias – respondió tomando la taza de manos de Albert – bien William, tengo noticias – informó sacando una carpeta de su portafolio

de verdad! ¿es sobre el hermano de Candy? ¿nuestro hermano? – preguntó con aprehensión

así es – respondió George al tiempo que le entregaba la carpeta

con rapidez Albert tomó la carpeta y comenzó a "devorar" el contenido de ésta, mientras leía sus ojos se abrían y cerraban, al término de la lectura...

debo ir a México – dijo resuelto poniendo la carpeta a un lado

no servirá de nada – dijo George entregándole otra carpeta

¿cómo? ¿porqué? – preguntaba sorprendido mientras la tomaba

lee – le indicó serenamente George

con un asentimiento de cabeza se dispuso a leer el contenido de la otra carpeta, un nudo en la garganta y el ardor en los ojos era claros síntomas de la emoción que sentía – es él!, dios mío se parece tanto a Candy y a...

a tu padre – completó George

si, a mi padre – dijo con nostalgia – entonces ¿está en España ahora? – preguntó

asi es William, según el investigador le está yendo muy bien y...

traelo a Londres – le interrumpió

¿traerlo? – dijo George un poco desconcertado

sí, hazlo por medio del club – le aclaró

oh por supuesto – concordó sonriendo al comprender – averiguaré los términos en lo que se encuentra ahí y preparé todo – afirmó

gracias George, no se que haría sin tí – dijo un sincero Albert

no es nada William, bien debo irme – decía mientras se levantaba

ok George esperaré tus avances – le dijo mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta

los tendrás pronto – dándole un apretón de manos como despedida

lo sé – respondió sonriendo al tiempo que George se giraba para marcharse

ah! por cierto William – dijo girándose un poco – te recomiendo que veas el canal de espectáculos – completó y salió

¿canal de espectáculos? – repitió desconcertado – ¿desde cuando George ve el canal de espectáculos? – se preguntó intrigado

con paso firme se dirigió al living tomó el control y empezó a buscar el dichoso canal, pasaba uno y luego otro y otro pero el canal de espectáculos no aparecía pero en su búsqueda antes de pasar al siguiente canal vió alguien conocido haciendo que regresara a ese canal...

¿Candy? – dijo desconcertado en voz alta – enseguida subió un poco el volumen y prestó atención a lo que decían...

_es realmente preciosa_ – comentó una rubia

_es cierto _– dijo otra – l_a princesa escocesa es sin duda de las mas bellas de la realeza _– seguía su comentario

princesa escocesa! – repitió Albert sorprendido – lo saben! pero ¿como?

En estas imágenes la vemos acompañada de lady Elroy Marquesa de Hannover y su prima la Condesa Eliza Leagan – comentaba la rubia

la tía abuela! – dijo convencido – debió ser ella...

hay ciertos rumores – dijo la otra conductora – que se le vió muy pegada a Terruce Grandchester el heredero del Duque de Grandchester – continuaba

sería muy ventajoso para ambas familias – interrumpió la rubia – habrá que estar muy al pendiente de ambos – dijo sonriendo

aquí viene – dijo con pesar – justo lo que no quería para Candy – se lamentó – pero la tía.. – decía mientras sacaba el celular y marcaba un numero

tía necesito que venga – fué su saludo

ningún pero tía – replicó – la espero en 20 minutos aquí en el hotel – le informó y luego de escuchar la respuesta positiva colgó

con un humor de perros se tiró en el sillón y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar el enojo que sentía, ahora debía tomar medidas para mantener a los paparazzis que seguramente a partir de ahora seguirán a todos sus sobrinos y a Candy, se levantó del sillón fué al frigobar y tomó una botella de agua para luego regresar al sillón y seguir viendo el bendito programa de chismes que había encontrado, no podía creer la capacidad imaginativa que tienen esas personas, como con solo una imagen, en cuestión de minutos armaban toda una historia, _que si Claire Dumont sale con el novio de Mirtala Krauze, si el embajador de Krikoragan engaña a su esposa, que porque nadie conoce el rostro de la Reina de Agrava_ y un sin fin de comentarios, estaba harto de ellos pero quería saber si comentaban algo mas sobre su familia y no se equivocó porque vió una entrevista o más bien un intento de entrevista a Neal...

_Conde Leagan, Conde Leagan_ – era el llamado de los reporteros

con permiso – dijo Neal intentando llegar al auto en medio de los reporteros

_Conde Leagan cuando llegaron _– dijo uno

_¿está la princesa comprometida?_ – dijo otro

_¿que relación tiene con Terruce?_ – gritaba alguien mas mientras caminaban a la par que Él tratando de sacar alguna información

si me disculpan – pidió Neal sonriendo al llegar al auto y abrir la puerta

_Conde Leagan _– era el llamado de todos pero...

es la Princesa! – gritó alguien haciendo que todos los reporteros dejaran a Neal quien ya estaba entrando al auto

_princesa, princesa, princesa_ – decían todos al mismo tiempo mientras corrían a otro auto pero este ya había emprendido su marcha

si antes estaba molesto ahora estaba furioso, apagó la televisión y aventó el control estaba por tomar un trago de agua cuando sonó el timbre...

Elroy Andley – dijo para sí sumamente molesto, cruzó el living para llegar a la puerta al abrirla se topó con la causante de su enojo

William – fué el saludo de la tía

pase – fue la parca respuesta mientras se hacía un lado para que pasara, cerró la puerta empuñando con fuerza la manija – _serenidad William_ – se dijo y respiró profundamente antes de girarse.

**Mansión Andley**

Mientras Archie y Neal jugaban PS, Stear trabajaba en el bosquejo de uno de sus inventos, Anthony estaba pensativo tratando de encontrar algo que explicara quien era el joven que había visto salir de la biblioteca la mañana anterior y que además aseguraba ser legalmente el padre de Candy, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era que la tía no lo contradijo y que peor aun! había dicho ser el jefe de la familia y la autoritaria Elroy Andley se había mostrado nerviosa y sumisa ante él, repasaba la conversación que tuvo con la tía poco después del desayuno...

_flash back_

_tía – le llamó un poco dudoso_

_dime hijo – respondió sonriendo_

_este...bien...verá... – balbuceaba_

_que pasa hijo, ¿que quieres decirme? – lo alentó_

_¿quien era el hombre que estaba con usted ayer por la mañana en la biblioteca? – soltó de golpe_

_ejem ejem – tosió un poco la tía_

_se puso nerviosa, está pálida – pensó – ¿se siente bien? – le preguntó_

_eh si si, estoy bien – dijo tratando de recuperarse_

_¿y bien tía? – le apremió_

_verás Anthony, ese joven es un conocido de George y le hizo el favor de traerme unos documentos que yo le había encargado – habló serena y confiada_

_ja! si claro! como no! – pensó – oh! a sí que conocido de George_

_si – dijo segura – si me permites hijo, debo hacer unas llamadas – se excusó y salió_

_esto está muy raro – se dijo_

_fin de flash back_

las risas de Candy y Eliza lo hicieron dejar de lado su meditación

¿que pasa? – inquirió

jajaja pasa querido hermano que Stear le ganó a Archie y Neal en el PS – le informó Candy

jaja no es posible! jaja pero si Stear nunca había jugado! – respondió Anthony

jajaja no – dijo Eliza – y pues mi hermanito y Archie no están muy conformes – decía mientras los señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza

Archie y Neal alegaban con Stear, no era posible que les hubiera ganado a ellos que eran unos profesionales...

ya les dije todo es física, incluso en el fútbol – dijo Stear con naturalidad

ah no, ahora mismo vamos a arreglar esto – dijo Neal

sí, queremos la revancha – pidió Archie

chicos basta, a mi no me gustan estas cosas – pedía Stear

vamos Stear! dales un lección – dijo una séptima voz

Terry! – corrió Candy a su encuentro

hola – le saludó mientras la abrazaba

te extrañé – le dijo acercándose para besarlo, a lo cual Terry correspondió

también yo mi princesa pecas – dijo luego de separarse ante los carraspeos de los primos

tomados de la mano caminaron a donde estaban los demás, luego de saludarlos el debate continuo hasta que finalmente Stear aceptó darles la revancha, con rapidez tomaron su lugar frente a la pantalla y con controles en mano comenzó el juego, ante la mirada divertida de los demás, luego de observarlos por un rato Candy y Terry decidieron ir al jardín con el pretexto de mostrarle las dulce Candy, ya ahí...

pecosa me muero de ganas de besarte – le dijo parándose frente a ella y acercándola a él

oh dios! no te mueras! – respondió con cara de pánico y sin darle tiempo a protestar lo besó, con gusto recibió la muestra de cariño que le daba su pecosa, poco a poco se separaron

te extrañé! – hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo provocando sus risas

y bien ¿pudieron salir sin contratiempos? – preguntó Él caminando a una banca cercana

sí, gracias a tu idea de poner a Neal de carnada – respondió sonriendo al recordarlo

jaja, me alegro que haya funcionado – le sonrío y luego se puso serio – lo que lamento es no haber podido despedirme de ti – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Candy

yo también – concordó al tiempo que se sentaba seguida de Terry – ¿y como te fué? – preguntó

bien – contestó tratando de sonar tranquilo – _bien Si a que te prohíban salir con tu novia se le puede llamar bien_ – pensó preocupado

¿de verdad?, la vieja cara de... – se interrumpió apenada – lo siento – dijo roja como un tomate

jajaja – explotó en risas – no te preocupes pecosa...a todo hay que llamarle por su nombre – dijo riendo

apenada como estaba solo atinó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza

pues la vieja cara de cerdo fué de chismosa con el Duque y ya te imaginaras las lecciones de caballerosidad y buenos modales que tuve que aguantar – le dijo con cara de sufrimiento

pero ¿te regañó? – pregunto Ella preocupada

mas o menos – respondió con un gesto de preocupación que Candy notó

Terry ¿en que quedamos? – le recordó ella

en que resolveríamos nuestros problemas juntos – respondió derrotado por sus propias palabras

¿y bien? – le urgió

el Duque no quiere que nos vean juntos en público – le soltó

¿cómo? ¿por qué? – dijo sorprendida

bueno pues en realidad no me dió razones el sólo ordena y espera que yo obedezca – dijo con pesar

no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – en la noche volvemos al colegio y no saldremos hasta dentro de 5 semanas – dijo con naturalidad

mmm es cierto – dijo pensativo – _habrá tiempo para que hable con él_

cielos la tarea! – recordó de pronto – aún no he hecho el árbol genealógico – le dijo contrariada

pues vamos, voy a ayudarte – le recordó poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano

vamos – le sonrió

pero antes... – se interrumpió y la beso, como disfrutaba besarla se llenaba de emociones y sentía que la vida era distinta cada vez que lo hacía, con dificultad se separó de ella y tomados de la mano caminaron de regreso a la casa, lo llevó a la biblioteca y luego fue a su habitación por sus cosas para hacer el dichoso árbol...

**Hotel Continental**

Albert trataba por todos los medios no perder la paciencia con la tía mientras esta le explicaba los motivos por los que no había cumplido con lo que habían acordado la mañana anterior, había pensado en decirle los últimos avances en la investigación sobre el trilliso que falta, pero luego de ver las indiscreciones que Ella cometió ese fin de semana decidió que era mejor no decir nada...

William por favor comprende – rogaba la tía

está bien tía – habló finalmente – _pero ni crea que se me vá a olvidar_

gracias hijo, verás que... – se interrumpió al escuchar sonar su móvil, con una seña le indicó que esperara

diga – atendió el celular

Lady Elroy – dijo la voz del otro lado

si ¿quien habla? – preguntó dudosa

soy... Aasiyah Tikvah – dijo nerviosa

¿¡la reina de Agrava! – exclamó sorprendida llamando la atención de Albert

eh! si soy yo...sabe quisiera hablar con usted – pidió insegura

¿hablar?, claro si – respondió la tía mas que sorprendida

¿le parece si nos vemos mas tarde? – le pidió

oh, lo siento esta tarde no puedo – dijo la tía – tengo una cita, pero ¿le parece si nos vemos mañana? – pidió

de...de acuerdo – concordó Tikvah

por la mañana le hablo para fijar donde – aseguró la tía

de acuerdo, gracias – dijo Tikvah – bien, hasta luego – se despidió

hasta luego – respondió y luego colgó

¿¡te verás con Tikvah! – preguntó sorprendido

si quiere hablar conmigo – dijo seria

supongo que hablaran de Aisha y Candy – dijo Albert

no lo se pero, supongo que sí – respondió sin emoción alguna

tía, por favor sea cuidadosa con lo que diga – le sugirió

no te preocupes William – lo tranquilizó

y trate de que ella aclare lo que su padre no nos quiso decir – le pidió

eso dalo por hecho – aseguró – _mañana sabremos la verdad_

gracias tía – _por fin! mañana sabremos que sucedió_

William si no hay otra cosa que tratar...

en realidad no tía, solo daré instrucciones a George sobre la seguridad de usted y los chicos

está bien William, me voy entonces, ya los deje mucho tiempo solos – dijo levantándose

la acompaño al auto y aprovecho para salir – dijo caminando junto a ella

en silencio tomaron el elevador y llegaron hasta el carro de Elroy donde el chófer la esperaba y luego de despedirse de William abordó, Éste se quedó un momento observando el auto que se alejaba, pensaba como había cambiado la tía desde que era un niño, con paso lento fué al viejo mustang que acostumbra usar siendo Albert y que además es su querer, subió a él y emprendió su camino, aún tenía dos horas libres antes de su turno en el zoológico por lo que decidió dar un paseo, necesitaba estar solo al aire libre para pensar...

**Mansión Andley**

Terry y Candy trabajaban en el árbol genealógico, como Candy no recordaba nada de la historia familiar que la tía le había relatado, tuvo que buscar en el enorme estante de la biblioteca algún libro que le ayudara, afortunadamente para ella había uno en el que aparecía todo lo que necesitaba, apoyados por el libro fue mas fácil, había avanzado lo suficiente por lo que decidieron darse un descanso...

creo que debemos descansar – pidió Candy tallándose el cuello

jaja pecas si apenas llevamos una hora trabajando en esto – rió

pues si! pero estoy cansada! – le respondió un poco irritada por las risas de él – además tengo hambre

pues en eso estoy de acuerdo – dijo ya serio

vamos a la cocina entonces – propuso Candy levantándose

Terry la imitó y juntos fueron a la cocina por algo de comer, las cocineras se extrañaron de verlos ahí excepto Doris que había viajado con la tía desde Chicago y conocía perfectamente las costumbres de Candy, así que cuando la vió dirigirse al refrigerador y tomar lo necesario para preparar un sándwich mas bien varios, no le extrañó, simplemente respondió al amable saludo de su joven patrona, luego de preparar uno se lo dió a Terry quien con el hambre que tenía lo devoró por lo que cuando Candy terminó el otro ya estaba con el plato extendido esperando el siguiente, el cual también destrozó en poco tiempo por lo que cuando ya llevaba el cuarto sándwich la pecas estaba un poco digamos harta? Irritada? por prepararlos y no poder comer ninguno y cuando estaba a punto de explotar lo vió tomar los ingredientes y preparar uno para luego dárselo a ella, la tomó por sorpresa esa acción, iba a replicar pero Él le dió esa sonrisa que la derretía y le animó a comerlo mientras preparaba otro, luego de comer el siguiente salieron de la cocina con provisiones, llegaron a la biblioteca y continuaron trabajando en el dichoso árbol, aunque tenían toda la información que necesitaban aún estaba la incógnita del nombre de la madre de Candy porque sí, es cierto, ahora conocía sus orígenes y el linaje de su familia, sin embargo ¿quién es su madre? Solo sabe que era la hija del Sultán de Ágrava y supone por obvias razones que también era hermana de Tikvah, pero ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿porque la tía no mencionó en ningún momento su nombre? Estas dudas no le permitían tener la paz y concentración que quisiera pero en fin debía terminar ese trabajo esa tarde porque al día siguiente en la tercera hora debe entregarlo, _rayos! un fin de semana fuera después de un mes y yo aquí haciendo tarea! _– se lamentó – _bueno por lo menos ayer me divertí con Terry en la fiesta y en el juego de soccer – se animó – la apuesta! – recordó de pronto..._

Terry ¿no se te olvida algo? – preguntó con "inocencia"

¿olvidar? – preguntó desconcertado

si, me parece que olvidas algo – volvió a decirle

Terry repasó el trabajo que estaban haciendo, todo estaba bien – _mmm que será lo que olvido, aquí todo está bien_ – pues la verdad no se – dijo sinceramente

jaja ay Terry pues deja que te recuerde que,... desde mañana eres... MI ESCLAVO – recalcó las últimas dos palabras

rayos! – exclamó al recordar la apuesta que debía cumplir

así que preparate – advirtió con una maliciosa sonrisa

¿¡que! – dijo con miedo y terror por lo que le esperaba

jajaja – Candy reía con ganas de verlo

_rayos! que hago!, debo cumplir pero...lo tengo! _– bien pues será mejor que vayas pensando – dijo sonriendo

¿¡pensando! – respondió desconcertada

las actividades que debo cumplir...por que... – se detuvo

¿que? – preguntaba intrigada

bueno luego será mi turno y... – _jaja ya comprendió_

te las cobraras ¿no? – completó con desafío

tanto así como para cobrarme...no pecas, pero... –

bien! – dijo con reto – _ya verás la que te espera_

y ya sabes ¿cuál será mi primer trabajo de esclavo? – preguntó abrazándola

no – dijo secamente

espero no seas un amo muy exigente – le dijo junto al oído

n...n..no – respondió nerviosa

Terry sonrió ante el cambio de voz de Candy claro indicio de que estaba nerviosa y ya no estaba enojada, sonrió y busco su boca en la cual encontró pronta respuesta, cada vez que la besaba sentía que aumentaban sus sentimientos por ella, era increíble lo mucho que la quería y le importaba, poco a poco se separaron...

ama pecas estaré listo – dijo sonriendo – t_u esclavo eso es lo que soy_

¿listo? – preguntó desconcertada pero enseguida supo a lo que se refería – eso espero – le sonrió

bien, ¿cuando me dirás lo que debo hacer? – inquirió interesado – n_ecesito prepararme_

mmm – _primero debo pensar bien_ – mañana en la escuela te daré la lista – le aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa – _algo se me va a ocurrir_

toc toc – se escuchó la puerta, Candy dio el "pase"

hola ¿como van? – preguntó Eliza

bien ya casi queda – respondió Terry

me alegro, oye Candy traje el mío para que comparemos y veamos que no se nos escape algo – acotó

genial! – respondió mientras veía el de Eliza

_vaya!_ – pensó Terry al ver con detenimiento el árbol de Eliza – _es muy buena idea_

**Mansión Britter**

en el lujoso comedor el señor y la señora Britter se disponían a comer...

¿Annie no va a comer? – preguntó el Sr. Britter

oh! no, ella salió – respondió un poco nerviosa

¿salió? ¿a donde? – preguntó extrañado – _¿porque esta nerviosa?_

_será mejor que no le diga nada_ – pensó al recordar el megaberrinche que hizo la princesa al ver que no dijeron nada!, absolutamente nada, sobre ella en el canal de espectáculos – una amiga la invitó a comer – mintió, no quiso decirle que salió hecha una furia cuando vió el reportaje sobre los Andley y los elogios dados a Candy de eso hacía ya casi dos horas y aún no regresaba.

**En algún parque**

luego de pasear por la ciudad, pudo ver un parque y decidió estacionarse, bajó y caminó un poco explorando el lugar, vió una banca debajo de un árbol y se dirigió a ella, sentado en esa banca cerró los ojos y respiró profundo con el afán de relajarse, pensaba en todo y en nada, en lo enojado que estaba con la tía por ignorar olímpicamente lo que le había pedido, por que si Elroy Andley creía que se tragó el cuento del heraldo está muy equivocada pero bueno ya ni discutir valía la pena, lo importante ahora es solucionarlo, – _le diré a George que contrate guardaespaldas para los chicos_ – pensaba – _aunque no creo que le guste la idea, aah! si Elroy me hubiera hecho caso!_ – pensó exasperado – unos sollozos llamaron su atención, con la mirada empezó a buscar la fuente de estos, a lo lejos estaban dos mujeres platicando, unos niños jugando, un señor paseando su perro pero nadie que llorara, cerró los ojos nuevamente dejando de lado el asunto pero ahí estaban nuevamente, esta vez puso mas cuidado y los escuchó cerca muy cerca, guiado por ellos se levantó y caminó hasta dar la vuelta al árbol del que se cubría el sol con su enorme follaje y sí! había alguien que lloraba, era una joven de lacio cabello color negro, se encontraba con los pies arriba de la banca abrazando sus piernas y con la cara enterrada en medio de ellas, conmovido por los sollozos y la imagen de la chica se acercó a ella...

toma – dijo extendiéndole un pañuelo

la joven extrañada levantó la mirada, con los ojos empañados apenas y pudo ver el pañuelo que le daba

tomalo – le animó

cohibida lo tomó – gracias – dijo viéndolo finalmente a la cara

_es ella!, la chica que vi ayer!_ – pensó sorprendido y emocionado – de nada – respondió con una sonrisa – _la misma con la que después soñé_

la joven sonrió débilmente y se enjugó las lagrimas con el pañuelo

Albert – se presentó

un gusto Albert – contestó con una débil sonrisa

_dios que hermosa es cuando sonríe!_

soy Annie

continuara...

**Nota:**

hola chicas! si ya se que me quieren matar! pero pls comprendan! karl me dejo sin luz, internet por varios días de hecho el Internet apenas hoy funcionó como es debido, y ni k decir de mi compu la tuve que mandar a reparar y pues ya tenia una parte del cap y no lo quise reescribir no queda igual, pero ps ya estoy aquí.

Mil gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron su review y a todas las que leen gracias! de verdad deseo haya sido de su agrado.

Krikoragan: País del que es Conde Don Mínimo en floricienta

**Un favor**

como podrán ver está pendiente el pago de la apuesta así que...chicas si tienen alguna sugerencia hagánmelo saber por fis, ya saben que me encanta que participen con sus ideas, piensen! **si Terry fuera su esclavo ¿que lo pondrían a hacer?**


	18. Capitulo 16 primera parte

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

**CAPITULO XVI parte 1**

El incesante sonido de una alarma se escuchaba en toda la habitación, aún con los ojos cerrados empezó a palpar al lado suyo en busca del escandaloso objeto, con pesadez empezó a abrir los ojos al encontrar su objetivo, las 5:40 a.m. marcaba el reloj del celular, lo puso de nuevo en la mesita y cual león despertando de su siesta comenzó a estirarse y encogerse tratando con ello de despertar por completo...

_en mala hora propuse esa maldita apuesta!_ – pensó – lo bueno es que solo falta esta semana y luego será mi turno – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tomó nuevamente el celular, buscó en la última llamada hecha y pulso llamar, uno, dos, tres timbrazos, el cuarto, buzón, intentó de nuevo tres timbrazos cuarto y el buzón de nuevo, _la tercera es la vencida_ – pensó mientras marcaba otra vez tercer timbrazo...

diga? – respondió una somnolienta voz

5:45 – dijo fingiendo seriedad

mmm otro ratiito – pidió su interlocutor

no! ya es hora, levantate – replicó

mi amor, dejame dormir otro ratiito – suplicó melosamente

ay pecosa! Que voy a hacer contigo – dijo suspirando

¿dejarme dormir? – sugirió inocentemente

10 minutos

gracias mi vida, te quiero – dijo entre sueño

también te quiero – respondió y colgó

llevaba una semana levantándose a las 5:40 a.m. para cumplir con su primer tarea del día como "esclavo", servir de reloj despertador a su pecosa dormilona como le decía, para luego tomar un baño mientras ella disfrutaba de los minutos de sueño obsequiados, y es que siempre pedía mas tiempo por lo que optó despertarla antes para así poder cumplir con su encomienda de levantarla a las 6:00 a.m, miró el reloj del baño ya habían pasado los 10 minutos, secó sus manos y tomó el celular de la repisa donde lo había puesto y le llamó, luego de dos intentos respondió, puso el altavoz mientras terminaba de bañarse, Candy rogaba por mas tiempo pero un rotundo no fue la respuesta, resignada acepto, luego de lograr su primer tarea del día tomó su bata y salió en busca de su uniforme, habría preferido seguir durmiendo pero debía alistarse para estar a las 6:45 en la puerta del edificio de dormitorios femenino, en cuanto terminó su arreglo personal fue al frigobar sacó un bote de leche y yoghurt de manzana para luego ponerlos en el desayunador en lo que iba por el cereal y un tazón, con tranquilidad vertió la leche, seguido del cereal y al final el yoghurt, mientras desayunaba recordó...

_flash back_

_era ya cerca de la medianoche, tenia un par de horas de haber regresado al colegio luego de la salida del quinto fin de semana, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, molesto lo tomó – a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora – pensó – diga – respondió toscamente y con voz enfadada sin ver quien le llamaba_

_hola.. soy yo – dijo una cohibida voz al escuchar el tono con que le había tomado la llamada_

_al instante su semblante y humor cambió siendo la prueba el drástico cambio en su voz que ahora era tierna y amorosa – hola pecosa_

_¿estabas... dormido? – preguntó todavía cohibida pero aliviada por el cambio de voz de Terry al reconocerla_

_aún no – respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro_

_ah este..._

_¿te pasa algo mi amor? – preguntó desconcertado y con preocupación al recordar la hora_

_no amor – respondió ya segura al corroborar que no estaba molesto – solo que pensé que había despertado al ogro que vive en ti – dijo riendo_

_un pujido y un fruncimiento de ceño fue la respuesta inmediata seguido de un chis..to..si..ta _

_jaja no te enojes o te convertirás en shrek – se burlaba_

_pues al menos fiona no llamará a la media noche – dijo enojado_

_solo llame para decirte que en tu mail están tus deberes!, adiós jum! – colgó enojada_

_¿deberes? de..be..res – repasaba mientras iba a tomar la lap, abrió el navegador fue directo a su buzón, ahí estaba el famoso mail: "tus deberes" decía en asunto – mis deberes – repitió con desconfianza la cual dio paso a la frustración cuando recordó que era el pago de la apuesta y más aún al leer el primer punto de la lista, "despertarme a las 6:00 a.m." luego el siguiente "esperarme todos los días a las 6:45 para ir al aula" siguió leyendo y conforme leía se dijo que iban a ser unos días largos._

_Fin de flash back_

terminó su ligero desayuno y el reloj ya marcaba las 6:40, rápidamente lavó el tazón y salió al encuentro de su pecosa, atravesó el jardín que separaba los edificios y se sitúo donde lo había venido haciendo desde hace una semana, un minuto después bajó una Candy sofocada por la carrera que había pegado...

hola – saludó sonrojándose – _dios mío! es posible que siempre se vea mas guapo! _

hola – respondió sonriéndole seductoramente haciendo aumentar el rubor de ella – _adoro como se sonroja _– ¿nos vamos? – preguntó satisfecho de la turbación que seguía provocando en la pecosa

eh si..si – respondió mientras le daba los libros, esto no entraba dentro de las tareas a realizar pero Terry como buen caballero decidió llevarlos desde el primer día.

¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó él luego de haber avanzado un poco

sí aunque me hubiera gustado dormir un poco mas – dijo en medio de un puchero

jajaja pecosa dormilona pero si te regale 10 minutos mas! – respondió divertido

esos no cuentan porque ya me los habías robado antes – se defendió

jajaja es que si no seria IMPOSIBLE levantarte a tiempo

grrr eres un!

jajaja ya pecosa no te enojes – dijo jalándola para abrazarla y darle un beso en la coronilla

Terry! nos pueden ver! – lo retó alarmada y viendo para todos lados

tranquila pecas no hay nadie – corroboró retomando el paso estaban por llegar al salón de clases

nos vemos en el comedor – se despidió al ver que habían llegado

¿así nada mas? ¿Nos vemos en el comedor? – reclamó

pues...si – respondió desconcertada

eso si que no princesa pecas

pero Terry

ningún pero – y sin darle tiempo a nada la tomó por la cintura y le plantó tremendo beso que cualquier monja habría perdido los hábitos en ese momento – ahora sí! nos vemos en el comedor – le dijo muy cerca de su oído al separarse haciéndola estremecer y sin poder responder solo se quedó viéndolo alejarse con su arrogante andar.

¿No piensas entrar? – le preguntó Eliza que iba llegando

eh si vamos – respondió saliendo de su shock – _ay Terry cuantas cosas provocas en mi_ – pensó con un profundo suspiro apretando los libros a su pecho, ni siquiera supo en que momento se los devolvió

_ay Candy estas perdidamente enamorada de Grandchester_ – pensó sonriendo al escucharla suspirar – oye Candy – le llamó mientras ocupaban sus lugares en el todavía vació salón de clases

¿si? – fue la escueta respuesta

¿lograste hablar con la tía?

No aún no – dijo apesadumbrada

mmm que raro – _¿será que se esta escondiendo?_ – pensó

pues sí, cada vez que llamo salió o esta dormida – se quejo

pero bueno, por fin hoy expondremos el dichoso árbol – dijo con fastidio – ¿estas nerviosa? – preguntó

un poco – mintió – ¿_nerviosa? Aterrada! es lo que estoy – _afortunadamente la hermana Margaret comprendió y acepto que se lo entregara como estaba

gracias a Dios que es ella y no sor limón – respondió Eliza

jajaja Eliza! Calla que te pueden oír – dijo señalando a Annie y Regina que estaban acomodándose en sus lugares a dos bancas de ahí

oh! me vas a decir que la hermana Cristina ¿no es mas agria que un limón? – preguntó divertida haciendo que Candy y Paty que recién se unía a la conversación explotaran en risas

jaja Eliza tiene razón – dijo Paty para sorpresa de Candy

buenos días! – saludó la religiosa

buenos días – se escucho el saludo general

hablando de limones – dijo Eliza con inocencia

la clase corrió con normalidad y luego de esa otra y así hasta que dio la hora del receso, Candy caminaba junto a Eliza y Paty rumbo al comedor hecha un manojo de nervios ya que se acercaba el momento de mostrarle a todos sus raíces y sobre todo porque desde ese momento la imagen que los alumnos tenían de ella cambiaría radicalmente y en consecuencia el trato, lo cual detestaba, una prueba de ello era Romina Shevchenco hija de un millonario empresario ruso, nunca la había saludado ni siquiera comparten clases pero al día siguiente de la fiesta se presento ante ella como si fueran las mejores amigas, afortunadamente Eliza llegó al rescate, no quería ni pensar que ocurriría cuando los demás supieran su linaje, _linaje bah!_ – pensó fastidiada cuando escuchó a cierto joven de mirada profunda saludar...

hola chicas – dijo con su característica sonrisa caminando junto a Candy

hola – fue la respuesta de Paty y Eliza, la pecas se limitó a sonreír

¿te pasa algo? – preguntó al notar la triste sonrisa que le dió

no nada

mm pues espero que ese nada no se llame árbol y se apellide genealógico – dijo con su usual sarcasmo

_uyy porque no puedo ocultarle nada!_ – pensó irritada – ¿como te fue en clases? – cambió el tema

Ni me lo recuerdes – _con que cambiando el tema eh_ – tuve que chutarme una hora de aburridos valores morales y dos horas de taller de lectura – comentó fastidiado

jaja pero a ti te encanta leer – respondió divertida de los gestos que hacía

si pero solo, además "el tío lucas" no sabe nada, estuve así – dijo casi juntando el dedo pulgar con el indice – de salirme

ah no! Eso si que NO! Terruce Grandchester! – dijo con voz autoritaria

si, si, ya se "debo entrar a todas mis clases" – la imitó

no me remedes! – reclamo enojada – _uy me choca!_

hey! chicos – les llamó Stear desde la mesa interrumpiendo el debate verbal que estaba por comenzar, caminaron hasta ellos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Eliza y Paty se alejaron de ellos

hola – saludaron al llegar

hola gatita – la saludó Archie dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando se sentó junto a él

_mugre elegante! si no fuera por que es su primo_ – ¿que quieres desayunar Candy? – preguntó controlándose estando todavía de pie, era otra de sus tareas

mmm – meditaba poniendo un dedo en su mentón – huevos con tocino, unos hot cakes con cajeta y fruta con yoghurt de durazno encima – concluyó sonriendo – ah! Pan francés y jugo de naranja – dijo justo cuando Él se daba la vuelta

de acuerdo – dijo resignado – _ay pecosa, disfruta mientras puedas_ – pensó con una sonrisa traviesa

a unas mesas de ahí se encontraban Annie, Regina y Aisha tomando su desayuno...

¿ya viste? – señaló Regina a Terry

sí, lleva una semana así – respondió Annie entre dientes

es increíble que el arrogante de Terruce le sirva todos los días el desayuno – comentó asombrada

y no solo eso – dijo Aisha pensativa sin querer

¿que quieres decir? – preguntó interesada Annie

este... no..nada

vamos Aisha tu sabes algo – la incitó Regina

_yo y mi bocota_ – bueno solo he visto que la ayuda con las tareas – mintió – _y que la espera todas las mañanas, le carga los libros además que entra a todas sus clases, cumple con sus tareas, dejo de fumar..._

Aisha! – volvió a llamarla Annie sacándola de su abstracción

¿¡eh! ¿me decías? – respondió distraída

Regina te preguntaba por tu tía

ah, ella regreso hace una semana a Ágrava – dijo con tristeza

es una lástima que no haya podido conocerla – se lamentó Regina

¿y cuando vuelve? – preguntó Annie

no lo sé... mi abuelo está muy enfermo – dijo recordando el motivo de la repentina partida

oh! lastima – fue la superficial respuesta de Regina para luego empezar a hablar de banalidades

**Ágrava**

Al fondo de la enorme habitación se encontraba una gran cama con dosel, en la cual descansaba el envejecido Aser sultán de Ágrava, incapaz de mover con soltura el lado izquierdo debido a la embolia que lo había atacado desde hace seis meses, aunque gracias a las terapias ahora podía hablar con un poco de dificultad y hacer pequeños movimientos con la mano, sin mas que hacer que hablar consigo mismo meditaba en los errores que había cometido con sus hijas, una ya lo había perdonado y era quien se encontraba con él, apoyándolo, pero la otra... ni siquiera sabia su paradero desde esa terrible discusión en la que ella se marchó sin decir a donde y en la que él quedó en ese estado, si tan solo...no hubiera sido tan intransigente... seguramente ahora estaría con ella o por lo menos sabría donde está, probablemente... ya hasta lo hubiera visitado, pero desafortunadamente para este padre arrepentido el "hubiera" no existe, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda sin poder evitarlo la cual limpió rápidamente con su mano derecha al escuchar la puerta abrirse, ahí estaba su apoyo, su fortaleza su querida Tik como el la llamaba a quien más daño le ha hecho, _solo espero que cuando sepa la verdad vuelva a perdonarme_ – pensó arrepentido

buenas noches padre – saludó al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama – ¿cómo te sientes? – indagó dándole un beso en la frente

bi..bien – respondió con dificultad pero feliz por la muestra de cariño

me alegra mucho que ya te sientas mejor – dijo sonriendo – me diste un gran susto no pude ni despedirme de Rashi – _ni de Candy, desafortunadamente la conversación con Elroy Andley tendrá que esperar_ – pensó con una sonrisa triste

con permiso – entraba una mucama con una bandeja que ponía delante del sultán

sukran Karima, bien papá es hora de cenar – informó mientras se acomodaba para ayudarlo a hacerlo – sabes papá – empezó a hablarle – no te había contado pero me llevé una gran impresión cuando conocí a Rashi – dijo sonriendo al tiempo que retiraba la cuchara de la boca de su padre

po..por q..qué

pues verás, salvo por el color del cabello Rashi es idéntica a Candy, ¿la recuerdas? la jovencita de la que te hablé la que conocí en el barco – hablaba sin parar mientras seguía dándole de cenar

un asentimiento de cabeza fué la respuesta – _dios mío! será posible! _– pensó con temor y alegría mezclados

ah pues te decía, son como dos gotas de agua, papá es que si tu las vieras! – dijo con emoción – cualquiera pensaría que son hermanas – dijo con voz apagada – pero pues eso es imposible ella es una Andley – dijo recuperando el tono de voz – _a menos que.. dios! esta duda me está matando! – _una lagrima negra a causa del delineador surcó su mejilla

_santo cielo!_ – exclamó interiormente el sultán – _es ella! debo hablar no puedo seguir callando_ – pensó resuelto al ver la lagrima que Tikvah se empeño en ocultar – Tik yo

tranquilo papá no te agites – lo tranquilizó al verlo ansioso

de..debo de..de...cir..te

calma papá no te preocupes ya habrá tiempo – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

_maldita sea! hasta cuando podre hablar!_ – pensó con impotencia al ser incapaz de hilar las palabras con soltura

bien papá has sido bueno y te acabaste todo – dijo complacida retirando la bandeja – ahora debes descansar – ayudándolo a acomodar las almohadas

que..queda..te otro... rato – rogó

de acuerdo pero solo un ratito – aceptó – parlanchina como cierta rubia pecosa se puso a contarle con lujo de detalles la fiesta en casa del Duque de Grandchester hasta que a los pocos minutos Aser cayó en un sueño profundo, con cuidado de no despertarlo salió de la habitación real y se dirigió a la biblioteca que le servía de oficina, todavía tenía varios asuntos relacionados con el reino que atender.

**Blue River Zoo**

10 de la mañana marcaba el reloj de pulsera, llevaba 3 horas limpiando jaulas, ahora debía dar de comer a las avestruces, con relajado andar se dirigió a buscar el alimento de estas, iba camino a la bodega cuando a unos metros a la derecha vió alguien conocido...

¿Annie? – dijo desconcertado al ver a la chica que había conocido una semana atrás vacunando un pequeño impala, con sigilo se acercó hasta donde ella estaba – hola – saludó en medio de una sonrisa deslumbrante

ho..hola – dijo desconcertada de verlo, no creyó que lo volvería a ver y menos en el zoo y con uniforme

¿trabajas aquí? – fué la desconcertada pregunta que ambos hicieron

no, si – las respuestas nerviosas

tu primero – dijo Albert

en realidad trabajo con el Dr. Munez soy su asistente – explicó guardando sus cosas – y tu ¿trabajas aquí?

Este sí, aquí trabajo – sonrió – que coincidencia que ahora seremos compañeros – dijo asombrado y feliz

es verdad – sonrió también

¿cuanto tiempo se quedaran? – preguntó ansioso

pues el doctor cree que le tomará un par de meses evaluar a todos los animales – dijo mientras caminaba a la sombra de un árbol cercano

oh vaya!, nunca imaginé que trabajaras para el famoso Dr. Munez – expresó sorprendido

pues si, estoy con él desde hace 6 meses – dijo mientras una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos al recordar algo – acabamos de regresar del masai mara – le informó sonriendo

wow debió ser increíble! ayudar a tantas especies en libertad – dijo con una amplia sonrisa y un gran brillo en sus ojos

es la mejor experiencia que he tenido – concordó

Anayanti! – escucharon el llamado proveniente de la cabaña cercana

lo siento debo irme – se disculpó

si claro, nos estamos viendo – dijo guiñándole un ojo

si – respondió sonrojada

_Anayanti_ – repitió para sí – _¿porqué me habrá dicho que se llama Annie?_ – se preguntó desconcertado

Albert! las avestruces! – el llamado de su "jefe" lo trajo de vuelta

ya voy! – respondió caminando en dirección contraria a "Annie"

**Colegio San Pablo**

La hermana Cecile explicaba en el pizarrón con una linea de tiempo la edad de piedra, el paleolítico inferior, medio, superior, y otros líticos que una concentrada Candy pero...no en lo que la monja hablaba no escuchó, todo su interés está en encontrar una excusa, causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia que le haga entender el comportamiento de su primo Archibald para con Terry...

_piensa Candy! piensaa!_ – meditaba – _es que por mas que pienso no encuentro nada!, ¿que habrá ocurrido para que Archie se porte tan grosero y cortante con Terry? Si todavía el sábado de la fiesta me cubrió con la tía abuela aunque... no le gustó que no haya entrado por mí pero yo le explique que si lo había hecho, rayos! debo saber que fué lo que pasó porque conociendo a Terry no vá a soportar sus groserías, bien Candy repasemos, cuando Terry se sentó en la mesa luego de traerme el desayuno se unió a la plática de Neal y Anthony..._

_flash back_

_estoy seguro que el Arsenal podrá ganarle al Barcelona – decía Neal_

_no estés tan seguro – interrumpió Terry mientras se sentaba – el Barcelona tiene un gran plantel_

_eso es verdad – apoyó Anthony_

_aquí viene otra discusión sobre soccer – dijo Eliza fastidiada_

_pero el Arsenal también tiene muy buenos elementos recuerda que está Henry – sonrió con suficiencia Neal ignorando a su hermana_

_y supongo que Él puede contra los 11 – dijo irónico_

_obvio no aristócrata arrogante – habló Archie con cierta nota despectiva en su voz – pero anotó 30 goles el torneo pasado y lleva 18 en este – dijo con presunción_

_Archie! – dijo Stear con un tono de advertencia_

_claro – respondió obviando el tono de Stear y los motes de Archie – pero eso fué en la liga premier no en la champions, además dudo mucho que pueda pasar de media cancha – dijo sonriendo con malicia – mucho menos llegar hasta Valdés _

_y supongo que un engreído y petulante como tú puede hacerlo mejor ¿no? – habló con ironía y rabia en su voz_

_probablemente – dijo con arrogancia – pero para eso está Eto'o no por nada fué el segundo mejor goleador el año pasado y al paso que vá será pichichi este año – rebatió – y ni que decir de Ronaldinho no por nada la FIFA lo nombró el mejor jugador del mundo, ¿te suena Rafa Marquez? y ni hablar de Puyol – concluyó con esa endiablada sonrisa de suficiencia y superioridad que le caracteriza_

_debí suponer que siendo QUIEN ERES – dijo con trasfondo en sus palabras mientras lo miraba despectivamente – apoyarías a extranjeros – concluyó con malicia_

_¿¡a qué te refieres! – dijo furioso inclinándose sobre la mesa retándolo con la mirada_

_Terry por favor – le llamó Candy tomándole la mano al ver la expresión de su rostro_

_chicos por favor – intervino Anthony_

_no le hagas caso – pidió con súplica en sus verdes ojos cuando este volteó a verla – Archie solo habla por hablar – dijo viendo fijamente a su primo_

_solo por ti Candy – pensó – no se queda así! – dijo entre dientes tratando de que solo Archie lo escuchara – nos vemos mas tarde pecosa – fué la despedida y se alejó de ahí_

_¿¡se puede saber que rayos te pasa! – reclamó Candy a su primo_

_nada! – respondió y se fué por donde Terry había salido_

_esto está muy raro – comentó Eliza pensativa_

_fin de flas back_

_algo debió pasar entre ellos, pero ¿qué?_

señorita Andley – le llamó por segunda vez Sor Cecile

eh sí, dígame hermana – respondió distraída

me puede decir ¿de que estaba hablando? – preguntó molesta al ver que no estaba prestando atención

del neolítico hermana – respondió segura

así es – dijo viéndola con desconfianza – les decía que en el neolítico...

_uuff que bueno que no había borrado del pizarrón la línea de tiempo_ – pensó con alivio

bien es todo – terminó la monja su clase – recuerden que la siguiente clase deben entregar un informe sobre el mesolítico – concluyó antes de salir

¿lista? – le preguntó Eliza

sí, pero me muero de los nervios! hablar en publico no es lo mío – se quejó

no te preocupes lo harás bien, además recuerda que estaré al lado tuyo – le animó

gracias! no se que haría si no fueras mi amiga

probablemente estarías alerta para que yo no estropeara tu presentación – dijo divertida

pues lo dirás de broma..

jajajaja – reían con ganas cuando el celular de Candy empezó a sonar

hola – contestó con una gran sonrisa al identificar el numero

¿nerviosa? – preguntaron del otro lado de la linea

un poco

todo saldrá bien pecas, ya verás – le daba ánimos

de tanto que me lo dicen me lo voy a creer – bromeó

pues creelo,mi amor no quiero que estés inquieta – dijo con ternura

no te preocupes – respondió en el mismo tono – que con tu llamada me siento mejor – sonrió

claro! ya lo sabía, por eso te hablé – dijo arrogante

arrogante engreído! – rebatió con fingido enojo – _Archie_ recordó al decir esas palabras – ¿ya no estás enojado? – preguntó con cautela

un resoplido antes de contestar – nunca lo estuve – respondió calmado

pero Archie

tu primo es punto y aparte Candy – cambió el tono de voz al recordar – _tranquilo ella no tiene la culpa_

dijiste que no estabas enojado y me dijiste Candy – reclamó con un puchero al escuchar el cambio de voz

jajaja tanto que me pelabas para que te llamara Candy – dijo divertido

este bueno sí – dudaba – pero, no me cambies el tema! – recuperó los papeles

jaja no pecas, lo que pasó esta mañana no tiene nada que ver con nosotros – habló con seriedad – si me fuí de ese modo fué por tí, porque vi tu mirada suplicante y angustiada me sentí fatal por ser yo el causante, además no quiero que te enojes conmigo por pegarle al elegante – le explicó

Terry! – dijo conmovida

buenas tardes – saludó la hermana Margaret, eran ya las 12 del día

llegó la hora no?

Sí – dijo luego de tomar aire – te veo al rato

sí

bye – iba a colgar

pecas!

¿Si?

te quiero – _como quisiera estar en ese maldito salón!_

también te quiero – respondió feliz y colgó

luego de acomodarse y sacar sus cosas la religiosa se dispuso a pasar lista, al terminar tomó la agenda de la clase, _exposición_ – leyó en silencio – Candice Andley y Eliza Leagan – las llamó, al escuchar sus nombres se levantaron llevando consigo la memoria usb donde tenían la presentación.

Silencio – pidió Sor Margaret levantándose del escritorio mientras Candy conectaba la usb a la pc del salón y Eliza encendía el cañón – sus compañeras van a compartir con nosotras su árbol familiar, haciendo una excepción puesto que son familia y el árbol es casi igual lo presentaran juntas en uno solo – les informó – ¿están listas? – les preguntó con una amable sonrisa

si hermana – respondieron mientras Eliza le daba un apretón de mano a Candy en señal de apoyo e indicándole que ella empezaría, lo cual Candy entendió y agradeció

bien – inició Eliza – lo hicimos en forma de organigrama para que sea más fácil de entender – explicaba – en la parte de arriba está la reina Ana que gobernó alrededor del año 1700 prima segunda de William Andley II quien se casó con Rose Mary Hannover hija de Jorge I sucesor de Ana – señalaba el globo con los nombres

William XI – habló Candy con serenidad – Elroy y Eliza Andley son sus descendientes

Elroy no tuvo hijos pero Eliza si – explicó la peliroja

Sara Andley quien a su vez es madre de Neal y Eliza – dijo Candy sonriendo a Eliza

William XI es padre de William XII y Greta – continúo ella

quien a su vez es madre de Allistear y Archibald – señaló Candy en el organigrama

William XII fué padre de Pauna y Candice – fué el turno de Eliza

y Pauna madre de Anthony – dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza

bien esta es nuestra familia – concluyó la peliroja

**árbol genealógico**

muy bien señoritas – expresó la hermana con una sonrisa – ¿alguna duda? – se dirigió al grupo

wow – dijo una chica – eres la princesa de escocia! y como descendiente de la reina Ana y Jorge I eres la cuarta en la linea sucesoria al trono de Inglaterra! – expresó emocionada y con la seguridad de saber del tema

_queeee! _– pensó Annie

¿es eso cierto? – preguntó Paty

a decir verdad es la – empezaba Eliza cuando recibió ligero codazo de Candy para que no corrigiera que era la tercera

si Paty es verdad – respondió con una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir – _dios mío! justo lo que no quería_ – se lamentó

_no es posible! dios mío!, también es parte de la realeza inglesa y no solo eso podría ser la reina! _– cavilaba llena de celos y envidia Annie

es un honor tenerla con nosotras princesa – dijo la monja

no hermana – rebatió la pecas – sigo siendo Candy ¿de acuerdo?

Así es hermana – habló Annie, ahora verás prin-ce-sa – pensó con rabia – sigue siendo Candy huérfana del hogar de poni – soltó con todo su veneno

¿cómo? – pregunto Regina interesada

oh si! ¿no lo sabían? Candy se crió en un orfanato y luego fue adoptada por los Andley – finalizó con una sonrisa de odio y triunfo viendo a la pecosa que la miraba con tristeza

Annie! – pensó – que te he hecho para que me odies tanto – pensó con profunda tristeza

¿de verdad? Eso si que es una sorpresa – dijo Regina sonriendo maliciosamente

ahora sí Candy todos saben quien eres – se dijo con satisfacción

¿y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Aisha molesta por lo que su "amiga" estaba haciendo

eh bueno – titubeó – _rayos! ahora que.._

vamos Annie! diles como sabes que mi prima Candy se crió en un orfanato! – arremetió Eliza furiosa

bueno la verdad es que...

la verdad es – le interrumpió la peliroja – que tú Si eres una huérfana del hogar de poni adoptada por los Britter porque si mal no recuerdo eran las mejores amigas ¿no? – sonrió maléficamente

wow ¿es cierto eso? – dijo burlonamente Regina

yo...yo... – decía mientras empezaban a acumularse lagrimas en sus ojos

es verdad – dijo Candy _lo siento Annie pero no dejaré que me lastimes mas_ – crecimos juntas en un orfanato solo que hay una DIFERENCIA – recalcó

¿y cuál es? – preguntó Aisha viéndola pobre Candy todo por culpa de Annie que bueno que Eliza la desenmascaró

que a mi me adoptó sin saberlo mi VERDADERA familia – finalizó con una sonrisa

¿¡que! – fué todo lo que la envidiosa Annie pudo decir ante tal afirmación

lo que oíste Annie – sonrió Eliza con satisfacción al verle el rostro desencajado – Candy es una Andley, desafortunadamente fué raptada de pequeña pero gracias a Dios pudimos recuperarla – dijo abrazando a su prima por los hombros

entonces si eres una Andley – dijo Regina con un dejo de desilusión en su voz

si Regina soy una Andley y agradezco a Dios me haya devuelto a mi familia

la monja que hasta ese momento estaba en shock por lo que ocurría se recuperó y dió por terminada la clase, era la última por lo que Eliza, Paty y Candy tomaron sus cosas dispuestas a irse pero Annie las interceptó...

te quedó muy bien lo del rapto – dijo furiosa

gracias – respondió Eliza – pero es la verdad – le informo sonriendo

eso no es..

mira Annie nunca pensé que tu odio por mi llegara a tanto – le interrumpió Candy – pero no estoy dispuesta a permitir que me lastimes ¿te queda claro? – definitivamente la amistad con Eliza la volvía más fuerte y decidida dispuesta a no dejarse de nadie y defender siempre lo que quería tal como su prima lo hacía

Annie no respondió solo vió como su ex amiga se iba – _esto no se queda así Candy!_ – pensaba – _te daré donde más te duela_ – fué la muda promesa

continuara...

Nota:

ya se ya se no hay diculpa que valga pero bueno como reza un dicho mas vale tarde que nunca jejeje y pues aki estoy mil gracias por sus cometarios creanme que es lo que anima a seguir escribiendo y no se preocupen escribanme cuantas veces quieran presionandome asi me apuro jejeje tu sabes por quien lo digo jaja mil gracias de no ser por esos sutiles mensajes que me dejas me habría tardado más, lamento no poder personalizar el agradecimiento pero ando con el tiempo encima, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

P.D. en un rato subo la actualizacion de la Z en la pared dense una vuelta por ahí y en espera de sus comentarios que seran siempre bien recibidos

un beso

Jaerim


	19. capitulo 16 segunda parte

**CAPITULO XVI parte 2**

Dos semanas! dos semanas habían pasado desde que su abuelo enfermara y su tía volara de inmediato a su lado, Ella aunque quería no pudo ir a visitarlo, y_a está fuera de peligro no te preocupes_ – le había dicho Tikvah, _no te preocupes! pero como no hacerlo si es mi abuelo y lo quiero!_ – pensaba triste

un centavo por tus pensamientos – dijo una rubia pecosa sentándose a su lado

hola Candy – le saludó con una triste sonrisa

hola Rashi, ¿estas bien? – hizo la pregunta obligada al notar el semblante triste de su hermana

si...bueno no – corrigió ante la mirada incrédula que le dió la pecas

vamos cuéntame ¿que te pasa? – rogó Candy – prometimos ayudarnos – le recordó al ver que dudaba

si, tienes razón – aceptó

entonces ¿me vas a decir que te pasa? – preguntó de nuevo

es por mi abuelo – dijo finalmente

¿tu abuelo? ¿Que pasa con él? – ahora la preocupada era ella, no lo conocía pero el solo hecho de saber que era su abuelo! el padre de su madre!, hizo que su corazón albergara preocupación y cariño por él

está enfermo, hace unos meses le dió una embolia y el día siguiente a la fiesta tuvo una recaída, estoy muy preocupada por Él, ¿¡que haré sin él Candy! Me siento tan sola – externó abiertamente su sentir

que ganas enormes de decirle que no estaba sola, que la tenía a ella! a su hermana! – Rashi! – dijo con las palabras atoradas en la garganta – no estas sola – le abrazó – me tienes a mi, a Tikvah! Ella jamás te dejará sola –_ ni yo tampoco_ – estoy segura que el abuelo se recuperara y tendremos sultán para rato – intentó sonreír

gracias Candy – dijo rompiendo el abrazo – realmente te siento mi hermana, como me gustaría que lo fuéramos de verdad – continúo con la voz quebrada

_debo decírselo_ – Rashi yo...nosotras...

hola chicas – llegó Terry interrumpiendo la confesión de Candy

hola – fué el débil saludo de las dos

Terry notó de inmediato el semblante triste de ellas – pero que caras! vamos chicas es lunes! inicio de semana! – trató de animarlas

Candy optimista por naturaleza recobró la sonrisa – Terry tiene razón Rashi!, ven! ahora mismo vamos a salir de aquí y nos vamos a divertir! – dijo levantándose y tomándola de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo

_esa es mi pecosa!_ – pensó orgulloso y contento de verla con los ánimos arriba

¿¡salir! ¿¡a donde! – decía alarmada – no podemos salir está prohibido! además no nos dejaran!

eso no es problema – sonrió Terry arrogantemente – ¿vamos pecas?

Si Mr. arrogancia – respondió divertida jalando a Rashi

pe..pero yo nunca me he escapado! – pretextaba mientras era arrastrada

yo tampoco – le guiñó un ojo la rubia caminando rápidamente antes de que alguien lo viera

siempre hay una primera vez – le sonrió el joven con comprensión mientras pasaban por la segunda colina de poni

dios mío! que no nos atrapen! – rogaba haciendo sonreír a sus acompañantes

las damas primero – dijo deteniéndose junto a la barda del colegio

vamos a saltar! – expreso sorprendida – está muy alta!

yo lo hago habitualmente pero … – decía Terry con naturalidad

oh vamos Rashi! será divertido! – interrumpía Candy tratando de contagiarla de su ánimo

no será necesario pecas – sonrió con su habitual superioridad – señoritas – extendió la mano en señal de invitación al mostrar una vieja puerta que se ocultaba detrás de la enredadera que cubría la barda del colegio

asombradas pasaron por ahí, encontrándose enseguida paradas en la banqueta – wow no lo puedo creer! me voy de pinta! – exclamó Aisha entre emocionada y temerosa

bien chicas ya estamos afuera ¿a donde quieren ir? – preguntó en cuanto salió

mmm – meditaba la pecas

un lugar donde pueda divertirme sin preocuparme de los demás, donde pueda gritar y reír! – decía emocionada

eso es fácil – concordó el joven y empezó a caminar tomando a Candy de la mano luego de avanzar un poco les pidió esperarlo ahí, lo vieron cruzar la calle y entrar a un pequeño edificio a los pocos minutos un mustang gris hacía aparición aparcándose frente a ellas – ¿nos vamos? – dijo desde dentro abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que subieran, el auto traía un pequeño asiento corrido en la parte de atrás en el que Aisha se acomodó con facilidad mientras la pecas se sentaba de copiloto son su novio.

¿Y tu ferrari? – preguntó curiosa luego de unos minutos

en el taller – respondió viendo por el retrovisor para cambiar de carril y rebasar

ah – fue todo lo que dijo y se enfrascó en una amena platica con su hermana mientras Terry esquivaba carros, luego de unos 20 minutos una imponente construcción aparecía frente a sus ojos

un estadio de fútbol! – dijo Aisha incrédula bajándose del auto luego que su hermana lo hiciera

¡es el estadio del Arsenal! – logró Candy reconocerlo, era el mismo estadio al que fué con sus primos cuando llegó a Londres

y adivina que juego veremos? – preguntó Terry llegando a su lado

No lo puedo creer! – corrió a besarlo, desde hacía rato quería hacerlo pero se contenía por Aisha, pero era tanta su emoción que se olvidó por completo de ella

me moría por besarte – le dijo Terry entre besos

yo también pero...Rashi – le recordó separándose

te quiero – dijo Él dándole un último beso

te quiero – respondió ella acariciando su mejilla

nos vamos? – dijeron a Aisha que veía asombrada a los jugadores que iban entrando al estadio

_santo cielo! – estaba impresionada_

Rashi – le llamó nuevamente al ver que estaba absorta viendo a los jugadores

eh! si vamos – empezó a caminar a la par de ellos

como hijo del Duque de Grandchester no le sería nada complicado entrar ya que su padre tenía un palco permanente en ese estadio, el cual había ocupado ya en varias ocasiones, fueron a la entrada privada donde les dieron una pulsera que indicaba que podían pasar sin boleto, enseguida lograron entrar pero al ir llegando al palco notaron que estaba ocupado por nada menos que el Duque de Grandchester, eso si era un problema! tomando en cuenta que debía estar en el colegio y peor aún ¡le había prohibido aparecer con Candy en público!, Ella pareció darse cuenta de la situación ya que sintió como le apretaba suavemente la mano para llamar su atención...

por allá hay lugares disponibles – le señaló el lado contrario

claro vamos – le sonrió Él empezando a caminar seguidos de Rashi que seguía ensimismada, enseguida lograron acomodarse quedando fuera de la visión del Duque

Candy! – la llamó una sorprendida y emocionada voz que ella conocía muy bien

Tom! – le respondió de igual modo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludarlo

Candy que alegría verte! – la abrazaba – lamento tanto no haber confiado en ti y...

no importa Tom – le interrumpió – todo está olvidado – dijo sonriendo

gracias Candy, me sentí fatal cuando Eliza llamó para contarme la verdad – le explicó

¿Eliza hizo eso? – estaba asombrada

si me llamó hace unos meses al parecer le fue difícil contactarme, lamento no haberte llamado pero temía tu reacción – dijo tomándole las manos para besarla

_suficiente! _– pensó Terry fúrico, estaba por intervenir cuando Candy habló

Tom Él es Terry, mi novio – lo presentó

¿tu novio? – repitió sorprendido

Sí SU novio – remarcó el aludido – _¿¡algún problema!_ – pensó

vaya! No puedo creer que el escuadrón anti novios haya fracasado! – dijo riendo – encantado de conocerte cuñado – le extendió la mano

santo dios pecas! otro mas de quien cuidarme – le siguió el juego poniendo cara de sufrimiento haciendo reír al futbolista

Tom ella es Rashi – la presentó quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido sentada con la vista al campo

¡que me parta un rayo! – dijo con asombro al verla – pero si es idéntica a ti!, no me digas que ella es tu hermana perdida! – habló como si estuviera enterado del asunto viendo a una y a otra

Candy sintió las piernas temblar, se le cerró la garganta y el llanto pugnaba por salir, no podía hablar pero que iba a decir!, Tom notó su turbación y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Rashi habló..

un gusto Tom y pues SI somos hermanas – respondió con naturalidad desconcertando a los tres

en serio! – Tom fué el primero en reaccionar

Candy y yo nos hemos adoptado mutuamente ¿verdad? – vió a la aludida sonriendo

eh si..si.. – fue la escueta afirmación

va a empezar el juego – dijo Terry señalando al campo donde los jugadores se formaban para entonar los respectivos himnos tratando de dar por terminado el asunto, se acomodaron en sus lugares quedando Aisha al lado de Tom, el juego entre Arsenal y FC Barcelona dió inicio ante la mirada expectante de los asistentes...

**Colegio San Pablo**

Parpados inflamados, nariz y ojos rojos, claros síntomas de llanto, tan comunes en su rostro como el azul de su mirada, en unos segundos todo su mundo había dado un gran giro poniendo todo de cabeza, y de ser una de las chicas mas populares y admiradas del colegio ahora era tachada y señalada como la huérfana mentirosa que intentó sabotear la presentación de Candice Andley, solo Aisha le dirigía la palabra al principio pero luego de unos días Regina comenzó a hablarle nuevamente pero aún así nada sería como antes...

_ya Annie!_ – pensó levantándose de su cama – _has llorado lo suficiente, se acabó!_ – se decía frente al espejo – ¡_basta de perder el tiempo lloriqueando y lamentándose!_ – acto seguido se lavó la cara con fuerza innecesaria –_ con eso no ganas NADA!_ – se regañó mientras se secaba con una toalla – _por el contrario... PIERDES! y mucho_ – concluyó viéndose fijamente en el espejo.

Con renovadas fuerzas se maquilló un poco para disimular su aspecto, lo que menos necesitaba es que los demás notaran lo mucho que había llorado, luego de sentirse lista física y emocionalmente salió de su dormitorio dispuesta a solucionar su problema, caminó por los pasillos del colegio, a lo lejos vió que el patio trasero estaba solo no había rastro de estudiantes, se dirigió ahí y se sentó en una de las bancas bajo la sombra de un árbol, necesitaba pensar con claridad cual iba a ser su primer paso, para eso debía observar cada movimiento de su "enemiga", pero al parecer ese no sería su día de suerte porque tenía mas de una hora en ese lugar y aún no había visto nada que pudiera serle útil, en eso estaba cuando escuchó voces provenientes del lado derecho del patio, enfocó su vista y pudo notar que se trataba de los primos Andley, desde ahí no podía entender lo que hablaban así que se levantó y los siguió, al parecer iban a una de las salas audiovisuales del colegio, _¿que se traerán estos? _– pensó intrigada cuando los vió entrar, desafortunadamente la puerta no le permitía ver lo que estos hacían así que decidió esperar un poco, pasó media hora y no salían! estaba desesperada por lo que se encaminó y abrió la puerta sin tocar...

perdón! no sabía que estaba ocupada – fingió apenarse mientras daba una vista rápida al lugar

no se preocupe señorita – le respondió Stear levantándose de la silla

bien, con permiso – se despidió bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Stear y Anthony, ya que Archie y Neal estaban absortos viendo el juego Arsenal vs FC Barcelona

_que extraño!_ – pensaron ambos para luego concentrarse nuevamente en el partido, pronto el primer tiempo terminó con Arsenal perdiendo por un gol

ahora vuelvo – se levantó Archie de su asiento

¿a donde vas? – fué la pregunta obligada de su hermano

voy por mi celular, lo dejé olvidado en el dormitorio – respondió caminando a la puerta

traeme un refresco no? – pidió Neal

otro para mí! – dijo Stear

y para mí! – pidió también Anthony

ahora resulta que soy su mesero no? – se quejó antes de salir

en mi gaveta hay unos cacahuates! – le gritó Stear poco antes de que cerrara la puerta, habían pasado poco mas de 5 minutos cuando regresó...

y los refrescos? – reclamó Neal al ver que no traía nada

ah..este...los olvidé – respondió extraño

Stear quien mejor lo conocía notó enseguida su rara actitud, luego de unos minutos... – rayos! me estoy quedando sin pila!, Archie me prestas tu teléfono para llamarle a Paty?

Uumm?

Que me prestes tu teléfono para llamarle a Paty

ah! lo olvide en el dormitorio – respondió distraído

que no habías ido por él? – cuestionó Anthony

eh!...si pero...no lo encontré – fué la respuesta

_aquí está pasando algo muy raro_ – eran los pensamientos de los tres primos que trataron de concentrase, el tan esperado partido de fútbol estaba por reanudarse.

**Estadio de Fútbol**

Acababa de comenzar el medio tiempo, Candy tenía hambre por lo que Tom y Terry haciendo una excepción, ya que desde ese día Ella era la esclava, fué a comprarle algo de comer en lo que la rubia y Aisha iban al baño...

te espero afuera – le dijo Aisha al ser la primera en salir del baño

listo! vámonos – salía Candy del baño luego de unos minutos

espera! – pidió Rashi

¿que pasa? – preguntó desconcertada la pecas

bueno yo..

tu...

¿¡me acompañas a conocer a los jugadores! – rogó rápidamente

que te acompañe a.. – asimilaba el pedido de su hermana

oh! vamos Candy! Por favor – siguió rogando

de acuerdo! Será divertido! – le guiñó un ojo, entusiasmadas caminaron al lado contrario del palco donde se encontraban sus lugares, luego de caminar un poco encontraron una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado", algo les dijo que esa era la indicada, miraron para ambos lados, la abrieron y se introdujeron con rapidez cerrando la puerta tras ellas, se encontraron con unas escaleras, temerosas y emocionadas bajaron por ellas, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un recibidor: a la derecha había unas oficinas y a la izquierda otra puerta con una leyenda igual a la anterior, se miraron y con paso firme avanzaron dispuestas a entrar, lo más seguro es que tras esa puerta estuvieran los vestidores, pero justo antes de abrir un corpulento hombre salió por ese mismo lugar...

¿¡a dónde creen que van! – les preguntó rudamente al verlas

oh! este... nosotras... – decía Candy

nos perdimos! – continúo Aisha

exacto! Nos perdimos! – confirmó la pecas

buscábamos el baño y..

a otro perro con ese hueso! – rugió el hombre – vamos! – las tomó del brazo – las llevaré a la estación de policía del estadio por allanamiento y...

¿algún problema? – una voz que Candy conocía muy bien preguntó acercándose

oh no! nada Mr. Jhonson, estas jovencitas ya se iban – informó viéndolas de reojo

George! – corrió Candy a abrazarlo luego que lograra soltarse del hombre, realmente estaba asustada

¿¡señorita Candy! – dijo sorprendido separándola un poco

hola George – le dió una tímida sonrisa deshaciendo el abrazo

¿qué es lo que pasa Big? – preguntó al vigilante

estas señoritas entraron a un área restringida – explicó el hombre un poco desconcertado

oh! ya veo! – le dió una mirada recriminatoria a Candy – no hay problema Big las señoritas son nietas del señor Andley – informó al sorprendido hombre

mil disculpas señoritas, no tenía idea – se excusó el hombre para luego desaparecer

_aquí viene_ – pensó resignada Candy al ver la mirada acusadora de George

¿no se supone que debe estar en la escuela? – le recriminó suavemente

por favor George no le cuentes a la tía – rogó con esa cara de suplica que el hombre conocía muy bien

está bien – suspiró – no le dirá nada – aceptó derrotado, ¿que no haría por ella?

mira George ella es Aisha – la presentó

hola – saludó tímidamente la joven

George es lo más cercano a un padre para mí – dijo a Rashi haciendo que algo en el interior del aludido se agitara con tal declaración

un gusto señorita – le saludó un poco turbado era la primera vez que la veía en persona

¿qué haces aquí George? – preguntó Candy a quemarropa

eso debería contestarme usted – le devolvió la pregunta

bueno, nosotras venimos con Terry al juego, luego fuimos al baño y Rashi quería conocer a los jugadores.. – hablaba rápidamente

entiendo, ¿donde está el joven Grandchester ahora? – cuestionó

está esperándonos en el palco con Tom – respondió Aisha

¿¡el joven Tom está aquí! – estaba sorprendido

si nos lo encontramos por casualidad – contestó Candy

será mejor que vayamos con ellos, deben estar preocupados si creen que solo iban al baño – dijo empezando a caminar

tienes razón! – cayó en cuenta Candy de que tenían mas de 15 minutos que se fueron, cuando salieron del sótano donde estaban se dio cuenta que el segundo tiempo había empezado – _Terry debe estar furioso_ – pensaba

¿por dónde? – preguntó George

a la izquierda – respondió Aisha, caminaron hasta estar a unos palcos de la portería sur, le indicaron el de ellas y entraron seguidas de Él

¿¡donde estabas! – fué el reclamo inmediato de Terry, pero no era enojo lo que había en el solo preocupación de que algo le hubiera pasado a su pecosa y a su cuñada.

fué mi culpa joven, yo las entretuve – intercedió por ellas

George! Disculpa pero estaba preocupado – se excusó

no hay problema joven

George! Pero que gusto verte!, cuéntame! como van las platicas! – hablaba Tom entusiasmado

muy bien joven Tom de hecho esperamos poder concretar algo esta noche – respondió tratando de no dar mucha información

que bien! no se van a arrepentir! – continuaba entusiasmado

goooool! – se escuchó el grito ensordecedor cimbrando al estadio completo

rayos! – se quejaron Terry y Tom, el Arsenal había empatado

debo irme – informó George – las dejo en buenas manos – se dirigió a los chicos

claro George despreocupate – Tom fué el primero en responder

hasta luego, adiós, bye – fueron las despedidas

El juego se tornó interesante con el empate, ya que ambos equipos buscaban desempatar a como diera lugar, pero el Barcelona luego de ese gol, con su cerrada defensa no permitía que nada se colara más allá de la media cancha haciendo prácticamente imposible para el equipo rival lograr concretar alguna jugada de peligro, por otro lado el Arsenal hacía lo propio, era el minuto 20' y realizaba su tercer cambio a lo que el cuadro catalán reaccionó haciendo un ajuste en su esquema de juego sacrificando un medio por un volante por izquierda para dar más profundidad a esa zona, al parecer los cambios estaban funcionando mejor para los españoles por lo que en un intento de frenar una jugada, en el minuto 26' entraron violentamente haciendo abandonar la cancha debido a esto a uno de los medios que funcionaba como contención, el técnico debía tomar una decisión rápida que ayudara al equipo por lo que decidió ingresar a un joven delantero, jugarían con tres en el frente, lo cual demostraba que irían con todo por el gol, moviendo un defensa central para apoyar la media cancha, hizo los ajustes necesarios para mantener la consistencia del equipo, mostrando los resultados positivos en el minuto 35'...

goooool! – gritaron los cuatro amigos desde sus palcos, en un movimiento rápido gracias a un excelente centro por parte del recién ingresado, el Barcelona había anotado tremendo gol colocándose encima del Arsenal por 1 gol

bien hecho Santi! – gritaba eufórico Tom al jugador que dió el pase a gol

¿¡lo conoces! – preguntaron sorprendidas Aisha y Candy

claro! Estuvimos juntos en las filiales del Barcelona – respondió sin perder detalle del juego

así que estuviste en el Barcelona – ese era Terry

eh! si estuve 1 año, hasta hace 6 meses que fui comprado por el Chelsea – contestó sin darle importancia al asunto, pero Candy y Aisha estaban nerviosas y con una opresión en el pecho que no podían explicar, sin saber que las dos sentían lo mismo

corre Santi! corre! – apoyaba con todo a su amigo

tu puedes Santi! – gritaron Aisha y Candy sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y a ellas mismas, desde ese momento todos fueron gritos de apoyo para Santi el amigo de Tom, era el minuto 40' cuando el Arsenal logró empatar nuevamente levantando los ánimos de todos los asistentes, no así con nuestros amigos seguidores del Barça pero como buenos inchas sacaron ánimo de donde no lo había y siguieron apoyando a su equipo y sobre todo a Santi, en el minuto 43' una jugada envió fuera de la cancha la pelota con tiro de esquina a favor, el futbolista se dirigió a la esquina derecha (viéndola de frente) de la porteria sur para efectuar el cobro...

_no puede ser! _– eran los pensamientos de Candy y Aisha que estaban justo detrás del lugar del cobro, inmediatamente se miraron una a la otra descubriendo los mismos sentimientos y pensamientos – ¡tu puedes Santi! – gritaron a todo pulmón haciendo voltear al joven que se quedó de piedra cuando las vió

vamos Santi! – le gritó Tom levantándose para que le viera haciéndolo reaccionar muestra de esto la seña con el pulgar que le hizo, tratando de concentrarse en el tiro esperó el silbido del arbitro que terminaba de ordenar a los jugadores en la portería a petición del guarda-meta, con potencia lanzó tremendo disparo que fué a estamparse en el angulo izquierdo de la puerta rival...

gooooooooool! – gritaron nuevamente y que gol! había marcado Santi! No solo era el gol de la victoria al estar ya en el minuto 45' a punto de entrar al tiempo de descuento si no que era además un gol histórico al haber marcado un gol desde el corner, había hecho un gol olímpico! de los cuales había muy pocos en la historia del fútbol. 2 minutos después el árbitro marcaba el final del encuentro venciendo Barcelona 3 goles por 2 al Arsenal.

**Colegio San Pablo**

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche, le habían buscado por cada rincón del colegio, llamado a su celular y nada! No había respuesta, y es que Eliza les había dicho que no la veía desde la hora de la comida pero bueno hasta ahí todo era normal ya que acostumbra pasar la tarde con Terry, pero cuando no respondió el celular empezaron a preocuparse por lo que decidieron buscarla donde habitualmente se encuentra con su novio, llevándose la sorpresa que no había rastro de ninguno de los dos, fueron a buscarlo a Él a su habitación y tampoco estaba, con cada minuto que pasaba la preocupación de que algo les hubiera pasado crecía, eso con el supuesto de que estuvieran juntos, los minutos fueron pasando hasta convertirse en horas, el sol se había ocultado y aún no había señales de ellos, seguía sin contestar el celular y el de Terry mandaba a buzón, decidieron ir una vez más a la colina, justo cuando iban llegando los vieron aparecer detrás de la enredadera...

¡se puede saber donde estabas! – ese era Archie que se acercaba como toro de lidia al encuentro de su prima

eh...este...nosotros... – estaba nerviosa y sorprendida Archie jamás le había hablado de ese modo

¿¡que donde estabas! – le preguntó nuevamente tomándola del brazo

A..Archie

¡suéltala! – rugió Terry dándole un empujón – ¡_que se cree este idiota!_ – pensaba con una furia creciendo en su interior

¡a dónde te la llevaste desgraciado! ¡solo estas aprovechándote de ella! – decía furioso dispuesto a irse sobre Él, por lo que Neal y Stear actuaron con rapidez deteniéndolo – tranquilo Archie – dijeron los dos en cuanto hicieron contacto con Él

¿¡que idioteces estas diciendo! – le espetó furioso en la cara

Terry por favor, NO! – se colocó Anthony entre los dos señalando a Aisha y Candy que estaban nerviosas y aterradas siendo la última las más afectada, Terry le dió la espalda y se encaminó hacia la pecas

¡maldito bastardo! – le gritó el más joven de los Cornwell con una rabia y odio incomprensible

eso era más de lo que podía soportar, decidido dió media vuelta sus ojos echaban chispas! llevaba la nariz dilatada, ¡Hulk habría temblado ante Él!, estaba por soltarle un golpe cuando sintió que unos brazos lo envolvían, furioso desvió la vista de su oponente que seguía siendo sostenido por su primo y hermano para encontrarse con la mirada anegada de lagrimas de su pecosa, tenía el rostro lleno de ellas, y una sombra de preocupación cubría sus verdes ojos, algo se cimbró dentro de sí cuando la vió en tal estado haciendo que cambiara su expresión al instante – pecosa – fué lo único que dijo con la voz llena de ternura antes de darle un pequeño beso al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro

¡alejate de ella desgraciado! – rugió Archie

Terry no! por favor no! – le rogaba apretando más el abrazo mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho cuando le sintió tensarse nuevamente

¡solo por ti Candy! – le dijo separándose un poco para verla a los ojos – ¡solo por ella! – dijo apretando los dientes a Anthony que seguía en medio de él y Archie

te veo al rato – dijo muy bajito limpiando sus lagrimas para luego de darle un último beso demostrando que todo seguía igual entre ellos, acto seguido se alejo corriendo y salió por donde recién entraron, le había sido un enorme esfuerzo poder contenerse, necesitaba alejarse lo mas pronto posible de ahí.

¡Se puede saber ¿¡que rayos te pasa! – le reclamó a su primo

¿¡qué te pasa a ti! – le devolvió la pregunta zafándose del agarre de sus custodios – te parece bien salir sin avisar! preocupándonos! y de pilón regresar de noche!

fué mi culpa! – hablo Aisha por primera vez – lo siento! – se disculpó

¿¡cómo! – preguntaron sorprendidos era tanta su ofuscación y preocupación que no habían reparado en la presencia de ella

fué mi culpa, yo estaba triste y ellos amablemente me invitaron a dar un paseo para animarme – explicó

¿porque no nos avisaste? – quiso saber Anthony hablando suavemente

bueno todo fué muy rápido además no pensábamos tardar – respondió la rubia

¿a dónde fueron? – la pregunta obligada la hizo Stear

al juego del Arsenal contra... – explicaba Aisha

se fueron al juego! – este era Neal

pues...si... Aisha quería ir a un lugar donde pudiera divertirse, gritar y Terry tenía entradas así que...

esta no te la perdono cone – decía Neal en tono de juego aligerando el ambiente – te fuiste y sin haberme invitado! – seguía con su falso reclamo

oh vamos Neal! Prometo llevarte pronto

el juego terminó hace hora y media – dijo Stear sugestivamente cortando a su prima

mi culpa otra vez – intervino Aisha antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo

¿otra vez? – repitió Archie incrédulo

verán yo quería conocer a los jugadores y aprovechando que Tom los conocía decidimos ir a los vestidores – explicó rápidamente

un momento! Tom! – dijo Anthony sorprendido – ¿¡Tom estaba ahí!

Sí nos lo encontramos por casualidad, arreglamos todo bueno el ya sabía la verdad, me dijo que Eliza le había contactado explicándole todo – contó Candy

¿¡mi hermana! – exclamó Neal claramente sorprendido – _sí que cambió!_ – pensó pero luego – ¿¡conociste a los jugadores! – dijo de pronto

este...sí... pero solo a los del Arsenal – trató de aminorar el reclamo de su primo

¿¡pues a quien más querías! – este era Archie que había abandonado el enojo inicial

en realidad queríamos conocer a los del Barça – respondió Aisha – que son a quienes conoce Tom – concluyó sonriendo

pero bueno gracias a George pudimos conocer a Henry – convino Candy

¿¡George estaba ah! – dijo Anthony

¿¡conociste a Thierry Henry! – estos eran los asombrados Neal y Archie

Sí y sí – dijo a las dos preguntas con otro semblante al parecer todo estaba aclarado

porque no dijiste desde el principio que George estaba ahí! – le cuestionó Stear

porque mi querido primo no me dió tiempo de nada – contestó viendo fijamente a Archie

ok si George estaba ahí no hay más que decir – zanjó Anthony el asunto empezando a caminar de vuelta al colegio seguido por los demás, aún se escuchaban los reclamos por parte de Neal...

esta no te la perdono cone! Conociste a Henry! – Candy prometía que la próxima vez irían juntos, al llegar a la puerta de las chicas se despidieron..

Candy! – le llamó Stear – la próxima vez envía un mensaje – le recordó con una comprensiva sonrisa mostrando su celular a lo que Candy solo asintió – lo mismo vá para tí Rashi – le sentenció siendo un asentimiento de cabeza la respuesta de una sorprendida Aisha al ser incluida.

Los chicos Andley se fueron a sus dormitorios en cuanto las vieron entrar, aún había varios puntos que aclarar con el joven Cornwell, mientras ellos ingresaban al edificio una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el bello pero malévolo rostro de la desvalida, frágil y tímida hija de los Britter que había alcanzado a presenciar parte del enfrentamiento.

Continuara...

Nota:

hola chicas como están? Pues yo espero que muy bien! como ven este cap? Deseo que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, como ven la inocente Annie esta empezando a hacer cosas.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos a Terry y Candy enfrentar la primera situación que pondrá a prueba su amor y confianza en el otro.

Ah! otra cosa soy super incha del Barça por eso ganó jejeje.

Espero con ansias locas sus reviews ya saben si algo no les gusta hagánmelo saber ;)

P.D. Ya actualice "la Z en la pared" espero sus review ahí también

bye bye

Jari


	20. Capitulo 16 tercera parte

**A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS**

**CAPITULO XVI parte 3**

**Colegio San Pablo**

8:55 de la mañana marcaba el reloj de su celular, la segunda clase estaba por terminar, estaba desesperado por ir al comedor y no precisamente a comer, llevaba varios días sin ver a su pecosa, exactamente desde su último enfrentamiento con Archie, _es que ese elegante es un cabeza hueca – pensó – _ y claro Él no es de piedra ni tampoco tiene atole en las venas, pero como Candy le había dicho por teléfono es mejor evitar problemas dentro del colegio, lo entendía de verdad que lo entendía pero una cosa es entenderlo y otra estar conforme, pero el asunto es que ni siquiera en la colina de poni habían logrado estar juntos! las tareas les robaron el tiempo, estaban en exámenes y debía entregar varios trabajos, no es que le importara mucho pero desde que cumplió la apuesta le prometió a Candy ser responsable con sus labores escolares y pensaba cumplir, lo único bueno es que le tocó hacer equipo con Stear y Neal así por lo menos no tenía que estar con ninguno de los hijos de papi del colegio, las 9:00 a.m...

es todo jóvenes, recuerden que mañana deben entregar el análisis que les pedí – fué la despedida del profesor de taller de lectura

por fin! – exclamó con fastidio

jaja lo mismo digo Grandchester – dijo Neal entre risas

vamos al comedor! Me muero de hambre! – Stear hacía ademanes para que le siguieran

que raro – contestó Terry sarcástico empezando a caminar

si tu nunca tienes hambre – le secundó Neal

ja ja chisto...sitos – respondía a las bromas mientras doblaban en el pasillo

hey chicos! esperen! – gritó Neal, Archie y Anthony iban delante rumbo al comedor

tan bien que estábamos – dijo Archie entre dientes al ver a Terry cuando estos se acercaron

Archie! – era un claro tono de advertencia por parte de Anthony

está bien está bien – contestó fastidiado

vamos vamos que muero de hambre – decía Stear sin detenerse

genial! Los esperamos y ahora nos dejas! – le reprochó su hermano

vamos hermanito! No te pongas sentimental además hoy es jueves! – respondió regresando a abrazarlo por los hombros

¿y que hay con que sea jueves? – preguntó con recelo caminado dejándose abrazar por Stear

pues que es jueves de pie de fresa! – concluyó saboreando

jajajaja – estallaron en risas todos

así que un pie de fresas! – dijo Neal riendo

cambiado por un pie de fresas! – exclamó Archie dramáticamente justo antes de entrar al comedor

En cuanto entraron decenas de ojos se posaron en ellos, era bien sabida la influencia y el poder de sus familias no solo en lo económico también en el ámbito político, más de una había tratado de coquetear con alguno de ellos, pero hasta el momento nadie había logrado nada, la única chica aparte de sus primas con quien mantenían amistad era Paty una chica linda pero simple según opinaban las demás jóvenes herederas, incluso había rumores de que existía una relación entre ella y el mayor de los Cornwell pero eran solo eso...

hola chicas – saludaron alegremente

hola – respondieron de igual modo

¿no han empezado? – preguntó Stear

no, los estábamos esperando – respondió Eliza

genial! Con permiso chicas voy por mi postre antes de que se acabe – decía Stear alejándose del lugar, enseguida los demás lo imitaron excepto Candy y Terry

hola – le saludó con una tierna sonrisa

hola – respondió Él de igual modo sentándose junto a ella – te he extrañado – dijo tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa – _pecosa que ganas de comerte a besos!_

también yo – respondió haciendo círculos sobre la mano de Él –_ dios! cuanto lo he extrañado!_

quiero verte – rogó

también yo – fué la rápida respuesta de ella

¿esta tarde? – pidió con una mirada llena de ansiedad

esta tarde – le sonrió

voy por el desayuno – renuente soltó la mano de ella al notar que Paty y Stear regresaban con sus charolas

¿a dónde va Terry? – preguntó Eliza que llegaba junto a Anthony

por nuestros desayunos – le sonrió Candy

ah! pero... ¿¡no se supone que la esclava eres tu! – dijo confundida

si

¿y entonces? – ahora era Stear

ahora verán – dijo ella, enseguida Archie y Neal llegaron a la mesa uniéndose a la plática, Terry no tardó en hacer lo mismo, se sentó junto a Candy luego de poner la charola frente a ella, un suspiro de resignación salió de su pecho

¿¡ese es tu desayuno! – preguntó Eliza visiblemente sorprendida

si – fué la escueta respuesta mientras tomaba el tenedor y empezaba a comer

¿¡esos son broccolis! – era Neal mas que sorprendido

ummju

pero si no te gustan los broccolis! – confirmaba Archie viendo el plato de verduras

no – respondió con naturalidad – pero debo pagar la apuesta – dijo resignada

jajaja – estalló Stear en risas – ver para creer! que buena manera de hacerla pagar Terry – se dirigió a Él, conocían bien a Candy y sabían que cualquier trabajo lo haría con la mano en la cintura

jajaja – rió con ganas – y aún le falta una semana sin golosinas! Cero dulces! – rompió el silencio en el que se había mantenido, entre risas, bromas y uno que otro mal comentario de Archie corrió el desayuno hasta que...

¿me regalas un poquito? – pidió a Terry quien empezaba a comer el pie de fresas

no, claro que no señorita – movía la cabeza negativamente – ya tienes tu postre – dijo llevándose una cucharada a la boca

oh! vamos Terry! esta ensalada de frutas no es nada contra ese pie – replicaba con un resoplido

yo te doy del mío – dijo Anthony condescendiente extendiendo el plato

los Andley siempre cumple sus apuestas! – interrumpió Neal desviando el plato de la mano de Candy

ya sé! – respondió derrotada – lástima! Se ve tan delicioso! – se lamentó con una triste mirada

_maldición! Resiste Terruce! resiste! tu puedes! no sucumbas ante su mirada!_ – se alentaba

bueno chicos...los dejamos – se levantaba Stear

¿los dejamos? – repitió Archie con sarcasmo acomodándose en la silla

Sí, así que vamos! – apoyó Anthony levantándose seguido de Neal quien le dió una palmada a Archie para que se parara a lo que no le quedó más remedio que imitar a sus primos, luego de despedirse salieron del comedor, a los pocos minutos Eliza y Paty hicieron lo mismo para darles espacio

¿¡ni un poquito! – volvió a rogar con voz melosa pegándose un poco a Él cuando le vió tomar otra cucharada de pie

no – trató de sonar seguro

¿nada? – le susurró cerca del oído cerciorándose que ninguna monja los viera

n...no – titubeo un poco a lo que Candy sonrió

¿ni tantito? – suplicó nuevamente acariciando levemente su brazo

maldición pecosa! – estaba frustrado, conteniendo las ganas de besarla en ese instante

¿que? – preguntó con "inocencia"

toma – le extendió el plato con pie – antes de que no pueda más y terminemos expulsados del colegio

¿expulsados? ¿por qué? – repitió desconcertada tomando una cucharada de postre

por faltas a la moral – le dijo con voz aterciopelada cerca de su oído

e..en..entiendo – logró decir desviando la mirada, ahora quien sonreía era Él al ver la turbación de la pecas, aún les quedaban 10 minutos de receso y decidieron aprovecharlo fuera del comedor, presurosos caminaron hacia la colina, en un movimiento rápido la arrinconó contra el árbol apenas llegaron y empezó a besarla con urgencia demostrando la necesidad que tenía de ella, habían sido días de solo hablar por teléfono y verse unos instantes en los pasillos y el juego de ella hace un momento despertaron en Él miles de sensaciones, le significó un gran esfuerzo no besarla en el comedor delante de todos y Ella no estaba mejor lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de besarlo muestra de ello la manera en que le correspondía enredando sus manos en el sedoso cabello, masajeando, bajando a su nuca acariciándola, era increíble! lo que hacía la práctica!...

te extrañé! – dijeron los dos una vez que se separaron para tomar aire, sonrieron ante la coincidencia y esta vez fué Candy quien tomó la iniciativa tomando su rostro acariciando con los pulgares las mejillas de su novio – te quiero – acto seguido lo besó pausado, tiernamente, con amor, totalmente diferente al beso anterior, Terry recibió gustoso la muestra de amor de su princesa pecas del mismo modo, besándola con toda la ternura que ella le inspiraba, el sonido de la chicharra los devolvió a la tierra, renuentes se separaron...

quedate otro rato – le pidió tomándola de la mano al ver que hacía intento de caminar

debo entrar a clases – respondió resignada

¿nos la volamos? – preguntó deseoso de una respuesta afirmativa

Terry – dijo condescendiente – no podemos, recuerda lo que prometiste – le acariciaba la mejilla

lo se – respondió con fastidio – _en mala hora hice esa promesa!_ – maldecía mentalmente

nos vemos al rato – empezó a alejarse pero se regresó y le dió un último beso – te quiero – dijo al separarse – no olvides tu promesa – le recalcó y se fué corriendo al aula bajo la mirada de Terry, se les había hecho tarde, no tenía ganas de ir a clases pero...cumpliría...

**Blue River Zoo**

Luego de un ajetreado turno entre jirafas, avestruces y leones Albert se encaminaba a la salida, necesitaba un buen baño y un cómodo masaje en el sillón de relajación regalo de la tía, afuera del zoo un auto que el conocía muy bien le esperaba...

hola George – saludó mientras cerraba la puerta del carro

William – correspondió al saludo

que noticias me tienes, ¿como van los chicos? – preguntó a su mano derecha

todo vá bien William – respondió haciendo un ademán al chofer para que avanzara – los guardaespaldas han estado al pendiente de ellos, sobre todo de la señorita Candy – sonrió al recordar la escapada al juego

esa hermana mía! – dió un falso lamento – ¿ha vuelto a fugarse?

El lunes se fué al juego de fútbol con el joven Terry y la señorita Aisha – le informó

de verdad! – estaba sorprendido – todavía no le dice que son hermanas y ya la está mal influenciando – bromeaba

hablando de eso – mencionó George – la señorita Candy desea contarle todo a su hermana, ha tratado de comunicarse con su tía para plantearle el asunto pero la señora no le ha respondido las llamadas – decía serio

no te preocupes George dejemos que Candy decida cuando se lo dirá, conociéndola estoy seguro que será muy pronto – sonrió un poco

ya lo creo – concordó

¿como vá el otro asunto?

Muy bien! logramos ficharlo para el siguiente torneo

genial! Falta muy poco para reunirlos a los tres – dijo conmovido

y luego seguirás tu – le puso una mano en el hombro

solo espero estar a la altura

lo estarás William se que lo estarás – decía convencido

gracias por tu confianza George – le sonrió – bueno...a firmar papeles – soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se bajaba habían llegado al hotel

y eso que tu no los preparas – le bromeó

jajaja en eso tienes razón mi buen amigo – dijo entre risas – que será de mi cuando tomé el control de las empresas! – se quejaba melodramático tomando el elevador privado

no te preocupes aun me tendrás a mi – le siguió el juego

que alivio jajaja – salían del elevador y se dirigieron a la suite de Albert, ya en ella se dispusieron a sacar papeles, eran muchos los que había que leer y otros tantos de firmar, sería una larga tarde! El baño y el masaje debían esperar!...

**Colegio San Pablo**

Habitación de Annie 

Desde el día que presenciara parte de la discusión entre Archie y Terry, Annie estaba que no cabía de felicidad, sabía que su plan estaba dando resultados pero no debía ni podía confiarse por lo que necesitaba hacer algo para afianzar lo logrado lo que ella no sabía es que ya no tendría que hacer nada...por ahora...

Habitación de los Cornwell

Las cosas estaban bastante tensas en este cuarto del colegio, Archie había peleado nuevamente con Terry pero esta vez...si hubo golpes...

_flash back_

_Archie observaba más bien vigilaba cada movimiento de Terry y es que tenía sus razones para hacerlo, lo vió caminar presuroso hacia el bosque del colegio, iba a verse con Candy pero antes debía decirle unas cuantas cosas..._

_hey aristócrata! – le llamó con cierto tono despectivo alcanzándolo_

_que es lo que quieres elegante – respondió del mismo modo viéndolo de reojo sin dejar de caminar_

_QUIERO! Que dejes en paz a Candy! – exigió poniéndose frente a Él_

_¿estás loco o te quedaste idiota de pronto? – respondió con ironía_

_que te pasa imbécil! – le increpó furioso tomándolo de la solapas_

_que te pasa a ti! IDIOTA! – se soltó despidiendo fuego por los ojos_

_no voy a permitir que le hagas daño! – le amenazó tomándolo de la camisa_

_me importa un comino lo que hagas – le respondió con esa sonrisa burlona sin soltarse_

_maldito bastardo! – le soltó un golpe en la mejilla_

_a mi nadie me llama bastardo! – dijo mientras se le iba encima a golpes_

_desgraciado! – decía Archie respondiendo a cada golpe logrando girarse quedando Terry debajo_

_Archie! nooo suéltalo! – gritó desesperada Candy, iba a la colina cuando alcanzó a ver el pleito_

_no te metas Candy! – rugió Terry liberándose de su oponente dispuesto a darle otro golpe pero ella fué más rápida y con su cuerpo cubrió a Archie quien se tambaleaba al levantarse_

_!maldita sea Candy! ¡QUITATE! – le exigía_

_no lo haré! – respondió con determinación_

_¡maldición Candice! – fué el grito de frustración, la pelea había llamado la atención de algunos alumnos quienes a su vez dieron aviso a las monjas..._

_pero que vergüenza! – exclamó tapándose la boca Sor Cecile – parecen vándalos! – estaba aterrada al verlos golpeados, llenos de polvo con el uniforme desarreglado_

_¿pero que ha pasado? – preguntó comprensiva Sor Margaret – ¿porqué pelearon? – sonaba preocupada_

_por nada hermana – respondió Terry serio_

_vamos a la dirección! – ordenó Sor Cecile empezando a caminar_

_Terry! – le llamó Candy al pasar junto a ella_

_ahora no! – fué la seca y cortante respuesta que hizo que un hueco se instalara en el pecho de Ella_

_fin de flash back_

cansados de la situación decidieron hablar con el castaño, algo debían hacer no podían permitir que este asunto se volviera más grande, después de todo le guste o no es el novio de Candy...

mira Archie! – le increpó Neal – estoy harto de tus estúpidos arrebatos! – le reclamó

¿¡estúpidos! – repitió ofendido

Sí estúpidos! – reafirmó – no puedes ver a Grandchester sin provocarlo! – reclamaba

eso es verdad! – concordó Anthony – yo mismo he escuchado tus "comentarios" mal intencionados

afortunadamente Terry había sabido controlarse – intervino Stear – pero bueno el tipo no es de palo – le defendió

oh! ¿¡tu también! – gritó exasperado

yo que! – respondió con inocencia

también lo defiendes! – estaba molesto con su hermano

estoy H A R T O! – lo sentó Neal en un sillón – ahora mismo nos vas a decir que tienes contra Él! – le exigió

este...yo.. – estaba en shock sorprendido de la postura de Neal

¿¡eso es todo lo que vas a decir! – intervino Stear

vamos Archie! Habla! – insistió Anthony

…...

ya sabía yo – resopló Neal – solo estás celoso! – dijo irritado

no estoy celoso! – se defendió levantándose saliendo del shock inicial

¡claro que lo estás! – continuaba Neal

aceptalo hermano

vamos Archie aceptalo – decía Anthony

que no estoy C E L O S O! – les gritó

entonces! ¿¡porqué ese odio tan repentino por Grandchester! – arremetía Neal

está celoso! – confirmó Stear al ver que se quedaba callado

¡el maldito engaña a Candy! – gritó más que furioso

¿¡que! – replicaron todos

ese desgraciado! – escupió lleno de furia – engaña a mi gatita – cambió el tono al referirse a ella, se pasó una mano por el cabello y se sentó

¿¡que rayos estás diciendo! – preguntó Neal furioso

¿¡Con quién! – cuestionaba un fúrico Anthony

¿!cómo lo sabes! – quería saber un ansioso Stear

yo...los escuché...Él...sale con...Annie Britter – habló costándole cada palabra, paralizando a sus primos por la revelación, un ruido en el balcón los hizo salir del asombro, Stear fué el primero en reaccionar – ¿que fue eso? – se levantó y fué a ver pero afuera no había nadie o eso es lo que creyó con pasos cansados volvió a entrar aún había mucho por saber...

En un árbol cercano una rubia lloraba,_ engaña a Candy,_ esas palabras retumbaban en su mente no podía ni quería creer lo que Archie dijo, hubiera querido entrar pero al escucharlo se quedó clavada al piso le era imposible moverse, pero lo siguiente que escuchó fué peor que mil bofetadas! Terry la engañaba! con Annie! no..no..eso no era verdad! no podía ser posible! Terry la quería a ella! estaba segura! Él se lo había dicho muchas veces! pero Archie! El parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, _los escuché_ había dicho! _¿¡Dios mío que es lo qué está pasando!_ – lloraba inconsolable – _no puede ser! yo lo quiero! Lo quiero! No puede haberme hecho esto!_ – se decía entre sollozos, se quedó llorando un buen rato, estuvo tentada a volver al balcón y terminar de escuchar la conversación pero el llanto no la dejaba y no quería que sus primos supieran que los había oído, al poco rato Anthony y Neal se fueron a su habitación, Archie se acostó quedando solo Stear despierto leyendo un libro, vió a la izquierda – _la habitación de Terry!_ – cayó en cuenta – _debo hablar con Él!_ – decidió, acto seguido se limpió las lagrimas y las huellas que estas habían dejado en su rostro, tomó a su fiel amiga y la lanzó al árbol más cercano al balcón de Terry, ya en este dió un salto y cayó de pie flexionando un poco las rodillas para amortiguar, la ventana estaba abierta...vacilante...entró buscándolo con la mirada – Terry! – le llamó en voz baja caminando despacio, su corazón se oprimió al ver que no estaba – _¿¡donde estás Terry!_ – pensaba preocupada y con dolor de imaginar que pudiera estar con... – no! no es posible! – agitaba la cabeza, avanzó un poco más y sintió algo bajo su pie, retrocedió un paso, era un papel, se agachó un poco para levantarlo – _una fotografía_ – pensó al sentir el tipo de papel – ¿¡Eleonor Baker! – dijo confundida – ¡su hijo! – estaba más que sorprendida – la famosa actriz de Holliwood ¡es la madre de Terry! – dijo asombrada, la puerta hizo un ruido enseguida se abrió, ahí en el umbral estaba el causante de su llanto...

la miró desconcertado pero luego vió algo en su mano, cerró la puerta y de tres zancadas estaba frente a ella, le quitó la foto rudamente – vete! – le dijo con sequedad dándole la espalda

Terry yo...

¡que te vayas! – levantó un poco la voz y se giró, la tomó fuertemente por los hombros y con la mirada más fría que Candy le haya visto jamás le ordenó – no se lo digas a nadie! si lo haces... – iba a amenazarla pero al ver los verdes ojos de su pecosa llenos de miedo se detuvo aflojando el agarre, pero eso no fué todo – _estuvo llorando_ – pensó preocupado al ver lo rojo de sus ojos y la leve hinchazón que empezaba a notarse

Candy estaba asustada nunca le había visto esa mirada ni siquiera esta tarde cuando peleó con Archie, ese pensamiento le hizo recobrar el valor dando paso al enojo y a la indignación al recordar de pronto el motivo por el que había ido, Él iba a decir algo pero antes que pudiera hacerlo – ¡suéltame! – dijo con patente ira en su voz, se alejó dispuesta a marcharse

Candy! – le llamó arrepentido – ¡_eres un idiota! – _se recriminó

No te preocupes no le diré nadie – dijo sin mirarlo

pecosa! – le suplicó caminando hacia ella

Una calidez se posó en el corazón de ella al escucharlo llamarla de ese modo pero pronto recobró su postura y sin volverse... – buenas noches Terruce – salió de ahí sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Quería ir tras ella pero algo le impedía hacerlo! Maldito sea su orgullo!, derrotado se sentó en la cama recargándose de la pared, con la cabeza y brazos sobre sus rodillas, – maldición! por qué no rompí antes esa maldita foto! – se lamentaba – no debí tratarla de ese modo – le dolía recordar el rostro de miedo de ella – no se lo merece! Eres un idiota Terruce! – golpeó la pared con su puño – maldición! – un punzante dolor se hizo presente en sus nudillos pero era nada comparado al dolor que sintió en su pecho al recordar la fría despedida de Candy, _buenas noches Terruce_, nunca antes escuchar su nombre le había dejado tal sensación de vacío! ni siquiera cuando la vieja cara de cerdo se refería a Él de forma despectiva, nunca había deseado como ahora le llamara por su diminutivo, pero lo tenía merecido! Estaba consiente de ello Él la había tratado mal primero y cuando fué a verlo al cuarto de detención se había portado frío y distante con ella...

_flash back_

_hola – saludó entrando sigilosamente aprovechando que la monja había salido, seguramente al baño_

_hola – respondió secamente_

_¿como estás? – preguntó preocupada tratando de tocar su mejilla que empezaba a pintarse de morado_

_bien – la corta respuesta haciendo la cara a un lado evitando el contacto_

_lo siento – se disculpó, sabía que estaba enojado porque defendió a su primo_

_aja_

_te quiero – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, comprendió que era mejor irse hablaría con Él cuando se le pasara el enojo_

_fin flash back_

en ese momento mi enojo se había esfumado – se dijo al recordar que con ese casto beso en la mejilla había olvidado todo – fuí un imbécil! – seguía recriminándose la actitud que tomó con ella, entre lamentos, maldiciones y arrepentimientos se quedó dormido con la esperanza de que al día siguiente podría hablar con ella y arreglar todo.

Habitación de los Cornwell

Stear leía un libro o al menos eso intentaba pero lo que Archie les había contado lo tenía preocupado haciendo prácticamente imposible que pudiera concentrarse en la lectura, cansado dejó el libro de lado y se recostó un poco, había algo que no le cuadraba, analítico y acostumbrado a las pruebas científicas constantes y sonantes no estaba muy seguro de lo relatado por Archie y no es que dudara de la palabra de su hermano pero bien pudo malinterpretar las cosas o tal vez escuchó mal, no había de otra...tendría que hablar con Terry, un ruido proveniente precisamente del cuarto de al lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos por lo que apagó la lampara y se levantó a ver...

– ¿Candy? – pensó al ver una figura columpiarse entre los árboles – seguramente vino a ver a Terry – se dijo – ¡por el teorema de pitágoras! – exclamó sorprendido – ¿nos habrá escuchado? ¿y si era ella cuando escuchamos ese ruido? – pensaba preocupado de que hubiera podido escuchar, si lo hizo ahora tenía un problema mayor, escuchó un golpe seguido de un ¡maldición! – Terry! – dijo sorprendido – deben haber peleado – cavilaba entrando – mañana será otro día – resopló con cansancio – solo espero que las cosas no empeoren – con ese pensamiento se acostó aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño enseguida si así estaba Él ¿como estaría Candy? Esa preocupación es la que no lo dejaba dormir...

Habitación de Candy

llorar, llorar y más llorar! era todo lo que hacía en momentos con dolor, otros con rabia, enojo e impotencia, un cocktail de sentimientos era su interior, pero lo que más le dolía fué la desconfianza de Terry Él la conocía o no? No había necesidad que la tratara así mucho menos que le ordenara! pero luego recordaba las palabras de Archie _engaña a Candy...los escuché...sale con Annie Britter_, haciendo que el dolor se convierta en rabia contra Él...

eres un idiota Terry! – lloraba con rabia e impotencia – pero no más! – se limpió las lagrimas – mañana conocerás a Candice Andley – se dijo resuelta con una mirada que jamás le habían visto...

continuara...

Nota:

hola mis muy queridas lectoras! cómo están? ahora si las sorprendí verdad! jajaja no se esperaban el capitulo hoy pero debo admitir que mi intención era subirlo ayer pero desafortunadamente por más que me esforcé me fué imposible terminarlo a tiempo, aunque bueno un día no es nada o si? Jajaja lo único que lamento es no poder actualizar mi otro fic hoy de hecho no iba a subir este hasta terminar el otro pero cómo no todas las que leen este leen "La Z en la pared" decidí que no era justo hacerlas esperar demás ;) y chicas que si lo leen no se preocupen que a más tardar el sábado si Dios nos presta vida tienen la actualización de "La Z en la pared".

Ahora quiero agradecer a:

MAGDY ANDLEY: centiamigaaa mil gracias por empezar a leer! comentarista! si casi soy el cristian martinoli con todo y garcia y campos jajajaja oh por cierto ahi està tu querido albert pobre anda super cansado le hace falta un buen masaje jajaja

Galaxy: jajaja me uno a tu sentir jaja pero lo de desvalida y todos los adjetivos eran sarcásticos jajaja espero te haya gustado el cap

Anahis: muchacha del demonio! diría doña sara garcìa me asustaste! yo dije ahora que hice! jajaja weno weno un día después de la semana! espero tus comentarios sinceros siempre bienvenidos jajaja

Lupita: amiga lamento tu enredo jajaja pero bueno con el paso de.. veras todas tus dudas resueltas en lo que si estás en lo cierto es que el duque tiene ciertos motivos para oponerse pero no comas ansias jaja por cierto te deje mi comentario sobre tu fic

Karina: efectivamente la bruja es la dos caras de annie como te podràs dar cuenta nunca fue santo de mi devociòn jajaja me alegra ver que tambièn te guste esta historia perdón por lo de la Z pero prometo que a mas tardar el sabado estaras leyendo el siguiente cap.

yudi: gracias por tu review y si la malvada annie está trabajando duramente contra candy cómo pudiste ver espero tu comentario sobre este cap.

Candida: mi querida analista muy observadora amiga tenìas razón con lo de archie algo ocurriò en ese lapsus còmo pudimos ver en este cap. gracias por tus comentarios centiamiga espero este tambien te haya gustado

Aailsa: hola gracias por empezar a leer! me laegra que te estè gustando y pues mira aqui està elñ cap deseo te haya gustado

muchas gracias a todas espero ansiosa sus review ya saben que son el combustible para este alocado cerebro jaja

saludos

bye

Jari


	21. Capitulo 16 cuarta parte

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

**CAPITULO XVI parte 4**

Tres días habían pasado desde esa terrible noche en la que se había enterado sin querer que Terry le era infiel y que tratando de hablar con Él descubrió su secreto, estos días le fueron un tormento, primero por que la incertidumbre la estaba matando, corroyendo su mente, alma y corazón y luego estaba el hecho que desde esa noche Terry había desaparecido! No fué al comedor ni tampoco a la colina!, estaba frustrada! Había pensado unas cuantas formas de hacerlo pagar su desconfianza y sobre todo su supuesta infidelidad, eran las 11 de la mañana del domingo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, esperanzada y emocionada corrió a tomarlo...

diga – con poca emoción al ver que no era la llamada esperada

¿Candy? – preguntó una voz del otro lado

¿Tom? – dijo ahora ella

jaja si soy yo – respondió con alegría

Tom! ¿¡como estas! – había recobrado un poco el ánimo

muy bien Candy y ¿¡tu que tal! – contestó efusivo

bien bien – respondió no muy convencida algo que Tom notó de inmediato

oye te invito a comer! – le propuso para animarla un poco

en serio! Pero ¿no tienes que entrenar? – preguntó preocupada

jaja no hoy es mi día libre – contestaba alegremente

en ese caso acepto! – dijo entusiasmada

Paso por ti... a la 1 ¿está bien? – preguntaba

de acuerdo Tom – sonreía feliz de ver a su amigo

a la 1 entonces y Candy... se puntual por favor – le bromeó y colgó enseguida

uuuyy eres un! – hizo una rabieta y luego empezó a reír, vió que tenía dos horas para arreglarse así que se levantó y corrió a su habitación sin saber que el dueño de sus pensamientos había estado observándola desde lo alto de una rama

con que Tom! – decía para sí – _¿¡que le habrá dicho que se puso tan contenta!_ – pensaba con los celos empezando a florecer – ¿_¡cómo lo vas a sabe si has estado evitándola todo este tiempo!_ – se recriminó – lo sé pero...tengo...miedo – se confesó – _miedo a que me rechace...yo...la traté muy mal...recuerdo su cara triste y sus ojos llenos de miedo_ – pensaba arrepentido y con un dolor embargando su pecho – y eso es lo último que quiero! Ella siempre ha sido valiente nunca me tuvo miedo y no quiero que empiece a tenerlo ahora que vió mi peor lado! – decía arrepentido – _¿¡y si piensa que soy violento y decide alejarse de mi!_ – pensó de pronto sintiendo morirse ante la perspectiva – debo hablar con ella, le pediré perdón de rodillas si es necesario! pero y si me recha... _ánimo Terruce no pienses en eso todo saldrá bien!_ – pensó esperanzado ese mismo día hablaría con ella...

Habitación de Annie 

todo está saliendo bien – escribía en su diario la heredera Britter – estuve vigilándola y no se ha encontrado con Él, ni siquiera ha venido al comedor, seguramente después de la pelea con Archie – un ligero suspiro salió de su pecho al pensar en Este – _¿¡pero que te pasa tonta! Tu objetivo es Terruce!_ – se regaño mentalmente – tuvieron problemas – continúo escribiendo – estoy segura que Archie no tardará en contarle – escribió mientras su mente se regresaba al día de la fiesta en casa del Duque...

_flash back_

_luego del enfrentamiento con Candy y Terry, una derrotada Annie se sentó en una de las bancas del extenso jardín, lejos de ellos y del bullicio de la fiesta, necesitaba desahogarse y no podía entrar en ese estado al salón, durante unos minutos estuvo llorando de rabia, de impotencia y luego de nostalgia, nostalgia por la niña que fué amiga de Candy, aquella que era su compañera de aventuras no la que egoístamente le pidió renunciar a una familia, a tener un hogar..._

_¿se encuentra bien? – escuchó que un joven le preguntaba, levantó el rostro y vió con sorpresa de quien se trataba_

_no! no lo estoy – respondió grosera_

_disculpa! no fue mi intención molestar – respondió tratando de ser amable aunque le había molestado su actitud_

_perdoname tú – sonrió – pelee con mi novio y.. – mentía_

_lo siento – le cortó – en ese caso debo irme quizá venga a verte_

_No, no lo hará – dijo segura_

_vendrá y podrán arre..._

_no vendrá porque...está con su novia – interrumpió con un plan trazándose en su cabeza_

_¿¡cómo! _

_tiene novia y yo acepté estar con Él sabiéndolo – dijo en medio de algo parecido a un sollozo_

_pero es un desgraciado! – respondió visiblemente enojado_

_no, bueno lo que pasa es que...fuimos novios antes y pues ahora Él está con ella por...su posición y...su padre le está obligando – le "defendió"_

_aún así! – contestaba – y...la otra chica...lo...sabe_

_no, no lo sabe – dijo con fingida tristeza_

_entonces Ella! es la VERDADERA victima NO TU! – respondió duramente y se alejó dejándola perpleja, incluso sin saber que hablaban de Candy su primo Archibald la había defendido! pero al menos había dado el primer paso._

_fin de flash back_

ese solo fué el principio – prosiguió la escritura – los siguientes días traté que me escuchara hablando por el celular con "mi novio"...

_flash back_

_Archie y Neal iban a la biblioteca cuando se encontraron con Annie que también iba hacia allá_

_si amor pero...entiéndeme! – suplicaba – lo sé pero para mi es no fácil verte con ella – fingía un sollozo – ya sé que no la quieres pero... de acuerdo siempre Ella es más importante, adiós – concluyó la llamada con un triste semblante pasando junto a ellos_

_pobre chica – escuchó el comentario de uno de ellos solo que no pudo descifrar de quien_

_fin de flash back_

así como esa en otras ocasiones – escribía – traté de sembrar la duda para que cuando se diera la oportunidad me creyera sin dudar...

_flash back_

_El lunes luego de salir de la sala donde estaban los primos Andley salió de ahí con un objetivo en mente, se sentó de espaldas en una banca cercana, después de unos minutos escuchó la puerta de la sala cerrarse ¡era el momento! No sabía quien salió pero era ahora o nunca!..._

_siempre me das excusas! – levantó un poco la voz "hablaba" por teléfono – yo se que me quieres pero ya no puedo más! no quiero seguir con esto! Candy fué mi amiga y... – sabía perfectamente que a la sola mención de ese nombre quien quiera que hubiera salido se detendría a escuchar y no se equivocó – siempre me dices eso! Que no la quieres! Que tu papá te obliga! Que estás con ella por su título de princesa que ni siquiera te gusta y que... – decía sin parar – pero no se si sea cierto! Creo que... me...has estado...engañando – dijo con fingida tristeza y dolor como si le costara decir cada palabra – tres días Terruce! Tienes tres días para decidirte y remediar esta situación – "le dió" un ultimátum – Ella o Yo – dijo con firmeza y colgó – mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro al escuchar los pasos alejarse y la puerta de la sala cerrarse nuevamente_

_fin de flash back_

después de ese día las cosas han ido bastante bien – relataba en su diario – aunque Archie me mira con rencor – escribió con un poco de tristeza – ¿¡_y que te importa a ti como te mire ese!_ – se recriminó – _lo único que debe importarte es que estás cerca de hacerle pagar a Candy la humillación que te hizo pasar delante de toda la clase_ – pensó decidida poniéndose a escribir los demás acontecimientos de esa semana en su diario...

Habitación de Candy

Estaba casi lista solo le faltaba peinarse se le estaba haciendo tarde por lo que decidió ponerse solo una diadema en la cabeza, estaba contenta de ver a Tom tenía mucho que platicar ya que en el estadio no pudieron hacerlo por obvias razones, satisfecha con su aspecto salió a hurtadillas de su habitación, aunque era domingo no era el quinto así que iba a escaparse, extremando precauciones corrió a la colina, saldría por la puerta secreta que Terry le había enseñado – _Terry!_ – repitió en su mente, solo pensar en Él le hizo bajar su estado de ánimo al recordar el distanciamiento y todo lo implicado en este, concentrada en sus meditaciones no se dió cuenta en que momento llegó a la colina hasta que una voz bastante conocida le llamó...

hola – saludó no muy seguro desde lo alto de la rama

haciendo caso omiso al saludo se encaminó a la barda, se moría por hablar con Él pero... – _no será tan fácil Terruce_ – pensó con firmeza lo escuchó bajar del árbo así que apresuró el paso

¿a dónde vas? – preguntó cortándole el camino mientras la examinaba detenidamente, llevaba unos jeans ajustados – _demasiado ajustados!_ – pensó – sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que no saldría con Él – una blusa rosa de tirantes y una torera del mismo color, con la que se le notaban mucho más los senos – ¡_todos voltearan a verla!_ – los celos estaba fluyendo al ver lo hermosa y tentadora que se veía – su cabello lo llevaba suelto! Ni siquiera cuando salía con Él lo llevaba suelto y ¿¡eso era maquillaje! – _se ve realmente preciosa!_ – pensó, pero algo hizo click al darse cuenta que se había arreglado de ese modo para salir con alguien más que no era Él

_dios mío cuantos días sin verlo!_ – se decía – _y aquí está frente a mi más bello de lo que recordaba viéndome con esa mirada tan suya que... No! Candice! no se lo pongas tan fácil! te debe muchas explicaciones y...te las tiene que dar! _– resolvió – no te interesa! – contestó seca y cortante sacándolo a Él de su escrutinio

claro que me interesa! – replicó – Por que...por si se te olvida – la miró furioso los celos estaban en todo su esplendor – eres MI NOVIA! – dijo acercándose a ella amenazante

tu novia! – repitió con un toque de burla – claro! Se me olvidaba – decía sarcástica – iré a comer con Tom ¿conforme? – dijo esto último en un tono sumisión y burla

No irás! – le respondió con firmeza

¿¡QUE! ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO! – replicó indignada y enojada

NO IRAS! – su voz era firme, autoritaria y furiosa

jajaja claro – rió haciéndolo enojar más – con permiso Terruce, se me hace tarde – acto seguido intentó esquivarlo pero...

te dije que no iras! – le repitió tomándola del brazo

¿¡Y QUIEN LO DICE! – lo retó – ¿TU? – lo miró burlona

SI, tu A M O ! – dijo despacio para desconcierto de Ella

mi.. ¿amo? – repitió – oh por favor no estas...

todavía eres mi esclava Candy – le recordó

_rayos! es cierto! _– pensó

y aún falta una semana – volvió a recordarle

darme ordenes no entra en el trato! – se defendió viéndolo de reojo – e_stá loco si cree que ya me ganó_

yo no hice una lista – le replicó fingiendo tranquilidad – !_no voy a permitir que salgas aterradoramente bella con alguien que no Soy Yo!_ – estaba decidido

suéltame! Me estás retrasando! – _no te daré gusto_

¿piensas faltar a tu palabra? ¿creí que los Andley siempre cumplían sus apuestas? – la retó usando las palabras de Neal, era su última carta para que no saliera, con satisfacción vió cómo se giraba para quedar frente a Él

¿desea alguna otra cosa amo? – preguntó haciendo una reverencia burlona pero con el enojo patente en su voz – _¡tramposo arrogante!_

de hecho...Sí – respondió tomándola de los hombros viéndola fijamente

¿y que es? – preguntó desviando el rostro pero sintió como la abrazaba apretándola contra Él

que me mires – le dijo cerca de su oído con un tono de voz totalmente diferente – mirame Candy – le suplicó – mirame...por favor – ahí estaba otra vez Terry, el tierno y amoroso no el mandón y frío de hace un momento y contra este no podía resistirse por lo que obediente volteó el rostro y levantó la cabeza viéndolo de frente

pecosa – fué lo único que dijo antes de asaltar los labios de Ella, cuantos días pensando y deseando hacerlo, cuantos días sin probar esos labios que tanto quiere pero aún así se permitió ser tierno empezando el beso con un roce, seguido de otros, pudo sentir que Ella estaba renuente pero luego se relajó y empezó a corresponder subiendo los brazos a su cuello y entreabriendo los labios clara invitación a profundizar el beso, lo cual Él hizo sin si quiera pensarlo, felices de estar en los brazos del otro se besaban con amor, demostrándose lo mucho que se habían hecho falta, lo mucho que se habían extrañado – te extrañé – dijo Terry cuando se separaron por falta de aire, acariciaba sus mejillas, en respuesta Candy volvió a besarlo, estaban disfrutando el uno del otro pero la mente de la pecosa empezó a trabajar y los recuerdos de la conversación de sus primos llegó hasta Ella, _engaña a Candy...sale con Annie Britter...yo los escuché..._.fué imposible detener las lagrimas que empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, el dolor en su pecho y en su garganta se hizo más fuerte, ahí estaba besándolo pero...pensar que todo eso fuera cierto la hacía la mujer mas desdichada, Terry al sentir la humedad de las lagrimas en sus manos detuvo el beso para mirarla encontrándose con el rostro lleno de lagrimas de Ella y con la mirada triste la más triste que le había visto nunca – pecosa – la llamó con ternura limpiando sus lagrimas – ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que lloras? – le preguntaba suavemente con preocupación

Terry yo...

mi amor ¿que ocurre? – insistió al ver que se detenía mirándola tiernamente

estaba por responder cuando el sonido de su móvil interrumpió, con seguridad era Tom – hola Tom – saludó tratando de sonar calmada al tiempo que trataba de soltarse del agarre de Terry – si ya estoy lista – le respondió haciendo que el cuerpo de su novio se tensara por completo – ¿no podrás venir? – la notable desilusión en su voz lo hizo ponerse alerta – ¿!que! Tom! ¡eso es maravilloso! – respondió cambiando su estado de ánimo abruptamente – si si no te preocupes, estaré pendiente de todo – continuaba su plática – de acuerdo y...Tom..te irá muy bien!...yo también... bye – colgó y volvió la vista a Terry que la veía con la mirada endurecida – Tom no vendrá – había recobrado las fuerzas para resistirse a Él al ver el modo en que la miraba – así que...con permiso – pidió intentando soltarse ya que no lo había conseguido aún

desconcertado por su actitud la soltó, hace un momento le correspondió, después estaba llorando, había pensado irse con Tom! y ahora! Lo trataba fríamente de nuevo, sumido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando Ella empezó a alejarse, para cuando reaccionó ya se había alejado lo suficiente para estar fuera de su alcance – Candy! – le llamó pero Esta no se molestó en contestarle mucho menos en detenerse, por el contrario se echo a correr, desconcertado y dolido por la actitud de Ella caminó a la barda y la saltó...ese día no pensaba regresar al colegio...

Habitación de Eliza

En la tranquilidad de su cuarto Eliza leía unos mails en su lap, hacía mucho no revisaba su correo y tenía muchos, pero esa calma se vió interrumpida por unos toquidos desesperados en la puerta, molesta se levantó a abrir dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas cosas a quien tocaba de ese modo pero su molestia se esfumó al ver a Candy con el rostro mojado de lagrimas y ésta se arrojó a sus brazos llorando como hace mucho no la veía...

Candy! – fué lo único que pudo decir, esta se aferraba a ella como una niña – tranquila – empezó a hablarle y de una patada cerró la puerta – ven vamos a sentarnos – le dijo separándola suavemente para llevarla hasta la cama, se sentaron una junto a la otra, Eliza dejó que Candy llorara abrazada a Ella, sabía que no lograría articular palabra hasta que se desahogara, luego de unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad su prima logró calmarse

lo siento! – dijo totalmente apenada

que va Candy! para eso soy tu prima y tu amiga, no lo olvides – le sonrió

lo se! – desvió la mirada sabía que Eliza querría una explicación

¿y bien? – fue todo lo que dijo, pero Candy sabía bien lo que esas palabras significaban, las había pronunciado cada vez que notaba preocupación o tristeza en Ella – Candy! – le urgió al ver que dudaba

ay Eliza – sollozó, le costaba trabajo decir lo que tanto le estaba cercenando el alma – Terry no me quiere Él me...

¿!que! Espera un momento – la interrumpió – ¿porque piensas eso? ¿Él te lo dijo?

No, pero...

entonces ¿que estupideces estas diciendo? – le regañó

si no me dejas hablar ¡no lo sabrás nunca! – le replicó

de acuerdo – aceptó y con la mano simuló cerrar la boca con una llave

bien – dijo dando un suspiro y comenzó a relatar desde la casi pelea del lunes, cuando llegó a lo que había escuchado decir a Archie...

con esa ¡insípida! – estaba indignada – oh vamos Candy! ¿¡que puede verle Terry a esa! – decía incrédula

no lo sé Eliza – con voz cansada en medio de un suspiro – pero luego Él me trató mal cuando fui a buscarlo a su cuarto – replicó Candy obviando el porque

no lo justifico pero seguramente estaba enojado porque defendiste a Archie – razonó

tal vez, pero Archie dice...

Archie es un idiota! – la cortó – es mi primo y lo quiero pero a veces se deja llevar por sus arrebatos, ¡debe haber malinterpretado todo o quizá escuchó mal! – decía a una confundida Candy

¿tu crees? Él dijo que los había escuchado y..

¿dónde los escuchó? ¿le consta que era Terry el que hablaba con ella? ¿los vió? – la acribillaba con preguntas y Candy se dió cuenta que no sabía las respuestas

no lo sé – respondió con la duda clavada en su mente, _quizá no sea verdad_ – pensó esperanzada – no terminé de escuchar – dijo en un susurro

¿lo ves Candy? ¿Cómo puedes emitir un juicio sin tener pruebas contundentes aparte de lo que escuchaste decir a Archie? – la reprendió suavemente a lo que Ella bajó la vista avergonzada – cuéntame ¿que pasó hoy? – casi era una orden, obediente contó lo ocurrido hacía apenas un rato pero la reacción de Eliza no la esperaba – jajajaja – reía

¡no le veo la gracia! – la retó indignada

como que no Candy – le contestó entre risas – ¿¡no ves que el hombre estaba muerto de los celos! – le preguntó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

jajaja – rió Candy – en eso tienes razón, estaba furioso cuando le dije que iría con Tom – recordó la dura mirada que le dió

y como no! si te ves preciosa! Además te peinaste distinto y te maquillaste un poco – observó – debe haber estado muriéndose del coraje al pensar que te habías arreglado para Tom

pero no fué así! Me puse lo primero que encontré y el cabello bueno se me hizo tarde por maquillarme y solo tuve tiempo de ponerme la diadema – se excusaba

te creo Candy pero ¿porqué te maquillaste? Nunca lo haces – preguntó intrigada

la verdad es que...estaba frente al espejo y vi mi reflejo – la voz se le apagaba – pensé en Annie y me di cuenta que Ella es preciosa siempre maquillada y luce preciosa no hay punto de comparación – dijo con la mirada baja

¡claro que no lo hay! – le habló duramente – tu eres única Candy y Terry te quiere por lo que eres, por tu alma y no dudo que le gustes, los celos de hace rato son una gran prueba, Annie no se compara en nada a ti además tu eres mucho más bonita que esa huérfana del hogar de Pony! – concluyó con desprecio hacia la aludida

el hogar de...

perdona Candy no quise ofenderte – se disculpó al ver la indignación en su prima al referirse de ese modo al lugar donde había pasado los momentos más felices de su temprana niñez

no hay problema – sonrió supo enseguida que no había sido con intención de ofenderla a Ella

¡lo tengo! – dijo de pronto haciéndola sobresaltarse

¿de que hablas? – preguntó desconcertada

estoy segura que esa zorra de Annie lo planeo todo! – respondió ante la mirada expectante de Candy

¿¡cómo!

Si lo piensas! es mucha casualidad que precisamente Archie los haya escuchado, además de que me parece imposible que Terruce se fije en esa hospiciana insípida – sonaba convencida

_¿¡tanto me odia Annie!_ – pensó Candy – hablaré con Terry – dijo decidida

¡esa es la actitud! – la felicitó con un abrazo acto seguido vió como su prima se levantaba de la cama – ¿a donde vas? – le preguntó al verla ir hacia la puerta

a la colina! – contestó sonriendo y salió de la habitación con renovadas fuerzas

esta me las pagas Annie – dijo Eliza cuando estuvo sola – _nadie se mete con una Andley y sale ilesa_ – meditó con una maliciosa sonrisa...

Segunda colina de Pony

Sofocada llegó hasta la colina solo para darse cuenta que Terry ya no estaba, lamentó en el alma que no estuviera ahí ahora que gracias a Eliza había reunido el valor para hablar con Él, pero no todo estaba perdido lo esperaría _seguro que regresa_ – pensó esperanzada, se sentó en el pasto dispuesta a esperarlo, los segundos se volvieron minutos y estos...horas, el sol estaba por caer junto con sus esperanzas que se estaban yendo por el caño, escuchó unos pasos detrás de Ella, con renovadas fuerzas se levantó a enfrentarlo pero cuando se giró la decepción se pintó en su rostro...

hola – saludó la recién llegada

hola – respondió sin mucho ánimo sentándose de nuevo en el pasto

¿te pasa algo? – preguntó con preocupación acomodándose a su lado

tengo algunos problemas – contestó sin querer ahondar en el asunto

entiendo – dijo con tristeza al notar la falta de confianza de Candy

perdona Rashi no ha sido un buen día – respondió apenada al escuchar el tono de su hermana

no te preocupes – le sonrió

¿que haces por acá? – le preguntó se le hacía raro verla ahí

vine a buscarte...necesitaba...alguien con quien hablar – respondió con tristeza

¿te pasa algo? – se contagió de la tristeza de Ella olvidándose por un momento de sus problemas

no se...me siento...perdida...sin rumbo...llevo años aquí sin ningún contacto con mi familia hasta hace mas o menos 1 año, no conozco al abuelo en persona ni a la tía Yanti, y solo hace unas semanas conocí a la tía Tikvah y se fué de nuevo, parece que...mi destino es estar sola...sin mi familia – la melancolía por estar lejos de su familia era patente en cada palabra y gesto de Aisha – y luego... te veo a ti...la manera en que tus primos se preocupan por ti...la pasión con que te defienden!...me siento tan sola – las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir

somos hermanas! – soltó Candy, sin saber como lo había dicho

ya lo sé Candy pero no es...

no Rashi no me has entendido – la interrumpió – en verdad somos hermanas! Somos gemelas...tenemos los mismos padres...eres mi hermana de sangre! – dijo finalmente el secreto que le pesaba una tonelada liberándose del peso de este

pero...eso es imposible! tu...tu...eres una Andley! – decía desconcertada e incrédula, _a menos que.._ – dios mío! era verdad! Eres adoptada! – razonó en voz alta

No Aisha – replicó con firmeza – no soy adoptada, hace algún tiempo me hicieron pruebas de ADN no hay duda de que sea una Andley – la corrigió

entonces! la adoptada soy yo! claro! Eso explicaría porque me dejaron abandonada desde pequeña en internados – meditaba en voz alta

No! tampoco eres adoptada – cortó sus deducciones

pero...¿entonces como? – estaba realmente confundida

bueno yo lo supe un día antes de la fiesta en casa de Terry – comenzó su explicación, le contó punto por punto lo que Ella sabía que realmente no era mucho, sus padres se casaron en Londres sin contarle a nadie, que al llegar a Chicago habían tenido un accidente en el que su padre murió, y que tenían otro hermano ya que su madre dió a luz trillisos muriendo en el parto

dios mío! – estaba perpleja con una tempestad de emociones en su interior – pero... el abuelo solo tuvo tres hijos – le informó dudosa – un varón y dos mujeres

¿en serio? – ahora la desconcertada era Candy

Sí y...quien murió fué el varón...mi padre...o quien yo creí que lo era – le confirmó con voz temblorosa

eso quiere decir que...

eso quiere decir que hay muchas cosas que aclarar – dijo Aisha con firmeza

creo que sé quien puede ayudarnos – respondió la rubia pensativa, volteó a ver a su hermana y notó la mirada ansiosa de Esta por lo que acortó la distancia y la abrazó con fuerza, inmediatamente sintió como la estrujaba de igual modo, no pudo contener las lagrimas que fluyeron de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas, Aisha no estaba mejor, por fin...después de tantos años de soledad en internados tenía a un familiar con Ella y no cualquier familiar, estaba con su hermana! Aún tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que Candy le había contado pero su corazón le decía que realmente eran hermanas lo demás, por el momento...sobraba, ya tendrían tiempo de aclarar sus dudas juntas, rompiendo el abrazo se miraron y Aisha fué la que hablo...

¿nuestro hermano? ¿que fue de Él? – preguntaba ansiosa con la voz entrecortada

George averiguo que también fué dejado en el hogar de Pony, solo que... a Él lo adoptaron siendo un bebe – contestó con la vista clavada en el horizonte, imaginando como habría sido si no lo hubieran adoptado...seguramente habrían crecido juntos cuidándose uno al otro, ¿habrían sido adoptado por los Andley ambos? _No me habría ido sin Él_ – pensó con determinación

¿ya lo han encontrado? – preguntó ansiosa sacándola de sus pensamientos

No lo sé, he intentado hablar con la tía abuela pero nunca la encuentro en casa, creo que se esconde – contestó sin mucho ánimo

¿tía abuela? – repitió

es nuestra tía, hermana del abuelo William – le sonrió, de súbito una idea le vino a la mente – vamos! – se levantó extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo

¿a dónde? – preguntó dudosa

no preguntes solo acompañame – le respondió antes de echarse a correr jalándola a ella, tomadas de la mano corrieron por en medio del bosque hasta el dormitorio de los chicos...

¿¡estas loca! – la retó con pánico – ¡alguien puede vernos! – hablaba en susurros

no te preocupes – sonrió para tranquilizarla – lo he hecho muchas veces – dijo confiada – además en la oscuridad todos los gatos son pardos – le guiñó un ojo y empezó a trepar bajo la mirada incrédula y emocionada de su hermana que hasta ese momento notó que efectivamente había oscurecido ya – vamos tu sigues – le susurraba desde lo alto de una rama

no podré! Hace mucho que no lo hago! – respondió para sorpresa de Candy

no te preocupes, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida – la alentó y así fué por que con agilidad comenzó a trepar al mismo árbol...

¿y ahora que? – preguntó cuando estuvo arriba

saltaremos a ese balcón – señaló el balcón de enfrente

¿¡QUE! ¿¡estas loca! – contestó mientras veía con terror el balcón

oh vamos! Ni siquiera está tan lejos...No seas miedosa! – la retó

no soy miedosa! – rebatió indignada ante la acusación

entonces te espero abajo – y sin decir más se lanzó hacia el balcón cayendo con facilidad en este, se giró y le hizo una seña para que saltara

_que dios me ampare _– pensó antes de saltar, aterrizo sin dificultad pero cuando intentó moverse perdió el equilibrio cayendo de boca al suelo, al verla Candy comenzó a reír tratando de no hacer ruido – falta de práctica – se excusó y se levantó haciéndose la digna lo que provocó que la rubia riera aún más

será mejor que entren – intervino Stear saliendo al balcón, haciendo caso entraron enseguida lo que menos necesitaban era que algún compañero de los chicos las escuchara, ya adentro vieron que "el escuadrón antinovios" como les apodó Tom estaba reunido...

¿¡que es lo que traman! – fué el saludo de la pecas mientras los veía acusadoramente

nosotros! – respondieron Neal y Archie irónicos – pero si somos incapaces o no Anthony – Neal pedía apoyo en su primo pero este se limitó a reír mientras levantaba los hombros desde el cómodo sillón donde estaba sentado

no nos ayudes tanto – se quejó Archie – hola Aisha, disculpa que no te saludáramos pero fué culpa de Candy – se acercó a darle un abrazo que Ella recibió gustosa

jaja no te preocupes – respondió riendo

chicos...Aisha ya sabe que somos hermanas – les informó sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano

¡de verdad! – fué la reacción llena de asombro y alegría

¡bienvenida a la familia! – la abrazó Stear efusivamente seguido de Neal y Archie que la recibieron gustosos al final quedó Anthony...

bienvenida tía – dijo juguetón mientras la abrazaba – solo espero que no seas tan regañona como la tía Candy – bromeó fingiendo hablar en voz baja

te escuché – se quejó la aludida – y no soy regañona! ¡entendiste! – hizo una de sus rabietas

fuerte y claro – se cuadró como si fuera un soldado

uuuyyy! – hizo un pequeño berrinche provocando las risas de los presentes, pero enseguida se unió a ellos riendo animadamente, sintiéndose feliz, estuvieron un buen rato platicando poniendo a Aisha al corriente de sus vidas, contando anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y las travesuras que hicieron poniendo siempre a Candy como la autora intelectual de cada una de ellas, sobre sus gustos y amistades, Aisha escuchaba emocionada cada cosa que le contaban deseando internamente haber estado con ellos, Ella también contó sus gustos y aficiones así como detalles de su familia materna que a decir verdad no era mucho lo que sabía, sin darse cuenta el tiempo fué pasando y ya llevaban horas ahí, la ronda nocturna estaba por llegar así que no hubo más remedio que despedirse, felices de haber compartido con sus primos salieron de la habitación al balcón, ayudadas por una sabana que Stear amarró a este se deslizaron hasta caer al suelo, desde ahí agitaron las manos en señal de despedida y con sigilo corrieron para atravesar el patio que separaba los edificios, estaban por salir de la oscuridad que les daba la sombra del árbol cuando vieron que alguien se acercaba, con terror vieron que se trataba de una monja pero por suerte no era la ronda ya que se siguió de largo, apenas se fué corrieron a la entrada y subieron las escaleras que daba a sus dormitorios, se detuvieron para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, afortunadamente sus habitaciones eran de las primeras así que corrieron y se dirigió cada una a la suya, entraron y antes de cerrar la puerta se dijeron adiós con las manos...

¡mi hermana! – repetía Aisha en la seguridad de su cuarto mientras se tumbaba en la cama, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la ronda nocturna hizo acto de presencia cerciorándose que todos los alumnos estuvieran en sus cuartos

señorita Ibrahim – la llamó la monja mientras tocaba la puerta, enseguida se levantó y abrió la puerta

buenas noches hermana – saludó con una cortesía que congratulaba a la monja

buenas noches señorita Ibrahim – correspondió al saludo y se fué al siguiente dormitorio, al verla irse cerró la puerta y regresó a la cama, acostada meditaba en todo lo que había hablado con Candy, trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica a las dudas que tenía pero no las encontraba, solo su abuelo podría explicarle quien es su madre porque al parecer había tenido otra hija de la que nunca le habló, pero desafortunadamente su abuelo estaba imposibilitado, al cabo de un rato dejó de escuchar ruido en el pasillo – _seguramente ya terminó la ronda_ – pensó, ya era tarde así que decidió cambiarse de ropa para irse a dormir, se puso la pijama se trenzó el cabello, cepilló sus dientes, cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a la cama entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza, sin pensarlo la llevó a cabo...

Habitación de Candy

Agotada por tantas cosas vividas en un solo día, se alistó para irse a dormir, pero a punto de hacerlo decidió asomarse por la ventana – _no ha llegado_ – pensó con tristeza al ver que el cuarto de Terry estaba a oscuras, se quedó ahí un buen rato esperando...quería por lo menos verlo llegar, en esas estaba cuando su teléfono sonó, fué a ver y se traba de un mensaje – _abre la puerta_ – decía el mensaje, contenta hizo lo que le pedían, en la puerta con almohada en mano estaba Aisha, feliz la recibió en su habitación, con cuidado cerró la puerta

¿puedo dormir contigo? – rogó como una niña pequeña cuando se cuela al cuarto de sus padres

me encantaría! – respondió emocionada la pecas, apagó la luz y se acomodaron en la cama pero lo último que harían es dormir ya que no paraban de platicar, sin notarlo el tiempo fué pasando era casi medianoche cuando un ruido en la ventana las sobresaltó, Candy siendo la más valiente de las dos se levantó enseguida a ver que era lo que ocurría grande fué su sorpresa al ver a Terry tirado en el balcón...

continuara...

Nota:

hola mis queridas lectoras! cómo están? Pues yo espero que muy bien! como ven este cap? Deseo que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Espero con ansias locas sus reviews ya saben si algo no les gusta hagánmelo saber ;)

bye bye

Jari


	22. Capitulo 17

Como todos saben los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen

**ADVERTENCIA:** este cap contiene algunas partes no aptas para menores

**A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS**

**CAPITULO XVII**

Un mustang gris del 67 corría a toda prisa por las calles de Londres, el conductor iba desesperado, consultó el reloj por enésima vez en los últimos 5 minutos ¡era tardísimo! llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, rogaba porque la persona con quien iba a encontrarse siguiera en el lugar acordado para cuando llegara – ¡nunca había visto tantos semáforos rojos! – se quejó al tener que detenerse por la luz roja, apenas cambió a verde se puso en marcha deseando poder volar, poner dos dedos en la sien y tele transportarse igual que Gocu – _me conformo con la nube voladora_ – pensó sonriendo de sus ocurrencias – por fin! – soltó un suspiro de alivio al dar vuelta y ver el local al que se dirigía, se estacionó a una cuadra del lugar, bajó del carro y luego de cerrar la puerta de este empezó a caminar mientras levantaba la mano derecha hacia atrás y ponía la alarma a su preciado automóvil, lo había comprado porque era idéntico a Leonora el auto de 60 segundos por lo que era su preferido y la zona en la que se encontraba no era precisamente la más segura de la ciudad, por fin estuvo frente al lugar...titubeante cruzó la puerta abierta del lugar y con la mirada recorrió las mesas en busca de su cita, aunque ciertamente no sabía si se trataba de una, iba recorriendo cada mesa y una especie de desasosiego se instaló en su pecho al no ver a nadie y pensar que se había ido, pero al pasar su vista por las mesas, junto a la ventana se topó con la mirada más hermosa que había visto y que asaltaba sus pensamientos constantemente, aliviado de que siguiera ahí se encaminó hacia Ella – _se ve preciosa_ – pensó al irse acercando, notó como veía "distraída" por la ventana, iba tan aliviado de que estuviera esperándolo que no reparó en que le debía una disculpa hasta que escuchó un escueto _hola_ a su sonriente y amable buenas noches...

disculpa – dijo enseguida – tuve un contratiempo cuando venía hacia acá y...

¿un contratiempo? – preguntó irónica – _no se ni que hago aquí!_ – se regañó mentalmente

si, ayudé a un joven que estaba siendo asaltado, estaba golpeado y no podía manejar solo así que lo lleve a su casa – explicó rápidamente

oh! ya veo, descuida...lo importante es que estas aquí – sonrió – ¡_deja de sonreír como una tonta!_ – volvió a reprenderse

gracias – le tomó la mano al decir esto, haciendo que un hormigueo los recorriera a ambos

eh! de nada – respondió nerviosa retirando la mano suavemente y buscó algo en su bolsa, en ese momento llegó un mesero y tomó su orden que consistió en una suculenta hamburguesa con sus respectivas papas y refresco – toma – le extendió el brazo sosteniendo un pedazo de tela en su mano una vez que el mesero se retiró

¿que es? – preguntó extrañado tomándolo

tu pañuelo – le sonrió – no pensé que tendría la oportunidad de devolvértelo pero lo guardé y pues ahí está – parloteaba sin parar – _aunque deseaba hacerlo, no devolverle el pañuelo, bueno eso también pero para eso necesitaba verlo y... ya! ¡deja de pensar estupideces!_ – se regañaba cuando la voz de Él la sacó de la maraña que eran sus pensamientos

gracias, la verdad es que yo tampoco creí volver a verte –_ pero no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera verte de nuevo_ – aceptó para sí sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso – ¿por que me dijiste que te llamabas Annie? – preguntó de pronto

ah! bueno...la verdad es que todos mis conocidos me llaman de ese modo – respondió sonriendo

ah vaya! Y yo que pensé que me habías dado un nombre falso – bromeó tratando de aligerar la obvia tensión dando resultado al escucharla reír

¡como crees! – replicó entre risas – me llamó Anayanti pero cuando estaba en la universidad mis compañeros decidieron que estaba muy largo y me bautizaron como Annie – terminó explicando

¿y tu familia?

¿cómo? – preguntó sintiendo un nudo en el estomago

ellos ¿como te llaman? – aclaró su pregunta

ah! – dijo sin evitar parecer aliviada – bueno...papá me llama Yanti y mi hermana me dice Naya – había una nota de tristeza en su voz – ¿y tu familia? – devolvió la pregunta intentando sonreír

¿cómo? – fué su turno de ponerse nervioso

¿como te llama tu familia? – le preguntó

oh bueno...en realidad... Albert solo Albert – desvió la mirada hacia la calle para que no notara la sombra que cubrió sus ojos pero sonrió al recordar a su querida hermana – _¡un momento!_ – pensó al ver una figura conocida caminar frente al restaurante – _¿¡Candy!_ – pensaba confundido cuando finalmente vió el rostro de la chica – ¡Candy! – dijo saltando del asiento dispuesto a salir del lugar

Albert! – le llamó Anayanti desconcertada

perdona! – se disculpó y salió rápidamente

Candy! ¿quien será Candy? – se preguntaba intrigada – _¿¡y a ti que rayos te importa!_ – se regañaba – _te dejó aquí! Como una idiota!_ – pensaba indignada, furiosa y...¿celosa? cuando el mesero llegó con la orden – genial – resopló – sacó unos billetes y los dejó en la mesa para luego levantarse y salir del lugar, le fué imposible no buscarlo con la mirada y lo encontró, una cuadra más a la derecha lo vió platicar con una chica a la que no podía verle el rostro ya que estaba de perfil y traía una sudadera con gorro el cual tenía puesto, agradeció haber dejado su auto una calle atrás y se encaminó a este, desactivó la alarma, abrió la puerta y con toda la pereza del mundo se acomodó en el asiento y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, lo cierto es que tenía la esperanza de que Albert regresara a tiempo pero lamentablemente vió como abrazaba a la chica en cuestión, así que arrancó el auto y emprendió su camino doblando una calle antes de donde ellos se encontraban solo alcanzó a ver que caminaban en dirección contraria al restaurante

**Colegio San Pablo**

Habitación de Candy momentos antes

Al ver que se trataba de Terry la preocupación se hizo presente en Ella, con voz queda llamó a Aisha quien llegó enseguida a su lado...

¡dios mío! ¿qué le pasó? – preguntaba asombrada en cuanto lo vió tirado

no lo sé – respondió con un nudo en la garganta – ayudame – pidió a su hermana mientras lo tomaba del brazo izquierdo acto seguido Aisha hizo lo propio con el brazo derecho, haciendo un esfuerzo lograron meterlo a la habitación y sentarlo en un sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana, desesperada porque no había despertado empezó a llamarlo – Terry! Terry! Despierta! ¿que te pasó? Vamos abre los ojos! – rogaba casi al punto del llanto, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes cuando Aisha encendió la lampara de estudio y pudo ver los golpes que tenía en la cara y un hilillo de sangre bajar desde el labio a la barbilla

está todo golpeado! – dijo Aisha lo obvio

si y no despierta! – respondió con la voz entrecortada por el llanto – _dios mio que le pasó!_ – pensaba con un profundo dolor en su pecho

ahora vuelvo – Aisha se dirigió al baño enseguida salió con un traste y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó el contenido en la cara a su inconsciente cuñado

¿¡pero que rayos! – despertó furioso y desconcertado

Terry! – dijo Candy con alivio al escucharlo hablar

pecosa! – la llamó con dulzura pero – rayos! – se quejó al intentar levantarse

no te muevas! Estás muy golpeado – le indicó

pero que... – se interrumpió al recordar la pelea y el estado en que se encontraba, se sintió terriblemente avergonzado sobre todo porque había tomado unos cuantos tragos así que usó su mejor arma – ¿que haces en mi cuarto Candy? – le preguntó rudamente cerrando los ojos no tenía cara para verla

la preocupación dió paso a la indignación al escuchar el tono usado por Terry – la pregunta es: ¿que haces tu en Mi habitación? – recalcó viéndolo acusadoramente

¿que? – abrió los ojos de golpe y examinó con la mirada el lugar topándose con Aisha a quien no había visto – debe haberse equivocado – respondió más para si mismo

estuviste tomando! – le recriminó al percibir su aliento

no estoy para sermones! – respondió groseramente pero lo cierto era que estaba sumamente arrepentido y avergonzado de que Ella lo viera de ese modo, intentó levantarse pero un dolor en su pierna le hizo sentarse de nuevo

está herido – señaló Aisha la cortadura en su pierna izquierda

dios mio! ¿¡que te pasó! – la preocupación en su voz no pasó desapercibida para Terry, habría querido seguir siendo grosero pero al ver su rostro lloroso y escuchar el tono de su voz simplemente no pudo...

trataron de asaltarme – comenzó – uno de los tipos traía una navaja – explicó con los ojos cerrados

pero ¿¡estás bien! – le preguntaba tomándolo del rostro y examinándolo de arriba a abajo, sin darle tiempo a contestar – debo curarte esa herida – le dijo revisando su pierna

estoy bien no es...

No te estoy preguntando! – respondió autoritaria, ahora que lo escuchaba hablar y sabía que estaba bien, la preocupación abandonó su interior para dejar trabajar al enojo, estaba enojada con Él por ser un irresponsable y ponerse en peligro

necesitaras medicamentos – le hizo ver su hermana

es cierto – concordó pensativa – tendré que salir a comprar algo con que curar la herida – decía más para si misma pero cuando Candy iba Aisha regresaba y ya estaba en el baño poniéndose unos jeans y una sudadera de su hermana – Rashi! – la llamó con voz queda

estoy lista! – dijo saliendo del baño – ¿que quieres que traiga? – preguntó ante el asombro de los dos

Rashi! Como vas a salir tu sola! Es peligroso! Iré yo! – le dijo con tono de hermana mayor

estás loca! – intervino Terry furioso de pensar que su pecosa saliera a esas horas y menos por causa suya – NADIE va a ningún lado – ordenó pero ninguna de las dos le hizo caso, se enfrascaron en una pequeña riña sobre quien iría e increíblemente Aisha convenció a Candy de que sería Ella quien saliera por lo necesario para curar a Terry, las vió tomar el ancla de la pecas y asegurarla en el balcón, enseguida Aisha se deslizó por ella, luego de unos minutos Candy regresó a su lado – no debiste dejarla ir! – le reprochó

era Ella o yo pero alguna tenía que hacerlo – le respondió entrando al baño con el traste que su hermana había tomado antes

¿cómo te convenció? – preguntó intrigado, conocía bien a Candy y lo testaruda que podía ser

nada en particular, solo comprendí que entre más tiempo pasara la herida de tu pierna se podía complicar – respondió saliendo del baño con el mismo traste en la mano

ah claro – _y yo soy un alumno modelo_ – pensó sonriendo

_sin contar que...¿¡quieres que se desmaye y en su delirio me confunda contigo! ¿¡que tal que me besa!_ – recordó las palabras exactas de su hermana mientras iba al ropero y buscaba algo, con semejante argumento a Candy no le quedó otra que aceptar que Aisha fuera

¿en qué piensas? – le preguntó al notarla concentrada en algo o en alguien, esto último hizo que el enojo regresara

eh, no en nada – respondió volviendo de su abstracción mientras cortaba una camiseta que había sacado

en nada – repitió entre dientes, vió que tomó nuevamente el traste y se acercó a Él, el corazón empezó a latir furioso amenazando con salirse, había despertado tan desorientado que no reparó en la pijama que llevaba puesta – _¡que dios me ampare!_ – pensó al ver el diminuto short que le dejaba ver sus bien delineadas y torneadas piernas ah! y la camiseta! se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo revelando sus grandes y formados senos, no pudo evitar preguntarse que se sentiría acariciarlos, casi se le va el aliento cuando se arrodilló en el sofá...junto a Él...dándole una posición privilegiada a la altura de su pecho – _calmate Terruce! Serenate _– hablaba con su "gran amigo", su estado era tal que no alcanzaba a hilar una sola frase! menos mal que Ella tampoco hablaba – aayy! – se quejó al sentir la camiseta húmeda en uno de los golpes

no te quejes! – lo reprendió, continúo limpiando los lugares afectados sin ninguna delicadeza y es que su humor no estaba para eso, solo de imaginar en que lugares se había ido a meter, con QUIENES había estado... –_ yo esperando como una IDIOTA verlo llegar para aclarar todo y Él! divirtiéndose en algún antro!_ – renegaba furiosa en su interior

aauu pecosa! – volvió a quejarse al sentir la rudeza de Candy – _está furiosa_ – razonó viendo la centelleante mirada de Ella

collón! – le recriminó – la próxima vez que te vayas de parranda vas y buscas a... – _Annie _– concluyó la oración en su mente y fué a cambiar el agua al traste – _que es con quien seguramente estabas_ – pensaba su mente traicionera, formándose un nudo en su garganta sintiendo que un hierro caliente le oprimía el pecho

así que eso es – razonó engrandeciendo su ego viéndola entrar al baño – ay pecosa! – suspiró – _como si tuviera ojos para alguien más_ – dijo para sí al verla salir aterradoramente bella y tentadora con esa pijama que francamente estaba volviendo loco a su querido amigo, no sabía ni como había hecho para controlarse teniendo a Candy en esa posición, bueno en realidad si lo sabía...se había quejado y no precisamente por que le lastimara los moretones, aunque si le había lastimado un poco pero en realidad le sirvió para aliviar su "tensión" y digo un poco porque al abrir la boca para emitir su quejido y teniendo los pechos de Candy tan cerca una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente, Él besando su pecho, Él saboreando su pequeño pezón, lamiendo, mordisqueando... – _mierda! Mierda! Mierda!_ – aumentaba la tensión perdida, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes o... – aayy! aayy! – se quejó con verdadero dolor no supo en que momento había empezado a limpiar la herida de la pierna pero ya estaba colocando la camiseta que había destrozado antes alrededor de ella

no te muevas! y deja de gritar! o quieres que alguien te escuche! – le regañó de tal modo que Él supo que el enojo era en serio

perdoname pecosa – su voz era ronca y cargada de arrepentimiento, nostalgia y ansiedad

fingiendo no haber escuchado apretó un poco más el improvisado vendaje – _no será tan fácil_ – estaba decidida

por favor – pidió tomándole una mano pero Ella no le miró – perdoname – dijo nuevamente pero esta vez llevó la mano a su rostro para que le mirara, lo que vió lo dejó frío, Candy! su pecosa! esos ojos que siempre lo veían dulcemente ahora despedían una furia que nunca antes le había visto, era claro que tenía algo contra Él! Pero ¿Qué? fue su gran incógnita

¿y porque voy a perdonarte? – preguntó fríamente – ¿por tratarme mal? ¿por desconfiar de mí? ¿por desaparecerte? – lo acribillaba sin parar – Ah! Ya sé! por engañarme! – ya esta! lo había dicho y con una serenidad y una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir

ya te dije  
que no es cierto  
ya dijiste que tú no eres lo que digo  
nadie cree  
nadie acepta

por to... – se interrumpió – ¿¡pero que diantres estas diciendo! – no habló fuerte pero su voz sonó como bloques de hielo rompiéndose – ¿¡de dónde sacas semejante estupidez! – su tono indignado e irritado así como la centelleante mirada de Él alertó a Candy

_¡santa cachucha! ¿¡me estaré equivocando! _– debatió en su interior con la duda germinando

dime! de dónde sacaste semejante idea! – lo imperativo de su voz le hizo recuperar su posición – ¿¡es porque bebí! Piensas que fuí a un antro y me ligue a la primera que bailo conmigo! ¿¡es eso! – hacía mucho que su indignación se había transformado en rabia! rabia por la desconfianza de Ella

y el fantasma de la duda  
se abre paso en la frontera del futuro  
y el presente moribundo  
se consuela con lo poco que nos queda

No! – dijo firme – no es eso – refirmó soltando un pesado suspiro

¿entonces que es? Dímelo! – la rabia desapareció y su voz sonó suplicante

Archie... – titubeo un poco – dice haberlos escuchado hablar y...

¿a quienes? – _¡maldito pelos de alambre! ¡elegante almidonado!_ – le insultaba mentalmente

Annie y tu – respondió devolviendo al pípila su pesada loza, sintió su mirada...la veía como si fuera un monstruo de diez cabezas! o alguna bestia mitológica! – yo sé que no es verdad!...no quiero que lo sea – susurró con las mejillas mojadas de lagrimas

respiró profundamente y le limpió las lagrimas con ternura aunque por dentro bufaba,bramaba por tener enfrente al maldito americano, muñeco de aparador y darle unos buenos y merecidos golpes! por idiota! Mentiroso! y muchos adjetivos mas que le venían a la mente – Candy – comenzó despacio haciendo que lo viera de frente – yo TE AMO

porque hablamos  
y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos  
en pintarnos con las manos  
las caricias que queremos  
y que no nos damos *****

_santo cielo! ¿que había dicho?_ – pensó acelerándose su pulso y viéndolo fijamente

Sí TE AMO – repitió al notar el remolino de emociones en sus ojos, regalandole una hermosa sonrisa – y NUNCA te he ENGAÑADO – aseguró con vehemencia – NUNCA y te prometo No! TE JURO que nunca lo haré – dijo seguro de sí mismo pero sobre todo del amor que le tiene, durante un minuto que le pareció una eternidad ella se quedó callada viéndolo, estaba por hablar cuando un voraz beso lo calló, Candy prácticamente se había lanzado encima suyo, besándolo desesperada...con una necesidad que hasta entonces no conocía, Terry en un principio se sorprendió pero inmediatamente tomó el control de la situación acariciando su espalda bajando hasta la curva de su cadera – pecosa – pudo decir entre besos

Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
virgen como el Amazonas  
mucho para un lobo cazador  
pero ideal para el amor.

Ese apasionado beso bajó su intensidad, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, los latidos furiosos de sus corazones, con delicadeza tomó el rostro de su pecosa y comenzó una serie de pequeños besos en sus mejillas, sus parpados, se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, el amor que había en su mirada lo alentó y con ternura le beso las pecas – me encantan – su voz sonaba ronca, despacio regresó a su boca y comenzó un beso distinto, ternura y amor era lo que Candy percibía, con timidez acarició la nuca de su novio bajando por sus hombros recorriendo su espalda, un suspiro escapó de su pecho cuando Él dejó su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello e increíblemente hizo a un lado la cabeza para darle espacio, disfrutaba tremendamente las sensaciones que sus besos le provocaban – _santo cielo!_ – gritó su mente al sentir las manos de Terry pasearse por sus pechos y cintura...

Despacio voy por tu corazón  
despacio y me detiene un botón  
mientras dices basta me ayudas,  
esa guerra en tu vientre  
entre el sigue y el detente  
que hacen decisivo el presente.

Terry! – logró decir sonando como un gemido, estaba a punto de protestar pero un delicioso placer se instaló en su cuerpo impidiéndole hablar cuando pellizcó levemente uno de sus senos mientras regresaba a su boca – Candy – le decía entre besos, toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo amenazaba con desbordarse – Terry yo... – decía Ella

Él se detuvo y en sus ojos pudo ver la lucha feroz que había en su interior – te amo Candy – lo ronco y entrecortado de su voz le indicó a Ella que le estaba costando trabajo detenerse y al decirle que la amaba le estaba dando la oportunidad de decidir

te amo – respondió Ella y le dió un beso lo cual significó su consentimiento, poco a poco la acomodó en el sofá ya que por obvias razones no podía caminar y aguantando el dolor de su pierna se colocó encima de ella, dejó su boca para recorrer su cuello con una lluvia de cálidos besos mientras sus manos vagaban libre por el cuerpo de su pecosa llegando a su cintura y bajando a su muslo...

Despacio voy por tu cintura  
despacio y me detiene una duda,  
si es que realmente merezco  
robarme a la niña  
y regalarte a la mujer ******

Ella aturdida aún por lo que estaba pasando empezó a responder a sus caricias con timidez, arrancándole roncos gemidos a su novio dándole la confianza necesaria al saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, sonrió en sus adentros, era maravilloso todo lo que Terry le estaba haciendo sentir y sobre todo que Él también disfrutaba con las caricias que Ella le daba, audazmente empezó a desabotonar la camisa del castaño y metió sus manos vagando por su pecho llegando hasta su espalda, un jadeo salió de su boca al sentir los labios de su novio en uno de sus senos sobre la tela – _me voy a morir!_ – pensó arqueando un poco la espalda, el calor que sentía en su vientre y se extendía en su cuerpo era abrazador, Terry sonrió al sentirla temblar, alentado por ello...con una mano acarició el seno que antes besaba y posó su boca en el otro que ya estaba sacando por encima de la blusa, se le fué el aliento ante la hermosa vista que tenía delante – eres hermosa – le susurró mientras lo besaba, succionando y lamiendo con destreza tal como se había imaginado antes, Ella gemía ante la caricia y la miró...vió que estaba sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, respirando irregularmente, un rayo de cordura llegó hasta Él, ahí estaba! con la chica que ama a punto de convertirla en SU mujer! no estaban en una hermosa habitación con velas y flores en un ambiente romántico ¡era la habitación del colegio! y ni siquiera era una cama ¡estaban sobre un sofá!

que...que pasa? – le preguntó con la voz ronca al sentir que se detenía y ver su rostro preocupado

pecosa – dijo arrepentido – perdoname...esto no está bien... no aquí...no ahora – explicó titubeante

Terry yo... – comenzó Ella sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada por lo que desvió la mirada e inevitablemente se sonrojo – no hay nada que perdonar – continuo con la vista fija en el respaldo del sofá

mi amor – le besó la mejilla disponible – yo... te deseo...pero...quiero que todo sea hermoso para tí, que estés segura y...

Terry! – le habló conmovida al entender las razones de Él para detenerse, no es que no fuera lo que esperaba sino que su preocupación era por Ella! porque quería que fuera inolvidable y hermoso, en ese momento lo amó más y con ternura le acarició la cara y liberó su frente de un mechón rebelde, Él respondió su gesto devolviendo con ternura a su lugar lo que antes había sacado, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a los dos pero consientes de su mutuo acuerdo desecharon de inmediato esa sensación, le sonrió y con cuidado se levantó del sofá, apenas se vió liberada Ella lo imitó, Terry abrió los brazos y la invitó a acomodarse en su pecho lo cual hizo gustosa pasando una mano por detrás de Él y con la otra encima de su pecho, se quedaron así unos minutos calmando sus emociones, regulando sus respiraciones, Él habló luego de un momento...

¿pecosa? – la llamó dudoso

¿si? – respondió levantando un poco la cabeza para poder verlo

cuéntame... cuéntame porque creíste que... – titubeaba, se sentía extrañamente nervioso – _tranquilo Ella te cree, te ama! Acaba de demostrártelo_ – se alentaba

bueno... todo se complicó... – bajó la cabeza y apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de su novio – yo quería hablar con Archie...preguntarle porque había tomado esa actitud contigo y... – se detuvo

¿y? – le animó a seguir apretando suavemente el abrazo

llegué a su cuarto y escuché que Neal discutía con Él... – con un nudo en la garganta le contó lo que había escuchado

Candy yo no... – se apresuró a decir pero Ella lo interrumpió

lo sé amor – le acarició con ternura el rostro viéndolo del mismo modo – creo que siempre lo supe pero...

¿pero? – preguntó con una opresión en el pecho

cuando me descubriste en tu habitación con...con...la...fotografía – dijo titubeante, de inmediato sintió los brazos de Él tensarse alrededor de Ella – en realidad había ido para hablar contigo, quería que me explicaras! que me dijeras que todo era una mentira, un mal entendido – se apretó a Él con las lagrimas luchando por salir de sus verdes ojos

perdoname...ese día me porte como un imbécil – dijo arrepentido – _ella me necesitaba y yo como siempre! dejándome llevar por mis arrebatos y mi maldito orgullo!_ – se recriminó en silencio

Candy lo miró comprensiva y le sonrió – ya no importa – le dijo en medio de un suspiro

si importa! – su voz sonó firme – mañana aclararemos esto con tu primo – su tono le indicó que no valía la pena insistir

está bien – aceptó en medio de un bostezo acurrucándose más

estás cansada será mejor que me vaya – dijo suavemente

No! no te vayas, estoy bien – trató de espabilarse la verdad es que le encantaba estar así con Él

ya te desvelé mucho...debes descansar...

no podré dormir además tu pierna no está muy bien y... – se interrumpió de pronto – santo cielo! Aisha! no ha regresado! – dijo exaltada rompiendo el abrazo

es cierto! Hace casi una hora que se fue – Terry compartía su preocupación – llámala – le extendió el celular

Candy lo tomó y marcó el número de su hermana luego de tres timbrazos respondió – Rashi! ¿dónde estás? ¿por que no has vuelto? ¿Te pasó algo? – hablaba sin dejarla responder a ninguna de sus preguntas mientras Terry sonreía con el oído pegado a la bocina para escuchar también

calma hermana! estoy bien – Aisha sonreía, _que bien se siente que alguien se preocupe de ese modo_ – pensó

pero ¿dónde estás? Hace rato que saliste – la estaba regañando

voy llegando...estoy ya en la barda del colegio ahorita te cuento

¡me colgó! – dijo incrédula e indignada

jajajaja como no te va a colgar! ya te parecías a la vieja Elroy! – se burló – aaayy! – un buen golpe fué la respuesta inmediata

para que aprendas! Jum! – se hizo la enojada

lección aprendida princesa pecas – le dijo sensualmente al oído mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, enseguida sintió como temblaba y se le erizaba la piel a su amada novia

voy por el ancla – se levantó visiblemente turbada y sonrojada en busca del objeto

Divertido la vió sacar el ancla y salir al balcón a colocarla, no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Aisha apareció debajo del balcón y con una destreza superada solo por Candy subió por la cuerda, al llegar arriba su hermana la ayudó, enseguida quitaron el ancla y entraron a la habitación donde las esperaba Terry con una enorme sonrisa, expectante de la batalla verbal que estaba por comenzar...

¡me colgaste! – le recriminó

perdona" pero iba a entrar y se me complicaba – fingió inocencia

¿porque tardaste tanto? Creí que te había ocurrido algo – la regañaba

cuñado! por favor! – se dirigió a Él con una mirada suplicante

ya amor dejala! lo importante es que está aquí sana y salva – acudió al llamado de auxilio pero... – un momento! ¿cuñado? ¿es que acaso? – las miró interrogante

se lo dije esta tarde – sonrió Candy abrazándola

de verdad! Me alegro! y que dios ampare a las pobres monjas! – dijo con pánico, riendo los tres alegremente, se quedaron platicando unos minutos más poniendo a Terry al tanto de como había ocurrido todo mientras Candy colocaba el antibiótico en la pierna herida y el ungüento en los golpes, lamentablemente tenía que irse así que cuando terminó no le quedó más remedio que levantarse para hacerlo, ayudado del ancla de la pecas se deslizó hacia abajo del balcón, con valentía soportó el dolor de la pierna, ya en el suelo se despidió lanzando un beso al aire a su novia, quien al verlo perderse en la penumbra de la noche regresó a la habitación pero vigilando el edificio contrario, quería asegurarse que Terry llegara sano y salvo a su habitación cuando lo vió encender la luz le llamó por teléfono para preguntarle si no le había vuelto a sangrar la herida por el esfuerzo que había hecho al caminar, Él la tranquilizó diciendo que con los cuidados de Ella la pierna estaba mucho mejor, luego de un buenas noches y un te amo colgaron...

¿ahora sí me vas a decir porque tardaste? – se dirigió a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos

bueno...en realidad fue por dos cosas – respondió sonriendo

mmju ¿que cosas? – preguntó con interés

primero: quise darles tiempo para que hablaran, era evidente que estaban peleados y no quería estar de metiche – respondió con simpleza

ah...este...bueno...gracias – roja como un tomate agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa – ¿y segundo? – quiso saber

segundo: me quedé platicando con Albert – su sonrisa era grande y hermosa iluminaba su mirada

¿Albert? – repitió extrañada – _¿será el mismo? no no creo_ – meditaba

si Albert! tu amigo del que me estabas hablando antes de que Terry llegara – le recordó sonriendo

oh! Albert!.. ¿Albert mi Albert! – decía incrédula – _Albert en Londres!_ – gritaba su mente

Él mismo y en persona – le confirmó

no lo puedo creer! Cuéntame! ¿Donde lo viste? ¿Como supiste que era Él? ¿de que hablaron? – la acribillaba nuevamente con preguntas sin dar espacio a que respondiera ninguna

jajaja tranquila hermana! – le hizo un ademán para que se acostara mientras Ella apagaba la lampara – resulta que cuando salí del colegio me di cuenta que había salido sin saber a donde ir exactamente así que de mi celular llamé a un taxi de sitio... – comenzaba su relato mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a Candy

ya! ya! pasa a la parte a donde lo viste – le apremió

esta bien esta bien – rió resignada – la farmacia en la que el taxista me dejó no tenía el ungüento así que tuve que ir a otra que según me dijeron estaba unas calles mas adelante, ya voy...ya voy – dijo al notar lo inquieta de su hermana – pues pasé frente a un restaurante y casi llegaba a la esquina de la cuadra cuando...

_flash back_

_Candy! – gritó alguien a sus espaldas que al parecer corría porque escuchaba sus pasos, un temor se hizo presente en Ella al sentirse perseguida, estaba a punto de correr cuando la alcanzaron tomándola del brazo – Candy! – volvió a decir poniéndose frente a Ella – pequeña ¿que haces fuera del colegio? – le preguntó preocupado y agitado todavía por la carrera, al verlo vió que se parecía al de la foto que su hermana le había enseñado hacía apenas un rato, inexplicablemente sintió que podía confiar en Él y le sonrió_

_este yo...bueno – ¿cómo le digo que no soy Candy? – meditaba indecisa, pero no fue necesario decirlo_

_Aisha! – el asombro en su voz era notorio – ¡santo cielo! ¡eres Aisha! – y sin pensarlo le dió un gran abrazo que la dejó confundida – mi hermana! Mi hermana! – gritaba en su mente_

_confusa correspondió al abrazo, no tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió en ese momento, confianza,seguridad, cariño – ¿cómo sabes qué soy yo? – le preguntó turbada ya que supuso que Candy le había hablado sobre Ella al igual que a Ella le hablo de Él_

_eh! bueno es fácil – le sonrió – Candy tiene más pecas – le tocó la nariz – y tu cabello es negro – le tocó un mechón que salía del gorro_

_jaja es verdad...eres muy observador Albert – le hizo un ademán con la mano muy parecido al de Candy_

_con mi pequeña siempre que tengo que estar alerta – respondió divertido – espera ¿como sabes que soy Albert? – preguntó intrigado aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta_

_ah eso es porque mi hermana...supongo que ya sabes que Candy y yo somos hermanas verdad – lo vió interrogante_

_eh...este si lo sé – titubeo ya que no se esperaba que lo supiera – ahora serán inseparables como siempre debió ser – pensó alegre y nostálgico_

_yo apenas lo supe hoy y pues ya te imaginaras, fuimos a la habitación de mis primos, y luego en la habitación de Ella nos pusimos a hablar como locas y..._

_Albert la observaba divertido – es innegable que que son hermanas – pensaba al escucharla hablar sin parar – así que te enseñó una foto mía – sonreía feliz de poder estar hablando con su hermana_

_si y pues ya no pudo seguir contándome sobre ti por que en ese momento llegó Terry y estaba todo golp...¡dios mío Terry! ¡los medicamentos! me olvidé por completo de Él – se alteró un poco al darse cuenta que aún la estaban esperando_

_¿Terry? ¿Que pasa con Él? – preguntó interesado ya que aunque no le conocía personalmente le preocupaba por la simple y sencilla razón que era el novio de su hermana y si Él estaba mal Ella también_

_pues está herido y necesita unos antibióticos y un ungüento, los antibióticos ya los tengo – le mostró la bolsa que traía en la mano – pero iba a la farmacia de allá por el ungüento – señaló el anuncio a una cuadra_

_vamos te acompaño – le tomó el brazo y caminaron juntos hasta allá, esperó a que comprara lo que necesitaba – vamos a mi auto, te llevaré al colegio – era casi la una de la mañana y no iba a permitir que se fuera sola en un taxi, ella le siguió hasta el carro que estaba estacionado dos calles atrás, en cuanto entraron se pusieron en marcha, 15 minutos después estaban junto a la barda de la escuela despidiéndose – listo! Sana y salva_

_gracias Albert, has sido un verdadero gusto poder conocerte – impulsivamente lo abrazó_

_para mí también – también la abrazo y casi se le quebró la voz cuando unas lagrimas traicioneras quisieron asomarse por sus azules ojos, disimuladamente las limpió cuando escuchó el celular de Aisha y la vió atender, por lo que hablaban supuso que se trataba de Candy, al colgar se despidieron nuevamente y la vió entrar por la recién descubierta puerta – tendré que poner unos custodios aquí – se dijo resignado ya que al parecer sus hermanas siempre encontrarían el modo de escaparse – adiós! – le gritó_

_adiós – respondió Aisha del otro lado de la barda y corrió a su dormitorio más bien al dormitorio de Candy_

_fin de flash back_

así que está en Londres y el muy granuja no me dijo nada – sonaba desilusionada y decepcionada

oh Candy no te pongas así – la confortó su hermana – antes de que entrara me pidió expresamente que te dijera, TEXTUAL – hacía ademanes exagerados que su hermana apenas y notaba con la poca iluminación que les daba la luna – dile a Candy que no se enoje, que llegue a Londres hace unos días y que había estado ocupado buscando donde vivir y que puede visitarme cuando quiera en el Blue River Zoo ahí trabajo – concluyó con una sonrisa pero al ver el rostro lloroso de Candy – ah y que recuerdes que _eres mucho mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – _citó las palabras finales de Albert

inevitablemente la pecosa sonrió, le había entristecido mucho que Albert a quien quería como a un hermano no le avisara que estaban en la misma ciudad – gracias hermana – la abrazó

bueno! ahora a dormir o mañana la hermana Grey tendrá que tirar la puerta para levantarnos – decía divertida Aisha

tienes razón – contestó entre risas la rubia – buenas noches Rashi – dijo acomodándose dispuesta a dormir

buenas noches hermana – contestó sintiendo un hermoso calor en su pecho al decirlo, esa noche dormiría tranquila y feliz junto a su hermana.

Habitación de Stear y Archie

Apenas y había logrado dormir, se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba y cuando Stear despertó se sorprendió al verlo salir del baño ya bañado y es que siempre había que prácticamente arrastrarlo por los pies para que se levantara a tiempo, con una mirada examinadora siguió todos sus movimientos hasta que este cansado del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido cortó el silencio en que se habían mantenido...

¿que? – le preguntó irritado

eso es lo que yo digo – respondió serio mientras se sentaba recargándose en la cabecera de la cama

oh por favor Stear no estoy para...

¿para qué? Desde anoche que se fueron los demás estás raro – lo vió significativamente

son ideas tuyas – contestó dándole la espalda

vamos hermano...confía en mí – esa nunca fallaba, la táctica del hermano comprensivo y dolido por la desconfianza

Stear yo...

es por lo de Candy y Grandchester ¿verdad? – al verlo suspirar cansadamente supo que había acertado

no sé! Estoy confundido no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Eliza – fué al sillón y se dejó caer en el

¿Eliza? ¿qué tiene que ver Ella? – estaba intrigado

ayer cuando trabajabas en tu barco volador Eliza me llamó, estaba muy enojada sabes...hacía mucho que no escuchaba a la vieja Eliza – sonrió un poco

en serio! pero anda Archie cuéntame no me tengas así! – pidió ansioso

_no cambias hermano_ – pensó antes de empezar a relatar la conversación telefónica con su prima...

_flash back_

_mientras Stear trabajaba en su invento Archie jugaba con su PS portátil en su habitación cuando el sonido de su celular lo sacó de la concentración del juego..._

_diga – respondió sin fijarse en el numero por estar pausando el juego e impedir que le anotaran un gol_

_¿¡se puede saber en que diablos estabas pensando! – la voz furiosa de su prima al otro lado de la linea lo confundió_

_¿perdón? No soy Neal Eliza, te equivocaste – iba a colgar pero_

_es contigo con quiero hablar IDIOTA no con Neal – estaba fuera de sus cabales_

_¿estas loca o que? ¿porque me llamas idiota? ¿yo que te he hecho? – irritado y confundido respondió al ataque_

_a mi nada pero ¿¡como se te ocurre decir que Terruce engaña a Candy con la perro parado de Annie! – la indignación en su voz y el tono despreciativo al referirse a la última era mas que notorio_

_¿QUE? ¿Tu como lo sabes? ah ya se! Seguramente Neal te fué con el chisme – se respondió el mismo_

_claro que NO Neal no me ha dicho nada, con Él arreglaré cuentas después ahora dime! ¿De donde sacaste eso? – le exigió saber_

_escuché a Annie hablar por teléfono con Terruce – le respondió dudoso Eliza si que sabía imponerse_

_ya veo! ¿cómo sabes que era Él? – preguntó ya más calmada_

_la escuché llamarlo por su nombre – contestó_

_aja – dijo pensativa – ¿de qué hablaban? ¿qué te hizo pensar que existía una relación entre ellos? – seguía preguntando_

_bueno todo empezó el día de la fiesta en casa de Grandchester... – comenzó a relatar la platica con Annie y como después de ese día había escuchado algunas conversaciones por teléfono, incluida la última donde Annie le daba un ultimátum a Terry, Eliza escuchó todo atentamente_

_es mentira – dijo a Archie una vez que concluyó su relato_

_claro que no! ¿cómo crees que iba a inventar una cosa así? – estaba mas que indignado_

_no lo que me dijiste! lo que Ella dice – le aclaró – hizo todo muy bien para que lo creyeras, o ¿cómo explicas que casualmente tu escucharas sus conversaciones? – le preguntó haciéndolo meditar en ello_

_eh bueno! Ahora que lo dices Annie sabía que estábamos en una de las salas viendo el juego y cuando salí estaba hablando por teléfono – razonaba_

_casualmente – la ironía en la voz de Eliza le hizo ver otro angulo del asunto_

_cielos Eliza! tu crees que..._

_créeme primo, en planear intrigas nadie me gana – el tono de superioridad le arrancó una carcajada a Archie relajándolo – ¿vamos a hacer algo? o ¿te vas a seguir riendo de mí? – le recriminó_

_perdón...perdón – se disculpó y escuchó atentamente el plan que Eliza tenía en mente, y era eso lo que precisamente le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.._

_fin de flash back_

así que ahora piensas que pudiste haberte equivocado – razonó Stear tratando de entender a su hermano

así es – exhaló el aire contenido, no era solo eso pero no debía decir nada hasta aclarar con Eliza algunos puntos de su maquiavélico plan

bueno hermano si Eliza lo sabe y no se lo dijo Neal... – dijo insinuante

Candy lo sabe y supongo que a estas alturas ya le reclamó a Grandchester – entendió el razonamiento de su hermano

exacto así que preparate para una buena pelea con Grandchester – le sugirió levantándose de la cama para buscar sus cosas y meterse a bañar

ja..ja – rió irónico

si quieres puedo ser tu entrenador – le gritó desde el baño

chis..to...si...to – le habló fuerte para que lo escuchara, pero lo cierto es que Stear tenía razón, y Él sabía que si todo resultara ser una vil mentira de Annie Grandchester tendría un buen motivo para liarse a golpes con Él, honestamente la idea le resultaba bastante atractiva, pero independientemente de que le gustara pelear con Él...realmente deseaba que todo fuera falso por el bien de su querida Candy. Luego de un rato Stear y Archie salían de su habitación para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

Continuara...

Nota:

dios mio! por fin! jeje este cap si que me llevo tiempo! pero bueno finalmente aquí está! disculpen si se me fue algun horror hortografico!

**Goku**: personaje de Dragon Ball, en el anime puede teletransportarse con tan solo poner dos dedos en la sien e imaginar el lugar al que quiere ir.

**Nube voladora**: es un nube que le sirvió de transporte antes de que aprendiera a volar

**Leonora**: como ya dije es el mustang gris que Nicolas Cage roba al final en la pelicula 60 segundos

las canciones:

***** **Ricardo Arjona**: porque hablamos

********Ricardo Arjona**: primera vez

chicas gracias por seguir leyendo:

**Karina Grandchester**: mi estimada espero haberla complacido, como ve siempre si pudimos deshacernos de la cuñada jeje

**passcusa:** siii por fin Aisha supo que son hermanas! espero que el cap haya llenado tus expectativas!

**Anonima**: hola gracias por tus palabras espero que este también te haya gustado! Me encantaría que la próxima dejaras tu nombre :)

**LITA0411**: pues pronto no se pudo pero aquí está jeje me alegra que te guste!

**Dayanna**: amigaaa gracias por tus porras y pues no desespereis! ya veras la que Eliza le tiene preparada buajajaja, felicidades por tu premio! ganaste wiiii y con Albert! jaja

**Magdy Andley**: magdyyy! gracias por tus porras amigaaa y como ves en este cap si que salió tu querido Albert ah por cierto te tengo una sopresa para el siguiente cap ;)

**mimicat12**: hola! wow la leiste de un tiron? eso quiere decir que no está tan aburrida jeje mil gracias por leerme y por dejarme tus palabras! por cierto felicidades por tu premio del concurso dulce Candy ya te deje mis felicitaciones en el grupo jeje eres super talentosa!

**Gema**: pues aquí está jeje espero te haya gustado! mira que me costó un montón!

**Anahis**: gracias por presionarme que gracias a eso ya está el cap aquí! mira que me dio la media noche jajaja cuando vi tu review de hoy me dije a mi misma: mi misma aplicate! jajaja pero por que mas que traté no me dió tiempo colocarlo ayer! son las 12:45 a.m así que ya el domingo es ayer jejeje, espero te guste como quedó! ah! la vez pasada se me olvidó responderte que Sara García fue una actriz del cine mexicano hizo películas con Pedro Infante y cuando lo regañaba le decía: muchacho del demonio! - con tono de viejita jejeje

bueno niñas ya saben dejen dudas,sugerencias y reclamos ya saben donde jajaja oh les dejo mi correo por cualquier cosa leysie26 arroba yahoo punto com punto mx lo pongo así para que salga jejeje

nos vemos en el siguiente que si no hay complicaciones será dentro de una semana!

bye

Jari


	23. Capitulo 18

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XVIII

**Colegio San Pablo**

Al día siguiente Terry no había aparecido, ni el siguiente, y el siguiente, pasaron 5 días sin que asistiera a clases ni a la colina, como era de esperarse Candy estaba sumamente preocupada por Él, temía que la herida de la pierna se hubiera complicado, había ido en tres ocasiones a su habitación pero no lo encontró y las tres veces encontró la habitación igual, al parecer no había dormido ahí en varios días, la semana terminó sin tener noticias de Él, pero ya se las pagaría! En cuanto lo viera iba a pagar el tenerla de ese modo, esperando como una tonta en la colina día tras día con clin como única compañía, era la sexta tarde que lo esperaba y estaba sola ya que ni siquiera clin andaba cerca, dentro de poco el sol se ocultaría y no tendría mas remedio que regresar al colegio...

¿que hace una tarzan pecosa como tu en una colina como esta? – preguntó agachándose para decirlo cerca de su oído

un estremecimiento la recorrió al reconocer la voz – nada que te importe! – respondió irritada, _días sin aparecer y muy campante me dice tarzan pecosa!_

_No será sencillo_ – pensó resignado – lo siento – se disculpo mientras se sentaba junto a Ella

estaba enojada muy enojada pero ese enojo se fue al traste cuando sintió que se acomodaba junto a Ella y le miró, lo morado de los golpes estaba desapareciendo y ese perfil!, no era posible que cada vez estuviera mas guapo!, lo amaba! y eso era su perdición... – estaba preocupada – soltó un suspiro

perdona – el arrepentimiento en su voz era sincero – no fue mi intención desaparecer pero... – se detuvo un momento

¿pero?

Bueno...al día siguiente uno de los curas vio como estaba y de inmediato llamó al Duque – sonó apesadumbrado

¿tu padre se entero! – ya se imaginaba como le había ido con Él

fue inevitable, y como siempre...empezó a dar ordenes – un claro resentimiento se hizo presente – así que me llevó al castillo para que su medico personal me revisara, que por cierto te manda felicitar – le sonrió encantadoramente

a mi! – la sorpresa no cabía en su rostro

claro! dice que hiciste un buen trabajo con la herida y que serías una excelente enfermera y quizá una gran doctora – el orgullo con que Terry dijo esto hizo que se le moviera hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo, ni siquiera le importaban los halagos del medico, solo sabía que Terry estaba orgullosa de Ella

gracias! – sin poder contenerse lo abrazó fuertemente

vamos pecas! Agradecele al medico! – bromeó sin entender bien la reacción de Candy

eso no explica por que desapareciste! – le reprochó en cuanto cortaron el abrazo

en eso estaba antes de que te lanzaras sobre mi – le refutó con fingida indignación

yo no me lan... – antes que pudiera terminar la frase la boca de Terry estaba sobre la de Ella, ni tarda ni perezosa correspondió al tan anhelado beso, apenas estaba disfrutándolo cuando Él se separó..

calladita te ves mas bonita – sonrió con picardía, a penas abrió la boca para replicar Él volvió a besarla, había sido casi una semana sin verse, sin hablar, sin probar sus labios, desde aquella experiencia vivida en la habitación de Ella mas específicamente sobre el sofá, sin darse cuenta ya estaban recostados en la hierba, Candy estaba de espalda y Él de lado apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo, con la mano derecha le acariciaba el rostro y cuello, mientras Ella masajeaba con destreza su cabello, un calor ya conocido por ambos comenzó a hacerse presente y antes que se saliera de control fueron terminando el beso con otros mas inocentes – te extrañé tanto – confesó con la voz un tanto ronca sobre la boca de su novia, como respuesta recibió otro dulce y embriagador beso por parte de la pecosa

también te extrañé – le respondió dulcemente al separarse – ¿porque no me avisaste? – preguntó limpiando su frente de un rebelde mechón castaño permaneciendo recostados

el Duque no me dio tiempo a nada, ni siquiera me lleve mi celular y... – se silenció desviando la mirada

¿y? – le apremió

no me sé tu numero – dijo entre dientes sin mirarla

¿cómo? – no había logrado escucharlo

que – respiró hondo – no me sé tu numero – repitió pausadamente sonrojándose, la risa de su novia invadió sus oídos, la vió reír abiertamente, se estaba burlando de Él, enojado abandonó su posición y se sentó mirando al horizonte que se estaba tornando anaranjado

lo siento – le abrazó colgando los brazos en su cuello, sentándose junto a Él – ¿me perdonas? – la vocesita dulce y arrepentida hacía su efecto mientras le daba pequeños besos empezando en el cuello – ¿si? – rogó besando la línea de su mandíbula – anda di que sí – insistió acercándose a su boca, si darse cuenta ya estaba de nuevo sobre el césped con el brazo de Terry bajo Ella sosteniendo su cabeza a la altura de la nuca con su firme mano y la ávida boca de Este sobre la suya, sin pensarlo respondió de inmediato el beso, sentía la mano libre de su novio acariciar su rostro, brazos, talle, cintura y continuaba bajando hasta su muslo, instintivamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Él y enganchó una pierna a la del castaño pegándose más...

Candy – su voz ronca se escuchaba entrecortada sobre la boca de Ella

Terry – suspiraba en el mismo tono – te amo – declaraba entre besos

te amo – comenzó a besar su cuello – te amo – repetía regresando a su boca – te amo – dijo cerca de su oído, la apretó contra sí fundiéndose en un intimo abrazo tratando de controlar sus emociones, un ruido cercano los sobresaltó, como resortes se levantaron, Candy estaba con un furioso color rojo en su rostro, el peinado era un desastre, sus ropas mejor ni hablamos de ellas, Terry notaba la tensión y la ansiedad en los ojos de Ella los cuales se desvanecieron al ver de quien se trataba

clin! – este ante el llamado de su dueña saltó a sus brazos

hola amiguito – lo saludó Terry tratando de acariciarlo pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este le gruño – ¿que te pasa amigo? Claro! como hoy no traigo dulces – dijo indignado y como si le hubiera remordido la conciencia clin saltó a los brazos de Terry y empezó a hacerle cariños, haciendo reír a la pareja liberando con esto la tensión anterior logrando normalizar sus emociones...

se quedaron unos minutos mas mirando el atardecer para luego partir a sus habitaciones, se detuvieron como de costumbre en un pilar y se despidieron con la promesa de verse al día siguiente, Terry esperó a que Candy entrara al edificio para luego caminar hacia el suyo, sin prisa subió a su habitación y salió al balcón, desde la ventana contraria la pecas le sonreía, con la mano en su boca atrapó un beso y se lo lanzó el cuál Ella recibió y colocó en su boca para luego enviar uno del mismo modo, comenzaron a reír al pensar en lo ridículos que se veían, Aisha llegó a pasar la noche como era ya costumbre y Candy se despidió lanzando otro beso que Él recibió y devolvió gustoso, en burla Aisha los imitó y luego entró seguida de Candy, quien dió un último vistazo al balcón contrario y vió a su novio en la ventana haciendo lo mismo que Ella, parecían no querer entrar por lo que su hermana actúo jalándola para meterla y cerró la puerta no sin antes hacerle un gesto de exasperación a su cuñado, quien solo se rió y envió otro beso indicándole que lo entregara, toda esta escena fué vista por cuatro pares de ojos, unos marrón que veían con alivio y alegría todo y otros azules que despedían envidia y celos, la noche llegó y mientras unos se acostaban con la felicidad en su pecho, otro meditaba preocupado y alguien más pensaba y pensaba buscando una acción inmediata que remediara la situación, así los encontró morfeo y se los llevó al mundo de los sueños, mañana sería otro día.

**Blue River Zoo**

Nuestro querido amigo Albert, pobre hombre! dejó plantada a una joven sin decir "agua va" y al día siguiente llegó al Zoo preparado para todo tipo de reclamos, es mas! había preparado una buena explicación que lo exculpara de su error pero ¡cual fue su sorpresa! la chica en cuestión lo trató como si nada!, ni un solo reclamo, ni una mirada asesina mucho menos una de reproche! y eso precisamente le taladraba la mente constantemente, la indiferencia de Annie bueno de Anayanti hacia el asunto y es que esa actitud solo significaba una cosa: _no le intereso_, esa sencilla conclusión sacó y lo peor era que a Él si le interesaba, todos estos días no había podido dormir pensando en Ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos y como se iluminan cuando trabaja con los animales, sobre todo con las jirafas son sus favoritas, _justo como ahora_ – pensó embelesado mientras la veía acariciar una bebe jirafa que acababa de etiquetar, desvió rápidamente la vista cuando Ella al sentirse observada levantó la mirada por lo que no pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, si Él supiera que Anayanti lo que más deseaba era escucharle una explicación, diciéndole que se trató de una emergencia cualquier cosa que le diera la esperanza y la certeza de que Ella era alguien para Él no estaría observándole desde lejos como venia haciendo desde hacía ya siete días y contando, pero es que a veces la mente humana no trabaja con coherencia...

ey! Albert! – le llamaron a su izquierda

dime Mike – se encaminó a encontrarse con Éste

necesito ayuda en la jaula de los leones – indicó tomando camino hacia allá, Albert le siguió de cerca, al llegar notó que la jaula estaba mal cerrada iba a informarle al cuidador de estos cuando un grito de alerta llegó hasta a Él...

Albert! CUIDADO! – gritó asustado Mike cuando un león joven se cruzó en su camino – NO TE MUEVAS! – indicó caminando lentamente hasta Él – si haces algún movimiento brusco se te irá encima – dijo suavemente

Albert estaba petrificado en su lugar, no respondía a nada de lo que Mike decía, solo asentía, el león que se encontraba a unos 30 metros de Él lo observaba fijamente como estudiándolo, luego flexionó las cuatro patas y tomó una amenazadora posición de ataque, con horror vió como el león corrió hacia Él, en ese momento aparecieron en su mente imágenes de sus hermanas, su hermano y por último el rostro de Anayanti, cerró los ojos con esa imagen tras ellos esperando el ataque del león pero en lugar de eso unos brazos lo rodearon...

Albert! Albert! – la voz rota por las lagrimas apenas y le permitían hablar

Anayanti! – la abrazó en cuanto pudo reaccionar – que...que pasó? – miraba a los lados en busca del león

le disparé – dijo levantando la mirada enrojecida

¿cómo? Pero...

con dardos... tuve que disparar tres para poder detenerlo enseguida – respondió débilmente

gra..gracias – sonrió también, hasta ese momento Anayanti fué consiente de que aún seguía abrazándolo por lo que rápidamente lo soltó sonrojándose de inmediato

lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada y a paso veloz se alejó del lugar

Albert! Te encuentras bien? – llegó Mike y empezó a auscultarlo por todos lados

eh si...si estoy bien – dijo distraído viendo la figura de Anayanti que se perdía al dar la vuelta en un pasillo

vamos! Ayudame debemos preparar la jaula para meter a "tona" – le palmeó la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia allá, luego de unos minutos Albert le siguió, aún estaba aturdido por lo ocurrido, afortunadamente solo faltaba media hora para que su turno terminara y podría descansar, luego de verificar el seguro de la jaula otros trabajadores trasladaron al todavía desmayado león a su hábitat y aseguraron cuidadosamente la puerta de esta.

el tiempo pasó y la hora de salida llegó, con pesadez fue a la caseta de vigilancia, checó su salida y se encaminó al auto aún estaba nervioso así que manejo despacio y con cuidado, tardó 10 minutos más que de costumbre en llegar al hotel, estacionó el carro, puso la alarma, caminó al elevador, entró en él, pulsó el botón seguido de la clave para que lo lleve a su destino y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo, apenas lo hicieron salió y se dirigió al gran sillón que estaba en la sala y se tiró sobre Él, ya ahí se permitió llorar, desde el incidente del león todo lo había hecho como un autómata salvo en el momento que Anayanti lo abrazó pero luego de eso se había mantenido abstraído hasta este momento en que se había quebrado, el pensamiento de que en ese instante pudo morir lo atormentaba – _dios! en este momento estaría muerto!_ – pensaba con la garganta cerrada – _y sin haberle dicho la verdad a Candy...mi pequeña y Aisha!_ – hablaba consigo mismo – _sin haber recuperado a __nuestro hermano_ – se lamentaba – _sin siquiera haber convivido con mi familia! Apartado de todos! Siempre solo!_ – lloraba amargamente al hacer un retroceso en su vida – _Anayanti! Gracias a Ella estoy con vida_ – recordó la manera en que lo abrazó, como lloraba contra su pecho, su voz cargada de preocupación cuando le llamó, en ese momento tomó una decisión, una que quizá debió tomar hace tiempo, se incorporó, se limpió las lagrimas y respiró profundamente, un dolor en su cuello se hizo presente con gran fuerza, al parecer la tensión acumulada le estaba cobrando de contado, miró el directorio con los servicios del hotel junto al teléfono, buscó la extensión y marcó...en cuanto colgó se metió a la habitación para después darse un merecido y relajante baño, 20 minutos después salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura mientas se secaba el cabello con otra, unos ruidos en la sala le hicieron salir de la habitación...

se...señor Andley? – preguntó una mujer de pantalón y bata blanca

eh! si...hola – sonrió un poco sorprendido, cuando pidió una masajista no esperaba a una tan bella

hola, soy la masajista – estaba nerviosa y como no estarlo ante semejante visión, ese amplio torso digno de una pasarela, abdomen marcado y fuertes brazos, todo Él era una tentación – _no lo puedo creer! mira ese abdomen de lavadero ¡ahí quiero lavar mi ropa!_ – pensaba – _y esos brazos! perfectos para que me estrujen mientras recargo mi cabeza en su amplio y hermoso torso_ – desvariaba inevitablemente

¿me escucha? – Albert la sacó de su ensoñación

eh, ¿me decía señor Andley? – preguntó distraída

le preguntaba como se llama – sonrió Albert

Magdy _Andley_ – la última palabra casi se le sale al ver lo hermoso de su sonrisa

ok Magdy, ¿donde quieres hacerlo? – preguntó sin abandonar la sonrisa

_donde quieras precioso!_ – no se preocupe ya tengo todo listo en la habitación contigua – sonreía nerviosa

vamos entonces – diciendo y haciendo, con sus largas zancadas cruzó la habitación, Magdy al verlo se apresuró y entró a la habitación donde tenía lista la camilla y todo lo necesario para darle un rico masaje el cual haría mas que gustosa, mientras Él se acostaba boca abajo prendió unas velas aromáticas, ya con la ambientación adecuada tomó una especie de bálsamo maderoso y puso un poco en la espalda del rubio para después empezar a extenderlo con sus manos, con maestría empezó a masajearla subiendo hasta los hombros y cuello – que bien se siente – dijo empezando a relajarse

está muy tenso! ¿Ha tenido problemas? – se atrevió a preguntar

no sabe cuantos – soltó un suspiro

sea lo que sea tiene solución – respondió tratando de deshacer un nudo junto a su hombro – en esta vida todo tiene solución a excepción de la muerte claro está – sonrió mientras pensaba lo bien que se sentía tocar su firme cuerpo

tiene razón Magdy...mucha razón – respondió pensativo, luego de eso se relajó de tal modo que se quedó dormido, en ese momento Ella se permitió disfrutar la oportunidad de acariciarlo brevemente ya que hasta el momento había sido estrictamente profesional en su tacto, admiró sus largas y firmes piernas, deposito un suave beso en la paleta derecha, se sonrojo por el atrevimiento pero en lo mas mínimo se arrepentía, terminó el masaje y le daba tanta pena despertarlo lo vió poner la cabeza de lado recargando la mejilla izquierda en la camilla se le veía feliz y relajado...sonreía! Ese gesto le movió algo en las entrañas y la muy atrevida le dió un suave y tierno beso en los labios, el se removió nuevamente y por un momento creyó que se había despertado al escucharlo hablar..._Anayanti _– susurró

pero que suertuda la tal Anayanti! – suspiró – señor Andley – le llamó suavemente, no quería despertarlo pero tampoco quería dejarlo en la incomoda camilla – señor Andley! – le llamó nuevamente pero al ver que no despertaba decidió moverlo – señor Andley!

Eh si ¿que pasa? – preguntó adormilado

termine señor – le sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el beso que le robó

oh! si...si... – se levantó enseguida de la camilla – muchas gracias Magdy, realmente haces magia con esas manos – sonrió mientras le daba la mano

_y no sabe cuanta!_ – muchas gracias señor Andley – recogía sus cosas

Albert solo Albert, me siento mi padre cuando me dices señor Andley – sonrió

de..de acuerdo señ..Albert – _tarada! Te dice que le llames Albert y casi le dices señor otra vez! _– bueno Albert me retiro – se despidió

ok Magdy gracias otra vez – le extendió la mano de nuevo

fue una placer – respondió, _mas que un placer!_ – hasta luego – después de esto se encamino al elevador y entró en el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En la suite Albert se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, las palabras de Magdy retumbaron en su mente: _sea lo que sea tiene solución...en esta vida todo tiene solución a excepción de la muerte – tiene razón –_ pensó recordando su encuentro cercano con la muerte, sin querer Magdy le dió la seguridad de que la decisión que tomó es la correcta, sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormido.

**Edificio Wes**t

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, no tenía ánimos de siquiera abrir las cortinas por lo que se quedó así...en las sombras y en silencio, lo ocurrido hace unas horas se repetía constantemente como una película vieja y gastada en su mente una y otra vez...

_flash back_

_terminó de curar la jirafa y la acariciaba cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, levantó la vista y vió a Albert pero Él desvió la mirada cuando hizo contacto con la suya, la tristeza que sintió en ese momento no creyó que se vería superada por nada hasta que..._

_Anayanti! – llegó el Dr. Munez agitado_

_¿que pasa Dr.? – preguntó extrañada_

_rápido! Toma un rifle! – le apuró mientras el mismo tomaba uno, enseguida obedeció_

_que pasa Dr.? – preguntó nuevamente mientras lo seguía apresuradamente_

_uno de los leones se escapó – respondió, casi corría, en ese momento vieron al león en posición de ataque_

_dios mío! – angustiada vió como el león acechaba un hombre pero cuando le reconoció un terror indescriptible le recorrió el cuerpo que no fué nada cuando lo vió correr hacia Él, con decisión le apuntó y disparó un dardo pero el animal seguía corriendo, un segundo disparo hizo que disminuyera su paso pero aún así estaba apunto de embestirlo y lo hizo un tercer disparo y el animal se derrumbó, soltó el rifle y corrió a verlo – Albert! Albert! – apenas y podía hablar, sintió morir cuando vió al león correr hacia Él_

_Anayanti! – escucharle hablar fué un bálsamo para la angustia en su pecho y cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de Ella en ese momento olvidó al león – que...¿que pasó? – salía de su abstracción_

_le disparé – recordó nuevamente al león levantando la mirada enrojecida _

_¿cómo? Pero... – estaba confundido_

_con dardos... tuve que disparar tres para poder detenerlo – respondió débilmente_

_gra..gracias – sonrió también, hasta ese momento Anayanti fué consiente de que aún seguía abrazándolo por lo que rápidamente lo soltó sonrojándose de inmediato_

_lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada y a paso veloz se alejó del lugar_

_fin de flash back_

lloraba, lloraba por lo que pudo haber ocurrido...por que casi lo pierde sin haberlo tenido, lloraba por haber desperdiciado esa semana tratándolo indiferente! como si nada pasara, lloraba sintiéndose impotente de no haberle dicho lo que sentía cuando le abrazo, lagrimas de arrepentimiento, frustración y de amor! porque ahora estaba segura! No tenía caso engañarse más, estaba absolutamente enamorada de Albert y no esperaría más! No a que otro león apareciera en su camino! O a que alguna otra mujer se lo arrebatara! no señor! Esta vez actuaría!.

Colegio San Pablo

en uno de los jardines del colegio los primos Andley platicaban amenamente como siempre de fútbol! Eliza fastidiada del tema platicaba con Paty en una banca cercana, últimamente se habían hecho muy buenas amigas a pesar de la timidez de Ella y del carácter fuerte y dominador de la otra...

y bien Paty? – preguntó sugestiva

bien que? – respondió desconcertada

o vamos! Cuéntame! – se pegó a Ella hablando pícaramente

no te entiendo – desvió la mirada pero sí que le había entendido

de ti y Stear! – dijo exasperada – ya se te declaró! son novios? – la bombardeaba queriendo saciar su curiosidad

eh...este...no – la desilusionada voz hizo mella en la peliroja

ese primo mío! muy inventor pero es un lento! – se quejó indignada

yo creo que no le gusto – la tímida vocesita de Paty llegó como un rayo hasta Ella

que? Claro que le gustas Paty! – refutó

no lo creo si no..

solo observa – la interrumpió y en ese momento vieron a Stear verlas específicamente a Paty – lo vez – dijo satisfecha

si – bajo la mirada sonrojada

te lo dije – sonreía, Eliza ya tenía un todo un plan en su mente para que Stear se decidiera, _Cornwell! _– escuchó la voz de Terry llamar a su primo

dios mío! es Terry! se ve furioso! – comentó Paty angustiada

vamos! – se levantó para ir donde estaban Ellos – ¿que pasa? – preguntó a Neal

cuento de nunca acabar – respondió resignado

Terry se dirigía a la colina ha verse con Candy pero al ver a Archie todo el enojo regresó como si acabara de enterarse de lo que Archie había dicho y como barba de agua se fué directo a encararlo...

Cornwell! – la furia patente en su voz llamó la atención de todos

Grandchester! – atinó a responder sorprendido cuando un puño ya estaba en su mandíbula haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás

IDIOTA! – dispuesto a darle otro golpe pero Anthony se interpuso – QUITATE! – rugió pero Éste no se movió – QUE TE QUITES JARDINERO! – la furia no lo dejaba pensar

Terry CALMATE! – le habló con firmeza sin hacer caso al apodo de Él

que me calme! por su culpa Candy desconfió de mi! – dijo indignado

yo...lo siento! – habló Archie – pero todo te acusaba – se excusó

¿TODO? – explotó nuevamente queriéndolo asesinar con la mirada – ¿QUE ES TODO? – trató de pasar a Anthony pero Neal se puso junto a Él, en ese momento llegó Candy que iba a su cita en la colina

Terry! ¿qué pasa? – su voz reflejaba preocupación

nada! – contestó secamente sin mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía su enojo desaparecería y en estos momentos quería seguir furioso y golpear al elegante almidonado hasta cansarse

está reclamándole lo que ya sabemos – le dijo Eliza

Terry...ya...no tiene caso – señaló calmadamente

¿cómo? – volteó a verla indignado – claro que lo tiene!, necesito saber de donde sacó esa estupidez! – la fulminó con la mirada

Él tiene razón Candy – le apoyó Eliza

pero no así...no a golpes! – estaba angustiada y con la voz quebrada le dolió la manera en que Terry la vió – Terry...por favor – pidió tomándole la mano

de acuerdo – resignado aceptó lo que la pecas le decía, en cuanto le escuchó supo que no tendría otra opción, y cuando le tomó la mano y vió sus ojitos suplicantes... _todo por ti mi amor_ – se dijo calmándose dispuesto a hablar civilizadamente con Archie

aquí no – intervino Stear – todos nos observan – señaló a algunos alumnos que los miraban atentamente

Stear tiene razón – apoyó Neal

bien, vamos a la colina – sugirió Candy

de acuerdo – aceptaron todos

esperen! – interrumpió Eliza – si nos vamos todos llamaremos la atención – comentó – mejor nos vemos ahí en 15 min – propuso

tienes razón – apoyó Archie

poco a poco se fueron desperdigando tomando caminos diferentes pero con un mismo destino: la segunda colina de pony.

**Barcelona, España**

En las canchas de prácticas estaba varios jugadores trabajando en sus respectivas posiciones, otros en el rendimiento físico y otros mas en la técnica...

eh! Santi! – gritó alguien al distraído joven que acababa de fallar un tiro penal

dime! – respondió encaminándose al encuentro de quien lo llamaba

pero que te ha pasado! – preguntó con su marcado acento español

¿cómo? – estaba confundido

si hombre! Has fallao ese tiro y vos sabeis que no eres de los que falla! – le recordó

perdón, me desconcentré un poco – se excusó apenado

mira Santi vos sabes que podeis contar conmigo vale! – le colocó una mano en el hombre en señal de apoyo

si lo sé – sonrió

me alegra, pasa que te he notado distraído desde que volvimos de Londres y... – se detuvo observando como se puso pálido de pronto – ¿ocurrió algo más allá? – preguntó preocupado

si...no... solo estoy nervioso por lo de la contratación – explicó rápidamente

ah es eso! – dijo aliviado – tranquilo muchacho! Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y concentrate! vale! – le aconsejó

claro claro – aceptó sonriendo débilmente

bien practiquemos ese tiro! – aplaudió emocionado y corrió a tomar su posición de portero

eh! Valdés! – le gritó Santi haciéndolo voltear – gracias! – y sin avisar lanzó tremendo disparo al angulo izquierdo del que Valdés solo sintió el aire

jajaja muy bien Santi! – emocionado fue por el balón y se preparó para el siguiente tiro

Luego de un agotador día de trabajo tomó el bus a su casa, iba pensativo mientras veía pasar casas y edificios por la ventanilla, la plática con Valdés le ayudó a darse cuenta que estaba dejándose llevar por razonamientos ilógicos poniendo en peligro su meta profesional, pero es que cuando recordaba a esas chicas del estadio...una opresión en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar...era casi igual a la que sentía de vez en cuando pero esta no le hizo sentirse angustiado, al verles esa opresión por contradictorio que parezca también fue de alivio, se sintió conectado con Ellas pero no era imposible! Él no tenía familia...estaba solo en el mundo desde que sus padres murieran cuando tenía 10 años, su abuela materna nunca le quiso así que no se hizo cargo de Él cuando quedó huérfano y su padre no tenía más familia así que de no haber sido por un fideicomiso que su padre había dejado a su nombre y a que un amigo de Éste se tomó la responsabilidad de cuidarlo ahora estaría durmiendo en las calles, sin comida y sin el fútbol, sabía que su padre dejó una herencia pero aún no podía tocar nada de Ella solo sobrevivía con el fideicomiso, la casa azul en la esquina le indicó que la siguiente era su parada por lo que se levantó y con su mochila en el hombro tocó el timbre, el autobús se detuvo y bajó peldaño a peldaño hacia la soledad de su pequeño departamento, tal vez algún día no estaría más solo.

Continuara...

Nota:

ya se que esta corto! jaja pero bueno aki llegúe que les pareció? espero les haya gustado!

chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios

**passcusa**: que emocion! que te guste! lo de Albert bueno ya viste que pasó! y con archie y annie jajaja esa si no te la esperas jajaja aunque si piensas en lo maquiavélica que pude ser Eliza te daras una idea jajaja

**Anahis**: jajaja ps te aclaro que Anayanti es la misma "annie" del parque recuerdas? en el cap anterior explico que le dio ese nombre pork asi la llamaban en la escuela, de la que me salvo esa palabrita jajaja

**Mahela**: mujer como me has hecho reir con lo de las plagas jajaja y eso de los marcianos no estaria nada mal jajajaja espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado!

**Ana Grandchester**: ana amiguita! OMG! Gracias por leerme y si soy la misma jajaja voy a tener k cambiar mi nick por alla jajaja

**niaSanz**: Virginia! gracias por animarte a comentar! mira que cada comentario me anima a continuar! gracias por leerme!

**LU**: esa annie la traigo atrevesada jajaja como ves terry no se aguantó jajaja gracias por animarte a dejarme tu review y por leer!

**Magdy**: Centiamigaaaaaaaaa tarde pero segurooooo! que te parecio? mira que no todas tienen ese chance jajajaja

**Candida**: gracias por leerme amiga aunque no me dejaste review aqui jum! Jajaja

chicas que me colocaron en sus favoritos, como historia o como autora gracias! y las que marcaron una alerta! gracias tambien!

A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN!

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

P.D. Animense a comentar pls!


	24. Capitulo 19

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XIX

Luego de algunos días el quinto fin de semana por fin llegó, Aisha estaba emocionada, era la segunda vez que saldría desde que estaba en el colegio, cuando escuchaba los planes de las demás alumnas no podía evitar sentirse abandonada y aislada, la salida anterior había podido salir gracias a que Tikvah estaba en Londres, pero esa emoción se esfumó porque aunque tiene una familia no puede salir sin el permiso de su abuelo o Tikvah...

Aisha ¿estas lista? – preguntó Candy ante la puerta de su hermana

no, Candy – contestó abriendo la puerta

¿cómo que no?, date prisa en una hora vendrán por nosotros! – le apuró entrando a la habitación

no iré Candy – su voz desilusionada puso alerta a la pecas

¿cómo? ¿porque? – quiso saber sentándose en la cama

la hermana Grey no me dejo salir sin la autorización del abuelo o de mi tía Tikvah – respondió sentándose junto a Ella, que solo atinó a resoplar...

En una banca de los jardines del colegio Eliza y Archie hablaban apartados de los demás que los observaban con el signo de interrogación en su cara...

y bien? – le apuró Eliza llevaba varios días esperando a que su primo se decidiera a actuar

Eliza.. – la miraba dubitativo

por el amor de dios Archie! – estaba exasperada – esa insípida quiere dañar a Candy! A hecho lo imposible por lograrlo! – le recordaba

lo sé Eliza..pero... no sé – decía indeciso

solo le daremos una lección! – trataba de convencerlo – además recuerda que te utilizó! hizo que te pelearas con Candy y Grandchester! – insistía

de acuerdo Eliza – aceptó finalmente – haré lo que me pides – dijo mirándola

sin poder ocultar su alegría dio pequeños aplausos – bien! Bien! Esa hospiciana sabrá lo que es meterse con Eliza Leagan – hablaba con la malicia pintada en su rostro

¡gracias a dios que eres nuestra prima! – el pánico en la voz de Archie provocó las risas de Ella

no querido primo – corrigió – gracias a Candy que se preocupo por hacer las pases conmigo – sonrió cálidamente

es cierto – convino Archie pensativo

de no ser por eso... – dudaba – probablemente sería yo quien le hiciera la vida imposible – miraba a la nada

y nosotros nos dedicaríamos a defenderla de ti y de Neal, que seguramente te apoyaría – le tocó la frente señalándola

cierto muy cierto – de repente se había puesto seria,

ven – se levantó y le dio la mano – dejemos de pensar en tonterías

rió suavemente y tomó la mano ofrecida para luego levantarse – gracias – dijo caminando junto a su primo que la vió con cara de no entender nada – por olvidar lo pasado y aceptarme – la mirada sincera le hizo sacar una sonrisa

gracias a ti por hacernos olvidar – le sonrió con cariño, llegaron junto los otros que los veían intrigados, el tiempo pasó y la hora de partir llegó pero no había señales de Candy ni de Aisha por lo que Anthony le llamó

dice que no tardan – les informó

mejor me siento – dijo Stear con voz cansada conocía de sobra a Candy

mujeres! – se quejó Neal

oye! – le dió Eliza un golpe – no generalices! – le recriminó

jaja ay hermanita, si es un verdadero milagro que ya estés lista – se burló

Neal! – hizo un pequeño berrinche por el que todos rompieron a carcajadas

ya Neal deja en paz a Eliza – intervino Anthony una vez que dejo de reír

gra...

o no habrá mas milagros – trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reír

aarrrgg! son unos..unos... arrggg

arrggg? No conozco esa especie – se burlo Stear

mejor voy a ver a Candy – dió un zapatazo indignado y se fué

jaja ahora si se pasaron – dijo Archie riendo

como si tu no te hubieras reído – le recordó Neal y volvieron a reír de la rabieta de Eliza que ya iba camino al edificio de dormitorios...

sentada en las escaleras del edificio con su bolsa a un lado Candy esperaba el regreso de su hermana cuando la voz de Eliza que hablaba con Regina llegó a esta Ella...

pensé que eras mas selectiva con tus amistades – el tono despreciativo y mal intencionado no pasó desapercibido para Regina y mucho menos para la aludida

lo soy pero...al parecer Aisha se ha unido al grupo de ustedes y bueno es mejor que estar sola – contestó la odiosa Regina haciendo que Annie casi convulsione de rabia

_¿y se dice ser mi amiga?_ – pensaba Annie enojada y decepcionada – _Candy me habría defendido_ – pensó con nostalgia mirando hacia las escaleras

oh pobrecilla – fingió compasión y en ese momento Regina deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Eliza la invitara a ser parte de su grupo de amigos al igual que lo había hecho Aisha

Eliza! – se escuchó el llamado de Candy que no había abandonado su posición

si me disculpan – se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia su prima – que haces aquí sentada? – cuestionó en cuanto estuvo ahí – tenemos un buen rato esperándolas – dijo buscando a Aisha con la mirada

está con la hermana Grey – contestó al notar la búsqueda de Ella

porqué? Ahora que hicieron Candy! – reclamó

nada!

Y entonces que hace en la oficina de la directora? – le preguntó

la hermana grey le dijo no tenía permiso para salir y...

¿que? Se va a quedar? – su voz era alarmista

espero que no – respondió sonriendo – llamamos a Tikvah y le pedimos permiso para que saliera – le guiño el ojo

de verdad! Y que dijo la reina? – preguntó curiosa

que llamaría al colegio

ahí viene ya – señaló con la mirada el pasillo por el que Aisha venía corriendo

uf por fin – se levantó de las escaleras

listo! vámonos – dijo sofocada en cuanto se detuvo

que te dijo – quiso saber Candy mientras caminaban a la salida

señorita Ibrahim su tía la reina Aasiyah acaba de llamarme – imitó la voz de la hermana Grey

jaja que mas – le apuró Eliza

a partir de hoy tiene permiso para salir cada quinto fin de semana con los Andley y a participar en todas las actividades que Ellos la inviten – concluyó la imitación – así que queridas hermana y prima de ahora en adelante no se desharán de mi – les guiño un ojo

al fin! – dijeron a coro los cuatro Andley que las esperaban cerca de la salida, y sin decir mas salieron del colegio y de inmediato localizaron la limusina con el escudo Andley que los esperaba uno a uno fueron subiendo quedando Candy al final que miraba insistentemente a todos lados en busca de su dulce tormento pero al parecer tendría que irse sin verlo y sin mas subió justo en el momento que Terry aparcaba su ferrari rojo delante de su transporte

los veo en la casa – y sin decir mas bajó y comenzó a caminar al encuentro de su novio que ya se había bajado del auto mientras la limusina emprendía la marcha

por poco y no llego! – fue el saludo de Él en cuanto se encontraron para luego darle un corto beso – vamos – la tomó de la mano

¿a donde vamos? – preguntó mientras caminaban al carro

no seas curiosa mi amor – contestó con una sonrisa picara abriendo la puerta para que subiera

_mi amor_ esas dos palabras la hicieron olvidarse de la pregunta, eran pocas las veces que se lo decía pero cada que lo hacía el corazón de Candy saltaba de felicidad, Terry empezó a manejar con rumbo desconocido al menos para Ella, luego de unos 20 minutos llegaron a las orillas del támesis sin vacilar bajaron del carro y tomados de la mano comenzaron a recorrer el malecón, era una vista maravillosa eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a caer, se detuvieron cerca del barandal de concreto, en ese momento Terry aprovechó para abrazarla por los hombros, Ella correspondió tomándolo de la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza a la altura de su pecho, estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que a lo lejos divisaron el mirador, Candy lo miró emocionada y Él supo lo que ella quería, regresaron al carro y emprendieron la marcha hacia uno de los puentes que atraviesa el río, se estacionaron cerca del monumento y de la mano caminaron hasta el mirador ahí esperaron el elevador que no tardo mucho en aparecer y lo abordaron, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron la rubia salió disparada Terry agitaba la cabeza mientras sonreía de ver la espontaneidad de su pecosa, caminó hasta donde Ella estaba parada y la abrazó por detrás recargando la barbilla en su hombro, feliz de estar así con Él giró un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios para luego volver el rostro hacia la hermosa vista no sin antes posar sus manos en las que la abrazaban protectora y posesivamente pero no contaba con que su novio no se conformaría con ese simple toque por lo que suavemente la hizo darse vuelta y sin dejar de abrazarla acercó su rostro para besarla lenta y delicadamente...

Quiero beber los besos de tu boca

Como si fueran gotas de rocío

Y allí en el aire dibujar tu nombre

Junto con el mío

aquí recobré las esperanzas – le dijo separándose un poco al tiempo que la tomaba del rostro

¿cómo? – Ella estaba desorientada siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando la besaba

aquí te ví luego que atracamos en el puerto – le acarició con ternura la mejilla – aquí te besé por segunda vez – le recordó antes de besarla nuevamente

Que estoy enamorado

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorado

¡Y qué bien, Y qué bien me hace amarte!*****

y aquí te digo que TE AMO como no imaginé amar alguna vez – dijo con la voz cargada de ternura y viéndola a los ojos que estaban acuosos por las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir

Terry! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazarlo dejando caer las lagrimas contenidas

mi amor no llores, _soy un idiota!_ – se recriminó al ver el estado de su novia

ay Terry es que soy tan feliz! – respondió separándose un poco para mirarlo – TE AMO – dijo emocionada antes de elevar el rostro para besarlo, al terminar el beso se quedaron abrazados mirando el atardecer para su desgracia debían irse...

**Mansión Andley**

El sonido de un silbato se dejó escuchar haciendo que los presentes se detuvieran a mirar a quien lo había hecho sonar...

penalti – indicó con autoridad

¡que! – replicaron los afectados

esto no es penalti! – dijo Neal caminando hacia el arbitro

como no va a ser penalti! lo tiraste al suelo! – justificó lo marcado

si pero fue una barrida limpia! – rebatió

esa era la escena cuando Candy y Terry llegaron a la casa iban a entrar pero el alboroto en el jardín los hizo rodearla para descubrir a la familia Andley echando una "cascarita" en el improvisado campo de fútbol, Terry había alcanzado a ver la barrida de Neal a Anthony, la rubia estaba sorprendida de ver a Aisha en una de las porterías y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Eliza en la portería contraria dado que a Ella no le gusta el fútbol pero esto fue nada! cuando se acercaron y vieron al arbitro...Elroy Andley sentada en un cómodo sillón fuera del "campo" fungía como el juez del partido aunque por su postura parecía más un arbitro en un partido de tenis, Neal y Anthony le explicaron a grandes rasgos las reglas del juego pero al parecer la señora las aplicaba a su gusto y antojo...

no es penalti tía – Stear trató de hacerla entrar en razón – la jugada fue en media cancha – explicó tratando de contener la risa

¿y? – contestó la obstinada tía – el arbitro soy yo! Y si yo digo que es penalti..es penalti! – dijo neciamente

lady Elroy tiene razón – intervino Terry para sorpresa de la tía que no los había escuchado llegar – tenga o no la razón Ella es el arbitro así que deben respetar la decisión – sonrió burlonamente a Neal

bien! – respondió irritado – en mala hora pusimos a la tía de arbitro – dijo entre dientes a Stear regresando al área de juego

¿y bien? – preguntó Aisha que no había abandonado su posición de portera

preparate! – respondió Stear

no te preocupes tía – dijo Anthony acomodando el balón frente a la portería – solo será el cuarto gol que anotemos – le guiñó el ojo

con este ganábamos – intervino Archie – así que no lo falles! – dijo a Anthony

vamos Aisha! – gritó Candy desde fuera – tu puedes! – le animaba

el silbatazo indicó el cobro, Anthony lanzó un disparo que Aisha logró sacar con apenas las puntas de los dedos, eufórica corrió a abrazar a Stear y a Neal! Abrazándola celebraron la atajada de Ella, mientras Archie le recriminaba a Anthony haber fallado pero el tranquilamente que no falló simplemente Aisha había desviado el balón aunque la realidad era que el tiro no llevaba la fuerza necesaria, Él simplemente no se aprovechó del error cometido por Elroy para ponerse en la delantera, un silbatazo resonó en el jardín...

termina el juego – anunció el arbitro

que! – replicaron Archie, Neal y Eliza

pero tía! Aun estamos empatados! – se quejó la peliroja

empatados quedaran – dijo con autoridad – azules 3 vs amarillos 3 – dejó en claro el marcador – ahora vayan a darse un baño y los espero para cenar – ordenó – lo veo en la cena Terruce – dijo antes de dar la vuelta para entrar a la casa dejando a sus inconformes jugadores refunfuñando por el resultado...

no era un empate lo que querían y menos Eliza que detestaba no ganar!, se fueron a sus habitaciones a hacer lo que la tía indicaba solo que faltaban dos horas para que la cena se sirviera, una hora después los futbolistas prospecto se reunieron con Terry y Candy en la sala de juegos, al entrar notaron que su prima estaba sonrojada y su novio con una sonrisa de picardía prefirieron no preguntar, luego de un rato de amena platica el movil de la pecosa empezó a sonar, lo tomó, vió el numero e iba a levantarse del sillón donde estaba sentada pero la firme mano de Terry en su cintura se lo impidió, volteo a verlo y contestó el aparato...

Tom! Hola ¿cómo estas? – saludó a su interlocutor, la sola mención del nombre hizo que su novio apretara la mano libre en un puño, le era imposible no sentir celos de Tom – bien..bien – respondió – en verdad! pero...no se supone que deberías estar concentrado? – preguntó la rubia – wow! animo Tom! Estarás espectacular! Desde aquí te estaré apoyando! – dijo emocionada – si si no te preocupes, los chicos te envían saludos! – dijo al ver las señas que sus primos le hacían – también te quiero! – la tensión en el abrazo que la envolvía no pasó inadvertido – suerte hermano! – dijo antes de colgar, esa ultima palabra relajó y alivió al castaño a su lado – celoso – le susurró al oído haciéndolo estremecer y se levantó rápidamente para tomar el control remoto de la TV y quitar el juego que Neal veía – Tom va a jugar en unos minutos – se apresuró a a decir antes de que su primo reclamara

ahorita? El Chelsea juega hasta mañana – contestó extrañado

soy una cabeza hueca! – se golpeó la cabeza con un puño – chicos me alegra informarles – comenzó a decir emocionada – que Tom fue llamado a la selección de nuestro país – concluyó con una sonrisa

¡que! – la exclamación de asombro no se hizo esperar, incluso Eliza y Aisha mostraron su sorpresa

la selección! – repitió Neal conmocionado

de nuestro país! – repitió Anthony

_así que la selección_ – pensó Terry

pero que esperas Candy! – le apremió Archie al ver que seguía con el control en la mano y sin poner el canal del partido, pero al ver que la rubia no sabia que canal era le arrebato el control y comenzó a buscar, repasó varios canales y no había ni rastro del juego – no lo entiendo! Se supone que deberían transmitir el juego – dijo mientras seguía pasando canales

bueno Tom me dijo que tal vez no lo pasaran porque como es Sub-17...

que! – dijeron exaltados

Candy! – le reclamaron

¿que! – dijo confundida

creímos que se trataba de la selección nacional – explicó Stear sonriéndole

ouh! Lo siento – se disculpó

al parecer no será transmitido – se desanimo Archie de seguir buscando e iba a dejar el control de lado pero Terry se lo pidió, pulso unos botones para marcar un canal y...

wow Grandchester! – dijo Neal al ver que era el canal que buscaban

juntate conmigo Leagan – respondió arrogante, un cojín se estrelló en su cara

con emoción se acomodaron para ver jugar a Tom, las alineaciones ya habían sido presentadas y los himnos cantados solo faltaba que se decidiera mediante un volado quien tendría el balón primero, sorprendidos vieron que el rival era la selección Sub-17 de México, a los 20 minutos de iniciado el juego gracias a la asistencia de Tom los americanos se ponían a la delantera con un gol, los siguientes 25 minutos estuvieron cargados de llegadas por parte del equipo del ex vaquero pero sin lograr concretar las jugadas, el medio tiempo llegó y con el el anuncio de pasar al comedor, obviamente ninguno quería ir pero tampoco podían desobedecer a la tía por lo que no quedando otra opción se levantaron para ir al comedor Terry incluido, ya ahí procedieron a comportarse como Elroy esperaba pero lo que ellos no esperaban era el mueble con una pantalla que hacía acto de presencia en el comedor, con una sonrisa disimulada la señora Andley notó la alegría de sus sobrinos pero es que estaba tan contenta de tener a Aisha con ellos que decidió consentirlos un poco, al cabo de unos minutos el juego se reinicio, los comentaristas informaron de los cambios efectuados por los equipos siendo el mas sobresaliente el del equipo mexicano..._Santiago Munez nacido en Chicago de madre inglesa y padre mexicano_ – comentaba uno de los cronistas – _el joven promesa del balonpie nacional escogió portar la camiseta de México en honor a su padre el desaparecido Francisco Munez _– continuaba – _Santi recibió ofertas de los americanos y los ingleses para jugar en sus selecciones _– comentó otro – _y hablando de ofertas_ – intervino un tercero – _hay fuertes rumores de que fue comprado por el Arsenal_ – comentaba, en ese momento una jugada por parte de los jóvenes mexicanos y gracias a la puntería de Santi cayó el empate y para sorpresa de los jóvenes que lanzaron maldiciones calladas, Aisha y Candy saltaron en gritos y aplausos apoyando al mexicano, los primos las miraron como si hubieran perdido la razón! ¿que rayos hacían apoyando al equipo contrario? De Aisha podían entenderlo no era americana pero Candy?, luego de un sin fin de llegadas de ambas partes el juego quedó empatado y como era costumbre entrevistaron a algunos jugadores entre los que destacó Santi, a Elroy Andley casi le da un sincope al verlo y los primos Andley impresionados voltearon a ver a las gemelas que estaban con una mirada de alegría y embelesamiento observando al joven, el único que apretaba los puños y no entendía nada era Terry lo único que sabía es que su pecosa estaba impresionada con ese futbolista de barrio, unas ganas de golpearlo se apoderaron de Él, Tom fué el siguiente en ser entrevistado ahí agradeció a todos por el apoyo, envió un saludo a sus compañeros del Chelsea y.. _gracias Candy!_ – finalizó sonriendo

te quiero Tom! – respondió la aludida,

si antes estaba enojado ahora estaba furioso, se levantó de su asiento y con amabilidad se despidió de la matriarca, los demás que seguían viendo el resumen del partido no pusieron atención pero Candy se levantó enseguida y se apresuró a acompañarlo – no te hubieras molestado – refunfuño mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo

lo conocía perfectamente así que no le fue difícil detectar que estaba furioso, lo que no entendía bien era la causa – ¿vendrás mañana? – preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta, Él ya estaba fuera de la casa

No – respondió secamente sin mirarla

pero... – fue apenas un susurro

prometí sacar a pasear a pinky y cerebro – respondió sin emoción en su voz

¿pinky y cerebro? ¿son tus mascotas? – preguntó confundida

jajaja no – rió _ay pecas es imposible estar enojado mucho tiempo_ – son mis hermanas – giró a verla y el corazón de Ella saltó

tus hermanas? – repitió desconcertada y luego comenzó a reír por el apodo – Terry como les dices así! – le recriminó

jaja es que no las conoces – se defendió – cerebro osea Magui se auto nombro mi doctora personal y a Betty mi enfermera, se la pasaba queriendo inyectarme y darme cuanto jarabe y medicina encontraba, una vez quiso operarme con un abrecartas! y desde luego que pinky la ayudó – contaba las travesuras de sus hermanas mientras estuvo enclaustrado en el castillo por la herida de la pierna – por eso las llamó pinky y cerebro porque aunque Magui es la menor es la maquinadora de todas sus diabluras – sonreía recordándolas

me encantaría conocerlas – dijo Candy mientras le acariciaba el rostro

y a mi me encantaría besarte – respondió pícaro, diciendo y haciendo, parados en el umbral se fundieron en un tierno beso que se fue tornando apasionado, ella estaba prácticamente colgada de su cuello y Él aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, consientes del lugar donde estaban se separaron con renuencia – vengo por ti en la tarde – le dijo manteniendola abrazada

te esperare ansiosa – respondió contra los labios de su novio quien no resistió y tomó nuevamente esa boca que lo volvía loco

Candy! – escucharon la voz de Aisha que la llamaba

que oportuna – refunfuñó irónico con el cejo fruncido una vez que cortaron el beso, a lo que la pecosa solo rió – te amo – le dió un último beso

te amo – respondió Ella y lo vió alejarse hacia donde estaba estacionado su ferrari, desde arriba agitó la mano en señal de despedida para luego arrancar y cruzar la reja que se abría a su paso.

Entre risas y rabietas se fue el tiempo y finalmente tuvieron que ir a dormir, el sabado llegó y las gemelas Andley - Ibrahim se levantaron un poco tarde, pero una vez arriba decidieron hacer una visita, desafortunadamente ninguna de las dos sabía manejar así que le pidieron a Anthony que las llevara, encantado accedió, así que los tres se pusieron en marcha, una media hora después se detenían frente a una entrada con arco Blue River Zoo se leía perfectamente, Anthony estaba extrañado de que Candy y Aisha conocieran a alguien en el zoológico pero no comentó nada, bajaron del auto, compraron las entradas y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, ninguna de las dos sabía en que área trabajaba y Anthony ni siquiera conocía al individuo, vagaron entre jaulas y hábitats por unos 10 minutos pero al no encontrarlo decidieron preguntar, una joven con el uniforme del zoo caminaba cerca de ellos por lo que Aisha se apresuró a interceptarla...

hola – saludó con una sonrisa

hola – respondió la joven

disculpa estamos buscando a alguien – comenzó a decir al tiempo que Candy y Anthony se situaban junto a Ella

¿trabaja aquí? ¿sabes en que área? – preguntó la chica

trabaja aquí pero no se el área – respondió contrariada

mm ya veo eh ¿como se llama? – quiso saber

su nombre es...

Albert! – gritó Candy a un rubio que salía de una pequeña cabaña justo frente a Ellos

Candy! – gritó el rubio caminado apresuradamente a su encuentro

Candy! – pensó Anayanti que era la chica a quien pidieron ayuda – ella es Candy! – pensaba mientras la veía correr al encuentro de Albert, a unos 10 metros de Ellos se fundieron en un abrazo, el rubio cargó y empezó a dar vueltas con Ella que reía con gran alegría, su corazón sangraba ante tal escena, quería alejarse pero también quería quedarse, las palabras de los rubios llegó hasta Ella

pequeña! Estoy tan feliz de verte – decía con emoción y luego un – ouch! Candy por que hiciste eso? – se quejó tallándose el brazo

eso por no haberme avisado que estabas en Londres! – le recriminó

perdona peque pero primero quise instalarme y buscar un trabajo – mintió soberanamente

mm esta bien – aceptó no muy convencida la explicación, estaba por decir algo más cuando una penetrante mirada atrajo su atención, desde la puerta de la cabaña Terry la observaba con las facciones endurecidas y sus ojos lanzaban dardos envenenados, y lo peor fue que al hacer contacto visual con Ella desvió la mirada y se metió de nuevo a la cabaña

es Terry – dijo Albert al ver lo que Candy miraba insistentemente

lo sé es mi novio – se sonrojo al decirlo

¿que Terry es tu Terry! – dijo asombrado – pero que pequeño es el mundo! – dijo mas para si mismo – con razón me veía con ganas de matarme – bromeó

puedo...

anda ve a verlo – la interrumpió

ni tarda ni perezosa se apresuró a la cabaña, Terry era un celoso de marca! Pero el no conocía la relación entre Albert y Candy, cualquiera que presenciara su encuentro tendría sus dudas sobre el tipo de relación que llevaban...

hola – lo saludó con una sonrisa acercándose a Él

hey – respondió escuetamente recargado de una mesa

¿estás enojado? – preguntó con cautela frente a Él

¿enojado? No, o ¿acaso tengo motivo? – preguntó sin mirarla

no, no tienes motivo – contestó con seguridad, un simple bufido y un ja! recibió por respuesta – y como no estas enojado – continúo con aire inocente, acercándose – me vas a mirar – decía rodeando el cuello de su novio – a abrazar – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, sintió los brazos rodear su cintura pegándola a Él y su boca reclamar la suya, a estas alturas ya eran expertos en materia de besos

fuera de la cabaña, Aisha y Anthony platicaban con Anayanti, Albert se acercó a ellos y después de unos minutos...

voy a verlos – comentó preocupado

dale otros minutos – pidió Aisha – si estaba enojado necesitará un poco mas de tiempo – reía pícaramente, en silencio aceptó la sugerencia mientras cuatro pares de ojos lo observaban por distintos motivos

en la cabaña las cosas se relajaban...

perdona pecosa – pidió en cuanto separaron sus bocas – pero es que me hierve la sangre cuando alguien mas... – decía apretando los puños contra la espalda de Ella

lo bueno es que no estabas enojado – sonrió traviesa

tarzan pecosa! – dijo en tono de advertencia pero en realidad estaba vengándose

¡no me digas así! – hizo una rabieta que le sacó una carcajada a su novio, la abrazó y le dió un beso en la coronilla

vamos para que te presente a mi hermano – dijo tomándolo de la mano

¿tu hermano? Albert es tu hermano? – preguntó sin moverse

bueno...no exactamente, recuerdas del amigo que te hable? – preguntó, Él solo asintió – Albert es ese amigo al que quiero como a un hermano – sonrió por la mirada aliviada que Terry le dió, sin decir mas salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los otros

Candy! – dijo Albert con alivio al verlos llegar de la mano

Albert, Él es Terry, mi novio – lo presentó

hola de nuevo Terry – lo saludó con una gran sonrisa – ya que estamos en las presentaciones – continuo Albert – ellas son Aisha y Candy...mis hermanas – se dirigió a su compañera de trabajo; fué tal la naturalidad y la sinceridad de sus palabras que nadie objetó nada – Anthony su primo – presentó al rubio que no hablaba, su mente era un mar de confusión – y bueno a Terry ya lo conoces – mencionó – chicos ella es Anayanti – concluyó la presentación con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminó su mirada al decir su nombre, brillo que Candy notó de inmediato y sonrió pícaramente

un gusto Anayanti – Candy fué la primera en saludar

¿Anayanti? – repitió Aisha, _¿será la misma? ¿cuantas Anayanti habrá en el mundo?_ – pensaba

si, mamá lo inventó – sonrió tristemente, la tierra se abrió bajo los pies de Aisha

_es ella!_ – pensó – _es mi tía!_

_continuara..._

Nota:

hola chicas! Pfff por fin pude subirlo! gracias por esperarme jeje ahora tengo un anuncio que hacerles...

este es el ultimo capitulo que publico! No se asusten! jeje me refiero al mes de marzo voy a andar atareada y no quiero tenerlas esperando innecesariamente, si Dios nos presta vida estaré de regreso en abril.

*** **estoy enamorado de Donato y Estefano

Mis queridas lectoras gracias por su tiempo! y comprensión de antemano jeje

perdón por no agradecerles a cada una pero el tiempo me gana :(

disculpen si se me fue algun horror dactilografico diria mily jeje

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

saluditos

Jari


	25. Capitulo 20

luego de casi dos meses aqui estoy de nuevo!

**A N A H I S**

este capitulo es para ti! gracias a ti lo estoy publicando hoy, no importa que me streses jaja pero ese ultimatum si que me sirvió jajaja

gracias!

A PESAR DE TODO Y DE TODOS

CAPITULO XX

Marzo se fue y abril llegó con fuerza y junto con el los preparativos del festival de mayo que se acercaba con pasos agigantados, faltaban dos semanas y aún no tenía su vestido y es que al nacer en este caluroso y brillante mes tiene la fortuna de ser parte de las chicas que desfilaran sobre un carro alegórico por lo que su atuendo debe ser espectacular! sin comparación! así que cuando escuchó de que una nueva diseñadora estaba haciendo maravillas no dudó en hacer una visita y es precisamente donde se encontraba gracias al permiso especial que su madre que era quien la acompañaba había pedido...

es una grosería lo que nos hace! – se quejó la chica – llevamos quince minutos aquí y no ha salido a recibirnos! – continuo

Annie querida – habló su madre en tono conciliador – su asistente nos dijo que estaba atendiendo a alguien importante – le recordó – quizá de la realeza y ya sabes como son de perfeccionistas la pobre debe estar desesperada – se compadeció de la mujer

la realeza – dijo con rencor entre dientes cuando la figura imponente de Elroy Andley se dejó ver tras las gruesa puertas de cedro que se abrían a su paso

espero su llamada – Elroy se dirigía a la diseñadora

por supuesto mi lady, trabajaremos en lo que nos ha pedido – asintió la mujer quien en cuanto vio que Elroy se alejaba se dirigió a las mujeres Britter – disculpen la tardanza – dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a Ellas – pasen por aquí por favor – hizo una seña para que le siguieran, a penas entraron un hermoso vestido azul turquesa llamó la atención de la heredera Britter

ese! – lo señaló – es precioso! Lo quiero! – miró a su madre con un gesto de niña caprichosa

queremos ese vestido señorita – habló la señora Britter

lo siento – respondió apenada la joven – ese vestido es exclusivo y ya está ordenado para alguien más – explicó – pero tenemos otros vestidos – dijo de inmediato al ver la mirada furibunda de Annie

no quiero otros vestidos! – respondió grosera – quiero ese! – señaló caprichosamente el vestido en el maniquí

de verdad lo siento señorita...

¿es que acaso no sabe quien soy? – arremetió prepotente

la joven se puso nerviosa ante el despliegue de altanería de la heredera Britter, miró a la madre de Esta en busca de apoyo pero Ella solo miraba nerviosamente a su hija y comprendió que no sería de mucha ayuda

¿que pasa aquí? – intervino una cuarta voz

señora lo que pasa es que..

lo que pasa es que su empleada no me ha atendido bien! – se quejó mentirosamente de la joven quien vio a su jefa con cara de pánico

¿es cierto eso Anahis? – preguntó la diseñadora a su asistente que a pesar de ser muy estricta era también objetiva e imparcial

la señorita quiere el vestido turquesa – señaló al causante de la discordia

pagaremos lo que sea por Él – habló Clarisse tratando de llegar a un arreglo antes de que su mimada hija hiciera un berrinche aun mayor

lo lamento señora Britter pero ese vestido fue diseñado exclusivamente para una de mis clientes – habló con seriedad y firmeza dejando en claro que sabía perfectamente quien era – Anahis trae por favor la carpeta con los diseños – señaló la mesa en la que se encontraba, la joven ni tarda ni perezosa fué por el objeto y lo entrego a su jefa que lo tomó y se lo extendió a la niña Britter

dudosa y con la furia recorriendo su ser debido a la humillación de no conseguir el vestido tomó la carpeta, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver tan hermosos diseños, más de uno le gustó pero ciertamente ninguno se comparaba con el turquesa al menos a sus ojos – todos son preciosos – dijo sinceramente mientras continuaba pasando las paginas de la carpeta

le gustó alguno en particular? – preguntó la diseñadora luego de algunos minutos

si hay uno – respondió indiferente – este – señaló un hermoso vestido rojo

tragame tierra – fueron los pensamientos de Anahis en cuanto vió el modelo que había escogido

¿tenemos disponible este modelo? – preguntó Franccesca para alivio suyo

acaba de ser ordenado – respondió apenada de no haber sacado el diseño de la carpeta

lo supuse – respondió la diseñadora justo en el momento que Annie iba a replicar – este modelo ya había sido visto y solo estábamos esperando a que se decidiera – les explicó

es que no tienen un vestido para mi! – explotó la pelinegra – primero el turquesa y ahora este! – reclamó a las mujeres

le agradeceré modere su tono de voz señorita Britter – habló con serenidad y firmeza a la vez

que modere mi tono? Pero quien se cree que es? – estaba furiosa, si las miradas mataran sin duda Franccesca Laurean habría caído muerta a los pies de Annie

nada menos que la dueña y ninguna muchachita engreída va a venir a gritarme – respondió con un tono de voz distinto era notable que estaba enojada

mis disculpas Franccesca – se excusó rápidamente Clarisse – gracias por recibirnos y disculpa – tomó a su hija de la mano y la sacó del lugar cual niña berrinchuda de 6 años

pero que niña! – exclamó la diseñadora en cuanto se fueron a lo que Anahis no pudo más que reír aligerando la tensión anterior.

**Colegio San Pablo**

En la habitación de Candy, Eliza y Aisha no paraban de hablar con emoción del dichoso festival y como esta ultima llevaba años ahí sabía todo acerca del evento y las estaba poniendo al corriente y cuando llegó a la parte de desfilar en el carro Eliza simplemente...

no lo puedo creer! – dijo con fastidio – ¿por que no nací en mayo? – su chillona voz resonó como un lameto en toda la habitación – yo debería estar en ese desfile con ustedes y No la perro parado! – continuo su queja con un toque de desprecio a la aludida

Eliza! – le llamó la atención Candy por la manera de referirse Annie, en cambio su hermana explotaba en carcajadas

perro parado! – repitió entre risas – ahora si te pasaste Eliza – continuaba riendo

Aisha! – retó a su hermana – no está bien que pongan apodos – dijo a las dos

eso díselo a Terry o ya se te olvidó que hasta tu tienes uno? – respondió la peliroja maliciosamente

es cierto! – intervino Aisha – tarzan pecoso es que te dice? – fingió inocencia

no hables mucho – hablo Eliza nuevamente – que tu apodo no está nada bonito – se burló de la pelinegra

como? – dijo asombrada – es que acaso me ha puesto un apodo? – preguntó viendo a Candy que veía a Eliza con ganas de estrangularla

eh...no...bueno si – no le quedo de otra ante la indiscreción de su prima

y cuál es? – preguntó intrigada a lo que la peliroja se apresuró a responder...

te dice...

chita – la varonil voz de Terry se dejó escuchar en la habitación

Terry! – la rubia corrió hacia Él que recién ingresaba por la ventana

hola tarzan pecoso – con un beso calló la protesta de su novia ante el apodo

que haces aquí? Si te ven tendremos problemas – dijo con preocupación

tranquila pecosa es la hora del rezo – sonrió de medio lado tomándola de la mano para luego sentarse en un sillón

con que chita eh? – arremetió Aisha pensativa desde el borde de la cama donde estaba sentada

jajaja – rió Terry – se supone que no debías enterarte – miró acusadoramente a Eliza que sonreía con fingida inocencia, asombrados vieron como la pelinegra reía a carcajadas

que es tan gracioso? – preguntó la peliroja intrigada mientras se levantaba para verla de frente

que si Candy es tarzan...yo soy chita... – habló sugestiva haciendo un ademán hacia su cuñado

Terry es Jane! – ahora fue el turno de Candy de reír seguida por las chicas

que! Una chica! – refutó indignado

tu te lo buscaste! – decía la rubia entre risas, cuando el golpe de la puerta contigua azotándose llegó hasta ellos

alguien no está de buen humor – comentó burlona Eliza mientras sacaba su móvil

estará bien? – la preocupación de Candy irritó sobremanera a su prima

y eso a ti que? – dijo tratando de contenerse

Eliza entiende ella era como mi hermana...

bien dijiste ERA! – remarcó furiosa con su prima

Eliza! – el tono de advertencia usado por Terry le indicó que no permitiría que le levantara la voz a su novia

Eliza que! Por eso te ven la cara de tonta! – refutó mirándola con fuego en los ojos – me voy! – salió como un ventarrón dejando a Candy con el pecho oprimido

Ella tiene razón! – intervino Aisha – además tu hermana soy yo! – dijo con un toque de amargura, salió y la pecas ya estaba con los ojos vidriosos

Aisha! – apenas alcanzó a decir

esas dos van a conocerme – se levantó con las manos empuñadas con la furia recorriendo sus venas

Terry por favor! – la voz quebrada de su novia lo hizo sentarse de golpe para luego abrazarla protectoramente mientras le decía

tranquila pecosa... no les hagas caso...yo estoy y estaré contigo siempre – el tono tierno de sus palabras fue el antídoto que necesitó

gracias mi amor – se limpió las lagrimas y le sonrió dulcemente recibiendo un tierno y amoroso beso en cambio...

En la habitación contigua la recién llegada trinaba del coraje! Como era posible que recibiera tal humillación? Ella... Annie Britter... hija del embajador de los Estados Unidos de América en Inglaterra, asidua cliente de los mejores diseñadores del mundo! humillada por una diseñadora de cuarta en ascenso! Y lo peor es que su madre la había sacado del lugar como si fuera una niña pequeña!...

deben estarse riendo de mi – dijo furiosa – pero esto no se queda así! Me encargare de que nadie vuelva a comprarle – sonreía maliciosamente cuando el sonido característico de un nuevo mensaje instantáneo salió de su laptop y como por arte de magia una sonrisa boba y ¿enamorada? Reemplazó a la anterior...

Henri99 dice: hola hermosa – leyó el mensaje en pantalla

princess dice: hola! Como estas? – escribió mientras sonreía

Henri99 dice: enamorado – su corazón latió furioso al leer esa lineas

princess dice: enamorado? – preguntó mientras se sonrojaba

Henri99 dice: de la chica más tierna, buena, noble y desinteresada que he conocido

princess dice: que chica tan afortunada – escribió desilusionada obviamente sabe que no entra en ese rubro

Henri99 dice: el afortunado soy yo por haberla conocido aunque solo sea por medio de una maquina – el sonido de las pisadas de caballos en una carrera no eran nada comparado con los retumbantes latidos de su corazón

Henri99 dice: que pasa? Porque te quedas callada?

Princess dice: lo siento debo irme – escribió sin saber porque huía

Henri99 dice: no te vayas!

Princess dice: henry yo

Henry99 dice: dije algo malo?

Princess dice: no! No es eso

Henry99 dice: cada día que pasa te vas adentrando y adueñando con una rapidez inmensa de mi pequeño corazón, dígase tan pequeño porque es tan grande el amor que siento por ti que apenas cabe la puntita del Everest y tiende a crecer mucho más...*****– sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando leyó esa declaración

Henry99 dice: que te parece? Es un pensamiento que escribí para Ella – su cara larga casi llegó al suelo por la decepción

princess dice: es muy hermoso

Henry99 dice: como Ella

pricess dice: henry debo irme luego hablamos – cerró la lap sin darle tiempo a responder, dió un largo suspiro recordando como "conoció" a Henry...

_flash back_

_el tiempo para terminar el trabajo de investigación que encargó la profesora de Historia se agotó era casi media noche y aún estaba sumergida en la red buscando información..._

_odio la historia – resopló con fastidio – tiene que haber algo sobre lo que pueda hacer la tarea – hablaba mientras seguía buscando cuando un recuadro apareció en su pantalla, alguien la había agregado a su lista de messenger – mmm quien será Henry99? – dijo intrigada – supongo que debe conocerme – dió click en aceptar e inmediatamente recibió un mensaje..._

_Henry99 dice: hola! Ya terminaste la tarea?_

_Princess dice: disculpa, te conozco? – preguntó confundida_

_Henry99 dice: estoy terminado mi tarea, tuve que hacer una investigación _

_princess dice: una investigación? – convenenciera por naturaleza dejó de lado su pregunta anterior_

_Henry99 dice: sí, un trabajo sobre Jane Austen que encargó el profesor de literatura_

_princess dice: que casualidad yo tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana y aún no lo termino_

_Henry99 dice: sobre que?_

_Princess dice: no me lo vas a creer! Pero sobre Jane Austen_

_Henry99 dice: wow! Si que es una coincidencia!_

_Princess dice: si una gran coincidencia – dejó ver una irónica sonrisa_

_Henry99 dice: si quieres te envió el mío para que te apoyes_

_princess dice: de verdad?_

_Henry99 dice: claro, ahí va_

_princess dice: ok – dió click en aceptar y la transferencia del archivo empezó_

_princess dice: gracias – escribió una vez lo recibió_

_Henry99 dice: fue un placer :)_

_princess dice: disculpa que te deje pero debo terminar – se excusó_

_Henry99 dice: ok no te preocupes_

_los siguientes días siguieron encontrándose en el chat._

_fin de flash back_

Al principio Annie lo usaba como ayuda para sus tareas pero conforme pasaban los días algo fue naciendo dentro de Ella... algo que era provocado por el desconocido al otra lado la maquina...

esto no puede ser posible! – escribía en su diario – no puedo estar enamorada de un desconocido! – continúo – ni siquiera se si Henry es su nombre real!, no sé quien es su familia! Que tal que es un pobretón! – escribió mientras su rostro se desfiguraba por el horror que tal pensamiento le causaba – dios mío! debo dejar de hablar con Él! – escribió – Annie Britter no nació para ser la novia de cualquiera – la punta del lápiz se quebró por la presión que ejerció al escribir la ultima letra mientras de sus azules ojos salían gruesas lagrimas que mojaban lo recién escrito...

**Blue River Zoo**

sentado placidamente con las piernas estiradas apoyadas sobre la mesa Albert disfrutaba de su descanso cuando el crujir de la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrar a Anayanti parada en el umbral...

hola Ana! Pasa – sonrió al tiempo que bajaba los pies para sentarse correctamente

hola – respondió la recién llegada

pasa algo? – preguntó al notarla nerviosa

eh... has podido hablar con... Aisha? – cuestionó nerviosa

en realidad no – contestó apenado – Candy dice que debes darle tiempo

me guarda rencor verdad – dijo con pesar

bueno...no ha sido fácil para Ella saber que tu eres su tía – medió Albert

la causante de que su abuelo esté tan enfermo, la única culpable – continuo Ella – me duele tanto saber que la hija de mi hermano me odia – sus ojos se empañaron

no te odia... solo esta confundida – trató de animarla mientras colocaba una mano sobre la suya

claro que me odia! Me lo dejo muy claro ese día... – su mente voló al día en que la conoció

_flash back_

_un gusto Anayanti – Candy fué la primera en saludar_

_¿Anayanti? – repitió Aisha, ¿será la misma? ¿cuantas Anayanti habrá en el mundo? – pensaba_

_si, mamá lo inventó – sonrió tristemente, la tierra se abrió bajo los pies de Aisha_

_es ella! – pensó – es mi tía!_

_gusto en conocerte Aisha – extendió la mano_

_lamento no decir lo mismo tía – dijo con rencor y con marcada ironía la ultima palabra_

_disculpa? – la confusión de Anayanti fue notaria para todos quienes se encontraban del mismo modo_

_ah claro! Debí suponer que no sabes quien soy – respondió con fingida inocencia – el nombre de Aser te dice algo? Es el nombre de mi abuelo al que dejaste moribundo!_

_Rashieka! – Tikvah le había hablado sobre Ella, sorprendida dió un paso para abrazarla_

_no te me acerques! – dió un paso atrás – por tu culpa mi abuelo casi se muere! – le reprochó con rencor, se alejó corriendo de ahí con Anthony detrás intentando alcanzarla_

_fin de flash back_

Candy te acepta – le recordó Albert sonriendo alentador

si – sonrió recordando la reacción de Candy

_flash back_

_tu eres hermana de Tikvah? – la pecosa la veía con asombro_

_si – fue todo lo que pudo decir después de las palabras de Aisha_

_wow! Que gusto conocerte! – se acercó y la abrazó dejando a la joven sorprendida – primero no sabía nada de la familia de mi madre y ahora tengo dos tías! Y un abuelo! – sonreía alegremente_

_fin de flash back_

Albert...

si?

que quiso decir Candy con eso de la familia de mi madre? – traía esa duda y no se había atrevido a preguntar

no lo sé – mintió – solo se que Aisha es su gemela pero nada más – esa parte si era cierta

hasta donde sé mi hermano Eslam era el padre de Aisha y mi cuñada su madre – hablaba mas para si misma – nunca supe de una gemela perdida – dijo intrigada

eso es algo que solo tu padre puede esclarecer – comentó Albert soltando un apesadumbrado suspiro

quizá Tik sepa algo – comentó al aire

tal vez debas hablar con Ella – la alentó – _si mis sospechas son ciertas Anayanti lo descubrirá_ – pensó optimista

continuara...

Nota: por fin! si ya se que está cortito pero no quise hacerlas esperar mas!

***** fragmento del pensamiento "Lo que tu me haces sentir" de GaByTurnes, mil gracias GaBy por tan lindo regalo!

millones de gracias! por su RW

**dianis**

**Anahis**

**Yeli**

**lupis**

**Gemma**

**Nathy**

**Magdy**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Jari**


	26. Capítulo 20 segunda parte

**Capítulo XX parte 2**

Trozos de cartón, retazos de tela, chaquiras, lentejuelas, madejas de hilo por doquier. La habitación de Eliza parecía un campo de batalla, sólo que ésta era con las tijeras y la aguja. Desde que se iniciaron los preparativos para el festival, Candy y Aisha habían tomado por asalto el cuarto de su prima convirtiéndolo en su trinchera. Y ahora se encontraban las tres primas junto con Paty intentando hacer un vestido digno de las gemelas Andley-Ibrahim, éste debe ser bello y glamuroso ya que será con el que desfilen durante el tan esperado festival de mayo.

- ¡Es inútil! – se quejó Candy – ¡nunca lograremos hacer ni siquiera uno! – derrotada e irritada arrojó las partes de tela mal cortada que intentaba unir con aguja e hilo en mano.

- ¡Y yo creí que con las clases del taller de corte y confección sería suficiente! – suspiró derrotada Aisha mientras hacía lo propio con su "vestido", Paty levantó la vista del antifaz que bordaba con lentejuela y expresó su opinión…

- ¡Nada de eso señoritas! – frunció el entrecejo y continuó – ¡no me he pasado bordando estos antifaces para que ahora se den por vencidas! Así que muevan esas manos y terminen esos vestidos – concluyó autoritaria desconcertando a las presentes

- ¡así se habla Patricia! – aplaudió Eliza efusivamente la intervención de la castaña, dejando un momento los patrones de tela que cortaba – muy bien, muchachitas – se dirigió a sus primas – ya escucharon a Paty, muevan esas manos que estamos con el tiempo encima y estos vestidos que serán la envidia del festival, obvio porque yo los diseñé, – indicó con toda la arrogancia que le caracteriza – deben estar listos en una semana y con sus puntadas de tortuga dudo mucho que terminemos a tiempo – les dirigió una mirada de superioridad y regreso a su trabajo con la tela.

- Está bien – resopló Candy resignada

- Primita, deberías controlar un poco tu pulso de maraquero – habló Aisha al tiempo que mostraba lo que había estado cosiendo.

- La mirada horrorizada de Eliza al ver el chueco y malhecho vestido fue de fotografía, las carcajadas de las jóvenes no se hicieron esperar siendo la última en unirse a éstas la pelirroja – ¡de verdad que está horrible! – exclamó la joven Leagan entre risas, limpiándose unas lagrimitas de los ojos.

- Espantoso – confirmó Candy riendo

- Lo más sensato es que este domingo que salgamos vayan a alguna tienda y se compren un hermoso vestido cada quien – sugirió Paty sinceramente.

- Nunca estuve más de acuerdo contigo – expresó Aisha aún sin contener la risa – sin ofender – indicó rápidamente ante la mirada de pocos amigos que le dedicara su prima.

- No te enojes Eliza – medió Candy – tú no tienes la culpa de que no seamos nada buenas con la aguja y el hilo, además estoy segura que con un poco de práctica podrás materializar tus hermosos diseños – le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a su prima que no pudo si no expresar su conformidad.

- Pues si todas estamos de acuerdo, recojamos este tiradero y vayamos a tomar un poco de aire – diciendo y haciendo, Eliza levantaba y hacía una bola de las telas arrojándolas a una cesta – ¡estoy harta de estar encerrada! Y ¡no soporto la espalda! – se quejó poniendo las manos en la cintura al tiempo que flexionaba la espalda hacia atrás.

- ¡Mejor idea no has podido tener! – dijo Aisha levantándose del suelo cual resorte, para inmediatamente salir disparada de la habitación.

- ¡hey Rashi! – le gritó Candy, pero su gemela hizo caso omiso a el llamado – ¿a dónde irá con tanta prisa? – se preguntó pensativa mientras ayudaba a recoger el tiradero.

- Probablemente tiene una cita con algún chico – Eliza lanzó su teoría al aire haciendo que Candy girara a verla desconcertada – ¿qué? Es lo más normal del mundo – respondió con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada atónita de la rubia.

- No, bueno… no me ha contado nada – hablaba indecisa

- No le des mucha importancia – intervino Paty – quizá solo estaba harta de estar cosiendo y necesitaba despejarse un poco – opinó la castaña.

- Sí, lo más seguro es que… – decía la pecosa cuando sonó su celular y el dueño de sus latidos se apersonó al otro lado de la línea – ¡hola! – le saludó olvidándose por completo de las presentes.

- ¿Cómo está mi princesa pecas? – preguntó con su sedosa voz haciendo mantequilla el corazón de la rubia.

- Yo… eh, bien – atinó a decir torpemente bajo la divertida mirada de sus amigas – espera amor – dijo a su interlocutor para luego dirigirse a sus compinches de aventura – las veo luego chicas – salió presurosa agitando una mano.

- Sólo somos tú y yo ahora – un suspiro pesaroso acompañó la acotación de Eliza

- Esto, ejem… Eliza, quedé con Stear en la biblioteca – repuso apenada la chica de lentes.

- ¡Oh está bien! – agitó los brazos y con dramatismo se dejó caer en un sillón

- Puedes venir conmigo, si gustas – le invitó Paty tímidamente, se sintió un poco culpable por dejarla sola.

- ¡andiamo! Ve a encontrarte con il tuo amore – suspiró teatralmente y le hizo una seña para que se marchara antes de recostarse en el respaldo.

- Hasta más tarde – se despidió la srta. O' Brien y salió de la habitación.

- Sola – fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelirroja antes de sentir un ardor que le escocía los ojos.

- Los días pasaron rápidamente y el quinto fin de semana llegó, deseosos por salir del encierro la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban fuera de sus habitaciones, listos para ser recogidos por sus familias.

Era el último fin de semana antes del tan aclamado y esperado festival de mayo, todos aprovecharían para comprar todo lo necesario para el importante acontecimiento. Era el único solaz del año en medio de ese lúgubre colegio. Y claro, ninguno de los asistentes escatimaría en gastos y mucho menos la distinguida señorita Britter, máxime que es la afortunada alumna que irá sentada en el trono de la diosa de la primavera. ¡Ah! porque no será de la realeza pero por lo menos en el festival sí que sería quien tuviera la mayor jerarquía ¡Como que se llamaba Annie y se apellidaba Britter! Lo único que le falta es que la proclamen Perséfone, título que ostentará la alumna elegida para ser la deidad de la primavera, por aquello de que cuando la hija de Deméter vuelve a la tierra los prados florecen y la tierra produce. Pero bueno no hay que preocuparse por nimiedades, detalles, mero trámite a cumplir, insignificancias que no le quitan el sueño a la heredera. Ese fin de semana encontraría un vestido digno de una diosa o ¡se dejaba de llamar Anacleta! ¿A poco se creyeron que Annie era su nombre? Lo cierto es que creen bien pero que ganas de que se llame así, ¡apoco no sería cool poderle decir Cleta! A ver ¿en qué estábamos? Ah sí, en que vamos a recorrer las boutiques de Londres en busca del tan espectacular y todavía inexistente vestido.

- ¡Mamá! – presurosa fue al encuentro de su progenitora, metafóricamente hablando claro, no nos olvidemos que es adoptada.

- Annie cariño – la recibió la aludida con la típica sonrisa de adoración de una madre hacia su cría.

- ¿Porque tardaste tanto? – reclamó de inmediato – tenemos el tiempo encima – continuó su alegato al pasar junto a ella, sin reparar en el abrazo al aire que dio su madre.

- Lo siento hija, tuve que hacer algunas cosas y se me fue el tiempo – se excusaba siguiéndola hacia el auto que los esperaba unos metros adelante.

- ¡Ya no importa! – restó importancia al asunto y se metió en la parte trasera del vehículo. Con una mirada de tristeza Clarisse entró al auto e indicó al chófer les llevara a New Bond Street. Ese día la cifra gastada llevaría varios ceros.

- Pero la Heredera Britter no era la única con problemas existenciales, sentadas en uno de los salones de la mansión, las gemelas Andley – Ibrahim devoraban las revistas de moda en busca de algún diseño que pudieran portar para tan sobresaliente acontecimiento.

En otro sillón con un cuaderno de dibujo en las piernas Eliza hacía algunos trazos. Toda su concentración estaba en el boceto. Algún día sería una gran diseñadora, con pasarelas en París, Milán y New York pero mientras ese momento llegaba haría crecer su portafolio de diseños. Los gritos de sus primos en la sala contigua le hicieron detener sus actividades para dirigirse a investigar lo ocurrido.

- ¡No puedo creer que Tom haya fallado ese tiro! – se quejó Neal

- No es tan fácil como parece – señaló Stear.

- Claro que no – convino Archie – ¡pero se la pasa todo el santo día con el balón en los pies! ¡Es lo único que hace! – dijo un tanto exasperado porque el Chelsea había perdido la oportunidad de empatar al New Castle.

- Un error cualquiera lo comete – con un movimiento al aire de su mano, Anthony quitó importancia a la cuestión y se concentró en el juego.

- ¡Tenía que ser fútbol! – suspiró Eliza cansinamente

- Vente hermanita – palmeó Neal el lugar vació junto a Él – antes de que me digas que no te gusta el fútbol – cortó la réplica de la pelirroja antes de saliera de su boca – déjame decirte que desde hoy me daré a la tarea de que te guste – sonrió de medio lado y volvió a palmear el lugar junto a Él.

Eliza quería seguir con sus diseños, pero el ofrecimiento de su hermano la entusiasmó enormemente y no es que la perspectiva de aprender de fútbol le atrajera, más bien era el hecho de compartir el momento con su hermano lo que le emocionaba. La relación que Candy y Aisha habían forjado, en ocasiones le hacía sentir sola, fuera de lugar, envidiosa. Sobre todo envidiosa. No lo pensó dos veces y con una enorme sonrisa corrió a sentarse junto al ojimiel que desde ese momento se dedicó a explicarle el partido jugada por jugada.

En el otro salón Candy y Aisha continuaban absortas intentando encontrar una solución para la paz mundial, que diga, un vestido para su participación como hadas de la primavera. ¡Ah! Porque, ¡ese fue otro problema al que se enfrentaron! ¿Quién rayos iba a ser Perséfone? Por muy gemelas que fueran no podían ser las dos o ¿sí? No habiendo encontrado otra solución decidieron ser unas lindas hadas de la primavera. Varias horas después, desde la puerta del salón Doris les comunicó, ¡ya está servida la cena! Pero, ¿Comer? ¿Quién piensa en comer en un momento como este? Lo primordial es hallar el flamante vestido. Lástima que Elroy Andley no compartiera su opinión y con un chasquido de dedos les hizo asistir al comedor.

Todos los Andley, a excepción de Albert obviamente, se sentaron a degustar la deliciosa cena. El tema de conversación redundó en el bendito festival de mayo. _¿Es que no iba a llegar nunca?_ Se preguntaban Neal y Anthony. Sin el aliciente de una chica especial con la cual bailar, el dichoso festival los tenía hartos. ¿Y a quién no? ¡A mí sí! ¿Y a ustedes?

Efectivamente, llegó. Aquí estamos ya en el grandioso Festival. Vestidos multicolores por todos lados. Jóvenes ataviados con sus mejores galas. Por ahí acabo de ver al mayor de los Cornwell vestido de militar, está demás decir que luce guapísimo, todo un héroe de guerra. Creo que acabo de tener un déjà vu. ¡Oh! ¿Ese era el Duque de Grandchester? No, creo que no. Se le parece ligeramente pero definitivamente no es el suegro, de Candy por supuesto.

Los compases que la orquesta tocaba inundaban el salón y los jardines cercanos. Era un jolgorio ahí dentro, "con clase" pero jolgorio a fin de cuentas. Los jóvenes estudiantes estaban desatados, ese día no había reglas ni normas de conducta que valieran. Los disfraces y máscaras les permitían actuar sin inhibiciones. ¿No les había contado que era de máscaras? Bueno, ya se enteraron ahora.

¡Yeah! ¡Llegó el tan esperado suceso! ¡El clímax del evento! El nombramiento de la diosa del Festival de Mayo del Real Colegio San Pablo. La Hermana Grey nos hará el honor de hacerlo. No, la cara de pocos amigos con estreñimiento de tres días no es porque se le contraigan las entrañas por esta demostración de pagano comportamiento, así la tiene y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarla. Salvo alguna cirugía, el Dr. Del Villar estaría más que dispuesto… este, creo que me desvié. ¡Ah sí, el nombramiento!

- Preciados Alumnos de este distinguido Colegio – inició el sermón, digo el discurso. – es para nosotros, los catedráticos de tan ilustre institución – continuaba ceremoniosamente la diatriba – nombrar como la diosa de nuestro prestigioso Festival, que como bien sabrán tiene una tradición de más 100 años siendo instituido por primera vez en mil ochocientos… – en este punto todos los alumnos y porque no decirlo, padres de familia y demás invitados, habían desconectado sus cerebros de tan importante disertación; llegados al punto crucial, el meollo del asunto, todos volvimos a prestar atención – la Señorita Annie Britter – el orgullo en la voz de la rectora no pudo ocultarse, Annie era de sus alumnas favoritas, la "consen". Por supuesto que la dadivosidad de la familia de la joven no tenía nada que ver. A nadie extrañó el veredicto y mucho menos a la heredera Britter cuya madre llevó una jugosa donación al colegio unos días antes, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar lo que unos cuantos ceros antes del punto decimal pueden hacer?

Ximena Navarrete* se quedó corta ante el despliegue de elegancia de la joven heredera, Miss Universo era un concurso de principiantes. Era la ocasión para brillar, su momento de gloria. Había vencido a Candy. – ¡Gracias! – dijo emocionada hasta las lágrimas en cuanto estuvo junto a la rectora, inmediatamente llevaron la guirnalda que fungiría como corona y la pusieron sobre su cabeza. Bajó del pequeño estrado y con paso jubiloso se dirigió al carro alegórico en el que se encontraba su tan ansiado trono. Se sentía plena, feliz, hermosa, no en balde había gastado una cantidad estratosférica en el vestido estilo griego que llevaba encima. Fueron varias horas de tienda en tienda, de mirar por internet cuando finalmente encontró el vestido perfecto. Ese día sería perfecto, como su vestido. Nada ni nadie podría arruinar su felicidad y su victoria sobre Candy a excepción de…

- ¡Felicitaciones Annie! – la pecosa corazón de pollo acudió a expresar sus en hora buena a su ex amiga. Enfundada en un hermoso vestido color turquesa que enmarcaba perfectamente su silueta, el recatado pero llamativo escote al frente, cortes asimétricos en las mangas y falda, el corte a la cadera… ¿Ya lo pillaste? En efecto, es el mismo. Aquel vestido colgado en un maniquí, el mismo por el cual Annie hizo tremendo berrinche, motivo por el que la famosa diseñadora le bajó dos rayitas a las insolencias de miss Britter. Afirmativo, ese es el vestido que la rubia lleva puesto.

- ¡Ese vestido! – y por si nos quedaba alguna duda, Cleta digo Annie acaba de confirmarlo.

- ¡Oh! – atinó a decirle, desconcertada por el escrutinio de la pelinegra – la tía abuela mandó a hacerlo para mí – le informó sonriendo – ¿no es precioso? – preguntó dando una semi vuelta a la derecha en su mismo lugar.

- Sí, precioso – repitió con la ira bullendo en su interior. ¿cómo es posible que Candy la supere siempre? Pero no hoy. ¡Ella es Perséfone! la diosa de la primavera y es su día. – si me permites voy a mi lugar – señaló el trono y se dirigió hacia allá sin esperar respuesta.

El desfile de los carros alegóricos con las jóvenes nacidas en mayo en ellos dio inicio. Encabezando la caravana iba una batucada, tengo la ligera impresión de que parece carnaval brasileño. Otros alumnos caminaban detrás del ruidoso grupo esparciendo flores. Me pregunto para qué si los pétalos eran aplastados por la ruedas de madera del carro que iba tirado por un tractor. Los padres orgullosos veían a sus retoños saludar desde arriba. Los Sres. Britter respondían a los saludos de su "divina" hija. Clarisse veía a su pequeña extender la firme mano saludando a los presentes y repasaba mentalmente, cual madre en concurso infantil de belleza, Corto, corto, largo, largo y volvía a repetir corto, corto, largo, largo. Si alguna vez vieron "Princesitas" en Discovery Home&Health sabrán a lo que me refiero. ¿No lo han visto? No se los recomiendo.

Desde la orilla del sendero que ocupaba el desfile, Lady Elroy se limpiaba con discreción las inoportunas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. El orgullo invadía su pecho al ver a sus sobrinas en todo su esplendor. Albert, parado junto a Ella, la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Comprendía perfectamente las emociones de su tía, Él mismo luchaba por controlarlas. Sus hermanas lucían hermosas, radiantes. La felicidad en sus rostros era contagiosa, bastaba con ver a sus sobrinos que las miraban con orgullo y afecto. La única que se mostraba un poco taciturna era Eliza, le preocupaba un poco que la vieja Eliza Leagan saliera a flote. La sincera sonrisa y el efusivo saludo que le dedicó a Candy le hicieron respirar aliviado, por el momento.

Candy y Aisha estaban rebosantes de excitación y alegría. La pelinegra llevaba años ahí y era su primer Festival, activamente hablando. Compartirlo con su hermana y su familia paterna es más de lo que alguna vez soñó. Cuando la tía abuela le entregó el vestido que había mandado a hacer para ella ¡casi le da un síncope! No esperaba que hubiera un vestido hecho exclusivamente para Ella como para Candy y Eliza. En ese momento se sintió parte de la familia. Se dejó arropar por ellos y no pensaba salir nunca más del cobijo que le ofrecieron las alas de la familia Andley.

La pecosa era punto y aparte. Por más que buscaba, no lograba encontrar el anhelado rostro entre los asistentes. _¿Estará en su habitación?_ Se preguntaba al no ver a su apuesto novio entre la multitud. ¿Apuesto? Creo que me he quedado corta, guapo, bello, hermoso, gallardo, atractivo, papibueno ¿esta palabra existe? Si no acaba de materializarse en la persona de Terruce Grandchester. Él le había asegurado que asistiría al desfile, era un bello momento y quería compartirlo. La sonrisa que había portado en lo que iba de la "procesión" se desvaneció al ser consciente que el destinatario de ésta no estaba entre los presentes.

Terry, furioso y lleno de celos, observaba desde lo alto de una rama aledaña al sendero. Era irracional su actitud, lo sabía de sobra, pero aun así le era imposible no sentirse como se sentía. Válgase la redundancia. Quería ir a bajar a Candy del maldito carro y encerrarla en alguna torre del castillo Grandchester. Sólo ver las miradas hambrientas que los demás alumnos le dedicaban le hacían querer dejar ciego a más de uno. Las sonrisitas afectadas de éstos cuando la rubia les saludaba. De haber sabido lo que el festival implicaba le habría prohibido participar. En estos momentos se arrepentía mil veces no haber asistido nunca al méndigo festival. - _¿Qué locuras estoy pensando?_ – Se dijo de pronto – _el solo ver su rostro iluminado por la alegría… hace que valga la pena consumirme de celos_ – pensó con una triste sonrisa. Pero ese rostro rebosante de alegría no lo era más. Algo había cambiado, se notaba en su semblante ansioso y anhelante. De inmediato comprendió la causa. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por su infantil actitud bajó del árbol y se dirigió al final del sendero. El desfile estaba por concluir, ahí la esperaría.

Uno a uno los carros fueron deteniéndose, el que transportaba a Candy y Aisha fue el segundo. Inmediatamente fueron hacia la escalera que iba pegada al carro para poder bajar. Apenas puso un pie en el primer estribo Candy sintió unas manos firmes que la sujetaban de la parte baja de la espalda, contrariada miró hacia abajo dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas frescas al atrevido infractor pero los ojos zafiros que sobresalían del negro antifaz detuvieron la perorata que ya viajaba a su boca.

- Permítame ayudarle Mi Lady – cuatro palabras y Ella ya era mantequilla cerca de un fogón. sólo cuatro palabras y su cuerpo entero vibró.

- Dón… ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó comenzando a descender, se esforzó por pisar firmemente, no confiaba en el temblor de sus piernas.

- Observándote – simple y llana palabra que le hizo perder el equilibrio, afortunadamente para Ella Terry seguía sosteniéndola y de un tirón la bajó.

- Gracias – sonrió, aunque se sentía inexplicablemente cohibida. Las manos de Él seguían posicionadas en su espalda, manteniéndola pegada a su firme cuerpo.

- Siempre es un placer – habló quedamente, un susurro ronco. Tenía la vista fija en el rostro pecoso. La voz de Aisha que venía bajando del carro los sacó de su abstracción. Lentamente se separaron pero instintivamente sus manos se buscaron, entrelazándose, sintiéndose a salvo la una a la otra.

La familia Andley llegó al encuentro de las herederas. Albert se deshacía en elogios para sus hermanas y Candy lo presentó a la tía abuela como un entrañable amigo. Todos partieron al gran salón. A cada paso que daban las notas musicales invadían sus oídos. La alegría y entusiasmo del alumnado se sentía en el ambiente. Pronto estuvieron inmersos en un alud de adolescentes y padres de familia, éstos últimos no se quedarían mucho tiempo. La festividad era para sus hijos y lo más sano es que la muchachada disfrute sin la presencia intimidatoria de sus progenitores.

La cadencia de las notas de un vals se dejó escuchar. Todos los jóvenes se encontraban apostados en el perímetro del salón. Obviamente no se sentían atraídos por la música. Estaban deseosos por que la orquesta dejara de tocar y el DJ que contrataron entrara en acción. La rectora al notar la pista vacía hizo correr la voz de que si nadie bailaba, ¡no habría DJ! Cual marabunta los colegiales abarrotaron la pista. Satisfecha, la rectora se retiró un momento a su oficina.

- Me concede esta pieza Mi Lady – una caravana acompañó a la solicitud hecha por Terry. Con los pómulos al rojo vivo, la pecosa extendió la mano aceptando la invitación del castaño. Se adentraron en la pista y cuando Él posó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para comenzar los suaves movimientos sintió que flotaba. – ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que estás? – preguntó con la boca pegada a su oído. Oficialmente Candy está en las nubes.

- No – apenas encontró la voz para responderle. – _¡Candy, no seas tarada! ¡espabílate!_ – se regañó mentalmente, su aturdimiento le desconcertaba sobremanera. Después de todo ¡sólo era Terry! ¡su guapísimo y sexy novio!

- Estás preciosa – confirmó apretándola más a su cuerpo. – _¡Que ganas de llevármela de aquí y disfrutar de Ella sin nadie a nuestro alrededor! _– el joven Grandchester trataba con ahínco no hacer lo que sus pensamientos le decían.

- No te vi en el desfile – intentó entablar conversación antes de que los latidos de su corazón le dejaran sorda.

- ¿No? Yo si te vi. Te veías preciosa rodeada de flores.

- Creí que no habías venido – dijo tristemente la rubia.

- ¿Y perderme tú participación? ¡Ni loco, amor mío! – hundió el rostro en la cabellera rizada que en ese momento caía como ondas de luz en los hombros de la joven.

- ¿Entonces porque no te vi? – presionó la ojiverde. Algo no le tincaba en el asunto.

_- ¡Qué manía de la pecosa de sacarle todo!_ – pensó frustrado. Había intentado distraerla con su galantería que dicho está demás le salía del alma. – Estaba observando todo desde una rama, tenía muy buena vista. No me perdí nada. – le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de medio lado.

- Te busqué entre la gente_ –_ le hizo saber con una triste sonrisa – cuando no encontré tu rostro entre ellos, dejó de tener sentido el estar ahí arriba. – confesó sin mirarle.

- Si antes se sentía un tonto, ahora se consideraba "el rey de los tontos". Mientras perdía el tiempo peleando con el monstruo de los celos su pecosa no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera verle a Él. Todos los idiotas que la veían embelesados eran un montón de caras borrosas para Ella. Ahora lo entendía. – Supuse que no me habías visto, por eso te esperé al final del paseo. – contó una verdad a medias. De ningún modo le diría que sus celos irracionales eran los causantes de su alejamiento. Un _Gracias_ acompañado de una sonrisa hizo que el mal rato padecido fuera un paseo por el parque. – ¡vamos! – pidió en cuanto se detuvo al darse cuenta que el vals llegaba a su fin.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó extrañada.

- A donde pueda besarte – la mirada pícara hizo sonrojar a la pecosa.

Lograron escabullirse sin ser interceptados. Los primos Andley reían abiertamente en el otro extremo del salón. Una vez fuera se adentraron en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Vacío, perfecto para sus planes. Sin perder más tiempo Terry la introdujo en una de las aulas y la arrinconó contra la puerta recién cerrada. Ávido comenzó a probar la boca que se moría por besar desde que la vio aparecer con ese vestido puesto. La joven no estaba, que digamos, incómoda atendiendo las demandas de su novio. Respondía con igual o más pasión a cada avance del castaño. Cuando sintió las manos de Él ahí donde la espalda pierde su nombre soltó una exhalación que de inmediato fue absorbida por la boca del causante.

En el salón, los padres de familia se despedían de sus vástagos. Y ahora tenemos un pequeño problema, Elroy Andley se iba y por ende quería despedirse de Candy. No sirvieron de nada las excusas de Eliza y Aisha. _Vayan por Ella_ ordenó a sus sobrinas. Y era en esa encomienda en la que se encontraban las primas. El primer lugar que se les ocurrió fue la colina. Nada. Ni rastro de la pareja. Los minutos avanzaban y cada vez se ponían más nerviosas. _¿Qué le vamos a decir a la tía abuela?_ Era el insistente enunciado en sus mentes. Resignadas decidieron regresar al salón. Quizá Candy ya había regresado. Pero ¡oh cruel decepción! Ni sombra de la rubia se veía en el lugar. Se prepararon mentalmente para la diatriba que seguramente Elroy les daría, pero un ángel caído del cielo apersonado en la figura de Albert se llevó a la tía abuela. Agradecieron infinitamente la oportuna intervención del amigo de Candy sin reparar en lo extraño del asunto.

Sin los padres y con unas cuantas monjas en el salón, el estruendo de la música del DJ amenazaba con tirar el candelabro en forma de araña que colgaba del centro del techo. El verdadero festival acababa de comenzar. Despojadas de la preocupación se dispusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta, al fin y al cabo que su prima estaba en buenas manos.

¡Y que manos! Sé de muy buena fuente que más de una quisiera estar con ellas encima, creo que debajo también. La feliz pareja había abandonado el no muy seguro cobijo del aula cuando la cosa se puso candente. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de salir sin ser vistos por Sor Limón, quise decir Sor Cecile quien sabiamente estaba haciendo una ronda, no fuera cosa que hubiera algo que empañara la intachable imagen de tan reputado colegio. ¿y a dónde se fueron? ¡Pues a dónde más! Ahí justamente, a la segunda colina de Pony.

Los sonidos de la música aún se escuchaban a lo lejos y en medio de ellos un tronido muy similar al de las salamanquesas se apreciaba en el ambiente, ¿no conocen las salamanquesas? Las lagartijitas esas que se la pasan correteando en las paredes de casi todas las casas del mundo. Resulta que Clin las escuchó y salió del hueco en su árbol a jugar con ellas pero ¡oh sorpresa! ¡No eran salamanquesas! Al menos no esos reptiles que él esperaba ver. La pareja que estaba en el césped bajo la sombra de su árbol, prácticamente se devoraba a besos, haciendo unos sonidos muy graciosos, parecidos a unos tronidos. Las manos, las mismas de las que hablábamos hace unos instantes, volaban por los cuerpos y las piernas se enredaban. Sólo un ojo experto podría definir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Cual anaconda engullendo su presa, tal como hace la vivis con su desayuno. Él joven no dejaba espacio ni siquiera para un alfiler. Las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo alborotado y las ropas arrugadas de ambos daban constancia de la actividad que estaban realizando. La necesidad fisiológica de llenar los pulmones les hizo separarse un poco, dándose besos más cortos entre jadeos y aspiraciones, intentando recuperar el combustible que gastan en cada muestra de cariño.

- Pecosa – alcanzó a decir el ojiazul antes de asaltar el cuello de la joven – siento que me quemo – le hizo saber con la poca voz que logró articular, dejando un rastro ardiente en el camino de la base del cuello a la boca de su novia

- Déjame ser el bálsamo que alivie tu ardor – susurró jadeante besando la sensible piel detrás de la oreja del castaño.

- No me estás ayudando en mucho amor – respondió con voz roncamente dolorosa deteniéndose un momento para verla – más bien, atizas la llama que tanto intento sofocar – sonrió contra su piel mientras besaba su clavícula.

- Entonces, nos quemaremos juntos – resolvió filtrando su mano bajo la camisa de su novio, haciéndolo estremecer al contacto de sus trémulos dedos.

- Creo, mi amada pecosa – con manos temblorosas le tomo la cara para verla a los ojos – que debemos parar aquí – susurró contra sus labios – si no queremos convertirnos en un caso de estudio de la combustión espontánea – besó su frente y Ella pudo sentir su sonrisa sobre su piel.

La rubia se acomodó en el pecho de su novio, intentando serenarse – Terry – le llamó dubitativa dejando que su mano se entretuviera con un mechón de cabello castaño.

- ¿Sí, pecosa? – habló contra la sien de Ella, aun respiraba con dificultad.

- Yo… este… ejem… Terry, yo – atropellaba las palabras, hablando sin hablar con la mejilla pegada a su pecho.

Intrigado por el azoramiento de la joven la separó un poco para verle – ¿Sí? – una ceja levantada acompañó a su pregunta.

- Yo… quiero

- ¿qué quieres? – preguntó con curiosa diversión. Imaginaba la respuesta y el corazón le latía desbocado de anticipación.

- Más – respondió la pecosa en un susurro ocultando nuevamente el rostro en el pecho de Él.

- ¿más? – repitió ocultando la sonrisa que bailaba en su boca. ¡Claro que quería más! ¡Él mismo se estaba muriendo por tener más!

- Yo, quiero… Eso – confesó quedamente sintiendo un fuego recorrerla entera.

- Eso – afirmó en voz alta. Candy, su pecosa ¿también quería Eso? Por un momento se sintió mareado. La voz de Ella le ayudó a sobreponerse enseguida.

- Sí, ya sabes, los hechos de la vida – dijo rápidamente con la mirada concentrada en un botón de la camisa de su novio, el bochorno que sentía no le permitía mirarle.

- ¿los hechos de la vida? – intentó con todas sus fuerzas ahogar la risa que vibraba en su garganta y que titilaba en sus ojos.

Abandonó el confort de los brazos que la rodeaban – ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo? – refutó con patente indignación y con el rostro encendido de vergüenza.

Todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse serio se fueron al traste en ese momento, la carcajada que había estado reprimiendo salió con todos los honores, incluidas unas lagrimitas que tuvo que limpiar con el cuello de su camisa. Obviamente, a estas alturas Candy había pasado por todos los colores del arcoíris y ahora era una mezcla homogénea de todos ellos. La vergüenza y el bochorno dieron paso al enojo, la indignación y el coraje. Con toda la dignidad que pudo se levantó, dio un zapatazo en el suelo y se giró airada. Aun con el estómago vibrando por la risa, Terry se puso de pie de un salto y le alcanzó antes de que ella si quiera lograra dar un paso. Se plantó frente a Ella y le tomó las manos…

- Perdóname mi vida – pidió depositando besos en las blancas manos de la rubia.

- ¿Terminaste de burlarte? – no había sólo enojo en sus palabras, les acompañaba el dolor.

- El tono le pilló por sorpresa, estaba consciente de su enojo pero la nota de pena y dolor que detectó le contrajo el corazón. – _Grandchester, ¡eres oficialmente un idiota!_ – se recriminó mentalmente.

- Me voy – dijo en medio de una pesarosa exhalación en un intento por controlar el hierro ardiente que le atenazaba la garganta. – _soy una tonta sensiblera_ – se regañó interiormente al sentirse expuesta y con el corazón a punto de estallar en llanto.

- No amor, no te vayas así – rogó fundiéndola en un abrazo, posando una mano en la base de la cabeza sobre la rizada cabellera y la otra en su espalda. – no me estaba burlando – susurró en su oído. – yo sólo – buscaba en su cerebro y no encontraba las palabras que explicaran su actitud.

- Ya no importa Terry – respondió quedamente – sé que soy una tonta inexperta y es lógico que te divierta mi ignorancia – se revolvió entre sus brazos para soltarse. Tenía el rostro sereno pero su mirada denotaba su verdadero sentir.

- ¡No fue nada de eso! – la voz del castaño tenía un atisbo de desesperación – simplemente que, cuando estoy contigo… soy feliz, rio de cualquier cosa, de tus ocurrencias.

- Soy una especie de payaso – afirmó como si estuviera procesando la información pero sus ojos mostraban desconsuelo.

- ¡maldita sea Candy! – desesperado se pasó una mano por el sedoso cabello – ¡eres mi amor! ¡La chica que quiero! ¡la mujer de mi vida! – se acercó nuevamente a Ella y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos – Con la que quiero compartir… los hechos de la vida – su voz ronca y suave se perdió en los labios de la rubia.

_- ¿Había oído lo que acababa de oír?_ – resonaba el pleonasmo en su confundida cabeza mientras se entregaba al ardoroso beso. – Terry – le llamó cuando éste dejó su boca para dirigirse a su cuello.

- Mmmm _–_ fue la parca respuesta del futuro Duque que estaba entretenido besando la quijada de la joven.

- ¿me deseas? – preguntó cautelosa con el músculo en su pecho bombeando a mil. No podía creer que le había dado voz a sus pensamientos.

- ¡más que a nada! – detuvo la lluvia de besos para verle – ¡siento que hago ebullición cada vez que te veo! – respondió sinceramente, sonriendo ante su debilidad – Y este vestido – se separó un poco para admirar su esplendorosa figura – me está volviendo loco – concluyó enterrando la cara en el cuello de la rubia.

- Y entonces… por qué tú… – dejó inconclusa la frase al sentir el ardor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas.

- Porque muy a mi pesar soy un caballero – le hizo saber compungido – te amo pecosa y lo que más deseo es hacerte mi mujer pero es precisamente ese amor el que me impide faltarte al respeto de ese modo – el rubor que sintió extenderse por todo su rostro lo tomó por sorpresa.

_- ¡Piérdeme el respeto!_ Gritó una voz en lo profundo de su mente antes de registrar las otras palabras de su amor – ¡oh Terry! – Candy literalmente se abalanzó sobre Él al comprender que su amor por ella estaba más allá de la necesidad física, lo envolvió en un abrazo que le arropó el corazón a ambos.

- Perdóname princesa pecas – pidió nuevamente – no fue mi intención burlarme y mucho menos herirte – su voz acariciaba el alma de la rubia – prometo que… en adelante controlaré mis impulsos y jamás te haré sentir mal otra vez – era una promesa para Ella que se hizo a sí mismo.

- No mi amor – negó suavemente – yo te amo tal cual eres. No quiero que cambies – le sonrió tan encantadoramente que Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla, si pudiera le habría bajado el lucero más grande y hermoso del firmamento.

- Es tarde pecosa – señaló el cielo estrellado que podía verse gracias la poca iluminación del bosque del colegio.

- Es hermoso – contestó viendo fijamente hacia arriba.

- Como tú – una sencilla y concisa respuesta que hizo que el alma de Candy se expandiera y explotara cual burbuja, bañando a los dos con su cálida brisa. – No falta mucho para la ronda – le recordó entrelazando sus manos – será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que reparen en nuestra ausencia – acarició su mejilla y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan suya que le hacía olvidar la mayor de las penas.

En ese instante, Candy supo que nunca amaría a nadie más como le amaba a Él. Impulsada por ese conocimiento le tomó el rostro y le dio el beso más tierno y amoroso que fluía de su corazón haciendo que este fuera el conducto transmisor de la marea de sentimientos que Terry le inspiraba. – ¿Nos vamos? – tiernamente posó la mano derecha en la mejilla del joven y limpió con su pulgar la comisura de los labios que acababa saborear.

Perdido en el tacto de los dedos sobre su piel veía la luz que irradiaban los ojos de Ella, su sonrisa enamorada, la ternura con que le tocaba. Fue ahí, en ese preciso e inesperado segundo, el momento justo en que se vio en un traje negro con Candy tomada de su brazo, vestida de blanco con un ramo de flores en sus manos. En ese instante el amor que Ella desbordaba alcanzó al suyo y se fundió en su corazón, sellándolo, marcándolo, grabando a fuego su nombre en él. Y fue entonces que se sintió perdido. Desolado y lleno de temor por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Con el corazón hecho un puño, besó su frente y sin decir otra palabra emprendió el regreso al colegio, tomados de la mano, con ella recargando la cabeza en su brazo se adentraron en el bosque que separaba los dormitorios de la segunda colina de pony.

Continuara…

Notas:

*Ximena Navarret es una modelo Mexicana que saltó a la fama al haber ganado el concurso de belleza Miss Universo en su edición del 2010.

Ya estoy de regreso y volví para quedarme. No tengo cara para pedirles disculpas por los casi dos años que me tardé en aparecer. Hay momentos en la vida en que las actividades e intereses se contraponen y creo que por fin he logrado encontrar el equilibrio. Les cuento que voy a actualizar todos los sábados. Si alguien todavía se acuerda de este fic les agradeceré me hagan llegar sus comentarios. Deseo que la espera haya valido la pena.

Anahis este capítulo es para ti. Gracias por no olvidarme y por mantenerte pendiente.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana.

Besos,

Jari


	27. Capítulo 21 primera parte

Capítulo XXI 1ª parte

¿Qué es el tiempo? ¿Alguna vez se lo han preguntado? Cuando llega el lunes y de repente ya es viernes y te das cuenta que ¡ya es lunes otra vez! esta es la peor parte. Por ahí dice una canción que el tiempo pasa y no se detiene, triste realidad. El tiempo pasó y tampoco se detuvo en el Colegio. Las vacaciones de verano están, en palabras de Miss Pony, a la vuelta de la esquina. Hasta parece que fue la semana pasada cuando estaban disfrutando del prestigioso festival de mayo.

La expectativa de pasar dos meses fuera de las paredes del colegio excitaba hasta lo indecible a los jóvenes prisioneros que no por nada le llamaban "la cárcel". La red del colegio está al punto del colapso, toda la plantilla estudiantil busca alguna exuberante playa en la cual tumbarse en un camastro y recibir las bondades del astro rey. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, aquellos alumnos con bajas calificaciones tendrán que pasar una parte de sus vacaciones en un curso de verano. ¿A quién se le ocurre tomar clases durante las vacaciones? Ciertamente a ningún estudiante que se precie de serlo. ¡Tenía que ser el chavo del ocho! Digo ¡la hermana Grey! ¡Qué ganas de obtener donativos! Quise decir ¡Estudiantes de excelencia! Lástima que esto no les quite el sueño a sus alumnos modelo.

Las vacaciones comienzan la segunda quincena de agosto culminando la segunda quincena de octubre. Un tanto raras las fechas del periodo vacacional, en mi humilde opinión, claro que a la hermana Grey mi opinión le vale gorro, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la propiedad donde darán el curso solo está disponible después de que los generosos propietarios hayan concluido su periodo vacacional. Y como aquí de lo que se trata es de obtener fondos no podemos andar gastando en ese tipo de excentricidades. La cama masajeadora en su celda eso sí que es una necesidad de primera mano. No saben los dolores de espalda que se acarrea uno por tratar con adolescentes. Y mientras probaba su nueva cama "cura todo" Sor Cecile le leía la lista de los potenciales candidatos al curso de verano. Una vez depuraron la lista de acuerdo a su rendimiento académico, la rectora mandó a pegarlas en el tablero de anuncios del Colegio. Curiosamente esa área siempre estaba vacía, nunca nadie la pela ni hace caso a lo que ahí se publica pero hoy ¡era un hervidero!

- ¡Hey Candy! – gritaba Stear entre la multitud. Su prima tenía un lugar privilegiado frente al tablero.

- No puede escucharte – indicó Neal

- Tendremos que esperar a que se despeje – acotó Archie – ¡rayos! Me urge saber si nos salvamos de ir al mugroso curso.

- Si hubieras estudiado durante el año otro gallo te cantara – se burló Terry que iba llegando a buscar a la rubia.

- ¿Te sientes muy seguro no? – intervino Neal con una perversa sonrisa.

- Digamos que conozco mi buen promedio – sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¡No entiendo como haces! – expresó frustrado Archie – salvo por los últimos meses, ¡siempre fuiste una aparición en las clases!

- Y aun así obtenía buenas calificaciones – señaló Anthony acercándose al grupo luego de intentar infructuosamente colarse al frente.

- No es mi culpa tener un mejor cerebro que el tuyo – dijo presuntuoso. En ese momento vio salir a Candy de la mancha de estudiantes. Su rostro decaído le dio la respuesta antes de que ella la pronunciara.

- ¡Tendré que ir al colegio de verano! – el abatimiento de la pecosa hizo estallar en carcajadas a sus primos. Terry en cambio se situó junto a Ella, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la sien.

- ¿Qué decías del cerebro Grandchester? – le picó Neal al ver la oportunidad de "vengarse" de su primo político.

- Nada que te interese Leagan – le dedicó una desdeñosa mirada antes de dirigirse a su novia.

- No te preocupes pecosa – depositó otro beso en su rubia cabellera – _¡no permitiré que la agarren de su puerquito!_ – pensó abrazándola un poco más.

- Es que yo quería pasar las vacaciones contigo – el gracioso puchero se ganó otra ronda de carcajadas.

- La mirada asesina que Terry les dedico no hizo sino avivar las risas que se apagaban – no cabe duda que es tú talón de Aquiles – dijo Stear entre risas.

- Ahora ya sabemos cómo mantenerlo a raya – se burló Archie

Los inocentes comentarios hicieron que la paz interior que había alcanzado esos meses se fuera por el caño, el desasosiego y el infundado temor a depender de Ella se erigió victorioso. Luego de la revelación que tuvo la noche del festival, se concentró en la felicidad que le embargaba. Aplastó sus temores, acalló sus recelos, no había porque sentir pánico. La amaba y Ella a Él. Sólo eso importaba, pero ahora…

– _¡no seas idiota!_ – Se regañó mentalmente – _¡No dependes de Ella, tú le haces falta!_ – una agridulce sensación le hormigueó el pecho ante ese pensamiento. – Lo que tú digas Cornwell – mostró indiferencia pero la procesión la llevaba por dentro.

- No les hagas caso amor – intervino Candy – sólo están celosos – miró a sus primos con superioridad – como ellos no tienen ni perro que les ladre – remató con un tono de falsa inocencia. Pero más carcajadas fue el resultado. – vámonos Terry, no te juntes con esta chusma – "chusma, chusma prrrr", ah no verdad, Terry tomó la mano de su chica y se perdieron entre sus condiscípulos.

Aisha y Eliza se unieron al grupo de jóvenes dándoles la noticia de que a diferencia de Ellas tanto Neal como Archie debían asistir al curso. Al parecer solo tres de los Andley resultaron ser unos auténticos burrelios. La cuenta regresiva marcaba 7 días 14 hrs y 45, 44, 43, 42, 41… seg.

Esa semana fue la semana de los preparativos.

Los premiados con "el número ganador" están que saltan de gozo por la expectativa del colegio de verano, están tan contentos que ni siquiera se han preocupado por preparar su equipaje. Al fin y al cabo usarán el horrendo uniforme. Lo único positivo es que no lo pasarían dentro de las paredes de "la cárcel". Las hermanas habían informado que partirían todos juntos a Edimburgo. Escocia con sus bellos paisajes les aguardaba.

Los más afortunados esperaban ansiosos el inicio de sus días de ocio. Por increíble que parezca la heredera Britter era muy buena alumna, y no es porque tuviera un cerebro privilegiado como el del futuro Duque, no ni mucho menos, todo el mérito lo tiene su constancia y entrega. Tal como lo leen. A mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo, hasta estuve al pendiente en los exámenes a ver si la pescaba copiando, uno nunca sabe hasta dónde podemos llegar con tal de sobresalir, pero no, no encontré nada, nada de nada. Durante el tiempo que lleva en el colegio se ha esmerado por ser la primera de su clase, podríamos decir que es "la matadita", el típico alumno que siempre anda con sus apuntes para todos lados antes de un examen, que repasa una y otra vez las líneas del resumen que sacó y lo lee hasta el último minuto antes de que el profesor diga: guarden todo, sólo lápiz y goma en sus pupitres. Habría logrado ser la number one de no ser porque Paty O'Brien le ganó por unas cuantas décimas, y como es de suponerse, al haber superado a Candy está como yegua de Pedro Domecq en exhibición.

Cuando se enteró de que su ex amiga de la infancia debía asistir al curso de verano poco faltó para que mandara a echar fuegos artificiales, lástima que la algarabía le duró poco. Su amigo Henry, si es que así se llama, le contó que Él también tenía que ir a Edimburgo. Tontamente había pensado pasar algunos días con su amigo secreto, a estas alturas me pregunto si es solo un amigo. Tenía unas ganas gigantescas de conocerle, ya llevaban meses hablando por el chat pero aún no le conocía el rostro, esto le suponía una desventaja ya que Él sí que la conocía a Ella. Quería despejar de una vez por todas la incógnita de su identidad ya que siempre le respondía con evasivas. Esta era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

Por su parte, los Andley debatían como resolver el gran dilema en que se encontraban. Tres de ellos debían asistir a clases. Los demás no tenían por qué sacrificar sus vacaciones pero la lealtad a sus familiares era muy fuerte. Ninguno quería dejar a su respectivo hermano y Anthony no quería irse sin Archie y Neal, habían planeado mucho su viaje como para que se fuera solo.

- Lo más sensato – comenzó diciendo Anthony – es que vayamos a Escocia.

- Pero te perderás el… – Archie fue interrumpido por un golpe seco en el balcón, imaginándose que se trataba de su prima, Neal fue a abrirle. La sorpresa se pintó en su cara al ver a Terry de pie frente a Él con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

- Neal, Candy, entren antes de que alguien los vea – gritó Stear en susurros viendo la espalda de su primo.

- Buenas noches queridos primos – saludó cuando Neal se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar

- ¡Terry! – atinaron a decir al unísono con los caras llenas de asombro.

- ¡vaya! No esperaba tan cordial recibimiento – se mofó mientras se recargaba indiferente contra la pared derecha.

- No, bueno, nos sorprendiste un poco – respondió Stear – acomódate por ahí – hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la cama. El castaño hizo caso omiso a la sugerencia y se limitó a observarles.

- ¿A qué has venido? – inquirió curioso Anthony, su convivencia se limitaba a las visitas que le hacía a su prima, era la primera vez que se relacionarían sin Candy de por medio.

- Nada en especial – contestó indiferente – ¿no puedo hacer una visita de cortesía a mis vecinos? – sonriendo inclino un poco la cabeza, lo cierto era que quería ver saber los planes que éstos tenían y ver si se ajustaban a los propios. Una idea le circulaba en la cabeza.

- Por supuesto – razonó Stear dando por terminado el tema y se concentró en lo que les ocupaba – ¿nos vamos todos a Escocia? – se dirigió a sus primos

- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió el rubio – ya veremos la manera de irnos al mundial.

- ¿El mundial? – dijo Terry con curiosidad, _¿de qué rayos estaba hablando? _– ¿que no es el siguiente año? – miró desconcertado a los demás.

- Es el Sub-17 – Neal hizo la aclaración. Luego de eso empezaron una plática sobre fútbol que terminó en debate.

Al día siguiente Terry y Candy aprovecharon para visitar a Albert y Anayanti en el zoológico. Aisha aún estaba reacia a tratar con su tía por lo que rara vez los acompañaba. Esta situación entristecía mucho a la menor de los Ibrahim y ni que decir de Albert que veía truncados sus esfuerzos de formar lazos con su hermana. Estaba conociéndola a través de la siempre parlanchina pecosa quien le contaba todo sobre Aisha y sus sobrinos. Y es el momento en el que precisamente estaban.

- Sólo nosotros tres debemos ir al curso de verano – le informó apesadumbrada.

- Debiste estudiar más pequeña – el rubio le dio una comprensiva sonrisa.

- Lo sé, créeme que ahora lo sé – resopló la joven. En ese instante la puerta de la cabaña de descanso se abrió para dar paso a Terry que traía unos refrescos.

- ¿Y tú Terry? – preguntó Albert con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿yo qué? – contestó confundido entregando uno a cada quien.

- ¿también iras al curso de verano? –hizo la pregunta con la mirada cargada de diversión.

- Lo estoy pensando – dijo indiferente mirando de reojo a su novia que tenía el estómago vibrando de expectación. – Anthony y Stear quieren ir a Perú al mundial de fútbol Sub-17 – reveló lo que habían estado platicando la noche anterior. Candy abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa. No estaba enterada.

- Creí que a Stear no le gustaba el fútbol – comentó Albert como de pasada.

- La verdad es que no le entusiasma pero Tom jugará para los EEUU – le justificó. La rubia permanecía callada. _¿por qué Terry no le había contado nada?_ – eran sus pensamientos.

- Debí imaginarlo – sonrió resignado el mayor. – ¿cuándo es? – preguntó con curiosidad pero su cerebro se encontraba ya a kilómetros de ahí.

- La segunda quincena de septiembre, no sé la fecha exacta pero dura unos 20 días – El cerebro de Candy trabajaba a mil con la información escuchada, si así fuera en clases seguro habría obtenido varios dieces.

- Archie y Neal también querrán ir – se atrevió a decir la pecosa, la realidad es que Ella se moría por ir. Tenía que apoyar a Tom.

- Pero Ellos deben ir al curso – le recordó Terry pero el mensaje real era el que el rubio reveló.

- Al igual que tú pequeña – recalcó Albert. La conocía bien y sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ir.

- Debe haber algún modo de que puedan ir – rebatió la rubia – Ellos aman el fútbol y seguramente también quieren apoyar a Tom – _debe haber una manera_ – meditaba con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Y tú Candy? – preguntó el castaño con el rostro tenso – ¿también quieres ir a apoyar a Tom? – la ira y los celos bullían en su interior – _¡Es increíble que a estas alturas me siga sintiendo celoso de ese vaquero futbolista!_ – se reñía mentalmente.

- Yo, bueno… sí – dio la titubeante respuesta. Conocía a la perfección a su novio y notaba como le latía la vena del cuello y se le arrugaba ligeramente la comisura de la boca, señal inequívoca de que estaba enojado, casi furioso.

- Si quieren ir ¡entonces irán! – dijo con resolución el rubio, ajeno a los sentimientos de sus amigos. Claro que como ninguno de sus interlocutores sabían de las influencias del cuidador de animales, lo vieron como un acto de optimista solidaridad.

Minutos después llegó Anayanti y el descanso de Albert terminó, Éstos se despidieron con un suave beso que dejó sonrojada a la joven. Luego del incidente con el león ambos habían decidido rendirse a la atracción mutua y darse la oportunidad de conocerse. Llevan varios meses saliendo y todo apunta a que están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. En un inicio Candy se había mostrado un poco recelosa pero al final se alegró de que su amigo también tuviera a alguien especial. Se quedaron un rato más platicando con la pelinegra. Acordaron que llevarían a Aisha antes de salir de vacaciones y se marcharon.

El regreso al colegio se hizo en un tenso silencio. Era la primera vez que les ocurría. Terry no habló por miedo a que sus malditos celos le hicieran decir una estupidez y Candy no sabía que decir para abrir la conversación. Pensando en cómo romper el incómodo mutismo llegaron a su destino. El castaño abrió la puerta secreta del colegio y permitió que la rubia ingresara primero. Desde un discreto automóvil los guardaespaldas de la joven verificaban que todo estuviera en orden. Caminaron ensimismados en la vorágine que eran sus pensamientos.

_- ¿Por qué no me contó que estaba planeando irse con los chicos?_ – Se preguntaba Candy – _no quiere pasar las vacaciones conmigo_ – pensó desilusionada. En medio de sus cavilaciones escuchó la voz de Terry llamarla.

- Candy – el joven se detuvo en la colina – me iré con tus primos – dijo sin mayor ceremonia dándole la espalda.

- Pequeñas grietas comenzaron a formarse en el corazón de la rubia, más que lo dicho le dolía la actitud. Ni siquiera le había mirado cuando se lo dijo. Quería que pasaran las vacaciones juntos y deseaba que fuera con Ella pero al parecer Él no compartía su deseo. – _No es justo que pase su verano en clases_ – pensó intentando no ser egoísta – no te preocupes, la del "castigo" soy yo no Tú – esbozó una sonrisa en un vano intento de parecer despreocupada – además, Archie y Neal estarán ahí, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos a lo grande – sonrió ampliamente ante la perspectiva, realmente se estaba animando.

- ¿Es que acaso no te importa que no nos veamos en dos meses? – se giró dolido, enojado y frustrado. Él se estaba muriendo tan solo pensarlo. – Eres como Ella – dijo de pronto endureciendo la mirada

- ¿cómo? – ahora sí que Candy no entendía nada. ¿No fue Él quien decidió irse con sus primos? – _¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Eres como Ella?_ – intentaba descifrar lo que esas palabras significaban cuando Terry decidió irse.

- Espero disfrutes las clases con tus primos – sonrió irónico, se alejó sin decir más y sin que la rubia hiciera nada por evitarlo.

- Se quedó clavada al suelo, no atinaba a entender la actitud de Terry. Él no era así, al menos no con Ella. No era normal su comportamiento. No quería llorar, no iba a hacerlo, no lloraría aunque las lágrimas ya estuvieran saliendo por sí solas y le empañaran la visión. El atardecer se pintaba a sus ojos como un borrón sobre un lienzo.

En su habitación Terruce Grandchester maldecía una y mil veces sus estúpidos celos. Se recriminaba la tonta actitud que tomó con la pecosa.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! – desesperado caminaba de un lugar a otro como fiera enjaulada. – ¿por qué le dijiste de ese modo que te ibas con ellos? – pasó la mano por su cabello, jalándolo un poco en medio de su desesperación. – ¡Eres un idiota Terruce! Ya tenías todo planeado para pasar unas estupendas vacaciones junto a Candy ¡y lo echaste a perder! – le reprochaba la voz interior que todos llevamos a cuestas – ¡vamos! ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Ve y arregla el asunto! – le apremió, presuroso fue a abrir la ventana para salir por el balcón.

Tonique Williams se quedó mensa ante la rapidez con la que Terry corría. Poco antes de llegar aminoro el paso para recuperar el aliento. Sobre la yerba húmeda por el rocío descansaba la rubia mirando las luces de la ciudad. Lentamente se acercó, con sigilo, sentía que si hacía el menor ruido la rubia se levantaría y se iría. Los sollozos que escuchó le oprimieron el corazón llenándolo de culpa. Sin decir nada se arrodilló detrás de la joven y la atrajo hacia su pecho arropándola entre sus brazos. Lo incómodo de la posición ni quiera le importó, solo rogaba porque su pecosa no rechazara el contacto.

El inconfundible aroma de Terry inundó sus sentidos, no le cupo duda que estaba detrás suyo. Intentó serenarse sin éxito y cuando notó que sus brazos la rodeaban su corazón le dijo que todo estaba bien. Que su Terry estaba de vuelta. Éste que da la vida por Ella, que aún con sus bromas jamás le dañaría. Que la ama sobre sí mismo y al que ama por encima de Ella misma. El Terry tierno y amoroso que con todo y sus celos le entrega el corazón en cada mirada. Él mismo que momentos atrás se había marchado para no herirla con sus palabras y que ahora regresaba para confortarla con su calidez y cariño, demostrándole sin palabras su afecto. No supo en que momento dejó de llorar. El corazón le golpeó con fuerza el pecho cuando le escuchó hablar.

- Lo siento – musitó cerca de su oído – no sé qué me pasa últimamente – prosiguió. Si lo sabía pero no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Quizá estás en tus días – bromeó un poco la rubia

- Quizá – sonrió animado contra el cabello de Ella. Si tenía ganas de bromear, aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar el asunto. Intentó levantarse pero estaba entumido de las piernas por lo que optó por sentarse y estirar las piernas, atrapando a la rubia entre estas. Permanecieron así, con Ella recargada en el pecho de Él, descansando sus manos en las que tenía entrelazadas en su cintura. – ¿me dejas ir a Escocia contigo? – preguntó luego de un momento, cada latido le dolía de expectación – _Pecosa no me rechaces, tú no por favor_ – suplicaba calladamente sin atreverse a darle voz a sus temores.

- No es necesario – su respuesta fue tranquila sin rastro de enojo o amargura, simplemente exponía un hecho.

- Lo sé – exhalo el aire que no supo en que momento había contenido. – pero, quiero ir contigo – se atrevió a rozar la mejilla femenina con su nariz.

- Creí que habías dicho que querías ir con Stear y Anthony – hizo la observación en el mismo tono tranquilo que estaba empezando a impacientar al castaño.

- Si memoria no me falla – se detuvo como si estuviera recordando – dije que iría con tus primos, no que quería ir – arriesgado dio un pequeño beso en el hombro de la joven.

- ¿Y que se supone que eso significa? – esta vez no logró mostrarse indiferente, el interés en su voz pudieron escucharlo hasta los perros que ladraban a lo lejos en la ciudad.

- Significa – ahora sí estaba confiado – que quería darte una sorpresa – contestó hurgando entre sus cabellos para llegar a su cuello.

- ¿sorpresa? – es todo lo que Candy pudo articular. Las caricias que Terry estaba empezando le hacían perder el hilo.

- Sí, iba a darte la sorpresa en Edimburgo – besó la palpitante vena en su garganta – ya estaba de acuerdo con tus primos – le confesó subiendo su boca a su oído.

- ¿entonces por qué…? – dejó la pregunta inconclusa al sentir las manos de su novio destrabarse de su cintura y empezar a acariciar sus brazos.

- por idiota – soltó un bufido y detuvo sus caricias. – la verdad es que iba a decirte que te me iba con tus primos pero en una situación totalmente diferente – suspiró y continuó – pero los celos hicieron que te lo dijera de una manera nada agradable – admitió pesaroso

- ¿sigues sintiendo celos de Tom? – la declaración asombró a Candy, lo sospechó por su semblante tenso en la cabaña de Albert pero no creyó que estuviera en lo correcto.

- ¿qué si siento celos? ¡me revuelco en ellos! – apretó el abrazo al reconocerlo, como si quisiera fundirla a su cuerpo y así evitar que nadie se fijara en Ella.

- No tienes por qué – dijo la ojiverde muy segura

- Lo sé – otro pesado suspiro acompañó la respuesta – a veces quisiera convertirte en llavero – le hizo saber con un tono de diversión

- ¿Un llavero? – repitió desconcertada. – _¿un llavero? ¡que romántica comparación!_ – pensó un tanto indignada.

- Sí – confirmó buscando el camino a su boca en medio de la cortina de rizos – para llevarte siempre conmigo – concluyó antes de girarle la cabeza para besarla, unos grados más y habría parecido película de terror, por aquello de la cara hacia atrás, ayudó mucho que la pecosa torciera un poco el torso. Nadie puede decir que no es acomedida. El beso fue lento y pausado, sin prisa. De esos que absorben cada idea razonable del cerebro y elevan tu Ki a super sayayin. Sin dejar de besarse, Candy terminó recostada en el suelo junto a Terry que se acomodó a su lado. Estuvieron un rato así, disfrutando el uno del otro entre besos y caricias hasta que finalmente la pecosa se acomodó en el pecho del castaño.

- Te doy permiso – dijo la rubia después de un lapso de silencio – con una condición – continuó

- ¿condición? – cuestionó divertido – lo que quiera mi princesa pecas – afirmó depositando un beso en la coronilla de su novia.

- Que me digas lo que te preocupa – movió la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarle. Inmediatamente lo sintió tensarse y tuvo la certeza que algo le ocurría.

- Candy, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – respondió sonriéndole pero en sus ojos habían destellos de dolor que Ella pudo percibir.

- Sea lo que sea – incorporándose un poco tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y mirando fijamente sus ojos le recordó lo que Él ya sabía – no estás solo, yo estoy aquí para ti – como respuesta la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso que transmitía el torbellino de sentimientos que lo acosaban.

Candy decidió esperar. Sabe que algo le ocurre a su novio pero también lo conoce y por eso entiende que debe ser paciente, aguardar por el momento adecuado. Presionándolo no conseguirá nada. Por el momento está dispuesta a permanecer sin hacer nada. Llegado el momento le sacará la verdad así tenga que hacerlo a punta de cachetadas, por decirlo de algún modo, aunque tenga que enfrentar su furia. Por ahora le ayudaría a distraerse y a disfrutar del tiempo que pasarán juntos en Escocia. Con esa certeza se abrazó a Él, deseando poder liberarlo del dolor que había visto en su mirada. Luego de un rato decidieron que era momento de volver al colegio y así lo hicieron.

Los días siguieron su curso y el día esperado llegó. Los pasillos rebosaban con la algarabía de los alumnos. Las madres decidieron que primero entregarían a los estudiantes que no iban al curso y al final se irían con las alumnas. Habían dividido las clases, el primer mes las jovencitas y el segundo mes los varones, así no tendrían que andar cuidando la virtud de las señoritas.

Con lo que no contaban ninguna de las organizadoras es que el bisabuelo William enviara una carta, en la que pedía expresamente que se permitiera a sus nietos Archibald Cornwell y Neal Leagan acudir al Colegio de Verano el primer mes. Compromisos familiares de extrema importancia requerían su presencia durante el segundo mes. La rectora dio el grito en el cielo. ¿Cómo iba a enviar a dos adolescentes a una casa llena de mujeres? ¡Niñas! Era inaudito lo que el viejo Andley pedía. Por su puesto que no aceptaría. Y no lo habría hecho de no ser por el jugoso donativo que venía acompañando a la misiva, entregada personalmente por George Johnson. ¿Quién era Ella para rechazar las dádivas que enviaba nuestro señor?

La hora para que los condenados partieran a su destino llegó. Abordaron los autobuses que los llevarían a Edimburgo. Las monjas, nada tontas, prefieren mantenerlas bajo su celadora mirada en la estreches de un camión. La sorpresa de viajar con dos de los Andley fue mayúscula. Más de una quería sentarse junto a ellos pero se les aguó el asunto cuando los mandaron al frente y acomodaron a Candy en el asiento contiguo. Un viaje de aproximadamente 6 hrs les aguardaba.

Continuara…

Notas:

Burrelios: Así le decía un maestro que tuvo mi hermano en 1er y 2do grado de primaria a sus alumnos menos inteligentes.

Tonique Williams: Atleta ganadora de la medalla de oro en los 400 metros en los Juegos Olímpicos de Atenas 2004.

Pedro Domecq: Ganadero, criador de Toros de Lidia y Caballos de distintas razas.

La alusión al llavero no se me ocurrió a mí sino a mi trilli Candida durante una actividad en Centinelas de Ilusiones, un grupo de yahoo.

¡Hola!

¡Llegué! Quizá algunas tenían sus dudas pero aquí estoy.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. A los que no dejaron review ps también jaja, ojalá se animen a dejar alguno pronto!

Serena: yo también llegué a creer que nunca actualizaría pero aquí estamos.

Nekito: gracias a ti por leerme.

Denisse Grandrew: también espero seguir inspirada. Deseo sigas acompañándome.

Mimicat: Omo! ¡me quedé como mensa cuando leí tu review! He leído varios escritos tuyos y que te haya gustado algo mío es wow! ¡Gracias!

Arual: hola! Que bueno que te animaste a leer. Espero me sigas acompañando. Gomawo!

Gris Castro: anyong Gris! Gracias por leer. Ojalá te siga gustando conforme avances en la lectura.

Luz: Sister! Casi me voy para atrás cuando vi tu review! Gracias por venir a apoyarme. Espero te guste.

Rubi: hola Rubi, gracias por retomar el fic aunque hayas tenido que leer caps. anteriores. sobre el estilo no lo había notado hasta que lo mencionaste, creo que he madurado un poco jaja cuando empecé con el fic tenía poco más de 23 años y ahora unos cuantos meses me separan de los 27 aunque también puede que se deba a que en estos casi dos años leí muchos libros. No lo sé. Pero sea para bien .

Candida: Mi trilli! Gracias por el apoyo! Ya viste que me piratee lo del llavero? Jajaja que conste que no fue adrede, se me ocurrió en el momento jajaja.

Ale Mia: gracias! Hago el intento. Me alegra que te guste.

Anahis: mujer! Creí que me habías abandonado! Cada que me llegaba un review lo abría esperando que fuera el tuyo! Hasta pensé: tanta prisa y ahora que ya está no lo lee! Jajaja gracias por continuar. Espero te haya gustado este cap.

Guest: gracias por leer! Eliza y Neal efectivamente son buenos con Candy pero aun así dejan ver su lado perverso de vez en cuando. Espero la próxima vez me dejes tu nombre para irnos conociendo ;).

Pascussa: no te acordabas? Jaja no te preocupes! Yo tuve que leerla nuevamente para poder meterme a la trama. Gracias por leer!

Kira Moon: hola! Gracias por seguirme. Espero que lo que resta de este fic sea de tu agrado! Oye y acá entre nos, ¿en serio si se ve muy bruja maldita la annie? Se nota que no es muy de mi agrado jajaja.

Irene: gracias por leer! Espero me sigas acompañando.

Edeny Grandchester: amix! Gracias por leer y dejarme tus comentarios! Me divierto mucho con ellos. Me han alegrado mi día en el trabajo. No te quieras pasar de lista con el papibueno!

Yelitza: yeli! Hasta que dignaste! Jajaja no es cierto amix! Gracias por leer. Otra que se quiere pasar de lista con el papibueno jajaja

nos leemos el siguiente sábado.


	28. Capítulo 21 segunda parte

Capítulo 21 parte 2

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la expresión "como burro en primavera"? pues no pregunten como está el colegio y eso que es verano. Con tanta quinceañera en plena flor de la vida y dos jóvenes potrillos pueden darse una idea del despipoingue que reina en el ambiente. Las alumnas se desviven en atenciones con los muchachos los cueles están más que dispuestos a recibirlas; las pobres hermanas se la pasan jesuseando.

¡Son las mejores vacaciones que hemos tenido! Dijeron una tarde a sus primos. Llevaban casi dos semanas en un pueblito cerca de Edimburgo. El resto de la familia se había trasladado a su villa y los paseos por los paisajes escoceses estrechaban aún más los lazos familiares. Afortunadamente para Ellos las clases sólo eran por las mañanas por lo que tenían todas las tardes libres. Está demás decir que no dudaron en invitar a alguna chica linda a ver una puesta de sol y sobra mencionar que no tuvieron ni idea en qué momento se ocultó el astro rey. A la que ya no podían sacarse de encima es a Regina Fritsenvalden, ¡qué mujer tan tenaz! Por no decir necia. Está decidida a regresar al San Pablo con uno de los Andley como novio, no importa cuál, pero si fuera Archie estaría muy complacida.

Ese día habían preparado una competencia de remo, por lo que Eliza y Aisha ya estaban en su correspondiente bote a la espera de su compañero. Stear llegó de la mano con Paty y las afectuosas burlas no se hicieron esperar. El día anterior se habían hecho novios y se les veía radiantes. Ahora mismo, Paty se felicitaba interiormente por haber aceptado la invitación de sus amigas de pasar el verano juntas. Neal y Anthony tomaron su lugar en el bote de su respectiva hermana. Y Archie, bueno, en vista de que Candy había desaparecido a medio camino, al pobre no le quedó de otra que cargar con Regina que se les había pegado. No es difícil suponer con quien estaba la rubia en esos momentos.

La confortante sombra de un árbol resguardaba de los cálidos rayos de sol a la pareja sentada en la yerba a orillas del lago, Terry y Candy disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Sin palabras miraban el paisaje frente a ellos. La joven tenía la cabeza recargada en el brazo de su novio que la abrazaba por la cintura. Un tierno susurro fue llevado a Candy como la suave brisa.

- Mira, ese es el color más antiguo del mundo. La sombra del cielo y el agua – _Hemos estado mirando en la misma dirección por un largo rato en lugar de mirarnos el uno al otro, quizá el no dijo ni una sola palabra pero mis oídos escucharon el pensamiento como el tono de una nota serena _– meditaba la rubia – el color más antiguo del mundo es precioso – confirmó sin poder evitarlo en medio de un suspiro.

- Sorprendido, Terry bajó el rostro para ver a su novia – ¿cómo supiste? – preguntó desconcertado retirándose un poco para mirarla mejor.

- Te escuché – le sonrió traviesa pero sonrojada.

- Pero yo… no lo dije en voz alta – estaba asombrado e incrédulo.

- Te escuché con el corazón – respondió abrazándose a Él. El martillar de sus latidos amenazaba con dejarle sorda.

La revelación dejó anonadado al castaño. ¿Existía ese tipo de conexión? ¿Puede el ser amado escuchar los pensamientos del corazón del otro? ¿Hay alguna prueba científica de ello? ¿Cómo es posible que pudiera saber lo que había pensado? ¿Acaso Candy tenía poderes telepáticos? Le resultaba inverosímil que algo así fuera cierto. No hay pruebas científicas, pero sí una demostración intangible y real que Él mismo acaba de experimentar. El hecho por sí solo hablaba. La estrujó contra su pecho con la convicción de que Ella era la mujer su vida.

- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? – dijo de pronto la rubia, despegándose un poco para mirar hacia el lago.

- ¡Hey Candy! – saludó Stear desde el bote rompiendo el encanto en que se encontraban los jóvenes.

- Con una sonrisa y un efusivo movimiento de manos se levantó del pasto para corresponder el saludo – ¡hola chicos! – gritó a los competidores, Archie que deseaba librarse lo antes posible de Regina iba a la cabeza. – ¡tú puedes Neal! – alentó a su primo que iba un poco rezagado.

Terry se levantó del suelo y se situó a su lado. Observaba con una sonrisa el intercambio de estímulo entre los primos. Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. Eliza cayó aparatosamente al agua, sin pensarlo el castaño se arrojó al lago y nadó al rescate de la joven. Aterrorizada Candy corrió hacia ellos en cuanto estuvieron en tierra.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó arrodillándose junto a la pelirroja que se aferraba al cuerpo de Terry.

- ¡Déjame! – un manotazo al aire acompañó el nada amable pedido.

- ¡Eliza! – las voces a coro de los sorprendidos Andley que se sumaban a la escena no se hicieron esperar.

- Yo, lo siento – cabizbaja la rubia se retiró, el rechazo de su prima le había dolido y mucho.

- ¡Oh Terry! Gracias – comenzó a gimotear, la mujer temblaba como una hoja. En su vida se había asustado tanto.

Sin decir una palabra, el joven se la quitó de encima como si fuera un saco de papas y buscó a su novia. Estaba más que molesto por la actitud de Eliza. El remordimiento se hizo presente en la pelirroja y se dirigió a su prima.

- Perdona Candy – pidió sinceramente – me alteré, lo siento – su rostro se mostraba arrepentido. La rubia se acercó y la abrazó sin importarle mojarse.

- Será mejor que regresemos a la villa – sugirió Aisha – puedes pescar un resfriado – dijo viendo la ropa mojada de su prima – y tú también Terry – el rostro del moreno no mostró ni asomo de preocupación.

Toda la comitiva se fue como llegó, llevándose consigo a Eliza. Candy observó a su familia irse y luego se volvió a ver a Terry, sus facciones se habían endurecido y miraba fríamente al lado opuesto, hacia los árboles. Un movimiento de sombras apenas perceptible llamó la atención de la rubia pero lo descartó para dirigirse a su novio.

- Gracias Terry – sonrió y se acercó con intención de abrazarle.

- Te llevaré al colegio – respondió sin mirarla, caminó hacia la arboleda donde tenía atado su caballo.

- Desconcertada le siguió, sintió que le tomaba de la cintura y en dos segundos estaba sobre el equino, antes de que Él montara colocó sus manos en las mejillas del castaño y le miró – Terry – susurró al ver en sus ojos el mismo dolor que había visto aquella noche en el colegio, no sabía lo que sucedía pero estaba decidida a hacerlo sentir mejor. – te amo – dijo en un intento de darle su consuelo, movió las manos a su cuello y lo envolvió en un abrazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio yéndose hacia adelante.

- Al sentir que Candy caía sobre Él la apretó a su cuerpo en un sentido abrazo que calentó su dolorido corazón – pecosa – musitó hundiendo su nariz en la rizada cabellera, manteniéndola en vilo contra su torso. El crujir de una ramita al ser pisada lo alertó – se hace tarde amor – dijo sin deshacer el abrazo

- Aún no quiero irme – se quejó dándole un beso en la nuca – juguemos a Romeo y Julieta – bromeó haciendo alusión al día anterior. Había encontrado un libro rojo. Alguien lo dejó olvidado cerca del lago, al revisarlo se dio cuenta que era la famosa obra de Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta. Su corazón casi se detuvo al leer el nombre del propietario dentro del libro y casi se desmandibuló al descubrir que el dueño era Terry.

- ¿También quieres ser actriz pecosa? – preguntó divertido depositándola en el suelo sin romper la unión de sus brazos.

- Sólo contigo amor – le dedicó una sonrisa enamorada. Ahora conocía el gusto de Terry por la actuación, estaba dentro de su ser. La tarde anterior le había hablado de ello con tanta pasión que no le cabe duda que algún día será un magnífico actor – sólo contigo seré Julieta – le dio un suave beso en el pecho antes de posar su mejilla en él.

- Y yo seré tu Romeo, por siempre – aseguró apretando el abrazo. – nunca habrá otra Julieta – prometió antes de envolver sus labios con los propios. No imaginaban lo proféticas que serían esas palabras. Ninguna Rosalina lograría interponerse aunque lo intentara.

Subieron al caballo y se alejaron al galope hacia la villa que fungía como Colegio. Detrás de un árbol, una mujer los observaba a través de la cortina de lágrimas que nublaba sus ojos.

Dos días después en algún lugar de Sudamérica un avión surcaba el cielo, en su interior los pasajeros se preparaban para el aterrizaje. Estaban a pocos minutos de que el piloto empezara el descenso y la emoción por lo que les aguardaba apenas y la podían contener. Era su primer mundial. Sus maletas iban cargadas de sueños, anhelos, esperanza e ilusiones; como todos los equipos participantes deseaban levantar la copa en la final. Sólo uno de las 16 selecciones participantes lograría cumplir su sueño.

En tierra, otras selecciones abordaban los autobuses que los conducirán al que será su hogar durante mes y medio. Llegar con dos semanas de antelación al lugar de la contienda es apenas suficiente para aclimatarse. El primer partido de la selección estadounidense se llevará a cabo en el Estadio Elías Aguirre de la ciudad de Chiclayo ante su homónima de Corea del Norte. En cuanto estuvieron en el lugar de la concentración fueron requeridos por el entrenador. Les dio el día libre, pero no podían salir del lugar, optaron por descansar y recuperar fuerzas para reanudar los entrenamientos al día siguiente.

En el aeropuerto de Lima, los pasajeros con maleta en mano atravesaban las puertas, unos entraban y otros salían. Santiago Munez aferraba con fuerza el asa de su maleta. Vestido con unos pants y una chamarra se dirigió por el camino que le indicaban. Estaba ansioso por saltar a la cancha y demostrar ahí su valía como jugador. Era su oportunidad de cumplir uno de sus sueños, este era uno de los pasos para llegar a una meta aún mayor. Meta que se había trazado en el momento que recibiera de manos de su abuelo, el cual no sabía que existía, la carta que su padre le había enviado hacía poco menos de 15 años. No entendía porque le dio esa información. No la necesitaba, era feliz con el recuerdo de sus padres. Ahora no había otra cosa en su mente que saber la verdad de su origen. Sólo una cosa tenía segura y es que no era hijo de Francisco Munez.

Los flashes en su rostro le indicaron que estaba fuera del aeropuerto, rápidamente abordó el autobús y tomó su lugar junto a la ventanilla de la tercera fila detrás del conductor. Sacó su reproductor mp3 y se colocó los auriculares. No quería que su compañero de asiento iniciara una plática, solo quería meditar y encontrar una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho. Las mujeres del orfanato no fueron de mucha ayuda, tenían los registros que sus padres adoptivos habían llenado pero nada sobre su verdadera madre. Había aparecido de la nada en la puerta del orfanato. ¿Qué clase de madre es capaz de dejar a su hijo en el suelo como si fuera un par de chanclas? ¿Qué tipo de mujer tiene las entrañas para renunciar a su hijo? Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrase en la música pero sus meditaciones no le dejaban en paz, azuzándolo con pensamientos nada agradables.

Reflexiones parecidas aguijoneaban a Terry y la situación estaba empeorando con la aparición de Eleonor. No tenía dudas que era Ella quien merodeaba cerca del lago dos días atrás. Al día siguiente se había presentado en la Villa y no la recibió; no quería verla, el solo evocar su rostro le provocaba un dolor tan intenso que sentía morir. Todavía se sentía culpable con "93" la oveja de marck, había descargado su dolor y enojo en ella. La mirada horrorizada de Candy al verlo en ese estado, lo sacudió como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Avergonzado la ignoró y se encerró en su habitación sin hacer caso a los llamados de la pecosa.

Pero hoy hacía una mañana agradable, decidió deshacerse de esos desagradables pensamientos y salió de su cuarto. Silbando una melodía bajó las escaleras y cruzó el vestíbulo para dirigirse a la puerta principal, seguramente su caballo ya estaba ensillado esperando por Él en la entrada. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la mujer en el portón.

- ¡Terry! – gritó al verlo a través de los cristales del ventanal.

Un temblor descomunal lo recorrió. Odiaba sentirse así, como un chiquillo asustado, desvalido y vulnerable. Quería salir y pedirle que se largara, que no volviera más. En lugar de eso dio media vuelta y se fue. Subió las escaleras como si una banda de asaltantes estuviera detrás de Él, como si una enorme bestia le persiguiera. Quizá si era una bestia, sólo un ser sin sentimientos haría lo que Ella hizo. Los gritos continuaron pero los ignoró. Al no escucharlos más, se acercó cautelosamente a la ventana, se había ido. El dolor en su corazón se intensificó.

Abatido y con los sentimientos a punto de desbordarse tomó la armónica que siempre llevaba en su pantalón. Parado en la ventana comenzó a tocar una vieja melodía escocesa. La silueta de Candy en el camino le hizo sonreír. Se la estaba imaginando como siempre que se sentía agonizar. Pero su alucinación se movía y se hacía más nítida a cada paso que daba.

Al fin podía ver la casa desde el sendero. Cuando decidió que ese día iría a visitar a Terry en su villa no se imaginó que estuviera tan lejos del Colegio. Desde su ventana la distancia no era tan notable, _probablemente sea debido a los binoculares_, se golpeó la cabeza con el puño por pasar por alto ese detalle. Le daría una sorpresa.

La sorprendida fue Ella cuando entró a la propiedad y se encontró con Marck diciendo que era el hermano de Terry. Pero eso no fue nada, su rostro palideció cuando el chiquillo gritó el nombre de su novio para que saliera y por respuesta obtuvieron el cierre de la ventana. La música que se había interrumpido volvió a sonar. La madre de Marck dijo que se llamaba Auld Lang Syne y se tocaba cuando te separas de alguien. ¿De quién se está despidiendo Terry? Fue la duda que asaltó la mente de la rubia.

No podía ver a Candy, no quería que lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable. Lo último que necesitaba es que Ella lo compadeciera. No soportaría ver su mirada llena de lástima. Fue a sentarse en un sillón junto a la cama y ahí estaba la revista. La bendita revista que había llegado a sus manos semanas atrás, traía un artículo sobre su madre en cuyas fotografías se le veía paseando con un hombre y un niño de uno años. El paparazzi los captó en un centro comercial y varias hipótesis se cernían sobre las imágenes. La más llamativa estaba en el título del artículo que rezaba "Eleonor Baker disfrutando de un bello día en familia". Ese sencillo enunciado había flagelado una y otra vez el corazón de Terry durante las últimas semanas. En las fotos se les veía caminado con varias bolsas en las manos, pero fue una imagen la que hizo pedazos su corazón.

- ¿por qué Eleonor? – preguntó al vacío, sosteniendo con fuerza la revista – ¿por qué a Él si lo quisiste? – el abandono de su madre le quemaba el corazón como un hierro caliente, tatuándolo con la marca de su desprecio; las pruebas de su aflicción comenzaron a caer sobre la fotografía, en ella se veía a su madre cargando al pequeño para darle un beso.

Levantó las piernas y las flexionó contra su pecho, sin soltar la revista se abrazó a ellas en un intento por contener el dolor que crecía en su interior y amenazaba con explotar. Lloraba por el niño que fue y no tuvo los besos de su madre, por el adolescente que es y que no sabe que es esa preocupación cariñosa de la que los otros chicos hablan, por el hombre que será y nunca tendrá los amorosos consejos maternos que le guíen en los momentos difíciles y por los hijos que nunca tendrán una abuela alcahueta que los consienta. Quizá si hubiera sido un buen niño su madre no lo habría abandonado, tal vez no era una buena persona, si lo fuera su madre lo habría aceptado.

_- ¿Si fuera hijo de otro hombre me habrías recibido?_ – se preguntó afligido recordando el episodio en la casa de su madre. Al instante otro pensamiento le asaltó – _debiste abortarme si no ibas a quererme_ – cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando tragarse el sufrimiento. – _hubiera sido mejor no haber nacido_ – meditó resentido. En un impulso se levantó del sillón y miró con furia a la mujer en la revista, el dolor cedió su lugar a la rabia que empezó a crecer como una bola de nieve hasta casi convertirse en odio – ¡si no ibas a ser mi madre no debiste tenerme! – gritó a la fotografía – ¡hubiera sido mejor que me abortaras! – continuó con la rabia bullendo de su interior – ¡habría sido más feliz en un orfanato! – la fuerza en sus piernas falló haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Los cálidos brazos que lo rodearon le tomaron desprevenido, las lágrimas que en ese momento mojaban su cuello se mezclaban con las propias. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Candy estaba aferrada a Él en un abrazo. Y en ese momento la odió.

Continuara…

Llegué, con tres días de retraso pero aquí estoy. No me da tiempo agradecerles individualmente pero les agradezco colectivamente jaja ¡millones de gracias por leer! Y gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Siempre es bueno recibir alguna crítica que nos ayude a mejorar.

La frase que aparece cuando están viendo hacia el lago. Bueno se las pongo aquí debajo de todos modos. Es uno de los poemas de Kyoko Mizuki autora de Candy Candy. La traducción al español es cortesía de mi trilli, mejor conocida en el bajo digo en el candymundo como Candida Grandchester.

Un tierno susurro fue llevado a Candy como la suave brisa.

Mira, ese es el color más antiguo del mundo. La sombra del cielo y el agua.

Hemos estado mirando en la misma dirección por un largo rato en lugar de mirarnos el uno al otro, quizá el no dijo ni una sola palabra pero mis oídos escucharon el pensamiento como el tono de una nota serena.

Mira, ese es el color más antiguo del mundo. La sombra del cielo y el agua.

Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Buenos o malos serán bien recibidos, ¡mejor recibidos los buenos que los malos! Jajaja

Saludos!

Jari


	29. Capítulo 21 tercera parte

Capítulo 21 parte 3

Los cálidos brazos que lo rodearon le tomaron desprevenido, las lágrimas que en ese momento mojaban su cuello se mezclaban con las propias. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Candy estaba aferrada a Él en un abrazo. Y en ese momento la odió. Todo el rencor que había estado conteniendo contra Eleonor Baker se desbordó en ese instante como el cauce de un río.

Si fuera una planta, en ese momento querría ser una planta parásito, de esas que crecen en los árboles, que clavan sus raíces en un imponente roble o en las ramas de una frondosa Ceiba y se alimenta de ellos. Extrayendo, chupando los nutrientes y el agua que necesitan para vivir. Asida al cuerpo de Terry, la joven pecosa quería absorber el sufrimiento del castaño, succionar hasta la última célula atormentada. No importa si lo que recibe son angustias y aflicción, encantada lo atrapa dentro de sí con tal de aliviar el pesar de su amor.

- Candy – habló Él con la voz enronquecida por el llanto.

- Aquí estoy amor – su amorosa respuesta llegó como una onda cálida a su pecho, opacando por un momento el odio que comenzó a sentir por su madre.

- ¿Qué, qué haces aquí? – deshizo el abrazo pero no la miró, se levantó y fue a sentarse en un sillón. Se sentía avergonzado y vulnerable, Ella acababa de ser testigo de su humillación ante el recuerdo de su madre.

- Vine a darte algo – gateó hasta el sillón y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

- No quería preguntarle, más bien si quería pero no lo haría. No hasta que estuviera listo para hablar. Estaba segura que si lo presionaba, sería la receptora de su violenta ira. En estos momentos lo que Él necesitaba era amor y Ella tenía mucho para darle.

El corazón de Terry latía precipitado de anticipación. Por poco y se deboca cuando sintió las manos de la pecosa introducirse en el cuello de su camisa. El masaje que empezó a darle provocó el efecto contrario y sin poder evitarlo se tensó, todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo se tensaron. Luego de un momento comenzó a relajarse bajo el toque cariñoso de las manos de Candy. Llevó las manos a la cintura de la joven, la compañía de Ella era lo que necesitaba para nuevamente ocultar en el fondo del corazón su tormento. En un mudo acuerdo ninguno de los dos hizo mención de lo ocurrido antes.

- ¿Qué es eso que ibas a darme? – tenía los ojos cerrados y una perezosa sonrisa bailaba en su boca – _lástima que lo que mi cuerpo y alma anhelan… mi conciencia no me permita reclamarlo_ – se burló de sí mismo.

- Es una invitación – respondió sin dejar de mover las manos en su cuello.

- ¿A tu cama? – abrió los ojos y una sonrisa pícara asomó en sus labios – _adoro ver su rostro encendido por la vergüenza._

- ¡Terry! – clavó los dedos en la carne cercana al cuello – _Desvergonzado atrevido ¿¡cómo me dice esas cosas!? _

- ¡Ouch pecosa! ¡Eso duele! – se quejó intentando quitar las manos que le masacraban el cuello – _Eso te ganas por insolente_ – le regañó pepe grillo.

- Eso es para que aprendas a no faltarme al respeto – levantó la nariz al techo y cruzó los brazos – _una cosa es que lo desee y otra que…_

- Pero si de eso pides tú limosna pecosa – la arrogante y torcida sonrisa hicieron que a la rubia se le subieran los colores al rostro de la indignación – _Y yo también_ – sonrió a sus adentros.

- ¡Petulante insolente! – se levantó en medio de una rabieta no tanto por lo dicho si no porque era verdad. Antes de que pudiera osar apartarse, el joven Grandchester la tomó de las muñecas y la jaló haciéndola caer contra su pecho. Separó sus piernas y atrapó las de la joven en medio de estas.

- ¿No quieres que te pierda el respeto? – zafiro vs esmeralda se fundieron en una guerra de intensas miradas – _porque yo sí quiero perdértelo…_

- Terry, ¿Qué estás… - fue interrumpida por un breve y rico beso. _Oh! sí Terry, ¡piérdeme el respeto!_

- ¿no dijiste que… querías conocer… los hechos… de la vida? – hizo la pregunta en medio de un lento y húmedo beso – _alto Terry, detén ahí tu carro que luego terminas adolorido_ – se recordó mentalmente.

- No, digo sí, pero Terry – respondió del mismo modo. La pecosa temblaba de pies a cabeza. La desventaja de su posición le hacía sentir indefensa ante las acciones de su novio quien de a poco concluyó la caricia.

- Respira con calma – el consejo era para Candy pero Él también lo necesitaba. Besó su frente y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella acomodó la mejilla en el corazón del castaño que se azotaba con ímpetu. – ¿a dónde me vas a invitar? – inquirió cuando sintió que la rubia estaba relajada en sus brazos y Él mismo había alcanzado un estado de tranquilidad.

- A una Fiesta Blanca – elevó la cara para mirarle.

- ¿Fiesta Blanca? – repitió desconcertado – ¿esas donde todos van de blanco?_ - Hasta cree que yo voy a ir uniformado ¡ni que fuera a la escuela!_

- La tía abuela quiere agradecerte que hayas ayudado a Eliza – sonrió y un brilló pícaro se posó en sus ojos – _tendrá que ir de blanco si quiere quedar bien con Ella_

- ¿Así que soy una especie de héroe? – preguntó sonriendo – _Yo sólo quiero ser el héroe de tu amor._

- Así es – confirmó la joven – y la tía abuela está deseosa por agasajar a tan notable héroe.

- Pecosa, nunca vuelvas a poner las palabras "agasajar" y "tía abuela" en la misma oración – pidió sintiendo un terrorífico estremecimiento recorrerlo entero. Imágenes de la tía abuela agasajándolo llegaron como avalancha – _¡deja de pensar idioteces o terminarás lanzándote de un puente!_

- Jajaja ¡Terry!

- Se me ocurren mejores usos para "agasajar" – susurró mientras dejaba un camino de besos detrás de su oreja.

- Eres un descarado – entre pequeñas risas golpeó suavemente su hombro – _¡Amo a este descarado!_

- Y a ti te encanta que lo sea – succionó con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Mi rebelde desvergonzado, te amo y no cambiaría ni una célula de ti – aceptó resignada. Dio sutiles besos en el cuello masculino y en cada uno de ellos imprimió el amor y devoción que tiene para Él. Éste ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a devolver las caricias que recibía.

La guerra cruel y despiadada que había estado librando contra sí mismo se intensificó, mantener las manos pegadas en la cintura de la rubia es lo más difícil que ha tenido que hacer desde que hizo su primer problema de cálculo diferencial. Aun así está decidido a comportarse como un caballero con Ella, aunque estos interludios lo lleven al límite. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de marck llamándole. No hizo caso y se concentró en la encantadora sensación que le provocaban los mimos de Candy. El eco de su nombre cada más fuerte le indicó que marck se acercaba, apenas tuvo tiempo de interrumpir el beso y acomodar a la rubia en el brazo del sillón. El hijo de la cocinera entró a su habitación hecho un bólido e informó que la comida estaba lista. La pecosa por supuesto se quedó a comer.

Una semana antes de que terminara el curso de verano, Miss Britter hizo acto de presencia. Decidió llegar primero que los estudiantes varones del San Pablo. Se ha trazado una meta y está actuando en consecuencia para alcanzarla. Es raro que por primera vez no tenga nada que ver con ser la mejor o la más popular, ¿Será acaso que la madurez está llegando a su puerta? No nos confundamos, lo que sucede es que no tolera no tener el control. Su amigo Henry ha llevado la batuta en su relación de amistad y es algo que no piensa seguir aguantando. Este verano averiguará quién es Henry99 y por ello se ha trasladado a Escocia. No será sencillo, con la poca información que tiene sobre la apariencia del muchacho será más fácil encontrar un pingüino en Miami. Alto, cabello castaño y ojos marrón, la burda descripción encaja en más alumnos de los que apenas tenía conciencia formaban parte de la plantilla escolar.

Con toda la autoridad que le confiere ser hija de los Britter se instaló en una villa que su padre rentó para que su princesa pasara las vacaciones. En los días anteriores hizo su tarea y se dedicó filtrar a sus condiscípulos de acuerdo a las características físicas que tenía de su amigo. Pero, ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Después de todo es sólo un joven del que ha sacado provecho a la hora de hacer sus deberes escolares. Al menos eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Jamás admitiría ni ante Ella misma que estaba sintiendo por Él algo más profundo. Tan era así que había ido dejando de lado su obsesión por Candy, ni cuenta se dio en que momento dejó de interesarle lo que hacía o no la rubia. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en Henry99, por eso cuando al día siguiente de su llegada la vio paseando cerca del lago se desconcertó. Se le había olvidado que Ella había tenido que asistir al dichoso curso. Sin dedicarle una segunda mirada jaló las riendas de su caballo y regresó a la villa.

El sonido de los cascos alejándose le hizo levantar la mirada pero solo pudo vislumbrar la silueta del jinete que se perdía entre los árboles. Lo único que tenía seguro es que no era Terruce. ¿A qué hora se iba a dignar aparecer?

- Terry – susurró al viento. Ensimismada con la vista clavada en el lago no lo sintió llegar.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo el mencionado abrazándola por detrás – Me alegra mucho que pronuncies mi nombre Candy – la declaración hecha en un suave murmullo muy cerca del oído de la rubia hizo que un delicioso estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo femenino.

- Mocoso engreído – le recriminó pero Él pudo percibir en su voz la sonrisa que formaban sus labios.

- ¿Mocoso? – repitió falsamente indignado – hace años que dejé de comerme los mocos tarzan con pecas – declaró muy dignamente.

- No soy ninguna – se giró hacia Él empezando una diatriba que Ella misma interrumpió con una estruendosa carcajada – Terry tú… te comías… - apenas y podía hablar de la risa.

- ¿qué? – respondió fingiendo indiferencia – ¿me vas a decir que nunca te los comiste? – la retó sonriendo con malicia. _Qué fácil es sacarla de sus casillas_ – pensó regodeándose en ello.

_¿Comerme los mocos yo? Quizá cuando tenía uno años pero ¡no lo admitiré nunca!_

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – afirmó escandalizada

_Sin duda se los comía jajaja aunque no lo admitirá._

- ¿no? – la cuestionó acercando su rostro al de Ella, tan cerca que sus narices casi podían tocarse.

_Mocoso insolente, si cree que porque me mira de ese modo…_

- No – misma respuesta pero con menos fuerza

_Resiste un poco más y no la beses, se fuerte que ya casi confiesa…_

- ¿Segura? – sonrió arrogante y se acercó más, frente con frente, nariz con nariz.

…_y tiene esa sonrisa que casi me roba el aliento y esa boca de pecado que me muero por besar lo voy a aceptar…tiene razón, pero aún no._

- Se… segura – titubeó pero logró decirlo.

- Yo tampoco – confesó ya contra la boca de la pecosa quien de inmediato recibió los masculinos labios y llevó sus manos al rostro de su amado. _Debí esperar, estoy seguro que estaba a punto de admitirlo._

Unos instantes después se dieron un respiro y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol frente al lago como habían estado haciendo desde su llegada.

La espalda de Ella descansaba en el pecho del castaño y los brazos de Éste la rodeaban protectoramente. Bajo el cobijo de las ramas contemplaban las aguas cristalinas. Hablaban de todo y de nada, por momentos los envolvía el silencio pero éste era un elemento más que completaba el vínculo que les unía. Luego de un rato el estómago de la pecosa les hizo encaminarse a la villa Grandchester para degustar los platillos de la madre de Marck.

Al dar vuelta en el sendero Terry atisbó una figura púrpura parada en la verja de la villa. Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al igual que su corazón que se paró lo que dura un parpadeo para luego reanudar sus latidos al son de una estampida de caballos salvajes. Apenas era consciente de su propia respiración, fue el leve quejido de Candy el que le hizo darse cuenta que le estaba estrujando con demasiada fuerza la mano. Respiró una, dos, tres veces. El aire llegaba precariamente a sus pulmones, por más bocanadas que daba no alcanzaba a llenarlos. La imagen de Ella cargando al niño llegó con violencia a su mente. Decidido avanzó los pasos que faltaban y la enfrentó.

- ¿sigues aquí? Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo – le recordó con voz firme – _vete no sigas lastimándome con tu presencia_

- ¡Terry! ¡Por favor! – suplicó la mujer – necesito hablar contigo antes de irme – la desesperación de la actriz hizo mella en Candy, unos murmullos le advirtieron que alguien se acercaba.

- Terry, por favor abre la puerta, viene gente – pidió apeándose junto a Él. La mirada sorprendida del castaño se posó en la joven rubia. Al mirarla supo que estaba perdido. Avanzó y abrió la reja.

En Sudamérica, los equipos entrenaban incansablemente. El sonido del balón al cortar el aire era la música que escuchaban los jugadores diariamente en la cancha. El equipo estadounidense estaba inmerso en su preparación. No había tiempo ni para llamar a sus familiares. Pero bien valía la pena el sacrificio si al final levantaban la copa de campeón.

Tom estaba deseoso de que llegara el momento del primer juego, este torneo era su oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo su valía como futbolista. Con independencia de si ganaban o no, las propuestas de los clubes deberían apilarse sobre su escritorio al finalizar el mundial. Su actual equipo se vería obligado a afianzarlo con un mejor contrato y su DT a darle más minutos de juego. Todo eso es importante para Él. Pero aún más importante es demostrarle a Ella hasta donde ha llegado. A aquella que le humilló cuando no era más que un huérfano del hogar de pony. No importa que haya cambiado, le demostrará que Él tampoco es el mismo.

Pero Tom no es el único en esta situación. En menos de una semana dará inicio el Mundial de Fútbol Sub-17 y Santiago Munez aprovechará al máximo la justa deportiva. El dinero que gane y las ofertas que reciba al finalizar le permitirán alcanzar su mayor meta. Debe ser por eso que se siente tan ansioso, una opresión en el pecho que no puede desechar. Como si en las próximas semanas su vida fuera a cambiar para siempre.

A veces, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, se permite soñar. Sueños absurdos, los llama Él. Desde el juego ante el Chelsea no puede olvidar a las dos chicas que acompañaban a su amigo Tom. El acelerado latir de su corazón al verlas. Esa sensación de reconocimiento, de pertenencia que no había sentido nunca con sus padres. Siempre los amó y está consciente que ellos le amaron pero nunca se sintió realmente parte de ellos. Era como si algo dentro de Él no encajara. Y en el momento justo que su mirada se encontró con la de ellas, todo encajó.

Algo estaba mal con Él, se decía una y otra vez. No era normal sentirse así, eso pensó hasta el día en que recibió la carta de su abuelo, en realidad no sabía si llamarlo abuelo. Su padre nunca le habló sobre Él, y por lo que leyó en la carta supo que se habían distanciado en el momento que Éste decidió ser futbolista; dejó de lado el sueño de su progenitor de que se convirtiera en un encumbrado zoólogo al igual que Él.

Sus padres no habían podido tener hijos y le habían adoptado. Este nuevo conocimiento que al inicio trastornó su mundo desde sus cimientos, ahora le provocaba calma, después de todo… no había nada mal en Él.

En medio de tiros penales y juegos de preparación los días volaron y el silbatazo de inicio del juego entre el equipo mexicano y los uruguayos sonó en el estadio. El eco de los gritos de los asistentes resonaba en el lugar. Era el primer día de juego y aunque el estadio no estaba lleno, los aficionados presentes imprimían todo su entusiasmo al animar al equipo de "La Celeste" como se conoce a la Selección de Uruguay; solidaridad que le brindaron por ser país vecino.

En uno de los hoteles de Lima, los Andley corrían presurosos a sus habitaciones después de hacer check in. El maldito vuelo, como había dicho Neal, se retrasó y no les permitió llegar a tiempo para el partido inaugural. Aun así irían al estadio, por lo menos podrían disfrutar del segundo tiempo. No importa que trajeran encima un vuelo de más de 10 horas, el fútbol era primero o eso pensaba la mayoría porque a Eliza y Aisha solo un temblor las iba a sacar de su habitación.

Terry prefirió descansar, el juego que se desarrolla no es de su interés, el torneo apenas empieza y los mejores partidos generalmente son los de la siguiente ronda. Candy se fue con sus primos, no sin antes darle un beso a su novio en la puerta de su habitación. El joven Grandchester la vio perderse en el elevador. Se adentró en su cuarto y decidió llamar a su madre para informarle que había llegado bien. Su madre, que bien se sentía al decirlo. Agradecía la testarudez de Candy, si Ella no le hubiera enfrentado de aquel modo en Escocia, en estos momentos seguiría creyendo en la sarta de mentiras que leyó en la revista. No sabría que su madre siempre lo ha amado y sobre todo no le habría perdonado.

Ahora todo estaba bien entre los dos. El tiempo y la constante comunicación se encargarán de fortalecer los lazos sanguíneos hasta formar la relación madre e hijo que tanto ansían.

- Hola – dijo al escuchar la contestación al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hijo! – la emocionada voz de la mujer no dejó lugar a dudas su sentir. – ¿cómo llegaste? ¿ya estás en el hotel? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

- Sí, acabo de instalarme – contestó con el corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza_. _

- Me alegra que me llamaras, estuve con el pendiente todo el día.

_Así es como se siente que se preocupen por ti_ – pensó emocionado

- ¿y Candy? ¿está contigo? – preguntó por la joven, orquestadora directa de la reconciliación con su hijo.

- No, acaba de irse con sus primos al juego inaugural – la sonrisa que formaron sus labios se reflejó en su voz.

- Me alegra que la tengas a tu lado – la sinceridad de su tono llegó al corazón del castaño – Dale mis saludos cuando regrese – pidió

- Lo haré – su garganta lo traicionó y su voz sonó enronquecida. – te dejo, quiero dormir un rato – se despidió antes de que sus emociones lo rebasarán.

- Claro cariño, descansa – la ternura que su hijo le inspiraba se proyectó en esa sencilla expresión.

- Adiós Eleonor – falló en el intento de hablar serenamente.

- Te amo hijo

- Te amo mamá – dijo a la línea muerta. Aún no se atrevía a decirlo directamente.

Las últimas palabras de su madre le conmovieron profundamente y unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus mejillas. Con el corazón rebosante y el alma liviana se dirigió a la King Size en el centro de la habitación. Se permitió recordar los momentos pasados con Eleonor y los vividos con Candy el día de la Fiesta Blanca. Verla con la bata de su madre le hizo desear con fuerzas el momento en que puedan disfrutar ese tipo de intimidad. Agradecía profundamente que la tormenta que se desató no les permitiera salir de la Villa, no importa que haya tenido que lidiar con el sermón de la vieja Elroy por no presentarse a la bendita fiesta. Afortunadamente la madre de Marck atestiguó que no estaban solos o habrían regresado casados, la tía abuela estaba chapada a la antigua y se regía a la vieja usanza aunque siendo sincero con Él mismo, no le habría importado que regresaran como marido y mujer, sobre todo si pensaba en la consumación de los votos. Pasados unos minutos se durmió con una perversa sonrisa curvando sus labios. No hay que ser adivinos para saber el contenido de sus sueños.

Cuando llegaron, la pantalla en el estadio marcaba 0:2 a favor del Equipo Mexicano, que fungía como visitante. Lo que restaba de juego estuvo plagado de llegadas por ambos equipos pero sin concretar ninguna. El árbitro sonó el silbato y finalizó el encuentro.

Desde su lugar en las gradas, los chicos Andley lanzaban maldiciones, no habían visto los goles ya que estos habían caído en el primer tiempo. Esperaron a que se desahogara un poco el flujo de personas antes de abandonar el estadio. Se enfrascaron en una amena plática que implicaba sus pronósticos para los partidos venideros. Hasta decidieron armar su quiniela. Entre tanto, el estadio se quedó vacío y ellos ni enterados. Un guardia de seguridad al creer que estaban "cheleando" fue a pedirles amablemente que se retiraran del inmueble. Sorprendidos de que fueran los únicos que quedaban se enfilaron a la salida. Entre bromas caminaron al estacionamiento donde les aguardaba la camioneta que rentaron, junto a ésta estaba el conductor. El lugar se mostraba desolado, salvo por un par de autobuses que por ir a las prisas no habían visto cuando llegaron.

Uno de los autobuses comenzó sus maniobras para salir de su cajón por lo que tuvieron que detenerse al ver que se echaba de reversa. Dentro de éste las payasadas y las risas estaban a la orden. El triunfo les había sentado muy bien y celebraban el buen resultado. El entrenador al notar que el autobús se movía les ordenó sentarse en sus lugares.

Cuando el camión se enfiló a la salida, desde su asiento pegado a la ventanilla detrás del conductor, Santiago sintió su corazón vibrar al distinguir a la rubia. De un salto se levantó y prácticamente se subió encima de sus compañeros en el asiento paralelo al otro lado del pasillo. Con el corazón desbocado pegó su rostro al cristal en un intento por verla mejor, Convenientemente para Él el conductor estaba esperando a que abrieran el enorme portón del estacionamiento. Maldecía la ventana panorámica que no le permitía abrirla como a las ventanillas de los autobuses comunes.

Candy sabía que el amigo de Tom estaba en la cancha. A nadie le dijo que ese era su motivo para ir, mucho menos a Terry, conoce de sobra su carácter celoso y es mejor andarse con tiento. Su recién descubierta afición al fútbol y la ferviente pasión de sus primos por dicho deporte le dieron las facilidades que necesitaba. No sabe que le mueve a estar al pendiente de Santiago pero ha seguido con cuidado sus participaciones con el Barcelona y sabía perfectamente que estaría compitiendo con la camiseta del equipo Mexicano. Lo único cierto es que quiere saber más de Él, conocerlo mejor.

Observó las maniobras del bus y deslizó su mirada al interior, ahí pegado al cristal estaba Santiago. Unos cuantos metros les separaban y pudo observarlo mejor. El cabello negro lo llevaba corto y se le encogía un poco en algunas zonas. Y sus ojos… Ese tono sólo se los había visto a… Ella.

Santiago la observaba fascinado. Su cabello rubio y brillante, sus rizos formados por grandes ondas. Tenía los ojos más verdes que había visto. Una hermosa y respingona nariz. No era muy alta pero tenía un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado. Su hombro izquierdo se estrelló contra el asiento de enfrente con el movimiento del bus y el avanzar de éste dejó atrás a la joven. Por fin hizo caso a las quejas de sus compañeros.

- ¡Entrenador! – gritó uno de ellos.

- ¿qué pasa morales? – contestó malhumorado sin abandonar su lugar en el primer asiento.

- ¡Hemos perdido a Santiago! – dijo teatralmente.

- ¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices! – se levantó preocupado y se dirigió al conductor – ¡deténganse! ¡Nos falta un muchacho! – ordenó. Las carcajadas de sus pupilos le hicieron voltear. Santiago estaba acomodándose en su asiento. – continúe – dijo al operador del camión y se giró – ¡Morales! La próxima vez lo castigaré – puso la expresión que usa para intimidar.

- No entrenador, lo que pasa es que usted no me dejo terminar – se excusó el joven – lo que quise decir es que nuestro Santi – hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo a su declaración – se ha enamorado – concluyó con un exagerado suspiro. Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar y Santiago se convirtió en el centro de atención.

- ¡para cuando la boda! – gritó uno

- ¡Presentala! – dijo otro

- ¡Mejor yo me caso con ella! – respondió Morales – ¡está rebuena la rubia esa! Tiene unos pechos que… – la expresión de lobo hambriento disgustó al joven Munez y se irguió en toda su estatura para encararle.

- ¡Controla tu lengua Yair! – la fiereza de su mirada desconcertó al aludido, quien prefirió no hacer más comentarios.

- ¡está celoso! – gritó alguien desde atrás mientras Santiago se sentaba.

- ¡y enamorado! – secundaron otros dos entre risas.

- Nada de enamoramientos muchachos – dijo el entrenador con seriedad – ya habrá tiempo cuando tengamos la Copa – declaró con una sonrisa y se volvió a sentar.

Resignado se arrellanó en el asiento, pasaría un buen rato para que le dejaran en paz. Decidió colocarse sus auriculares e ignorar las burlas de sus compañeros. Lo que quiso pero no pudo ignorar fue el golpeteo de su corazón. ¿Tendría razón Morales? ¿Era esta emoción en su pecho amor? Ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo por ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en la competencia, desafortunadamente su cerebro no obedecía y le enviaba imágenes de la rubia.

_- ¿Enamorado?_ - se preguntó - _quizá_ - pensó con una lenta sonrisa formándose en su boca.

Continuará…

Notas:

¡Hola! Llego derrapando jeje

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Cómo se habrán dado cuenta no detallé la reconciliación de Terry y Eleonor. Ya todos sabemos cómo fue y no le vi sentido redundar en ello.

¡Otra cosa! La traducción del poema del capítulo pasado les conté que la hizo Candida, lo que no les dije es que la hizo del Inglés al Español.

**Ahora os pregunto:**

¿También se comieron los mocos de pequeñas? jajaja

¿Quién creen ustedes que sea Henry99?

¿De qué chica habla Tom?

¿¡Santi enamorado de Candy!?

**Glosario:**

*Check In: así se le llama a la acción de registrarse en un hotel. Esto se hace una sola vez a la llegada.

*Zoólogo: Persona experta en Zoología que a su vez es la disciplina biológica que se encarga del estudio de los animales.

*El juego entre la Sub-17 de México y Uruguay terminó con el resultado que les mencioné.

*DT: Director Técnico. Es el manda más de un equipo de fútbol. El que toma las decisiones estratégicas.

*Cheleando: Es una expresión que se usa cuando alguien está tomando "chelas" o cerveza.

Esperaré ansiosa sus impresiones.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

**Jari**


	30. Capítulo 21 última parte

Capítulo 21 parte 4

Los personajes no son míos. Sólo la historia.

Butaca a butaca el estadio se fue llenando, los espectadores deseaban con energía ver un buen partido, no todos los días tienes un mundial en tu ciudad - Sub-17 - pero mundial al fin y al cabo.

En los vestidores Tom se preparaba antes de salir a la cancha. Era la primera participación de su selección y debían obtener un buen resultado para no ir tan presionados a los siguientes encuentros. El entrenador repasaba en una pizarra la alineación y marcaba jugadas claves que sus jóvenes discípulos seguían con atención. Se levantaron como resortes cuando el árbitro auxiliar les indicó que era el momento.

Pisó el césped y toda la emoción que había estado conteniendo se desbordó. Sus ojos quedaron cegados momentáneamente por el resplandeciente sol que les dio la bienvenida a la salida del túnel. Se tomaron la acostumbrada foto de grupo y decenas de destellos provenientes de las cámaras bañaron su rostro. Los capitanes de ambos equipo se dirigieron al centro del campo donde hicieron el tradicional volado mientras el resto de los jugadores tomaba posición. El silbato del árbitro dio inicio al juego con los norcoreanos moviendo el balón.

En el restaurant del hotel, gracias a la TV de plasma instalada en una de las esquinas, los jóvenes Andrey miraban a su equipo anotar el primer gol al minuto 13'. Por más que quisieron les fue imposible encontrar vuelo a la ciudad de Chiclayo así que tuvieron que conformarse con verlo por televisión. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente cuando el grito de gol de Terry sorprendió a sus primos políticos.

- ¡De qué lado estás Grandchester! – reclamó Neal al verlo celebrar el gol del equipo rival.

- De los chinos por supuesto – su burlona sonrisa hizo mella en Archie que se preparaba a refutar cuando su hermano intervino.

- Son Norcoreanos Terry, proceden de Corea del Norte, por lo tanto no son chinos – comenzó a explicar Stear – es un error bastante común llamarle chino a cualquier asiático de ojos rasgados pero en realidad si observas bien podrás notar…

- ¡Cielos! Ahora no habrá poder humano que lo calle – se quejó Terry entre dientes rodando los ojos.

- Tú te lo buscaste, sabes perfectamente que no son chinos pero te encanta sacar de sus casillas a todo el mundo. – le acusó Candy.

- Sólo a Archie – concedió con un guiño de complicidad

- Eres incorregible – se quejó la rubia al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- Puedes intentarlo – le retó con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Intentar qué? – preguntó desconcertada, había vuelto su atención al televisor.

- Corregirme – le susurró detrás la oreja, sonrió al percibir el temblor de la joven. – encantado me dejaría domar por ti – volvió a susurrar

- ¡Hey Grandchester! – gritó Anthony desde el otro lado de la mesa – el partido está allá – señaló a la TV apenas tuvo la atención del castaño.

- La próxima vez me aseguraré de que vayas con tu hermana y Eliza de compras – se quejó entre dientes.

- ¿por qué? – quiso saber sorprendida

- Porque así mientras ellas tontean con bolsos y zapatos… – a continuación hizo una descripción gráfica, tomó el rostro de la rubia con sus manos y la besó. Un cacahuate aterrizó en su sien para luego ser seguido por una lluvia de ellos – ¡maldición! – gruñó malhumorado al cortar el beso – juro que te llevaré a rastras si es necesario – murmuró mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su familia política. – no sabía que formaba parte de uno de los equipos – su irónico comentario fue recibido por un coro de risas.

Los minutos siguieron su curso y con ellos el desarrollo del partido. Al final los Estados Unidos ganó por diferencia de un gol, siendo el marcador final 3-2 a favor del equipo de las barras y las estrellas.

Los encuentros de la 1ra ronda fueron desarrollándose con tranquilidad. Finalmente los Andrey, con Terry incluido, lograron viajar a Chiclayo. Llegaron a tiempo para ver a su selección gana los italianos y empatar con Costa de Marfil.

Los equipos de Tom y Santiago pasaron a los cuartos de final y ya tenían rival a vencer. Holanda y Costa Rica respectivamente. "La naranja mecánica" como se conoce al seleccionado holandés era un hueso duro de roer y Costa Rica no era un lecho de rosas para los mexicanos. De ganar a sus rivales se verían las caras en semifinales. Cuando llegó el momento ambos dieron lo mejor de sí en sus selecciones, lo único que empañó el regocijo por estar en semifinales fue el hecho que sólo uno ellos estaría en la final. El 29 de septiembre se decidiría.

Y el día llegó.

La fotografía en sus manos tembló, la mirada sonriente de su padre siempre lograba calmar los nervios previos a los partidos. Se había reconciliado con el hecho de que si bien no portaba sus genes sí que había absorbido su gusto por el futbol. No importaba que no tuviera su misma sangre, Él había sido su padre y le amaba. No había nacido del vientre de su madre pero había nacido de su corazón. Iba a ganar este juego y superaría las expectativas que los directivos y críticos deportivos tenían del hijo de Francisco Munez.

En los vestidores Tom intentaba concentrarse en la dura prueba que tenía delante. La final estaba a 90 minutos de esfuerzo. El entrenador llamó la atención de sus pupilos y les dio la confianza y las palabras de aliento que tanto necesitaban. Era la ocasión de brillar y mostrar de que estaban hechos.

Las protestas por lo que a todas luces era una falta fueron opacadas por el ensordecedor grito de gol del público asistente. Corría el minuto 33' y el equipo mexicano se anotaba el primer gol de manos, más propiamente dicho, de los pies de Morales. Remató con la zurda aprovechando el pase que, instantes antes de que el estadounidense se barriera, Santiago le había enviado. Desde el césped Munez veía celebrar a sus compañeros. Tomó la mano que Tom le extendía y se levantó.

- ¿No te hice daño verdad? – la preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro del otrora vaquero.

- Descuida, estoy bien – lo tranquilizó el joven.

El tiro del portero luego del gol reanudó el juego. La desventaja hizo mella en el estado anímico de los jóvenes que con cada minuto iban a menos. El término de la primera mitad fue una bendición para el DT que apenas estuvo con ellos se encargó de reorganizar la ofensiva.

El segundo tiempo dio inicio y lo platicado en el vestidor se reflejó en el campo. El gol del empate fue recibido por gritos de júbilo de los herederos Andrey.

- ¡Vamos Tom! Demuéstrales que somos los mejores – eran los gritos eufóricos de Neal y Achie.

- ¿Desde cuando forman parte del equipo? – se burló Terry

- Es una manera de decir – respondió Anthony sonriendo con condescendencia a su tío político.

- Si vuelves a sonreírme de ese modo te estamparé los dientes en la campanilla – refunfuñó entredientes para que Candy no le oyera.

- ¿A quién vas dejar chimuelo? – preguntó Stear, como siempre estaba en las nubes.

- Terry deja de provocar – el regaño murió en sus labios para ser seguido del grito de ¡gol! al ver la segunda anotación del equipo mexicano, esta vez gracias a las habilidades de Santiago.

El ceño que unía sus cejas se acentuó hasta que estas formaron una sola, era consciente de la curiosidad que el jugador mexicano despertaba en Candy. Había visto como se iluminaban sus ojos al hablar de Él. La observó y vio el peculiar brillo en su mirada. No era la emoción propia del juego, había algo más. Era ese algo el que acalambraba su corazón cada vez que intentaba ponerle nombre. El hecho de que Aisha demostrara la misma fascinación no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Quizá estaba malinterpretándola, le había ocurrido cuando se enteró de la existencia de Anthony e incluso con Tom. Sería mejor que desterrara esos pensamientos o… el grito de gol que llenó el estadio lo sacó de su abstracción. Santiago había hecho otro gol. Y Candy, Candy lo celebraba como si fuera su novio quien anotó. El calambre en su corazón se le tornó insoportable.

El árbitro silbó y el encuentro finalizó. La selección mexicana con un marcador a favor de 3-1 estaba en la final.

La salida del estadio fue lenta y el tráfico en los alrededores entorpeció el regreso al hotel. Todos a excepción de Candy y Aisha iban cabizbajos. Incluso Eliza estaba deprimida por el resultado, aunque por razones distintas a las de su hermano y primos. Y Terry, bueno, sólo Él sabe la procesión que lleva por dentro.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel enfilaron a sus habitaciones, Candy pudo ver desde el ascensor - era de cristal - como el joven Grandchester se dirigía al bar. Extrañada, una vez bañada y cambiada decidió regresar al lobby en su busca. Pulsó el botón para llamar el elevador y esperó. Un minuto después las puertas se abrían dejando ante ella los ojos verdes que tanto la han perseguido. Le tomó un instante reaccionar y se introdujo con torpeza en el ascensor provocando que las puertas estuvieran a punto de aplastarla. La mano que en ese momento la sostenía la había jalado con rapidez evitando que se lastimara. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente y Candy se dio cuenta que no había pulsado ningún botón por lo que no se habían movido de piso. La figura de Terry se perfiló del otro lado.

Sus ojos volaron a la mano que sostenía el codo de su novia y al rostro turbado de ella. Los indomables celos recorrieron su ser con la fuerza de una avalancha, destruyendo todo resquicio de sentido común a su paso.

- Quítale las manos de encima – su voz fue como un trueno, amenazadora y grave.

- ¿quién lo dice? – respondió el joven con un bufido.

- Terry, por favor – incómoda y preocupada por el semblante de su novio se desasió de la mano que le sujetaba. – iba a buscarte – le informó dando un paso hacia Él. No le pasaba desapercibida la dureza de su mirada. Lo conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta que estaba furioso.

- Al parecer encontraste mejor compañía – respondió socarrón, poniéndose la máscara de "no me importa" al tiempo que ingresaba al elevador. Presionó el botón que decía Lobby y se recargó de una pared fingiendo indolencia.

Había desechado la idea de beber y se había ido a su habitación a refrescarse, sin duda un baño lo despejaría. Después fue en busca de la pecosa y al no responderle decidió buscarla en la habitación de Eliza pero un manchón rubio que entraba al elevador le hizo correr hacia allá. Y aquí estaba ahora, viendo como el remedo de Beckham le desafiaba con la mirada.

Ignorando a Terry, el joven se dirigió a la rubia.

- Santiago Munez – se presentó con una cautivadora sonrisa que hizo que el pulso de Candy galopara a velocidades inusitadas.

- Can, Can – el brusco tirón que le dio Terry a su muñeca interrumpió su tartamudeada presentación. Con una sonrisa de disculpa se despidió de Santiago y se dejó arrastrar por su novio fuera del elevador que acababa de abrir sus puertas.

- Me gustas Can Can – susurró a la nada antes de salir también.

En los jardines del hotel la rubia se debatía entre la preocupación y la furia.

- Terry, me lastimas – se quejó intentando soltarse. Al no obtener respuesta clavó los talones en el suelo, dispuesta a no moverse ni un centímetro más.

Las palabras de Candy se deslizaron en la neblina de celos que envolvía su cerebro. Aflojó la presión y con el pulgar acarició las marcas que dejaron sus dedos.

Conmovida por esa pequeña muestra de arrepentimiento la preocupación ganó a la furia. Vacilante se acercó a Él y enganchó la mano libre en el cabello que descansa cerca de la nuca masculina. Masajeó y acarició esa zona mientras que con la otra mano obligaba a Terry que la abrazara.

- ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó intentando entenderlo.

- Soy un idiota – fue su triste respuesta, dejando de abrazarla.

- Sí, un poco – sonrió con ternura - Pero eso ya lo sabía - le besó la barbilla.

- Es que… te amo tanto y – se detuvo incapaz de revelar que le aterra la idea de que deje de quererlo.

- Tonto – negó con la cabeza elevándose de puntillas para alcanzar su boca lo cual consiguió con un poco de ayuda del castaño que tomándola en brazos bajó la cabeza al encuentro de Ella. El beso fue dulce y lento, hecho para calmar y sanar.

- Lo siento – pidió con la frente pegada a la de la rubia sin dejar de abrazarla. Un te amo seguido de un beso en la garganta fue la respuesta de Ella.

El timbre del móvil de Candy rompió la atmósfera. En la pantalla el nombre de Albert acompañaba al incesante sonido.

- Será mejor que contestes – sugirió Terry a su pesar. Deshizo el abrazo y le indicó una banca cercana.

Teruce se entretuvo con los rizos de la pecosa mientras Ésta hablaba con su amigo. Había aprendido a que la relación de amistad de Candy con Albert no le molestara. Recordó los celos que sintió el día que supo de la relación tan estrecha que les unía. En automático pasó el brazo por los hombros de la rubia. Enterró la nariz en su cabello en un afán de llenar la necesidad que sentía de Ella. Escuchó que empezaba a despedirse y le pidió que lo saludara de su parte. La vio cortar la comunicación y ensanchar una sonrisa.

- ¿por qué sonríes? – preguntó desconfiado.

- Me ha hecho bien hablar con Albert – respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

- Terry se pateó mentalmente por no haber puesto atención a la conversación.

- ¿ah sí? - fingió restarle importancia al asunto.

- Sí – confirmó – me ha dicho que… sin importar lo asno y terco que seas a veces, puedo confiar en que me amas – concluyó con un tonito de suficiencia que divirtió y fastidió a Terry a partes iguales.

- Tanto como tú a mí – respondió del mismo modo haciendo reír a la pecosa.

Pasaron otro rato sentados haciéndose mimos hasta que el estómago de Candy clamó por ser atendido. Entre bromas por parte del castaño se levantaron en busca de los demás Andrey. Estos estaban ya en el Lobby a punto de irse a algún restaurante a cenar, se unieron a Ellos y se fueron bajo la atenta mirada de Santiago que los observaba desde el restaurante del hotel.

- No se duerman tarde – la voz del entrenador que daba por terminada la pequeña celebración lo hizo desviar la vista. – mañana partimos a Lima y apenas lleguemos comenzaremos trabajar. – su amenaza se vio estropeada por la sonrisa que les dedicó y se fue dejando un coro de respuestas afirmativas a su espalda.

En otro hotel los seleccionados estadounidenses hacían maletas. Al día siguiente partían a Lima para disputar el tercer lugar a la selección de Turquía. Tom bajó al restaurante del hotel donde sus amigos le esperaban. Se suponía que no debía estar ahí pero daba igual. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio unos inconfundibles rizos rojos.

Las piernas le temblaban, toda Ella temblaba, se habría sentado de no ser porque ya lo estaba. Sentía que los oídos le estallarían en cualquier momento. Con disimulo intentó secar el sudor de sus manos en la tela de su vestido. La voz en su costado hizo que un imaginario enjambre de avispas revoloteara por todo su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarle. Sintió como las avispas clavaban sus afilados aguijones, ensañándose con su corazón una y otra vez.

- Tom – Candy fue la primera en levantarse a saludarlo. Fue recibida por un abrazo que la levantó y la hizo girar.

- Ya está bien vaquero – gruñó el novio de la rubia para deleite del futbolista quien no perdió oportunidad de molestarlo.

- Tengo derecho de antigüedad – sonrió con petulancia antes de abrazarla y girar nuevamente con Ella.

Pronto se vio envuelto en felicitaciones por su desempeño profesional. Reclamándole amistosamente que no hubieran llegado a la final pero siempre reconociendo su esfuerzo en la cancha. Desafortunadamente el resultado no depende de un solo hombre, el fútbol es un deporte que se juega en equipo. Ah no ser que seas Oliver Atom fue el sarcástico comentario de Terry que provocó que su novia le diera un buen pellizco.

Cenaron en un ambiente de amistad y camaradería que disentía con el estado de ánimo de Eliza. Unos celos corrosivos y abrumadores le abrazaban las entrañas. Tom estaba sentado junto a Aisha quien no dejaba de monopolizar su atención. En ese momento Él estaba inclinado hacia Ella diciéndole algo que hizo que su prima se ruborizara. De haber sido de plástico el tenedor habría emitido un chasquido al quebrarse.

- ¿Quieres salir? – preguntó Neal, consciente de la tensión en su hermana.

- No – su voz calma y modulada era clara muestra que estaba controlándose. Neal lo sabía y le preocupaba. La observó dirigir su atención al plato frente a Ella.

- Mañana nos vamos a cusco – dijo en un intento de distraerla – ¿quieres comprar algo más antes de irnos?

- Tengo todo lo que necesito, gracias – sin despegar la vista del plato continuó comiendo.

Neal miró a Tom y se levantó haciendo chirriar la silla. Enfrascados en la conversación nadie se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía. Nadie excepto Teruce. Se levantó antes de que Éste hiciera otro movimiento

- Neal, acompáñame. Necesito un cigarro – con una mano en la nuca lo llevó con Él fuera del restaurante.

- Creí que Terry ya no fumaba – declaró Archie con una ceja interrogativa mirando a Candy.

La pecosa se encogió de hombros y no dio muestras de que aquello la importunase. Sabía que Terry había sacado a su primo del lugar a propósito, el por qué era lo que se le escapaba.

Unas mesas más allá el joven Leagan se sacudía de la garra de Terry.

- ¡Suéltame ya!

- Vamos afuera – lo soltó y con un ademán le indicó la salida.

- No te entrometas Grandchester – gruñó pero le siguió.

Antes de llegar a la salida vieron la familiar figura de George en la recepción del hotel. Extrañado, Neal se dirigió hacia allá.

- ¿Nos vigilas George? – preguntó Leagan a sus espaldas.

- Si George se sorprendió no dio muestras de ello. Con su acostumbrado semblante de nada me perturba se giró y enfrentó las curiosas miradas de Neal y Terry.

- ¿No deberían estar en el Ramada? – inquirió escrutándolos con tal intensidad que hizo al ojimiel sentirse como si tuvieran 5 años y lo hubieran pillado en una travesura.

- Eh, sí, bueno. – tartamudeó Neal

- El restaurante de aquí es mejor – manifestó Terry sin inmutarse - ¿cuál es tu excusa George?

Muy a su pesar sonrió ante la desfachatez del futuro Duque.

- Espero que dentro de una hora estén de vuelta en su hotel – ignoró la pregunta del castaño y se dirigió a la salida mientras el botones cargaba su escaso equipaje.

Mascullando por lo bajo el joven Leagan se dirigió nuevamente al restaurante. Luego de unos segundos Terry le siguió. La noticia de que el administrador de los Andrey estaba en Perú fue recibido por un conjunto de chillidos sorprendidos.

- Era demasiado bello que nos hubieran permitido viajar sin supervisión – se quejó Archie.

- Quizá George está aquí por negocios – opinó Anthony con un encogimiento de hombros.

- A lo mejor el tío abuelo también está aquí – exclamó Stear poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Tú crees? – la voz esperanzada de Candy hizo que a Terry le dieran ganas de golpear al inventor.

- George ya dejó el hotel – intentando cortar la excitación de los presentes – lo más probable es que se dirigiera al Aeropuerto.

- No está aquí, de haberlo estado… George nos habría hecho volver a nuestro hotel al instante – afirmó Eliza

- Mi hermana tiene razón, lo que me recuerda que tenemos una hora para volver al Ramada – replicó Neal.

En el Ramada el jefe de la familia Andrey hacía check out. Se había hospedado en el mismo hotel que su hermana y sobrinos y ellos ni por enterados. Gracias a eso se había dado cuenta de la escena en el elevador. No fue casualidad que diera ese último consejo a Candy. Le preocupaba el carácter de Terry pero más le preocupaba la atracción de Santiago hacia su hermana. Debía actuar rápido.

El día de la final el astro rey alumbraba con fuerza la cancha. El equipo estadounidense había hecho lo propio haciéndose con el tercer lugar, ahora era el turno del equipo mexicano. Brasil era el rival a vencer.

Más de 30 mil aficionados habían llegados de diversas partes del país para presenciar el encuentro. Siempre era un agasajo estar en una final y máxime si uno de los equipos era una potencia como la verde amarela. Los gritos de los presentes llenaron el estadio ante la señal del silbante. El juego acababa de empezar.

En uno de los palcos detrás de la banca mexicana Tom animaba a su amigo. Los Andrey no estaban tan seguros de querer que la selección de México ganara, después de todo era quién los había dejado fuera.

- Brasil ha ganado muchas veces – opinó Aisha

- ¿y eso qué? – repuso Archie ofendido – Brasil es… ¡Brasil! – dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

- México nunca ha ganado – replicó Eliza.

- Las mujeres no deberían opinar de fútbol – protestó Neal, al instante se ganó que tres pares de ojos le lanzaran unas venenosas miradas. - ¿qué? – se quejó

- Mejor ya no hables Leagan – Terry palmeó su espalda sonriendo.

El público se encontraba dividido, apoyaban a los brasileños y a los mexicanos por igual. Conforme el partido fue desarrollándose las llegadas y jugadas del equipo mexicano se hicieron cada vez más intensas. Pasaron el muro defensivo de la selección rival y en el minuto 31' se escuchó el característico grito de gol en buena parte del estadio. Munez había abierto el marcador para su equipo.

La euforia de Tom contagió a sus amigos, a todos menos uno. De la emoción Candy le robó un beso, justo cuando iba a corresponderle esta se apartó y se volvió hacia la cancha con la cara arrebolada a tiempo de ver un segundo gol. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y chifló tal como lo hacía cuando jugaba en el hogar de pony.

El primer tiempo finalizó con el equipo de Santiago encabezando el marcador por dos goles. Uno a uno los jugadores se dirigieron al túnel que los llevaría a los vestidores. Unos metros antes de abandonar la cancha Santiago vio un cartel que decía: "Eres el mejor Santiago", por la distancia no pudo ver al portador pero esas sencillas palabras le hicieron sentir pequeño. No era el mejor, todavía.

Durante los 15 minutos de receso las mujeres aprovecharon para ir al sanitario. Increíblemente la fila de hombres era mucho más larga, ni tan increíble si echamos cuentas de cuánta cerveza circula por sus gargantas. El silbatazo del segundo tiempo pilló a muchos en el baño.

Durante la segunda mitad los mexicanos se centraron en la defensa. Tenían dos goles y se dedicaron a cuidarlos. La verde amarela insistía, una y otra vez llegaba a la puerta tricolor pero ninguna jugada concretaba en el tan ansiado gol. Faltaban diez minutos para que el partido culminara, la desesperación de los brasileiros se veía en las arriesgadas faltas que cometían. El tiempo se agotaba y debían anotar dos goles para empatar e irse a tiempo extra – 30 minutos – donde podrían desempatar y ganar. El gol del minuto 86' remató sus esperanzas. Santiago anotó su segundo gol y el tercero para su selección. Con cada minuto que pasaba el Mundial Sub 17 2005 moría. 20 días de fútbol concluyeron con el último silbatazo del árbitro central.

Sudor y lágrimas se mezclaban en los rostros de los futbolistas, vencedores y vencidos lloraban por igual. Unos de felicidad, los otros de tristeza e impotencia. Unos se felicitaban, los otros se consolaban. Pasada la euforia no podía faltar el intercambio de camisetas. Los organizadores los acuciaron para que se fueran a los vestidores y se prepararan para la premiación.

Un ejército de cargadores trajo consigo las tarimas armadas y forradas listas para la ceremonia de premiación. Flores y listones con moño adornaron el escenario. Todo estuvo listo en 15 minutos tal como se había ensayado. Uno a uno los fatigados jugadores Brasileiros fueron haciendo acto de presencia en el terreno de juego. Caminaron hasta la tarima y fueron saludando a los miembros de FIFA y las federaciones de los países finalistas hasta llegar al Presidente de la federación que ponía la medalla de segundo lugar en sus cuellos. Se situaron en fila mirando hacia el frente viendo a la selección ganadora hacer su entrada.

Todas las horas de agotador entrenamiento, los días sin ver a la familia. La dietas, rutinas, disciplina. Meses sin salir de antro. Todos esos sacrificios fueron para esto. Los gritos de apoyo, el cielito lindo a lo lejos. Los flashes de las cámaras cubriéndolos de gloria. La medalla de campeón deslizándose en su cuello, el brillo del éxito descansando en su pecho y finalmente la Copa de Campeón en sus manos.

En un exclusivo hotel se llevó a cabo la cena de clausura donde los 4 primeros lugares celebraron el fin de la justa deportiva. Entre futbolistas, directivos de equipo y empresarios los herederos Andrey se divertían. El tío abuelo les había enviado los pases para que pudieran estar ahí. Baile, bromas, ligue, era una fiesta bastante divertida para todos, todos salvo uno.

Si apretaba un poco más la mandíbula le estallaban las muelas. Teruce tenía esa expresión de perro en pelea clandestina. Le fastidiaba el alma que Tom trajera a su mesa al remedo de "el chanfle". ¡La noche iba tan bien! En mala hora se le ocurrió invitarlo y presentarlo a la comitiva Andrey. Vio a Tom apretar los puños cuando Eliza se fue a la pista de la mano de Munez, "chúpate esa" pensó con una perversa satisfacción que se evaporó cuando el ex vaquero se llevó a Candy a la pista.

- Si no fuera porque Candy lo ve como un hermano – gruñía enfurruñado ante la mirada comprensiva de Aisha. Era la única que no bailaba.

- Y Él a Ella - repuso la pelinegra. – Tom sólo tiene ojos para Eliza – dijo mirando desalentada hacia la pista.

Terry siguió su mirada y estuvo a punto de sufrir una apoplejía al ver que Tom intercambiaba pareja con Santiago. Se levantó como si el asiento le hubiera pinchado, el regreso de Archie y Neal con unas edecanes que se habían ligado le tapó el paso y cuando pudo bordearlos Candy y Santiago ya no estaban donde los había visto la última vez. Frenético comenzó a pasear su colérica mirada por toda la pista pero la abundancia de parejas hacía difícil su inspección. En una esquina divisó a Tom y se encaminó hacia Él.

- ¿Dónde está Candy? - inquirió a un paso de perder el control agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- Terry, cálmate. ¿qué pasa? – intervino Eliza poniendo su mano en la que agarraba al futbolista.

- No te metas – gruñó sin mirarla. – te hice una pregunta – concentró su atención en Tom.

- La dejé bailando con Santiago – respondió el interpelado intentando zafarse de la garra del castaño.

- Ese es el problema, la dejaste – puntualizó Terry – ¿Qué si en este momento está en peligro? – lo sacudió con fuerza amenazándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Conozco a Santiago! ¡Él no le haría daño! – le enfrentó dando la cara por su amigo.

- ¡hey Tom! ¿todo bien? – se acercó uno de sus compañeros de equipo al verlo en aprietos.

- Sí Jonh, ¿por casualidad has visto a Munez? – preguntó forzando una sonrisa

- Lo vi dirigirse al jardín con una bella rubia – sonrió con malicia el joven.

Apenas terminaba de decir la palabra jardín cuando Terry ya estaba dirigiéndose a las puertas que daban al lugar mencionado. Con largas zancadas atravesó el salón. El alivio se mezcló con el enfado cuando vislumbró la cabeza de su pecosa detrás de Santiago. Apretó el paso y estuvo a punto de caer cuando la escena que se desarrollaba metros adelante le hizo trastabillar.

En el jardín Candy platicaba amenamente con Santi. Le caía bien. Sentía una especie de corriente que fluía entre ellos, como si uno llamara al otro. Todo fue muy rápido y de repente Él la estaba abrazando. Paralizada se quedó viendo esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Ella. Iba a besarla, estaba segura que iba a besarla y Ella, Ella... el timbre de su móvil la sacó de su trance justo en el momento que Terry aparecía detrás de Santiago y se le iba encima a golpes.

Santiago no supo de donde llegó, sólo sabía que alguien lo estaba masacrando. Nunca había sido bueno peleando y aunque intentaba defenderse no lograba quitarse de encima al castaño.

- ¡Terry Basta! – Candy intentaba en vano lograr que dejara de golpearlo – ¡vas a matarlo! –trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Su móvil volvió a sonar y al ver que era Albert otra vez no dudó en contestar. Entre hipidos le dijo lo que estaba pasando. Puso su teléfono en el oído de Terry y dejo que Albert le hablara. Para sorpresa de la pecas algo de lo que le dijo le hizo dejar de golpearlo al instante que Tom aparecía y se apresuraba a ayudar a su amigo. Tambaleante se levantó, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a rastras de ahí, dejando a Santiago gimiendo de dolor.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó al ver que no entraban al salón.

Terry no respondió, se limitó a seguir caminando hasta llegar a otra área del jardín alejada de donde se encontraban antes.

- ¡Terry suéltame! ¿por qué me tratas así? ¡no he hecho nada malo! – se quejó al verlo detenerse.

En ese momento encendió la mecha de toda la reserva de dinamita acme del coyote. Con bruscos movimientos empezó a besarla y acariciarla.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – preguntó desabrochando con violencia los diminutos botones del vestido de la joven – ¿tanto lo deseas que no te importa quien lo haga? – cuestionó apretándola contra Él.

La mente de Candy era un tornado de confusiones. No ataba ni desataba hasta que... ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿La había llamado zorra? Con los ojos llameantes de rabia lo abofeteó. El ardor en su mejilla y el ligero paso que dio hacia atrás fueron prueba de que Él se la había devuelto. Impulsada por la furia volvió a pegarle. Lo miró con el corazón y el alma doloridos. La rabia despareció y ahora sólo existía dolor, mucho dolor.

- Candy yo – comenzó a decir Terry con el rostro atribulado.

- ¡No! – lo cortó agitando la cabeza.

- Pecosa – dio un indeciso paso hacia Ella con intención de abrazarla.

- ¡He dicho que no! - levantando una mano le impidió seguir avanzando.

Perdido y arrepentido miró la mano con que le había golpeado. La observaba como si fuera parte de un experimento, como el Dr Banner después de convertirse en hulk la primera vez. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Candy, su pecosa lo miraba con el alma herida. La decepción en sus ojos fue peor que mil bofetadas.

- Mi amor – intentó acercarse nuevamente pero la colérica voz de Ella lo detuvo.

- ¡No me llames así! – le gritó con la ira renaciendo en su interior – ¡No vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo¡ ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en absoluto! – Echó a andar y esquivo la mano que quiso detenerla.

Se fue sin mirar atrás. Y Él la miró como un niño pequeño que ve en el cielo el globo que ha perdido. Y como un niño golpeó lo que tenía a su alcance.

Sentado, sobre los pétalos que cubrían el suelo, con la vista nublada miró el árbol y los rosales en los que había descargado su frustración. Se vio las manos ensangrentadas. Las heridas causadas por las espinas le ardían, los nudillos le dolían pero no tanto como el corazón. No tanto como le dolía perder a Candy y entonces el dique se quebró.

Continuará…

Notas:

¡Hola! Si ya sé que parezco OVNI, aparezco cuando menos lo esperan jajaja

El mundial Sub 17 del 2005 terminó con México como campeón. Estados Unidos quedó fuera en cuartos de final en manos de Holanda y de haber ganado habría enfrentado a México en semifinales tal como ocurre en este fanfic.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Hay mucho fútbol pero era necesario jeje.

Ya supimos por quién suspira Eliza y Tom. Vimos a Albert al pendiente de todo. A Santiago rondando a Candy.

¿y las bofetadas? Yo soy de la idea de que el hombre que pega una vez pega dos veces y más. ¿Qué creen piensan ustedes? ¿Debe perdonar a Terry?

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por sus solicitudes de continuación y por leerme aunque me tarde años luz en actualizar.

Les agradeceré enormemente me hagan saber sus impresiones de este capítulo.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Jari**


End file.
